Sleepy Princess and Kitsune Guardian
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A princess of human kingdom have been kidnapped and is keeping in the Demon King's Castle...And all she care about is sleeping...And this kitsune hanyo that is watching after her as her warden. Little did the residents of Demon King's castle know is a maelstrom is going to hit them hard with pure chaos and headaches! Oh, and did I mention a romance between human and demon?
1. Kitsune's Duty Is…

**I present you one of the latest story, The Sleepy Princess and Kitsune Guardian! A Naruto x Maou-jou De Oyasumi/Sleepy Princess in Demon Castle crossover fanfic!**

 **Before we start, there are few things you need to know about this story…And at same time, if you never have heard of Maou-jou De Oyasumi manga.**

 **This story is going to be very tricky because a lot of characters have been called by their titles, not names and very few have revealed their names…Meh, I'll burn the bridge and see what happen.**

 **The princess' name is pretty confusing because in some chapters, they call her** **Syalis and other Suya…So I'm going with the former and use latter one as nickname.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the first chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Kitsune's Duty Is…**

* * *

"Watch the princess?" A sixteen years old blonde pointed at himself with a raised eyebrow, "Me?" He stand at about six foot tall, wear plain orange shirt, black pants, armor guard pieces and pair of leather boots. What make him stand out are his fox ears that sticking out from top of his spiky blond hair, blue silted eyes, and large yellow fox-like tail with red tip but if you look closely, the 'tail' have several tails wrap together to form a large tail.

"Yes, Kistune, you." The demon lord nodded with pointing finger. He appear to be a young adult and would pass off as a human if it wasn't for his two black horns and pointy ears.

"Um, but I just got here today." The kitsune sweatdropped with raised hand, "And I have a name, it's Naruto."

"Oh, is that so?" Demon King cupped his chin with a thoughtful hum before he brush it off with a wave, "Well, at least you get the easy job." He pointed down the corridor behind Naruto, "The princess' cell is straight down this way, you won't miss it. Ursapine will receive you in few hours and show you around." He turn and walk away from the sweatdropping kitsune.

"Ooookay, that isn't how I picture my first day to turn out…" Naruto walked toward the direction he was told until he spot the cell's bars and he look inside to see a young teenager sitting on a pouch in front of window. She have a long straight hime-cut white hair, sleepy expression, unique purple eyes with star pupils, pink filly dress with white polka dots, golden crown, purple stocking socks with teddy face and pink slippers with white poofy balls. Naruto guess that if she was standing up, she would be couple head shorter than him.

The girl stare at the ground in deep thought until she notice him and her head tilt slightly with blank expression. "Mm?"

"Yo, I'm Naruto." The kitsune greeted with his hand up, "Are you the princess?" The girl nod simply, "I was told that I'm going to be your warden or something like that."

"Okay." The princess said nonchalantly before she plop down on rough-looking bed on her side and Naruto's sweatdrop enlarged.

'She's too relaxed.' Naruto scratched his head at that and he glance both sideways at the hall before he lean against the wall next to cell door. Few minutes went by in silence until he hear the princess tossing and turn around in her bed and he look behind as the princess sit up with batten pillow in her hands. She examine it with few squeezes and it crack noisy few times.

"Is it because this pillow is of poor quality?" The princess said quietly with shocking expression before she examines the pillow again with few pats, "The fabric is coarse…And the stuffing doesn't feel soft." She nods to herself, she need to find some better materials but where and how can she find them?

'What on the gaia…?' The blonde stared at her oddly before he feels a tug at his pant leg and he look down to see two adorable teddy bears with bat-like wings. They both have a tray of steaming soup over their heads. "Um…Is that dinner for the princess?" The creatures nodded once, "Okay, I'll unlock the door…" He patted his pockets few times before his head snap up, "Oh, dammit! I don't have the cell ke…" His gaze land on a cell key in one of bears' paw, "…Help yourself in…" He pinched the bridge of his nose as the bears enter the cell, "I am so gonna prank all day after that to release my stress…Starting with King."

"This is for the sake of my good night's sleep." The princess said out loud and Naruto look up to see her looming over the shivering bears with knife in her hand…Wait, wait, wait, what?! "Forgive me."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto scrambled to get inside.

"No, wait…" The teenager girl remember something as she toss the knife away, unawake that her toss send the knife flying and embedded itself into the wall next to Naruto's head as soon as he get inside.

"WHAAAA!" He cried out at the close call, just few more inches to left and he'll be in afterlife.

"This might be more efficient." The princess pulls out a hairbrush from her gown and she start to groom the bears by brush thick-yet-soft furs off, much to their pleasure.

"W-W-What are you doing, princess?" Naruto breathed deeply to calm his beating heart down as he tried to wedging the knife out from the wall, keeping one eye on the princess wearily.

"I'm getting some stuffings for my pillow." She answered, picking some shredded furs up and feel them. 'So fluffy and soft. Perfect.' She gives a satisfied nod, "All done…" The teddy bears hopped up and down with hairbrush as if they was begging her to keep going, "…I see." She take the brush from them, "If you want more…" A glint appears in her eyes, "Then you'll have to give me the key to this cell in exchange." The bears immediately give her the cell key without any hesitance.

"TEDDY DEVILS!" Naruto choked on his spits.

"Ah, I forget about you." The princess turned her head to Naruto calmly, "Is it okay if I go out for a bit? I need to find few things."

Normally, anyone would say no to their hostage's request but Naruto wasn't one of them. "Sure, princess, but I'm tagging along to make sure you don't leave the castle." The king put him on this duty without giving him any head-up and he have few headaches in just short time so he's getting back at him by giving him some headaches.

"Fine with me." The princess stepped out of her cell before she look at her warden, "Oh, and call me Syalis or Suya if you prefer." She remembers him giving her his name and it's polite to return the etiquette.

"Suya?" Naruto followed her with a raised eyebrow, "Is that a nickname?" The princess ignores his question by hum cheerfully with a spring in her step, the cell key twirled around her finger. "Anyway…What are you looking for?"

"Materials for pillow." Syalis replied.

"Oh, what do you need?" He asked, "Fabrics?"

"Yes, and needles and some herbs." The princess said, "Brightly colored herbs, it have to be red, yellow, or blue."

"I know where to get the herbs." Naruto jabbed his thumb at left direction, "I saw item storage room on my way early. I'll grab some if you want me to."

"Yes, please." Syalis said, "Meet me at the cell after you get the herbs."

"Alright, see you later." The kitsune split up from the sleepy princess and he smirk at some panicking faces of his fellow demons, running around like headless chickens once they found out that the princess was out of her cell.

* * *

"What's all that noise?" The headless knight asked Naruto as soon as he approached the room.

"Who know?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders before he look around inside the room, "Um, where is the herbs? I'm new here."

"Oh, they are over there." The knight pointed to massive heap of jars and several chests, filled with different colored herbs in all size. "Why do you need them?"

"A monk told me to get some for something." The kitsune replied as he collected some jars, "Medical, I think."

"Ah, I see." The headless knight hummed.

"I'll be going." Naruto bid the knight farewell, exiting with the jars in his arms.

"See you later." The knight held his hand up.

* * *

When the kitsune return to the cell, he was surprised to see the princess inside with cut curtain and a quill needle. "I'm back." Naruto spoke as he placed the jars down next to the princess, "Here are the herbs. What do you need them for?" He still can't figure out the purpose of these herbs.

"Dye." Was the princess' reply as she starts on her pillow project, "Fufufu. I have everything I need for a good night's sleep now. First, take the teddy fur and roll some of it into a thread." She create a thread out of teddy fur, "Take the colorful herbs and use it to dye the thread. Use the quill as a needle for the thread and sew curtain into a case. Take leftover soft fur and stuff it into the case." Naruto watch on in fascination at the princess' speedy handicraft before she held up a high-quality pillow, "And now it's finally finished. The princess' specialty crafted good night's rest pillow."

"Wow, you're really skillful at that." Naruto whistled impressively as the princess test her pillow out with few pats then lie down on it and before the kitsune know it, Syalis was sleeping. "…Sleeping already? That's fast." He exited the cell, locking it and he hear a voice few minutes later.

"You're saying the princess escaped for a short time?" King paced toward the cell with a giant porcupine creature.

"Yes, my king, she made a big mess around the castle." The porcupine said.

"That weak looking little princess?" The demon lord snorted, "I don't believe it, Ursapine, because I assigned a guardian to her cell!" He spots Naruto, "Kitsune, open the door, I have to ask…"

"Shh, the princess is sleeping." Naruto gestured to the sleeping princess as she enjoy her new pillow and both lord and monster stare at the scene.

"…Maybe ask her tomorrow?" Ursapine turned to his lord.

"Yes…" The lord stared at the sleeping princess before he slowly walk away, "Do you think we might've capture the wrong girl?"

"…What?" The porcupine blinked.

"When have you ever heard of a kidnapped princess sleeping this soundly in the demon king's castle?" King asked him and the creature really has no answer for his question.

'Did he forget to ask me about her little escapade?' Naruto snickered quietly as he watch the demon king stumble away with bewildered expression before he look back at the sleeping princess, "Well, she's unique." At least, she's happy with her pillow and that would be enough…Right?

* * *

"Ah!" Naruto's head snap up at the princess' startled-yet-calm cry and he peek in between the bars to see the princess staring at her reflection with tremble.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"There's a mark on my face…" Syalis turn to him, revealing some sleeping marks on her face and she cover her face with hands. "I got careless after the pillow so I didn't notice it…" Her eye peek through between fingers to poor-quality sheet, "But the bed sheets here in the demon king's castle are also of poor quality."

"That and you have bad and weird sleeping posture." Naruto inputted, "I mean, you kept tossing around in your sleep…By the way, you tossed your pillow over here." He pointed down at the said object in one corner.

"Ah." The princess' expression become gloomy at that before she check herself in the mirror for any more marks, "…Why do I wear my crown to bed?"

"I was actually wondering about that." The kitsune sweatdropped, "But I decide not to say anything since it might be one of these human cultures."

"It is not." Syalis rubbed a mark on her forehead as she glance at him from the corner of her eyes, "But it would be distracting if my hair was loose, I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Have you considering tied it up with leftover fabrics?" He suggested, "Cut them into a ribbon or hairband?"

"That is what I'm thinking." The princess cupped her chin, "But if I did, it would have to be a cute one. There's no point if it's not cute." Naruto sweatdropped. Boy, he sure sweatdrop a lot since he got here and that was just yesterday! "I would need some more precise tools in order to do that."

"Hello, Kitsune, I have princess' breakfast." Naruto turned to the voice to see a masked man in tuxedo with scissors for left arm and a cutting top hat. "Shall I be let in?"

"Sure." The kitsune unlocked the cell to allow the demon in, "And it's Naruto. What's with you all and titles?" The masked demon enters the cell with a light chuckle, finding him to be amused.

"Oh, ho ho?" The demon noticed that the princess was sitting up, "You're awake early today." The princess stare at the scissors with wide circular eyes, "Sorry for running late today. The clasp on my scissors was acting up…" Several scissors in all different sizes fall down from his body, "Ah! Oh no. I knew it was going to break…" He fretted over his body, "But I don't have a spare clasp…" Syalis remove her crown then hold it out to the demon, "Huh? Your crown? You're giving it to me?" She nodded once, "I can use it?"

"In exchange, give me a pair of scissors." Syalis said calmly.

"Ohohohoho, but of course!" The demon gave her some scissors, "I have plenty of scissors!"

'…The princess is giving away an royal crown for a scissor…' Naruto's hand find its way to his forehead as the happy demon leave with his new clasp and by the time he look at the princess, she now support a crown-like headband with beaming expression. "…You're really unique, you know that?" The princess hums merrily until she remembers her sleeping mark.

"Ah, right." She rubbed her mark with gloomy expression as she slumped, "There's still the problem of the bed sheets." She spot a giant scissor, the size of her torso, on floor, "And what do I do with this giant pair of scissor?" Before Naruto can say anything, a reindeer creature walks by with shining flowing cape.

 _SNAP_

Syalis snap her scissors with blank expression, having found a new use for the giant scissors and a new quest. "Here." As if Naruto have read her mind, he opens the cell door. "Have fun cutting capes."

"Thank you." Syalis quietly sneak her way behind several demons to cut and rob them of their capes and the kitsune lean against the wall with a mischievous chuckle.

"…Wait, wasn't this cape a ghost sheet?" Naruto realize that there was something off about reindeer demon's cape before he shrug his shoulders, "Eh, it's not like princess will kill them in one go." Something run past his shins and he look down, it was these teddy devils from yesterday but in group of six this time. The creatures wiggle into the cell through the gap of bars and start searching for the princess while one of them holds a hairbrush. "Hey." Naruto entered the cell as the creatures gaze at him, "The princess is out at the moment." The creatures immediately slump on their fours with dejected expression, '…Does princess need their furs for comforter blanket?'

"WATCH OUT!" A voice screamed in the distance, "THERE'S A PRINCESS WITH A GIANT PAIR OF SCISSORS GOING AROUND CUTTING OFF OUR CAPES!"

"Here, let me." Naruto take the brush from the creature as he ignored the commotion and he sit down on the ground. "While she's gone, I'll groom you guys." The teddy devils immediately threw themselves on his laps with beaming eyes before he start to comb their furs out, "Let me know if it cause you some discomfort." A bear purr under his brush and several teddy bears fight for their turns to Naruto's amusement. By the time he finish grooming the cute bears, he swear he hear a bloodcurdling scream echoing throughout the castle before the smiling princess enter her cell room with a shining sheet. "Yo, you got what you want?"

"Yes, I've finally got it." Syalis spread her new sheet out over the bed, "My good night's rest bed sheet." She smooth the sheet out then take few steps back before she run toward it and jump on it with a joyous expression. Naruto stare at the joyous princess in complete disbelief as she roll around in sheet with joyous squeals before she immediately fall asleep with small drool.

"…I guess I kinda wasted my time collecting these fur." Naruto glanced at the pile of fur in one corner, trying to push what he saw out of his head before he exit the cell, locking it behind him. At same time, the demon king storm by with a shaking fist.

"…S-She's sleeping again today?!" King stared at the sleeping princess.

"Yup, please come back later." The kitsune said cheekily and the demon king walks away with a twitching eyebrow.

* * *

"It've been very noisy lately." Naruto muttered to himself as the loud snoring echoed throughout the castle, his ears flat back in attempt to blocking the sounds out. The cell door suddenly swing open with a loud clash that make him to jump before he adjust his gaze to annoying-looking princess as she step out with her pillow and sheets. "Can't sleep, huh?"

"Yes, damn it…" Syalis yawned, "I even made new pillows and sheets…" She walked down the corridor as the kitsune follow her behind, 'Was that place not a haven for some good sleep?'

"HEY, THE PRINCESS IS OUTSIDE AGAIN!" A random demon cried out.

"Are you going to make a ear plugs or find some place to sleep?" The kitsune asked as they come across a narrow bridge over poisonous lake while ignoring some demons' shocking shouts, "Be careful, it's slippy here because of these slimes."

"I'm looking for a safe place to sleep for the new me!" The princess look away from front to Naruto and she feel her foot stepping on something squishy and slippy, "Huh?" She slip then fall over guard rope and she would fall into the deadly lake if Naruto haven't catch her in midair, two tails fling out from his 'tail' and coil around two rail posts to support their weight up in air. "Ah." She said too calmly with blank face as she stares at the bubbling lake few inches below from her face.

"NIIIIICE, KITSUNE!"

"WAY TO GO, FOX DEMON!"

"IS THE PRINCESS OKAY?!" The demons screamed over the rail.

"DON'T STAND THERE FLAPPING YOUR MOUTH OFF AND HELP US GET UP!" Naruto shouted up ridiculously before his head snap down to the princess in his arms, "AND YOU! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BE CAREFUL AND WATCH OUT FOR THE SLIMES?!"

"But it's all good." The princess said, "At least I don't die…Although, an eternal sleep would be nice, huh?"

"…LIKE HELL IT'LL BE NICE!" The kitsune cried out as the demons pull them up roughly and speedily, "OI, GUYS! BE CAREFUL WITH MY TAILS! THEY'RE SENSITIVE!"

* * *

"What is this place?" Syalis wonder as she enter a church-like area with Naruto.

"Some kind of western church, I guess." Naruto said absentmindedly, flexing his tails. "Lousy no-good bastards, I told them to be careful."

"Oh, hello." Both duo turn to the voice to see a humanoid demon in priest uniform with two curving horns and tall cap, holding a thick book. He shows them his kind smile, "This place is the demon church."

"Who are you?" The kitsune asked bluntly and the princess simply glances around until she cast her gaze upon a black coffin lying innocently.

"I am Demon Clergy." The priest demon introduced himself with hand on chest.

"…What's with you Westerns using titles instead of given names?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Seems like…" The princess said out loud, "A coffin."

"It's a coffin." Clergy turned to the princess with a smile before she suddenly crouch down next to the coffin with hands over her face, "P…P-Princess?"

"Noise…" Syalis patted the coffin few times and find it to be thick. "…I see…If the quality is low, I'll just make it better…" Her head slowly swivel to stare at the priest.

"What is it?" The demon asked.

"It's just…" The princess said eerily calm as she stared at something on Clergy's head, "Your horns…Seem like an excellent cutting tool."

"…Huh?" The clergy blinked and before he know it, the princess grab him by the back of his head then smash it on the coffin's edge, grinding them violently as the clergy scream out in pain. "W-WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Are you smoothing the edges out?" Naruto crouch next to her, watching her at work.

"Yes." Syalis answered flatly, "Can you please get me a slime?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." The kitsune leave to get a slime monster.

"K-KISTUNE, HELP!" Demon Clergy pleaded but it fall upon deaf ears and he was forced to go through it until the princess release him, satisfied with the quality.

"I got it." Naruto returned immediately with a blue slime, "Here." He placed it in the princess' sticking-out hand, "What do you need it for?"

"Waxing!" Syalis rubbed the slime against the edge roughly, ignoring the fact that the monster was vomiting blood.

"PRINCESSSSSSSS!" The clergy wailed at the horrible treatment of this poor slime and his outcry drew some curious demons into the church.

"What's happening?"

"It's so loud!"

"Is this the princess?"

"What are you doing?"

"And then, I'll lay out the sheets and pillows…" Syalis said to Naruto as she slip her sheet inside the coffin while ignoring the demons' comments and she lie down in the coffin then slip the lid on. There was nothing but dumbfounded silence as the demons stare at closed coffin and Naruto rapping his knuckles on the top, waiting for few moments.

"Guess you like it." Naruto muttered to himself before he lift the coffin up over his shoulder with assist of his tails and his head turn to the bewildered clergy. "I'll take it to her room." He said politely, walking out as the princess snore within her new coffin.

"…Huh?" Clergy blinked once, twice then thrice.

* * *

"S-She's sleeping in an awful thing…" Demon King sweatdropped at the sight of coffin in cell room, half-ignoring Clergy's demand to have it back.

"Maybe you should do something about these echoing of awful snoring." Naruto gestured to the echoing of loud snoring.

"I-I-I'll try and see what I can do…" The king stumbled away with clergy following him.

* * *

Syalis stretch her arms out with a yawn before a wick cackling attract her attention and she turn her head to right then tilt slightly as soon as she see Naruto fill some pie crusts with a interesting color filling. She shuffles closer to him, sticking her face out between two bars with hands. "What are you doing?"

"Making a preparation for my prank." Naruto crackled evilly.

"Prank?" She said blankly, "What's that?"

"W-W-What?!" The kitsune's head whip sharply to her with widened eyes, "Y-You don't know what prank is?! It's like asking what ramen is!"

"Ramen?" Syalis replied confusingly with furrowed brows.

"…" The pie slid down from his hand and splash all over the floor as Naruto calmly stand up with bangs shadowing his upper face before he unlock the cell door. "You, me…We're gonna prank the hell out of everyone then have many ramen until you pass out."

"Many ramen until I pass out…" The princess uttered quietly, 'Whatever this ramen must be, it sound like a food…Many foods…Food coma…Sleep!' "Okay." She step out of her cell as she crane her head up to him, "How are we going to do with this…Prank?"

"Follow me." Naruto led the princess down the corridor, "We will start with…"

* * *

"Put the bucket carefully on top." The kitsune whispered to the princess on his shoulders as the princess place a bucket on top of ajar door, adjusting it few times. "You get it?"

"Yes." Syalis moved her hands away from the door to top of Naruto's head, "Now what?"

"We hide and wait." Naruto put the princess down back on her feet then led her behind nearby pillar.

"How long?" The princess asked.

"Usually few minutes to an hour." The kitsune said.

"…An hour?" Syalis whispered horrifically, that mean she'll lose some of her naptime!

"Hai." Naruto nodded, "But I don't think it'll take this long because there are many vic…Eh, people living here."

"…What is hai?" The princess asked before she hears incoming footsteps.

"Oh, watch that!" The snickering kitsune shush her, turning her head with his tail to make her stare at the door.

"Ugh, today sucks." The red zombie walk through the door with a groan, "Can my day get any wo…" The bucket fall upside down on his head, spilling oil everywhere as the zombie lost his view of sight. "H-Hey, who turn the light o…Whoa, whoa!" His feet slip many times as he flailing his arms around with yelps until he finally slip out onto his rear with a crash but it don't end there. The momentum forces his body to slid down the corridor with a loud scream, "SOMEONE HELP!" The zombie screamed again before he get showered in colorful feathers and white powder and he bowling through several unlucky demons and monsters, end in a messy dogpile.

"Red Zombie, are you ok…" The werewolf suddenly scratch himself, "W-What the hell?"

"ARGH, I'M ITCHY ALL OVER!" The mummy scratched furiously and the monsters cried out over their sudden itches.

"And that, my dear princess, is a prank." Naruto laughed loudly at the chaotic sight in front of them, "Hilarious, isn't it?"

"Eh, can we eat ramen now?" The princess said blankly.

"…Y-You're not laughing?" The kitsune stared at her blankly.

"Should I?" Syalis tilted her head.

"…Let's keep pranking!" Naruto suddenly drag her away from the scene.

"What about foods?" The princess asked.

"Not until after you laugh!" The kitsune shouted childishly, "And don't think about faking it because I can tell!"

"Uuh!" Syalis' eyes widened in horror, does that mean she can't have her food coma soon?!

* * *

"Ta-da!" Naruto gestured to twitching monsters with frothing mouths as several corncobs lying innocently on floor, "Corncob prank!"

"…" The princess stared at him with wide circular eyes.

* * *

"MY UNDERWEAR!" The demon king screeched embarrassingly as the said clothing wave proudly at the top of flagpole with string of other demons' underwears. To make it worse, some were dirty to boost the embarrassment.

"Ha." Syalis monotone.

"Dammit, next one!" The kitsune dragged the princess away.

* * *

"WHO THE HELL DYE MY CLOTHINGS PINK!" The muscular Orc wailed furiously before he look down at his pink clothing, "Although, I look so fabulous in this color!" He snapped his fingers with flair, "MM-MMM!"

"Huh?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrow at the princess, "You can't write that!"

"…Ha." The princess looked so tired.

"…Ugh, you're impossible…" The kitsune's eyebrow twitched, "But I'm not going to give up on you, I promise!"

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Naruto slammed his forehead on the table with a groan as the princess stare at him, he did over twenty pranks and she never laugh at them.

"Can we eat ramen now?" Syalis' chin rested on table, "Please?"

"Fiiiine." The kitsune grumbled as he takes a small scroll out of his pocket, laying it out on table and the princess blink once out of surprise when smoke explode from the scroll before it clear up to reveal many bowls. "One bowl for princess with no sense of humor and rest for me." Naruto pushed one bowl to her, "This one is miso ramen, it's good."

"That is ramen?" The princess study the contain of soup, it have noodles, hardboiled eggs, some meats, vegetables and broth. She looks around and the only thing she see is some small thin sticks, "Where's spoon?"

"You eat that with chopsticks." Naruto pointed to the sticks.

"Chopsticks?" Syalis repeated.

"…You don't know how to use it?" The kitsune blinked rapidly before he rub his forehead, grumbling something about Western and Eastern. "Okay, let me show you how to use it." He showed her how he hold his chopsticks, "Hold one like a pencil, second one go above it and control it with index finger like that…" He clicked his sticks together and the princess copy him clumsly.

"Like that?" She asked, holding it wrong.

"Almost, let me correct you." Naruto reach out to her hands, adjusting and fix her mistakes. From the demons' view, it look like they were holding hands.

"A-Are they on a date?" A Frankenstein's monster whispered.

"Isn't princess supposed to be engaged to some guy back in her homeland?" A snakeman whispered.

"A love scandal?" The pink-wearing Orc gasped, "Oooh, draaaaamaaaaaaa!"

"You got it?" The kitsune removed his hands from her, they don't hear some whispers.

"Yes, I think I do." Syalis tested her hold few times before she attempt to eat her bowl…With some successes. "Oh, that is not bad." She sipped the noodles up, the soup is so warm and it's hard to believe he can bring it into existence from thin air. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Naruto drink the broth out of the bowl then stacking it onto fourth empty bowl, something that puzzled the creatures to no end.

"Bring them here from smoke." The princess said.

"Oh, I summoned them from one of my sealing scrolls." The kitsune gestured to the stretching-out scroll, "To be more exact, I summoned them from storage seal, one of fuinjutsu." He pointed to formations of strange writings in ink.

"Ah, I see." Syalis push her empty bowl aside nonchalantly before she takes the second bowl, eating it right away. "So you store things inside those…Seals. Anything?"

"Everything, depending on the quality." Naruto said before he give her a flat look, "And no, I will not use them for your personal use. Those are for my ramen and only ramen."

"Ah." The princess uttered and they eat their ramens in silence.

"…Why are there gates around cemeteries?" The kitsune decide to try something to see if it can work.

"…To keep…" Syalis looked at him as if he's an idiot.

"Because people are dying to get in." Naruto cut her off.

"URK!" The princess choked on her noodles with muffled giggles.

"Really?" The kitsune deadpanned at her as the princess swiftly clear her airway with water, giggling few times. "You don't laugh at my pranks, but you laugh at a lame joke? You're one strange princess, alright." The princess resumes her eating with no comments and it took six bowls until she feel drowsy.

"Let's go back." Syalis get up then walk out of the dining chamber with a long yawn, "I'm having food coma."

"Sure." Naruto followed her out after reseal his ramen into his scroll, "Why do seagulls fly over the sea? Because if they flew over a bay, they would be bagels."

"URK!" The princess covered her mouth to stifled her giggles.

"What do you call a pile of cats?" The kitsune said, "A meow-tain!"

"URK!" Syalis slap him with her long sleeve, which he dodged with a snicker.

"…They sure get along…" Demon King commented with a small sweatdrop, wondering why the kitsune is telling princess some jokes. "Anyway…" He turned back to one of his soldiers, "Have you find the culprit who strings my underwear up?"

"No, sir!" The headless knight said, scratching its torso.

* * *

The aftermath of prank-fest wind down three days later and the princess was on another quest but there is one tiny problem…

"Ohh…" Syalis sit atop on a pile of stacking chests, "This place was so big…That I got lost." She looked around at twisting and turning stairs, there are too many stairs that it makes her dizzy.

"You mean, we." Naruto grumbled furiously as he tried to make headway out of his map, rotating and flip it around. "How do you get…Where…No…ARGH! I only have been here for a week and all they did was giving me a lousy map that not a moron can read it! ARGH!"

"Th…" The princess grimaced with bags under her eyes, "This stupid Demon King castle…And I thought I'd go on a journey to find a new bed, too…"

"By the way, why do you need a new bed?" The kitsune glanced up at her, "What's wrong with the one you have?"

"The bed kept creaks whatever it rains." Syalis answered.

"Really?" Naruto deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

"Where the heck are w…" The princess was about to repeat until she notice something hanging above her, "Noble Object Shrine?"

"Noble Object…?" The kitsune checked his map, "Oh, this must be the place where they keep all fabled and noble treasures."

"…If it's here…" Syalis suddenly jump down then toss random treasures over her shoulders without any care, "I guess it wouldn't be peculiar to find the fabled bedding, right?"

"…Fabled bedding?" Naruto sweatdropped again and a top chest plop over with unlatched lid, dropping a giant shield down as it hit the princess' head.

"Augh." The princess gave the strange shield a stinky eye while rubbing her sore bump, the shield have a statue and pair of wings. "What's with this shield…" She tossed it aside, "Whatever." She stood up then walk…Only to trip over a living snoozing diamond within two steps. 'I…I'm falling!' The princess thought with her arms straightens out until she feels something blow her up in air, keeping her afloat.

"Oh, that was lucky of you." The kitsune said, "If the shield wasn't there in first place, your head would get a nasty hit." The floating princess glanced down to see the said shield.

"…I've found my new bed." Syalis said with starry eyes.

"…You…You want that tacky shield as your bed?" Naruto stared at the shield with another sweatdrop, "Um, okay."

"But…" The princess lifted the shield up with some struggle, due to its large size. "I don't think it'll fit in my room. If I don't cut it off from the source of the wind…" She gazed at a blue gem within the statue's chest, "If we had some tool that's hard and right fit for my hands."

"Oh, I have some kunai you can borrow." The kitsune dig around in his pockets, "Let's see, where did I put these scrolls?"

"Kunai…?" Syalis tilted her head until she hear a shouting behind her and the duo turn around to see a hopping diamond…That somehow hold a spear.

"WOAH! PRINCESS!? KITSUNE!?" The diamond shouted with few angry bounces, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU MESSED WITH THE TRESURE, DIDN'T CHA?!"

"…Gem…" The princess slowly take a sheet from one of the piles then inch closer to the confusing gem with dark expression while Naruto watch on, "A gem…It's a gem."

"W-Wh…" The living diamond stuttered frighteningly, "What's with those eyes, girl?! Y-You're holding some cloth…He…Hey! WAIT! ANSWER! HEY! FOX, DO YOUR JOB PRO…" The princess swiftly trap the creature then wrap it up and she immediately bash it against the shield mercilessly. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! STOOOOOOP!"

Syalis suddenly halt her bashing to look squarely into Naruto's eyes as the hanging diamond moaning within the cloth, "…A hard weapon wrapped in cloth and made as a weapon you can swing is called a blackjack."

"Ooh, a improvised tool, huh?" Naruto whistled impressively.

"I-I-IT ISN'T A LESSON TIME, YOU KNOW!" The diamond wailed, "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The princess resume her hammering, trying to separating the magical gem from the shield.

"Demon King!" The kitsune heard a shouting from two floors down and he peek over to see a sea demon greeting their leader. "How was the inspection of the heroes?"

"Yeah…" The demon king said, "The heroes came as far as the vicinity of the Wind Fortress."

"Heroes from my country are coming?" Syalis paused her work, "Heroes…" She frowned with furrowed brows, "Come to think of it, I do have a feeling that happened…And I forget their names too." She resumed her hammering again with a shrug, "Well, whatever."

"…Again, you're one unique princess." Naruto sweatdropped at her, he's starting to think that it's going to become his catchphrase at this rate.

"By the way, how's it going with the noble object, the Wind Shield?" Demon King asked.

"Yes!" The sea demon flashed his fanged grin, "We have it under watch, stored inside the treasure box! We plan to transport it to the dungeon the next day!"

"It's extremely important, so…" The king has to raise his voice over the hammering noise, "Although, it's a shield, it's fragile because it's a noble object."

"Plus…" The sea demon lifts his webbed hand up, "It's one of a kind, so you cannot regain another!"

'One of a kind?' The kitsune glanced back with a blink.

"Ah, a hole opened up." Syalis kept bashing the now-cracking shield.

"At any rate, it's noisy…" Demon King looked around with crossed arms, "What's that sound?"

"It's probably because the forge is nearby." The sea demon scratched his head.

"I see!" The king nodded, "Working hard, huh?"

"Alright, I took it apart." The princess picked the wind gem up with smug expression.

"Ah, good job." Naruto hummed.

"But it's hard to transport, right?" The king spoke again, "A shield like that which makes wind surge." Both kitsune and princess froze as they listened to the conversation behind them, "If they don't have it, the balance of the war would collapse! The heroes will die off at the next dungeon! You mustn't damage it at all!"

"Yes!" The sea demon nodded furiously as the duo slowly turns their heads to each other with blank expression, "And, all of our flag managing would come to nothing!"

"That's right!" Demon King nodded sagely, "Hence, you absolutely mustn't let it break! ABSOLUTELY!" The kitsune and princess slowly look down to shattered shield, it was damaged way beyond repair.

"Did they said it's one of a kind?" Naruto said flatly.

"…I get that one." The princess kneel down to take some pieces and then put some together with few items she have it. In a flash, she turn to the fox demon proudly as she present him a completely…Garbage. It's a completely garbage. The garbage was her old pillow and statue head tied together with vines. She smile up to him and he smile back before they dump it into the treasure chest.

"That's not the garbage bin, you know?!" Diamond screeched at them, "Wait until…" A claw grabbed it by its mouth.

"Hey, you don't see anything." Naruto smiled eerily sweet.

"B-But you…"

"You don't see anything!" He kept smile sweetly and for some reason it send a chilling down Diamond's figurate spine.

"But…"

"You don't see anything." He smiled, "Or shall we play blackjack?"

"I-I-I don't see anything, neither I was present at this time." The living gem stuttered.

"Good." The kitsune threw the screaming gem away.

"Now that we've settled the issue…" Syalis yawned with sleepy tears, "I've suddenly gotten sleepy."

"Shall we go back?" Naruto walked away from the crime scene with princess.

"Yes." The princess nodded, "Just in time, since I have a new bed now."

"And I managed to find the way back, thank to the landmark sign." The kitsune said.

"Ah, I also recall the way back." Syalis said, she can't wait to enjoy her new bed and no one was wiser to know their crime.

"…The balance will collapse…" The diamond muttered in disbelief.

Only one knows but he'll carry that secret to his grave.

* * *

A startled gasp grabs Naruto's attention the next day, "What is it this time?" Naruto turned his head to look inside the princess' room.

"I got bit…" Syalis whispered with shock in her eyes as she stare at a red bump on her uplifting wrist, "By a bug."

"Well, that's kinda expected because it's this season and you're sleeping next to those windows." The kitsune glanced at open-air windows with low bars.

"Good lord…" The princess clutched pillow to her chest as her head rest on it depressingly, "It would've been great if I haven't noticed…It got itchy the moment I didn't notice…This never happened back in the kingdom."

"Welcome to the real world." Naruto rolled his eyes and the princess shot him a stinky eye for a moment before she bury her face in pillow.

"The Demon King Castle…" She said muffled, "The airtightness of the rooms suck so much…!"

"Is airtightness a new or fancy word?" The kitsune raised his eyebrow.

"…Oh, yeah!" Syalis' head snapped up, "A mosquito net! There were mosquito nets in the kingdom. If I don't make one as soon as possible, my skin will become spot patterned within a few days."

"…Maybe they'll match your polka-dot dress, princess." Naruto smirked, "Or shall I say polka-dot princess?"

"…" The princess decide to ignore him as she get out of her bed then pick her large scissor up, "But, if I don't have a fairly large cloth, I can't make one. I need a far bigger one than the ghost furoshiki I used as my bed sheet recently."

"Oh, that's where you got your sheet from?" The kitsune blinked and the princess gives him a confirmed nod. "Ah, so that's what the scream I heard the other day was."

"PRINCESS!" They turned to the owner of roar to see an giant floating sheet with crown and ugly face with two 'arms', "How dare you mistreat my followers lately!"

"…Will he do?" Naruto turned his head to the princess, pointing at the confusing possessed cloth and there was a loud swift snap.

"I don't need the face or hands." Syalis held a shiny cloth as the frightened small furoshiki held the upper head of their boss.

'Is this girl a devil?!' The small furoshikis trembled.

"You'll regret this!" The king furoshiki vomited blood but the princess pay no mind to it.

"I found some strings that you made the other day." Naruto brought some strings to the princess then they sew and attached it to the new net, "Where will we tie them up to?"

"…Oh, there!" The princess pointed at a tall tower near one of her skylights, where it have a nest of phoenix eggs.

"Do you want me to go over there and tied it?" The kitsune asked.

"No, I'll do it." Syalis said before she point at few windows around them, "You can tied the rest around these bars." She glanced back at the tower, "But, how will I climb the wall?"

"Well, you can…" Naruto was about to say something until they hear some sound of sticky stamps coming down from the ceiling.

"I've come to fetch princess' dishes, nya!" They look up to see an medium-large cat with oversized paw gloves, leaving a trail of paw stamps behind.

'Cat with paw gloves?' The kitsune can't wrap his mind around it.

'The wall…It's climbing the wall…' The princess stared at the cat's gloves intensely before she speak in monotone, "Ack…" She kneeled down with pillow over her face, "That's so terrible…Even through this place is strictly no-shoes allowed."

"EH!" The cat suddenly jumped out of its gloves, "I'm sorry, nya! I'll take them off, nya!" The princess immediately snatches the paw gloves up with a smug expression, "Eh…Why did you take them, princess? Nyaaaa?"

"You're lending me them." Syalis said.

"Er, but…" The cat demon glanced between the princess and kitsune confusingly, "Eh…"

"You're lending me them." The princess repeated, putting the gloves on her hands and feet.

"Ah…" The cat realized the trickery, "Were you lying about the no-shoes allowed, nyaaa?"

"You're lending me them." Syalis climbed up the wall with stone-faced face.

"You're lending her them." Naruto pet the creature's head before he move over to tie the ropes up and the cat glance between them confusingly.

"Kitsune, w-will she give them back to me, nyaaa?" The cat demon asked.

"Maybe." The kitsune said, ignoring some shouts and panicky cries outside.

"Er, um…" The cat looked outside to see the princess climbing up the tallest tower with few screaming fliers around it, demanding her to back off and stay away from the eggs. "So…How do you like your job so far?"

"It's good, I guess." Naruto said, "All I have to do is just watch after the princess."

"…And why do you keep let her out and cause some commotions?" The cat asked.

"Because it's fun." The kitsune said cheekily, "And I think the castle need a little liven up, considering how dreary it looks."

"Ah…" The cat demon sweatdropped and the transparent net slowly rise up to its perk.

"Look good." Naruto hummed lightly.

"Ohh, this is…" The kitsune turned his head to the voice above him as the princess crawl through one of the skylight and she look down to the fox demon, "Catch me." She jumped off the window then land in Naruto's arms before she stand up as she discarded the paw gloves, "Thank, Naruto." She turned to her new mosquito net that cover her bed with outspreading arms, "I made such a marvelous mosquito net." She stepped through the net with a cheerful smile, "The surroundings are noisy for some reason, but I can't resist such allure…" She jumped onto her bed happy then fall asleep with few mutters, "Wonderful…Pure white skin…Worked hard…"

"…You just got up about few minutes ago…" Naruto sweatdropped at the slumbering princess as the happy cat demon leave with his gloves and he step outside the cell room with a headshake. "Well, at least the job isn't bad." He lean against the wall with a small yawn, he can't wait to see what kind of escapades the princess will take when she get up.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto the kitsune sure don't expected how everything turns out from the first moment he arrived in Demon King Castle and Syalis' personality but he seems to enjoy it for fun and giggle. But what make it crazy? Everything happened in almost one week!**

 **How will the Demon King Castle deal with a trickster fox who love to prank everyone? What will Naruto do to help the princess with her random quests? Will Demon King ever find out who pull some pranks, not knowing it was Naruto? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	2. He's Weird Like Princess

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Your questions will be answered when I get back from the trip.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the second chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: He's Weird Like Princess**

* * *

"Let us begin the Demon King Castle Elders Assembly!" An elder hairy Satyr clear his throat at the end of elegant table and several elder demons turn to him before he put a large bottle in front of him, "First off, regarding the newly harvested sleep drug…" The slow creaking door jolt him by surprise and the elders turn to see the captured princess and kitsune slowly enter the room. The princess give them a small bow with a sweet smile, "Oh…Ah…Hello…" The elders glanced at each other confusingly and the princess suddenly pick the sleep drug bottle off the table while the kitsune pick a basket of sleep drugs up from a corner.

"Naruto, let's go." Syalis walked back to the door with the kitsune.

"Ah, wait!" The satyr hobbled with outreaching hand, "Princess! Kitsune! That's meant for the assembly." The princess barely looks at them as she exit the room with a smile, "Could you return that…?"

"Sorry, you'll have to make new bunch." Naruto raised his hand to bid them a farewell, following the princess out and the bewildered elders stare at the doors.

* * *

"Does it work?" The kitsune asked the yawning princess, walking down a wide corridor.

"No." Syalis huffed after she chugged the last bottle down, "I thought I could getting sleepy off those drugs but…It's actually making me wide awaken." She pointed at her wide-circular eyes, "Perhaps I'll get…Steal…One from the item stash."

"One?" Naruto tilted his head with crossed arms before he snap his fingers, "Oh, you mean this common sleep drug?" When they wander around, the fox demon swear that he hear some gruff voice muttering near them everywhere they go, something like violation.

"Ah, these needles look usable." The princess snapped some needles from the yelping Ursapine then she throw an cloak over her head as soon as she approach the item storage before she speak to two skeleton guards, "There's a crisis…A newbie demon's going berserk. We need to calm it down with a sleep drug, or else."

"That's horrible!" One of the skeletons swiftly fetches a sleep drug bottle, "Hurry and take this…"

"Wait!" A gruff voice barked, "To begin with, don't you need demon King's signature before you can access the item stash?"

"Who's there?!" The second skeleton spin his head around, "Now's not the time for that…"

"Silence!" The voice barked as the owner step out from behind the pillar, a tall bulky werewolf, a red Siberian type, in butler-like uniform with collar and small glasses. "We need rules in this world. Rules to preserve the world of evil created by the respectful and loving Demon King." He loomed over them, "In particular! Prisoners should fear us the righteous…By the way. You realize that right now, I'm wearing my subordinate's cloak which was torn off the other day, right?!" He gestured to his cut cape, "This is all because of the captive princess and lazy warden fox!"

"Do you have any evidences?" Naruto asked as he threw the empty basket of discarded bottles away and the princess attempt to hide herself behind cloak sheet, an action that earn few sweatdrops.

"Yes, I have witnesses that point fingers at you two!" The werewolf growled.

"Isn't witnesses unreliability, due to…" The kitsune said before the giant werewolf pick them up by their collar.

"You two won't get away!" Werewolf growled angrily, "As commemoration for the hundredth violation, I'm going to perform a search of your cell!" He looked to the blonde, "And to smack you with some fines!" They stare at him uninterestingly, '…Say something!'

'If he fined me, then I'll prank the hell out of him.' Naruto thought with a maniacal glint.

* * *

"What a terrible room." The butler enter the princess' room, "Perhaps I'll start by recovering stuff you swiped." The princess ran over to one spot then hold basket of empty recovery bottles up to him with starry expression, "I DIDN'T COME FOR EMPTY BOTTLES!" He pulled his book out, "And to begin with, what's with your attitude! According to the Demon King Castle Prisoner Act I established, you, as a prisoner, shouldn't be able to sleep from your fear of the great Demon King!"

"…Wait, did you just admit you made this rule up just now?" Naruto lifted his hand up, "And also, isn't cruel and unusual punishments illegal?"

"How is lack of sleep cruel and unusual punishment?!" The werewolf shouted.

"Because humans can die from lack of sleep." The blonde replied and the princess nod.

"R-R-Really, is that so?" Werewolf blinked owlishly before he stroke something in his book, "T-Then I'll have no choice but to strike it off." He glance around until something catch his eyes, "Good riddance…" He pointed at the corner, "To start with, what's that?!" The princess and kitsune follow his direction to a giant tree with shiny orbs hanging from its branches.

"…A tree?" Syalis looked back to the werewolf with 'are you stupid' look.

"Duh." Naruto uttered.

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE AN ORDINARY TREE!" The werewolf yelled at them with twitching eyebrow, "THIS SACRED TREE'S SPECIES IS DEFINITELY…"

"I saw it dropping inside a treasure chest at the noble object shine." The princess looked back at her tree and the werewolf covered his face in furious.

"A-And there's still more!" The butler picked her large scissors up, "These huge scissors!"

"Got them from someone." Syalis said.

"Yup, she trade it with her crown." Naruto nodded.

'…She traded the royal crown for this?!' Werewolf stuttered, "Th…This necronomicon…"

"Borrowed it." She replied flatly.

"Yup, from a library." The blonde nodded again, "Which is available to everyone."

"…T-This is ghost furoshiki's body!" The werewolf choked on his salvias when he saw some shiny clothing in one corner, "One…Two…Three…Four…You…Just how many ghost furoshiki did you…"

"All of them are being revived in the church." Syalis cupped her chin, "I think?"

"Hai, they are." Naruto confirmed.

"Are you seriously human?!" Werewolf gawked at the princess before he looks around again, "Also, what's up with all these coffins…Is this a graveyard?!"

The princess mumble something under her breath, something about capsule bed before she speak clearly, "Given to me."

"No wonder the vampires these days have been turning into insomniacs!" The butler shouted before he notice something, "Huh? There's still more…What is this?!" He grabbed something soft from the pile then pull it up to reveal a teddy devil, "…"

"Ah." The sleepy princess held her hands up, "I've been raising it lately. Give it back…"

"Kit…"

"What?" The blonde glanced over his shoulder as he dump some empty bottles in a box, "She want a pet and there's no rule against that."

"Why yooooooooooouuuu!" The werewolf's eyebrow twitched madly before he exhale out, "Actually, this is okay." He handed the creature back to the princess then turn around with another exhale, "Making friends with a cherished animal is truly like that of a captive princess!" He turned back to the princess, "However, what an awful room you have…" The princess curl up on floor with teddy, snoozing. "H-H-Hey, stand up! We're starting with Article one!" He was about to reach down to get her up so he can start his preaching but Naruto stop him.

"Visiting hours is over, please leave." Naruto raised his left hand up to him, "Quietly, please. Syalis is sleeping."

"Wha…" Werewolf looked at him with twitching eyebrow, "The princess must listen to the ar…" The princess suddenly plop onto his chest with a drool.

"…Fluffy…" The princess muttered in her sleep and Naruto stare at the trembling werewolf with a smirk, enjoying his embarrassment.

"…I-I-I'll let it slide for once…" The werewolf looked up to the ceiling with one hand on his eyes, "D-Damn you…Damn it…K-Kitsune, please do something about her hoards!" He gently put the princess in her bed then stumble out, "Damn…Damn it…"

"What's up with you?" The demon king asked the cussing werewolf in passing then he look at Naruto confusingly. The smirking blonde simply shrugs his shoulders then the king looks at the snoozing princess before he walks away with puzzled expression, "…Oookaaaaay…"

* * *

"The princess died again?!" A random demon cried out in cafeteria.

"Wow, it have been a hour after a shift change." Naruto sipped his ramen, "That gotta be a record."

"BUT THE PRINCESS DI…" A red poisonous appleman screeched right into his face.

"Relax, she'll be revived in no time." The kitsune said, "I mean, some guys here kept died over and over then end up revived in Demon Clergy's church…Also that's not the first time she died, you know?" He did freak out the first three times then have got used to it by the end of third weeks.

"B-But aren't you supposed to watch the princess?!" The appleman cried.

"Yeah, but the king decide to create shift changes with many demons beside me..." Naruto ate his ramen, "Which turn out to be the worse decision ever because no one here, beside me, protect the princess and rescue her from dangerous situation like falling into magma river, sleeping on poison mushroom or fall down in pitfall."

'…H-He's right…' Almost all demons in cafeteria before a random zombie speak slowly, "M-Maybe we should petition something to king and have this kitsune as princess's warden permanently until the heroes come to rescue her?"

"Y-Y-Yes, good idea…" A random goblin muttered and the monsters mutter together. It barely takes twenty minutes to get thousand signatures and another ten minutes for the king to assign Naruto as a permanent warden.

* * *

"Ugh." It was the first thing Naruto heard when he approach the cell and he look through the bars to see the princess tossing and turning in her bed until she notice him. "Ah, hello, Naruto."

"Hey, boss is making me your warden for good." He greeted her with a wave, "What's the matter?" The kitsune poked his face between bars, "Is it the mattress this time?"

"No." Syalis flipped to other side with an annoying huff, "I can't sleep." She turned again, "I usually fall asleep at the speed of sound."

"Maybe it'll take some times." Naruto hummed, "Usually it takes me about twenty minutes to fall asleep when I closed my eyes."

"It has been three hours for me." The princess said annoying with growing bags under her eyes, "Why? Why? I could've sworn I was in heavy slumber mode…For these past three hours, I've tried reading, counting sheep, and even exercising…Yet right now, my sleepiness is unbearable!"

"Were there any changes before this?" The blonde asked.

"Let's see…" Syalis think harder, "I have a weird dream about sleeping on giant soft mushroom in this mushroom place."

"Ah, that wasn't a dream." Naruto crossed his arms as the princess tilted her head on her pillow, "You actually slept on a poisonous mushroom and died in your slumber then got revived by Demon Clergy. One of the demon guards carry you back here."

"Ah, I died again?" The princess said nonchalantly as if it was a normal thing, "No wonder why I had a peaceful sleep."

"Only you can say that." The kitsune sweatdropped with deadpan stare.

"But still, it doesn't explain why I can't sleep." Syalis grumbled, tossing her pillow aside. "Maybe I've to go back to this place and inhale some poison."

"Please don't." Naruto deadpanned before a shiny glint draw his eyes to the princess' chest, "Is this a new medal?"

"Huh?" The princess glanced down at her chest to see an odd black gem with golden emblem, "That's…That's a protection medal?"

"Protection?" The kitsune blinked, "From what?"

"From status ailments." Syalis replied, "With that, you can't get paralysis, poison…" She gasped inaudible.

"And sleep." Naruto finished her sentence.

"W-Who'd have give me t-t-this cursed object…" She tore it off her chest then smashing it on a nearby boulder over and over until it broke in pieces, "Damning me to hell of no sleep…" She hugged herself with trembling body, "What a fiend!" She start to mumble darkly under her breath and at this time, the demon king come by.

"Hello, Kitsune, I am doing some check…" The king gasped at the sight of shattered medal and trembling princess, "W-What happened here?!"

"Well, princess here have been trying to get some sleep for hours and it turn out that someone slap a protection medal on her that prevent her from sleeping." Naruto pointed at the princess, "Good thing we catch that or she'll die for good."

"…Die?" Demon king blinked owlishly.

"Yup, humans need sleep or they'll die from lack of sleep." The kitsune crossed his arms with a huff, "Whoever slap it on her is a moron or sadist bastard."

'…I-I-I'm sorry I'm a sadist bastard!' Demon King covered his ashamed face, "I-I-It's good thing you're here to watch after the princess."

"Hai." Naruto turned back to the cell and discovering that the princess has fall asleep immediately in her bed with content smile.

"B-B-Bye, I-I-I need to speak to Demon Clergy about something…" The king flees with haste and the fox demon raises his eyebrow before he gives a shrug.

* * *

Few days later, the princess walks with her warden and two guards toward a special chamber. "Hey, we brought you here because we were asked to, but…" Ursapine fidgeted as he glanced to a mythical creature, "What business do you have with the Thunder Dragon, princess?"

"Y-You couldn't possibly be planning to befriend it to escape from Demon King Castle, could you…?" The skull-wearing satyr gulped.

"Eh?" The princess glanced at them over her shoulder, "No…" She knead her shoulder, "The Vibrating Stiff Shoulder Patch wasn't effective, so…"

"Eh?" The guards blinked dumbly.

"I had to brush a ton of Teddy Devils." Syalis explained to blinking guards, "And I couldn't sleep with my painful stiff shoulders."

"You know, I offered to give you a massage." Naruto scratched his head with a sigh.

"And I politely refused." The princess looked up into his eyes bluntly, "What if you suck at it and worsening my stiff shoulders?"

"You never know until you try." The kitsune huffed.

"Anyway, that's why I'm going to have my shoulders electrocuted." Syalis walked down the steps toward caged dragon.

"W-W-Wait, princess!" Both guards cried but it fall upon deaf ears before Ursapine turn to his partner, "Is…Is that a human world joke?"

"N-No, her eyes look serious…" The satyr whispered back, "I'm sure she has a plan to avoid dying even if she's being electrocuted by the dragon! Plus, this kitsune is there to bail her out like a shining knight."

"Yo…You're right!" Ursapine agreed, "Even as human, she's royalty, so…" A booming thunderbolt strike the ground in front of the princess, leaving a deep crater behind and the princess stare at it for two good minutes before she turn around on her heels, walking back to them.

"You'd usually die from that, wouldn't you?" The princess asked them.

"Naturally!" Both guards shouted comically.

"Meh, you'll be revived anyway." Naruto walk toward the cage while pushing the skidding princess, "Think about it, Syalis. Zap, poof, bye-bye stiff shoulders."

"Ah." Syalis seems to consider it for a moment but the guards wasn't having it.

"PRINCESS!"

"KITSUNE!"

"Relax, I was joking!" The kitsune pulled a U-turn, pushing the princess back upstairs. "…Not much." He whisper it so low that no one can hear him.

* * *

"VALUE THY LIFE!" Demon Clergy shouted at Syalis then turn to shout at Naruto, "THOU SHALL NOT ENCOUNTER HER TO DIE RECKLESS!"

"Value thy life…" Syalis repeated with dull eyes.

"I shall not encounter princess to do something reckless…" Naruto repeated flatly.

"Thou mustn't be zealous!" The clergy said.

"Thou mustn't be zealous." Both teenagers said flatly, want to be anywhere but here.

'They're being scolded…' Both guards sweatdropped, they had to drag the teenagers away from the raging dragon to the church and the clergy wasn't happy to hear about this event.

"Okay, you two…" Demon Clergy sighed with hand on his forehead, "Go back to the cell and reflect on your actions." The teenagers calmly exited the church, "Good grief, teenagers these days."

Outside in the wide corridor, the princess puff her cheeks out with a pout as she try to come up with some plan to get electrocuted without dying. "You sure you don't want me to do shoulder massage?" Naruto asked.

"No, what if you suck?" The pouting princess muttered before she think on her plan, "Magic defense will not be good…I need to endure it while I hold it off with physical defense...Metal Armor? Bikini armor…Cloth clothing…Ugh!"

"…Wait, did you said bikini armor?" The kitsune gave her a funny look with a small sweatdrop, what the hell did these Western come up with?!

"An armor like that…" Syalis dropped down on her fours then pounding the floor with her fists, "Where in the hell would I find that?!" A tire devil walk by and both teenagers' head snap up to stare at the living rubber tires. "Hey…" She called out to the creature with a wave, "Hey, you!" The tire devil turn to her with tilting head, "This is an awkward question, but…" She smiled sweetly with arms behind her back, "Are you hollow inside?"

"Yep…" The tire devil replied, "I am."

"…Hime, want me to take care of him?" Naruto bring his kunai out from nowhere, a star shine next to his face.

"Y…" The princess felt some tug at her shin and she look down to see many teddy devils, "Eh…" They chirp with few bounces, "We're sorry that you got stiff shoulders from brushing us Mumus…?" She translated them, "We searched for you in hopes that you could tell us whether there's anything we can do?" She hummed, "So, that's it?" She stand up to face Naruto, "Shall they help you in taking him down?"

"I don't mind some backup." The kitsune smirked at the exciting teddy devils.

"H-H-Hold on, what are you doing…" Tire Devil uttered in shock before the teddies and kitsune brutally attack him, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Several demons heard his scream but they brushing it off, thought it to be princess up to her crazy antic and not one of their allies in danger.

"Rubber armor obtained." Naruto hand the princess the head of his fallen comrade, the teddy devils carry its body with starry eyes.

"Thank you." Syalis get inside the hollowed body then put its head on like an helmet, "Please bring me to this dragon's place."

"Sure." The kitsune looked down to the teddies, "You fellas heard her, get her to the Thunder Dragon's cage." The teddies swiftly pick the armored princess up then carry her toward the destination with haste until they bump into the guards.

"Wha…" The skull-wearing satyr blinked, "Tire Devil?"

"…That's right." Syalis said with low voice, "I'm the Tire Devil."

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" Ursapine asked, "Why have you come to the Dragon Jail?"

"I've come to relax my stiff shoulders with dragon's electric shock." The princess replied and the blonde facepalm at her honest answer.

"You're the princess after all, aren't cha?!" Ursapine cried before he blink, "Wh…Why do you look like that? I-Isn't that Tire Devil…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Relax, he'll be revived." Naruto waved it off before he advert his face, "I think?"

"Ah, this is…" Syalis dance with swinging arms before flash a pose, "The anti-electrical massager final battle armor!" The guards sweatdrop at her and they barely react to stop her as the princess push herself through them toward the dragon's cage. As soon as she approached the cage, the dragon conjure some lighting up in its mouth then give an lighting bellowing at the princess. "Well, now! Let me have it!" She screamed with spreading arms before the thunder hit her violently.

"PRINCESS!" Both guards cried.

"Is it working?" The kitsune called out with one cupping hand near his lip.

"Ahh, it's working!" The princess moaned blissfully under the vibrating tires, "Perrrrfectly! I can finally sleep."

"Good to know!" Naruto said.

"…Y-Y-You're one strange demon." Ursapine drawled with a sweatdrop.

"Take one to know one." The kitsune shot back, "I mean, what are you? Bear, porcupine or both?" Ursapine really have no response to that.

* * *

"W-Why…" Syalis lying on her bed face-down with tensed muscles as her body kept shivering in pain, "Does my entire body hurt…This time…"

"Gee, I don't know where to start with." Naruto deadpanned, "Maybe it's because you got hit by thunder roars many times or maybe it's because you slept with armor on all night."

"P-P-Perhaps it was the latter…" The princess winced every ten seconds as her sore muscles scream out in pain, "N-N-Now I can't go to sleep like that…Ugh." Her head lolling up to face her warden, "…Massage me."

"Oh?" The kitsune raised his eyebrow sassily, "Didn't you refused me the last few times because you said…"

"Massage me." Syalis cut him off with intense stare.

"Glad you changed your mind." Naruto rolled his eyes as he entered the cell room then stand at her bedside, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Neck." The princess said, "It hurt so much…"

"So top to bottom?" The kitsune said and she nod slightly. "I need to sit on your bed, is that okay?"

"Yes." Syalis replied, "Massage me. Massage me. Massage me."

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Naruto placed his hands on her neck area, kneading softly with enough pressure to relieve some stresses. His thumb circled around the back of her neck and his hands work on her shoulders. "You're one impatient girl."

'Ahh, the way he caress my muscles…' The princess bit onto her sheet with a moan, 'It's so amazing! My neck and shoulders feel like resting on a cloud…Or this soft giant mushroom from Mushroom place. I'm completely in blissful heaven!' She let a pleasured moan out, "N-Naruto, h-hard…More, please…"

"Get it." The kitsune replied as he adds more pressure and the princess moan loudly. "I'm going a little lower." He informed her after a while, his hands work its way down with few presses until he find a tense spot between her shoulder blades and he start to knead it with the bottom of his palm.

"OH GOD, YES!" Syalis wailed in pleasure, "YES! YES! NARUTO, RIGHT THERE! THAT'S THE SPOT! YES! YES! YES!"

"Wow, you sure have a lot of stress there." Naruto whistled while the princess' loud wails cover over his voice as he applies more pressure, "Is that from armor or what?" Before the princess can answer, someone barge into the room with a hard blam.

"KITSUNE! PRINCESS!" Demon Clergy and Demon King screamed their heads off, their face burning red. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO…"

"I'm having a massage."

"I'm giving her a massage." Both teenagers replied together in unison as they stare at the adults strangely.

"…Say what?" Demon King blinked with gaping mouth, "Massage?"

"A-Ah, you were doing a massage?" The clergy blushed embarrassingly.

"Of course." The princess stared blankly before she tilt her head, "What did you think we were doing?"

"Oh, ah, um…" Demon Clergy coughed into his fist awkwardly, "N-N-Nothing."

"Y-Y-Yeah, n-n-nothing." Demon King tugged his collar awkwardly as he tried not to meet their puzzling eyes, "W-W-We heard something s-suspicious in here and thought…Um…"

"Thought what?" Naruto tilted his head, "What does it sound like?"

"…Eh, you know…" The king muttered.

"No, we don't know." Syalis said bluntly as the kitsune nodded, "Tell us."

"N-No, we…" Demon King held his hands up with cold sweats.

"Tell us." The princess repeated with hard stare.

"Eh, um…"

"Tell us."

"AH, DEMON KING!" The blushing clergy suddenly shouted out as he cupped his right ear, "DID YOU HEAR IT AGAIN?! IT'S COMING FROM THREE FLOORS BELOW!"

"OH!" The blushing king caught on as he cupped his left ear toward the floor, "I HEARD IT TOO! LET'S GO DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

"YES, KING!" Demon Clergy shouted before they flee the area and the teenagers stare at the opening door oddly until the princess look up to him.

"That was weird." Syalis said as the confusing kitsune agreed before her head lie down, "Please continue."

"Yes." Naruto shook his head clearly, resuming his massage to the princess' pleasure.

Outside the holding, the king and clergy have to clear misunderstand up to all blushing bystanders as they have to listen to the princess' moans and screams.

* * *

" _Florence, tell me if the demons have been noisy lately and disrupting your sleep rhythm!"_ A male human spoke dramatically on a monitor screen, powered by magical gem, in a large chamber as princess and several demons watch it.

" _That's right, Bianco!"_ Florence, a human girl, gasped with hands over her mouth, _"It's a problem I want to fix no matter what the cost!"_

" _Then for you, take this!"_ Bianco shoved a odd bracelet into the camera's view, it look like an watch but with a orb and it have an fan-like object inside. _"Joner's Pleasant Sleep Watch! You see, that is a watch that guarantees a refreshed awakening by reading your REM sleep and non-REM sleep cycles and then calculates the times you awaken the easiest!"_

" _With this, you can even say 'Sayonara' to insomnia and hypersomnia!"_ Florence winked at the camera.

" _Florence, you…"_ The male human looked at her for a moment, _"Nevermind, this watch is the best!"_

"…Why are we watching teleshopping channel?" Naruto sweatdropped, "Who would wants to buy something from television?"

"I want one." Syalis whispered softly, her eyes shine with stars.

"…Beside you." The kitsune's sweatdrop enlarged, 'But again, I'm not surprised since it's sleep-relating.'

"As long as I have this, I can fix my recent worries…" She whispered, thinking back to her furious over her difficulty of feeling sleepy after waking up and she assume it must be… "Not quality of sleep, the culprit is my quality of waking up."

"…I don't think it's like that." Naruto said but it goes through one ear and out the other.

"I only need to order this high-tech product! I'm sure other magnificent products await me!" Syalis stood up with outstretching arms as the screen flash order info, "If I don't order it at once…" She spot Telepathic Black Quartz, a magical communication tool and she immediately take the floating double-head spire tube up to her ear as she push some gem buttons in.

"Yes!" A voice spoke within the tube, "This is Human Shopping! Thank you for your order! As for your address…" The demons watch on as the princess place her order and address, "Eh…The Demon King Castle…" There was a long pause, "Is outside our shipping area…" The princess slowly bring the tube away then stare at it for few minutes before she suddenly bashing it on the holder, shattering it apart out of anger. Her savage act cause many demons to back away with frightened expression.

"The Demon King Castle…" Syalis slumped on floor, "Has worthless delivery services!"

"True that." Naruto nodded with crossed arms, he was the only one to be unfazed by princess' savage act. "I tried to order a large customized ramen bowl the other day but they said they can't ship it here because of some hazards and other craps."

"Ooh…" The princess whined with hands on her temples, "I-I want one…I want the watch from earlier…" She look so upset that Naruto feel sorry for her as the blonde scratched the back of his head and he turn to Ursapine.

"Ursapine, watch after her." The kitsune said, "I'm going out for a bit."

"Ok." The creature nod once as the blonde departed before his head snap to Naruto's direction, "Wait, what? Where are you going?!" He never get any answers and things got a little chaotic few minutes later, involving drunken medusian and few crystallized demons.

* * *

"Welcome to Final Town!" A friendly villager waved at a human boy as soon as he walks past under an overhead sign.

"Thanks." The blonde teenager waved back lazily, revealing to be Naruto but without his tails and ears. He has hide them under a illusion and that wasn't his first time entering a human village. "Can you point me the way to a shop? A place that sell things from teleshopping show or something like that?"

"Ah, there is one." The villager rubbed his chin thoughtful, "It's called Tele-Shop." He pointed at north direction, "If you go this way, you won't miss it."

"Thanks again." Naruto waved again as he walked toward the direction that he was pointed to and it took about ten to fifteen minutes until he find Tele-Shop, the villager was right because you can't miss it by a bright-colored neon sign, displaying its name with many images. '…What a lame name for shop.' The disguised kitsune entered the building with a headshake, 'At least it's not named 'As Seen on TV' shop.'

"Hello, customer!" A skinny white-haired shop-owner chirped as he rubbed his hands together, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for, um…" The kitsune browse some items as he tried to remember something, "Sleep Watch, I think? It have an small orb on it with something inside it."

"Oh, is it, by any chance, Joner's Pleasant Sleep Watch?" The owner said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"You're in luck because we get them today." The owner bends down behind his counter then place a large box on it with a thud, "What color do you want? Any patterns? Items for lid orb?"

"…Wait, it come in different colors, patterns and items?" The blonde blinked owlishly.

"Yup, it's pretty popular lately." The owner shrugged his shoulders, "People are foolish or lazy enough to order everything off television or magazine."

"…I see…" Naruto scratched his head with a sweatdrop before he cross his arms with a thoughtful look, "Um, do you have pink or purple one with white polka dot patterns?"

"Oh, a gift?" The old man looked through the box as the blonde nodded until he find a purple watch with white polka dot pattern.

'Holy shit, I was joking about polka dot thing!' The blonde stared at it with widened eyes.

"What item do you want for this watch?" The owner pointed to the empty orb.

"…Scissor or bed." Naruto joked.

"I don't see any bed item but there's a scissor." The old man picked a toy pink scissor up from the box, never notice the boy throwing his hands up. "Would you like it wrapped?"

"No thanks." The blonde waved dismissively, "How much is it?"

"Ten silver." The owner answered and the blonde give him ten sliver coins before he give the teenager the item in bag. "Thank you for your purchase and please come again."

"Welcome." Naruto leave the shop right away and heading back to the Demon King Castle with a bag, it would take about six to eight hours to get there.

* * *

Syalis stare at two slain slimes on the rocky wall behind her bars and the princess lift her cover up with a eerie smile, she'll pretend that she don't see anything or have anything to do with slimes' death. She was about to lie down but a voice halt her. "Hey, Syalis." Naruto approached the cell, "I got…" He noticed the slain slimes on the wall and stare for few minutes before he look back to her. "I got you something." He pretended that he don't see anything.

"What is it?" The princess asked.

"Here." The kitsune slip a bag between bars to her, "Open it up and see." The princess gets out of her bed to fetch the bag then look inside to see…

"Is that Joner's Pleasant Sleep Watch?" Syalis blinked at said object before she looks up to her warden with round eyes, "How? The delivery services…"

"I went to Final Town then bought it from a store." Naruto replied.

"Oh." The princess glanced at her watch as she discard the bag, "Huh? The colors and orb item…"

"It turn out they come in many colors, patterns and items." The kitsune said, "I don't know what to get you so I went with purple, polka dots and scissor because it's so like you. I can go back and get you different one if you don't like it."

"No, I like it." Syalis said, "I'm surprised that you know one of my favorite colors is purple."

"Really?" Naruto blinked, "Huh, I honestly don't know that. It was either that or pink."

"Let me guess, you pick them because of my clothing?" The princess said.

"Yup." The kitsune nodded.

"Thank you." Syalis looked at her watch, "I'll put it in my chest."

"Oh, you're not gonna try it out?" Naruto tilted his head at the princess as she put her new watch away in treasure chest that she have been using as her personal storage. The princess take a quick glance at the slain slimes, "Ah, enough said."

"So how did you manage to get in Final Town without having any guards jumping on you?" The princess asked curiously.

"Easy, henge, one of genjutsu." The kitsune smirked as the princess tilted her head at foreign words, "I cast illusion on myself and pass off as a human. Which is pretty easy since I'm hanyo, all I need to do is just hide my ears and tails."

"Hanyo?" Syalis furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Oh, I'm half-human." Naruto said, "My mother's a human and my father's a yokai."

"Yokai?"

"Eastern Demon." He replied.

"Ah, I see." The princess lay down on her bed, "So human and demon can get together?"

"Hai, but it's pretty rare." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "To my knowledge, my parents are the only couple that loves each other and I do hear that there's some like my parents but I never encountered them."

"Ah, so it's mutual love?" Syalis yawned, "I'm so jealous…"

"Jealous?" The blonde blinked, "Why are you jea…" He notice that the princess have fall asleep and he scratch his head confusingly. "I guess I'll ask her later." He mumbled, leaning against the wall next to slain slimes. "…Is that a gummy or slime?"

* * *

"Grimoires…" Syalis held her book high up as she lied on a long stair over row of giant shelves, filled with books, "Are super boring!"

"And why are you reading them?" Naruto sweatdropped at her, sitting on a step in front of her with an empty ramen bowl in his hands. They were in Underground Book Depository and the blonde have no idea why they are here in first place. "If they are boring then find other books that you can enjoy."

"No, no…" The princess said with glossy eyes, "It's best that they're boring…I need to read a lot of grimoires to induce sleep!"

"Ah, is it working?" Naruto asked, putting his bowl away.

"I'm definitely getting exhausted somewhere, but it's not sleep!" Syalis growled, "That's weird…I've been reading lots of grimoires up until now…" She sat up with a jolt, "Is it because this book is starter level? Maybe if I can go further in, I must find middle or upper level ones…" She push herself up, only to plop back down with few squirms. "Huh? I-I can't stand up?!"

"Did your legs fall asleep?" The kitsune snorted as he watch the princess flopping around like fish out of water and the princess lie still with a grumble. She takes one hard look at Naruto and it last for few minutes.

"…Naruto, carry me!" The princess stretches her arms out to him with blank expression as the blonde raised his eyebrow at her, "Carry me." He kept staring with raised eyebrow, "Carry me." Her stare intensified with a cheek-puffing pout, "Carry me. Carry me. Carry me."

"Alright, alright." Naruto stood up then pick her up, tossing her over his shoulder in fireman carry. "To where?"

'…He's carrying me like that?!' Syalis draggled down on his back like an actual captive princess before she suddenly pound his back with her fists, "Carry me properly!"

"Okay, okay." He adjusted the carry to drape her across his shoulders like an scarf.

"…Wha…" The princess uttered before she yank his ear back with a tight pinch as the kitsune yelp out in pain, "Carry me like a princess!"

"You, princess?" Naruto yelped in pain with few stumbles, "My ass! You're such a brutal girl!"

"Me, brutal?!" Syalis twisted his ear around, "How dare you…"

"Whoa!" The kitsune accidently kick a large book and it roll down each steps with clicking noise then shattering each hanging talismans and finally, hitting each bronze bulls statues as they rotate around to face each other. "Whoops…" The wall in front of the statues suddenly open up with a rumble, revealing a stair and the teenagers stare at them.

"…Carry me down there." The princess pointed at the new area.

"…Sure." Naruto want to go there out of curiosity and he took few steps down the stairs before the princess tug his ear again with puffed-up-cheeks pout.

"Naruto, carry me properly!"

"Fiiiiine!" The kitsune adjusted their position until he's holding her in bride carry and he shoot her a playful glare. "Happy now?"

"Very." Syalis said sweetly and the blonde grumble under his breath as he carry her down to the new area. "Ah, my legs' moving." She rotated her foot as the tingling feeling fade away and he put her down on her feet. They look around at their surrounding, it was a small cavern with few shelves and what catch their eyes was a thick black book that has fangs and popping-out eyes, suspending up over a short black pillar by chains. "It looks like a pretty dreading grimoire." She commented, walking over to the book then open it up as the chains snap apart, "I'm sure that if I read it, I would get so sleepy to the point that I'd die!"

"Are you trying to set a world record for most death?" Naruto deadpanned before they hear a mysterious voice.

"It's my first awakening in over several hundred years!" The grimoire's pages flip wildly before a figure pop up from the center of the book, it appear to be a young human with large amulet that cover its chest with robe, odd cap and shine-like skirt. "My name's Al Azif." The spirit looked up to the princess, "Ooh…You must be the royal princess I should be serving!" It throw its fist up in a cheerful pump, "Well then…Use me immediately to overthrow the demons! And then, escape the Demon King Ca…" Suddenly, the princess grab Al Azif by its head then shove it back into the pages.

"I guess I can't get to sleep with this book…" Syalis said.

"STO…STOP! WAIT! WAIT!" The spirit tapped the floor loudly, "I can do a lot of stuff! I'm really useful!"

"…" The princess stared at the book for a moment before she lie down on her front with kicking legs as her head rest on propped up arms, "Okay then, bring me a restoration drink mixed with jucie, and the complete work of Tezuka Osamu." She ordered, "I want to red funny books too now, so…"

"You haven't had enough of this place yet?!" Al Azif gawked at her personality, "I can restore your MP. Are you sure about that? I can teach you grand magic, you know…"

"If you can't find the restoration drink in her cell, you can try the storage hold." Naruto said.

"…WAIT, A DEMON?!" The spirit finally noticed him, "Wha…"

"Do you have sleep magic?" Syalis asked the spirit suddenly.

"Y-Yes, I can give you right now." Al Azif snapped its fingers and magical aura appear around the princess as the knowledge of magic spell fill her memories.

"Ooh…" The princess looked at her glowing hand, "I have a feeling I can use magic right now."

"That's because I granted it to you!" The spirit gloated, "This magic uses a lot of MP, so you can only use it once…"

"Alright, let's get right down to it." Syalis conjured up the magic to perform the spell and there was a bright light that covered every inch of the castle.

 _THUD!_

The princess look behind to see Naruto on floor, snoring softly with drool running down his chin and she slowly look at her hands. "Hm? W-What about me?"

"Princess!" Al Azif cheered, "Now's the time! Take me and escape the Demon King Castle!"

"I can't go to sleep?" Syalis whispered.

"Eh?" The spirit laughed, "No way! You do realize that the magic would be pointless if it had an effect on the users themselves! That is already considered common sense for adventuring…"

"ARGH!" The princess threw books everywhere furiously as the spirit choked on its spits, "…Fair…Unfair!" She looked at the slumbering kitsune in envy, "So unfair…Everyone's sleeping…Oooh…" She kneel down next to the fox demon, "I'm going to sleep too!" She lie her head on his chest then fall asleep, it's better to sleep on something soft instead of hard cold books.

"…So the point of the sleep magic was…" Al Azif stared at the princess with wide circular eyes before it wisely retreat to its book in order to keep its sanity intact.

'Ah, it feels so warm and the rhythm of his heartbeat lures me to sleep so easy…' Syalis thought in her sleep with a small drool. The spell will last for twenty-four hours and result in a lot of confusions.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Having get used to the princess' personality and her craziness, Naruto become her companion and help her out with few things. The monsters/demons also can't get used to Naruto's personality and his acts, only Syalis seem to be used to it…But you know what they said, feathers flock together. We also see that he's pretty nice and soft in one scene and how Syalis appear to be comfortable around him.**

 **What adventures/quests will the teenagers go on? Will the demons/monsters get used to them? Will the teenagers learn more about each other? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	3. Yep Another Chaotic Time

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Your questions will be answered when I get back from the trip.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the third chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Yep Another Chaotic Time**

* * *

"Please move these coffins to over there." Demon Clergy pointed to the podium area as he looked at Naruto, several demons were cleaning the pews in his church.

"Got it." Naruto huffed as he carried some coffins over to the spot, "Remind me why I'm helping you when I should being watching Syalis?"

"Because this is your punishment for spicy pies." The clergy deadpanned with stoic stare, "How you manage to replace every single pie with those pies is still beyond me."

"Pffft, and you'll never find out because I'm the prank king." The blonde smirked mischievously and the clergy was about to say something until he saw Syalis enter the church with swinging arms.

"Oh, princess, if you're here for coffins, I'm not giving any…" Demon Clergy smiled at her.

"Naruto, I would like you to touch me in my room." Syalis ignored the clergy as she stare at the said teenager and the clergy drop his book out of shock while the other demons slowly turn to stare at the teenagers with shocked expression.

'T-That gotta be massage again…' The clergy thought to himself, trying to get his mind out of gutter.

"Again?" Naruto looked at her with a sigh, "Why?"

"Well, that is…" The princess tilted her head few times before she smile at him, "Your fingers seem to be just the right fit."

"Okay, let me put those away." The kitsune gestured to the last two coffins, "Then we go to your room so I can touch them."

'…Fit…' Demon Clergy collapsed onto a bench, looking so ghostly white.

"DEMON CLERGY!" The demons cried around him, "His elderly body couldn't keep up with that super sudden event!"

"Use a potion!"

"Why did he pass out?" Syalis asked as Naruto walk her out.

"Who know?" Naruto shrugged, "Maybe he's too old, I guess?" They didn't notice Demon King coming their way and he was about to greet the teenagers. "So where do you want me to touch?"

'…Hmm, touch?!' Demon King dropped his jaws with widened eyes, 'No, no, it gotta be about massage…'

"There are two spots that I want you to press but I have to show them to you when we get to my room." The princess said.

'Two…Show…In her room…' The king gawked at the teenagers' backs as they entered her cell room in distance, 'No, no, no! Not on my watch!'

Inside the room, the princess sit down on her bed as she pick up a opening book, "I would like you to press me here, no questions asked." She pointed to a picture of human back with two dots between shoulder blades.

"Get it, turn around." Naruto nodded.

"Hurry up." Syalis turned around, moving her hairs aside to reveal her back to him.

"Here I go." The kitsune thrust his thumbs at two locations between her shoulder blades and at same time, the demon king barge in.

"NO, PRINCESS, YOU CAN'T…" The blushing king screamed.

"Getting my points pressed is the best!" The princess dropped down on her bed with a blissful moan and the demon king froze in his track.

"I really don't understand why you're so obsessed with pressure points lately." Naruto said as he covered her with blanket, "Neither why you have me reading this medical book."

"Because you're so good at touching and massaging." Syalis said with a sleepy drool, "It's so amazing that it make me sleepy so fast…" She passed out with a soft snore.

"I never heard of someone want to sleep after massage or having pressure points pressed." Naruto shook his head.

"…" Demon King slowly back out then turn around to see Demon Clergy and several demons before they cover their embarrassing face, 'So that's all it was in the end…'

"Hmm, what's with you all?" The kitsune asked them as soon as he exited the room but he never get any answers as the embarrassed demons stumble away to his confusion.

* * *

A scream attract Naruto's attention one day and he peek behind the corner to see a giant mole monster with cap and sunglass carrying a petite girl, kicking around with tears in her eyes. "Mole Police, who's she?"

"A bounty hunter." The mole demon answered as he threw the crying girl into a jail, "I caught her trying to sneak in from underground."

"Oh." The kitsune blinked, "You need me to watch after her?"

"No, you should stick with the princess." Mole Police waved it off, "I'm going to report that to Demon King so he'll have someone teleport her far away from here."

"Ok." Naruto nodded.

"By the way, I want to ask something…" The mole demon looked at something in Naruto's hands, "Why are you carrying demon worms?"

"Syalis want me to collect some for her pillow experiment." The kitsune answered as finger-size worms wiggle around in his hands.

"…Ah…Okay…Um…" Mole Police slowly turn around then walk away from him, "I-I'll be going…"

"See you later." Naruto walked down the hallway to the princess' cell then he look inside, "Hey, Syalis, I got the worms."

"Throw them away." Syalis said as she sit on the floor, surrounding by many pillows. "I made too much pillows that I end up putting an end to a place that usually scattered with goods meant for pleasant sleeping…" One of the pillows falls off a stack and hit the princess in head. "Gah!" The kitsune snickered, which earn a pouty glare from the princess. "Nevertheless, my neighbor's being noisy." She glanced at the wall at her right side until she notice a hole in wall, "…Ah, I just thought of a great idea."

"Which is…?" The kitsune wiped his hands clean after tossing the screaming worms away.

" _He…Help me!"_ A voice screamed behind the wall with few pounds.

"Do you need some pillows?" The princess stands in front of the wall blankly.

"… _Help me!"_ The voice shouted again.

"So you do need pillows then." Syalis said.

"If I remember correctly, the next room should be this bounty hunter's cell." Naruto rubbed his chin with a hum.

"I guess they're using different language, huh." The princess collected her unwanted pillows, "Maybe that's the kind of monster they are."

"She's a human." The kitsune said.

"Whatever." Syalis said, earning a sweatdrop from the kitsune. She kneel down in front of the hole and shove a pillow through then another pillow…And another pillow…And more pillow.

"…Are you going to put all your pillows into another room?" Naruto stared at her unique method of cleaning with more sweatdrops.

"Yes…" The princess said before something block her pillows and she attempt to wiggle it through with a puzzling expression. "It's not going in? Is the hole blocked?" She paused, "Guess I have no choice." She grab her giant scissor, stabbing it into the hole then dig around violently to enlarge the hole as she ignore the prisioner's bloodcurdling scream. "Alright, time to put in cumbersome one!" She tossed her weapon away then shoving more pillows…Her failed creation, which is a pillows combined with random stuff from slime to piranha balloon pillow.

'I bet this hunter is traumatized by now.' The kitsune thought as the pirncess shove her last unwanted pillow through and he hears a loud explosive in other cell. 'Yup, very traumatized.'

"Alright…" Syalis stand up in the middle of her room with a proud pose, "My room is all clean!" An yawn slip out from her lip, "I'm sure I can sleep this time…" She hopped onto her bed, hugging her favorite pillow and went to sleep.

"…Hmm, since when did we have a moat in here?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at a small moat around Syalis' bed area before he shrug it off and he ignore some demons' alerting cries over the twitching hunter. The Demon King released this poor hunter to a random location the next day.

* * *

"Ug…Ugh…" Syalis slumped across her bed dejectedly, "I want to bask…In sunlight…"

"Getting sunlight here is pretty tough since it's nighttime all the time." The kitsune replied, "Sucks to be you right now."

"Shut up…" She shot him a glare before she exhale out, "My biological clock is all over the place…Waking up felt terrible and I felt heavy all day…" She sit up to look at a bright place in woods in distance outside the giant window, "At the very least, I wish I could wake up in a bright place like that forest I can see over there, but…I can't go beyond the Demon King Castle's wall."

"You have cell keys." Naruto pointed at the key near her bed with deadpan stare.

"Yeah, I can't get out…"

"You have weapon and a hole in wall." The deadpanned kitsune pointed to said places.

"I can't get out…?" Syalis looked around before she tilt her head in realization, "…Eh…I can get out, after all…" She gets out of her bed to collect some stuffs.

"So we're going to this forest for a little adventure?" Naruto said.

"Yes." The princess stepped out with coffin as a backpack, her scissor sit in between her coffin and her back and he follow her.

"…And you're not using this chance to escape?" He asked as they walked across the bridge.

"Why should I?" Syalis said bluntly and the kitsune sweatdrop at her, what kind of hostage don't want to escape this place.

* * *

After leaping across magma canal, breaking through enormous labyrinth with her scissors and hang gliding off a cliff, the princess and kitsune end up in Sacred Treasure Forest where the bright light shine in near distance and he take one hard look at the princess. "…What kind of princess are you again?" He asked, "A barbarian princess?!"

"I'm an ordinary princess." The princess smiled with bangs casting shadow over her eyes.

"Ordinary, my ass." Naruto snorted, what he don't know is that the Demon King Castle have been alerted by the princess' escape and that all demons thought he was aiding her to flee the castle.

"The lights of this forest." Syalis walked toward the light source with Naruto as her expression become twisted with swirl eyes, "Just as I was wondering whether it was the entire forest that was bright, it turn out it's the inside that's clearly bright! Which means, there's definitely some light source…My mood's lightened up…I will definitely get my hands on it!" She was high on natural.

"Just how bad do you want this light?" The kitsune patted her head with raised eyebrow, 'That's first time I see her like that…' What he don't know is that the demons who watch it via project thought he have been seduced by the princess and that she was so happy to escaped the castle.

"Oh." The princess found the source and it was a shining sword embedded in stone. She pull it out right away with a maniacal grin, "That's the one! It's shining like the sun…As long as I have this…As long as I have this light! My biological clock will be reset!" The light lit her face up, making her look like an psycho and Naruto honestly expect her to break out in a insane laughter.

"Now you get this, should we go back?" Naruto jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the castle in distance. Syalis tied her new sword up with a happy nod and the pair walk through the forest until they come across a group of demons.

"YOU HEAR ME?!" The lizard monster shouted at his troop with pumping fist, "The princess will attempt to flee as far away as possible from the Demon King Castle with Kitsune's help! Therefore, she'll definitely be heading to the very depths of the forest! The kitsune will perhaps try to delay us by sacrifice himself! They will likely be hiding in the tress, secretly…" The teenagers walked past them in open toward the castle, "Um…"

"That's the way to Demon King Castle, isn't it?" A random monster asked confusingly.

"Eh? She's heading back?"

"She is, isn't she?"

"No way…"

"To think she would head back the Demon King Castle, despite everything…"

"Kitsune wasn't helping her flee? But why is he with her?"

"He's not betraying us, isn't he?"

* * *

"I've obtained this magnificent lighting!" Syalis held her sword up in her cell room before she give it to Naruto, watching him fastening it to the window's iron fence with ropes. "Make sure it's secured."

"Roger." Naruto replied before he toss several cloth of Furoshiki's bodies on it, "Is it good enough?"

"Yes." Syalis flipped the clothes up to bath in the sunlight with a wide smile, "It is now sunlight shining by the window! I'll leave the rest for after my sleep." She fall back on her bed as she passed out, "Since I will be awoken by a magnificent sunlight!"

"…That's a unique unexpected fashion to use this sword." The kitsune commented as he stepped out of the cell, unknowingly said the same thing as Demon King when the group of confusing demons peek around the corner out of fear that the hostage will come at them with her legendary sword.

* * *

"Naruto, what's your favorite color?" The said teenager have to look back with a weird look as the princess sprawl out on her front on bed, her legs swinging back and forth boringly.

"Orange." Naruto said, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm bored." Syalis answered, "I don't feel like doing anything today." She rolled her head lazily from one side to other, "What's your favorite hobby?"

"Prank, of course." The blonde leaned against the bars, "What about you? Is sleeping your hobby?" She stared at him, "What? Since you're going to ask me some questions, I'm going to ask you some questions too. It's fair this way."

"Alright." She replied flatly, "For my hobby, I guess it is. What's your favorite animal?"

"Toads." He answered, "Favorite book?"

"Anything that make me sleepy." Syalis said, "But I enjoy comedy the most. What do you hate?"

"Waiting three minutes for ramen to get ready, when someone fouled my pranks, jackasses and someone or something wronged my friends." Naruto counted with his fingers, "What about you?"

"When someone wake me up too early, arranged marriage, insomnia, this cretin of fiance, anything that get in my way of sleeping." She replied, "Wha…"

"Wait, you're engaged?" The kitsune tilted his head.

"Unfortunately." Syalis said as she rolled onto her back, "It was done against my will."

"Oh, why not breaking it off?" He said, "I mean, you're a crown princess."

"It's not this simple, believe me." The princess sighed, "I tried to break it off many times but this fiance refused every single time through messenger."

"…Messenger?" Naruto blinked, "Wait, why does he do that?"

"Because we never met and I don't know what he look like." Syalis replied, "All I know is that he's a noble and in military."

"But you do try getting know each other?" He asked with some concern.

"No, he said not to bother in one message." She said, "After that, all he does is asking me about my royal duty and that I should focus on becoming a good wife."

"That's…" Now, Naruto understand why she said she was jealous of his parent the other day. "That's terrible."

"It's okay." Syalis replied, "I already accept it…"

"No, it's not okay!" Naruto slammed his fist on the bar with a scowl as the princess jumped lightly, "We should do something to break this damn loveless engagement off!"

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"I care because we're friends." The kitsune looked at her with determination, "I promise you that I will find a way to break this engagement off for you and I won't go back on it."

"…" Syalis stared at him for few minutes, "…We're friend?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded before he look at her again, "Are we?"

"…Yes." She smiled lightly, "Thanks, Naruto, but it's okay if you can't do it."

"I will find a way, Syalis, no matter what." He smirked.

"Suya."

"Wha?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

"Call me Suya, after all we're close enough." The princess said.

"Sure, Suya-chan." The kitsune grinned.

"What's your favorite memory?" She asked.

"…And we're back to this?" Naruto have to shake his head at that, "Well, good thing you're sitting because it's a long story. My favorite memory is when I…" He told her a story about his childhood and if he looks back, he should have seen her tiny smile as she stare at his back.

* * *

Naruto wash his hair out in a large communal bathhouse as many demons enjoy their relaxing bath and he pour some water over his head to clean the remaining suds off his body. "Is it good idea to take bath right now?" Ursapine asked the teenager, "I mean, there's no one to watch after the princess."

"Yeah, it's fine." Naruto said as he stood up to adjust towel around his waist, "Suya-chan is taking bath right now so I'm using this chance to bathing."

"Suya-chan?" The hybrid monster raised his eyebrow puzzlingly.

"Syalis' nickname." He answered.

"Syalis?" Ursapine repeated.

"The princess." Naruto looked at him, "…Wait, you don't know her name?"

"Ah, no…" The creature scratched his cheek sheepishly, "We never get a chance to learn her real name."

"Seriously, what's with you Western demons and titles?" The blonde deadpanned.

"It is just how it is around here." Ursapine replied, "Name have power."

"That's total myth." Naruto said flatly and he was about to say more but one of the monsters spring up at his side.

"Yooo, Kitsune!" A tall goblin demon nudged the teenager with a silly grin, "I hear that you're getting very chummy with princess lately. Do you fancy her, eh?"

"Fancy?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, "How do you decorating a person?" There was a silence in the bathhouse as several demons stare at him oddly, "What?"

"Ah, right…" Uraspine recall something, "Kistune's Western language is little iffy when it come to some word that have many different meaning."

"Oh…" Goblin 'ah'ed.

"Say, where is your towel?" The kitsune asked him.

"Being naked gives off a feeling of liberation!" The goblin demon grinned widely, "You should give it a try! In fact, why not try it out right now?" He suddenly snatch Naruto's towel away with a devious grin, "Payback's a bitch! That's for this pie prank!"

"HEY!" Naruto was about to grab it back but the bathhouse's door slide open with a hard thud and everyone froze when they see the princess standing in her bathing suit with a pipe. To make it worse, Naruto's front body was exposed to her as he froze in mid-grab pose. "…" There was a long silence until the princess takes one step in then stare up at Naruto blankly, her eyes slowly glance down to his groin.

"…Ooh." Syalis uttered calmly before she walk toward the bath's faucet at the top of the stairs.

"I-I-I wanna die…" Goblin crouched down to bury his face out of shame.

"T-The princess is here?!"

"Why?!"

"WE GOTTA HIDE A LOT OF THINGS! A LOT OF OUR THINGS!" The demons cried out of embarrassment.

"Wait, is that our castle's communications pipe?!" One of the demons pointed out but no one listen to him and no one notice that the princess just stick the pipe into the bathhouse's main faucet then she walk back down, only to stop in front of Naruto. She take one good look at Naruto's member again then up to his frozen face.

"…You're pretty big." Syalis said flatly but if you look close, you can see a pinkish tint on her cheeks. With that, she left the bathhouse and the demons become so confusing why she was here in first place.

"…Goblin…" Naruto whispered lowly with shadows cast over his eyes.

"Y-Yes?" The said demon uttered behind his hands.

"You do realize I'm gonna kill you?" The kitsune whispered as a fiery aura coat his body.

"Y-Yes, I do…" Goblin shivered uncontrolled, refusing to lift his head up away from his hands.

"Good, gimme the damn towel…" A white eye peeked out under the shadow with a low growl as many nervous demons back away from the fuming kitsune and shivering goblin.

* * *

"That is going to be so awkward." Naruto walk down the hallway with a pinkish tint on his cheeks, "Should I pretend like it never happened?" His feet suddenly feel wet for some reason and he look down to see one inch deep water flooding the hallway. "…What is she up to this time?" He resume walking as the confusing demon king walk past him in opposite direction, mumbling some questions to himself, and Naruto notice few demons' bodies floating past him with several metallic plates. "…Isn't it one inch?" He commented after seeing a giant two-head dragon floating past him and the cell come in his view then he stare at the scene in front of him with raised eyebrow.

"Being free…" Syalis lied in a large metallic turtle-like bathtub, involving a covering plate, with her head and feet sticking out as the water overflow from the tub and the kitsune can see a pipe sticking in one of the tub's openings. "Is refreshing!"

"…Where did you get this tub from?" The kitsune asked, catching the princess' attention.

"I blew Rocket Turtle up to obtained it." The princess replied, drinking a recovery potion directly from the bottle.

"Ah, that would explain the bodies I saw back there." Naruto muttered, "And the reason why you need a bathtub is…?"

"The old one broke because it's too small." Syalis pointed to damaged ceramic tub in her private bathroom before she notice that the floor have been flooding, "Oh, I forget about the drainage." She thinks deeply on how to fixing the problem, "Maybe I should cover all small opening, aside one for drainage pipe…But where can I put it in?"

"The drainage in bathroom?" The kitsune suggested, "You can stick it into the old tub and clear some debris out if it's blocking. It's a temporary fix."

"Good idea." The princess pushes herself out of her new tub and prances over to extra pipe, not caring about her nude appearance or that she was exposing herself to the gaping kitsune.

"…P-P-P-Put some clothing on!" Naruto swiftly covered his eyes as atomic blush break out all over his body but the sight of her perky breasts and everything else burn into his mind, "Have some dignity!"

"Why should I put some on when I'm going back in the tub?" Syalis commented flatly as she set the drainage up, "And why are you covering your eyes?"

"B-Because you're naked!" The kitsune put his hands down swiftly with a stutter, only to realize that she was still naked before he cover his eyes again, "D-D-Dammit!"

"So?" She stood up, "It's just skin…And I saw you naked so it's fair enough for you to see me."

"D-D-Don't remind me!" Naruto squeaked, "J-J-Just get in or throw something on!"

"Okay, I'm in the tub." Syalis stood tall in front of him as the kitsune peek behind his hands before he covers it again with another squeak.

"YOU LIED!" He cried out and the princess step back inside her bathtub with a tiny smirk.

'Prank is pretty fun.' The princess thought to herself.

* * *

The Demon King Castle was in pure chaos the very next day as the demons run around, screaming things out. "SOMEONE CUT ALL FUROSHIKI AGAIN!" A giant lizardman wailed, holding a head of Furoshiki as it spit some bloods out with blank eyes. "IS IT THE PRINCESS?!"

"SOMEONE STOLE ALL BLACK HERBS!" A skeleton guard ran down the hallway with a screech.

"MY MAGICAL CRYSAL BAZOOKA HAS BEEN SMASHED INTO PIECES!" A furry beast wailed with tiny pieces in his claws, scattering a trail behind him. "ITS MAGNETIC ATTRIBUTE GEMS ARE GONE! HOW CAN I CONTROL MY MISSILES NOW?!"

"WHO STOLE MY HAMMER?!" A shortest blue-skinned Orc cried, "MY HAMMER!"

"WAS IT THE PRINCESS AGAIN?!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

The said suspect was in her room, sleeping away in her dream as she remain unawake of the pure chaos that take place outside and she slowly stir up from her slumber. A faint hammering reach her ears and the princess roll over to her other side to see Naruto quietly hammer a cone crystal into left wall at ceiling level. "…What are you doing?" She yawned.

"Making a curtain." Naruto said with a monotone tone.

"Why?"

"Because you won't put your new tub in your bathroom." His tail point at the said tub as it sits in the corner near her private bathroom's door, "And you have no decency to cover yourself up. You're lucky that no one else saw you like that."

"There is no need to cover myself up because there wasn't anyone around." Syalis said.

"I was around." The blushing kitsune fuming, "Because of you, I have a wet dr…" He caught himself with some stutter before he take a deep breath, "Anyway, since you're going to bath in open, I figure I should built a magical curtains so you can use during your private time."

"Magical curtains?" The princess sits up with a tilted head, "What make it magical?"

"Well, I know you hate wasting time with small stuff like moving curtains manually so I borrow few magnetic crystals to build automatic curtain rod." Naruto lift up a longest rod then connect it to the crystal cones near the ceiling before he get down to take long flowing curtains, "For the curtains, I have to take few things out of your pages like collecting Furoshiki's bodies and dying it with black herbs." He hang two curtains up to the rod at both ends before he toss a small black smooth square crystal with two small colored gems, one green and one red, over to the princess, "This is remote for curtains, why don't you give it a try? Green is for closing and red for opening."

"Ooh." Syalis touched the green gem and the curtains slide close on its own then she press the red to open the curtains, "Useful. I like it. How long did it take you to create that?"

"About five hours or so." Naruto releases a big yawn, "I'm pretty good at modifying magical crystals and rewrite the spell into something else. I guess learning Spell Writing with fuinjutsu really pay off in the end." The princess just play with her new curtains with shining eyes, with that she can block some guards' annoying bright lantern at night.

"Princess, the furoshikis, herbs and gems, what did you…" Demon King ran in with a shout, only to get hit by flying curtains…Repeating.

"Oh, I did it this time." The kitsune admitted, "I figure she needs curtains for cage door."

"HELP ME!" The king wailed but no one help him for ten minutes until the princess get tired of playing with her new toys.

* * *

"Oh…Ohh…" Syalis soak her bare legs in her waterway moat as she lie down with heavy sweats and gritting teeth, "It's…So…Hot…" She flopped around like fish in attempt to cool herself down, "I-Is this castle kidding me?…Don't have cooling facility…Magma-powered hot spring facility!"

"Heating is making you less talkative, huh?" Naruto wiped some sweats off his forehead, it's a very hot day and it has been going on for a week.

"I want to eat something chilly at the least…" The princess muttered weary.

"Princess!" The grinning scissor magician enters the cell with a tray of steaming hot steak and Syalis look like she's dying. "PRINCESS!"

"A hot meal for her on a very hot day, really?" The kitsune deadpanned at the sheepish demon, "You fiend."

"Sorry about what's going on, okay…" Scissor Magician placed the tray down, "Every month, with the Ice Golem at the forefront, the ice area demons would get into a conflict with flame demons thinking, 'let's turn the castle's magma to ice'. Because of that, we can't use any ice…"

"Hey, hurry up!" Uraspine shouted in the distance, "We gotta suppress the conflict!"

"Well then, sorry princess." The scissor magician rushed out, "Bye, Kitsune." It was quiet for a moment and Naruto peek over his shoulder to see the princess stab a piece of steak with fork then eat it with a smirk.

"I see…" Syalis said smugly as she took a bite, "So a so called Ice Area exists!"

'…And I thought she don't want to eat something hot.' Naruto scratched his head oddly, "So…What's the quest this time?"

* * *

In a large frozen tower, a tallest door slam open to reveal a rubberized person as it stroll inside and Naruto enter behind the person in thick clothes. "I still don't understand why you're wearing rubber armor, Suya-chan." Naruto sweatdropped at the rubberized figure.

"I wonder if raw meat's preserved here too?" Syalis said out of blue within her rubber armor.

"I-I guess so." The kitsune stare at her oddly, ignoring the fact that the ice slowly coat her armor until a new voice catch their attention.

"Ice Golem!" The duo turned around to face a polar bear monster with living snowman, "Hey, Ice Golem! What are you standing around for, captain?"

"You're back pretty early, didn't 'cha!" The snowman said, "Oh, and you bring someone back!"

'…Ice Golem?' Naruto and Syalis shared a look before they find themselves pushing down the slope by the newcomer demons.

"Hey!" The bear said, "Let's hold an Overthrow Magma Council!"

"No, I…" Syalis attempted to clear some misunderstanding up but many ice demons pop up out of nowhere.

"Ah! Captain!"

"It's the Captain's return!"

"As long as it's Captain's Overthrow Magma Operation, we'll manage anything!"

"Hurry and give us orders!"

"Orders!"

"I'm telling you, you've got the wrong…" The princess said.

"We'll do anything!" One of the ice demons cheered.

"…Anything?" She uttered.

"Anything!" The ice demons cheered together and there was a long slience as Naruto slowly turn his head to the icy armored princess.

"I've got this handled." Syalis said with low voice and the kitsune turn around away from the cheering demons to smack his forehead. She clear her throat as the demons huddle together in front of her, "To start with, for the first part of the operation…Make a snow hut in the Captive Princess' cell."

"What does that have to do with magma…" A penguin demon with crown asked.

"Stupid fool!" The bear demon barked, "He's telling us to make a base outside of the Ice Area as well!"

"…That's correct." The armored princess said as the demons muttered in understanding, "Next…Send two or these of those cute earless seals to the Princess." She pointed to a very adorable seal monster.

"Eeh? Why?!" The same penguin questioned.

"Stupid fool!" The same bear barked again, "It's so we can make a good impression for us Ice Attributes and get our complaints to stop the magma to go through easier!"

"…That's correct." Syalis replied.

'Jeez, this guy unknowingly aid the princess into getting what she wants.' Naruto can't help but to sweatdrop at the flow of conversation until he notice the real Ice Golem wandering around on above floor, looking for his fellow ice demons. "Hey, Su…" He turned to whisper to the princess, only to stare at the empty spot and the ice demons were confusing about the sudden disappearance of their 'captain'.

"Where did he go?" Someone asked.

"We will use this ice for our operation." The armored princess come out behind a icy dune, pushing a stack of large ice cubes and Naruto's right eyebrow arched up when he notice that one of the cube have dot eyes before he look up at the above floor to see one missing Ice Golem.

"How in the world did you get such perfect ice in such a short time?!" A random demon gasped.

"…I smashed it with a frozen pillow." Syalis answered after a short pause.

'Ah, that would explain the missing golem…' Naruto stared at confirmed golem's remaining blankly.

"Well then…" The princess turned around with a wave, "I've got something to do. While I'm away, obey the princess." She was about to leave the area.

"But…" A penguin demon tapped its beak with its wing as the princess froze in mid-walking pose, "Why do we have to get acquainted with the princess in order to stop the magma?"

"I'm sure…The princess has some kind of authority?"

"That's odd…"

"…" Syalis was thinking up some excuse while the kitsune watch on from sideline, "…Actually, that princess has been silently accepted as the next Demon King."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" The icy demons gasped in pure shock.

"And that's just her secret identity." She said.

"Wo…Wow…We can't go wrong by flattering a princess like that…" The bear stuttered, "Captain's an unbelievably well-informed guy!" With that, the princess quickly leave the area while dragging the kitsune away before any icy demons wise up and ask some question about Naruto's presence.

* * *

The very next day, Naruto stare at the princess in cell blankly as she enjoy her shaved ice cream in her snow hut, cuddling up with two cute seals while several icy demons tend to her needs. He barely listen to Uraspine and Scissor Magician's conversation before he look to them, "…Are all Western demons this stupid or just Icy demons?"

"…It's just the ice demons." Uraspine replied flatly, "They're being used ridiculously…"

"I'll say." Naruto muttered.

"The princess has quite a fun life, doesn't she?" Scissor Magician giggled.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Sometime princess can surprised Naruto more than before. It looks like they have become good friends now since Syalis told him to call her Suya and her cell room have slowly transform into her personal room one at a time! Not to mention some chaotic and misunderstood moments!**

 **What will the princess search next? Will Naruto find a way to help her breaking this arranged marriage contract? What kind of mischief will we see next? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	4. Time For Mischief

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Your questions will be answered when I get back from the trip.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the fourth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Time For Mischief**

* * *

"It's hot…" Some frightened demons quickly take a distance away from a mysterious figure as it lie on floor in center of large chamber, "This place is hot now, too…The floor…Is cold…"

"Behold the princess without pride." Naruto gestured to the lying mysterious figure, who turns out to be Syalis, with a deadpan expression and very few demons sweatdrop at him.

"Ahh…" Syalis whined soft that only kitsune can hear her, due to their short distance, "I wanna sleep on a bed…But it's too hot for me right now and I don't want to sleep in a cloth bed. The wind for my wind powered bed is lukewarm…The floor's cold, but hard…"

"Well, you should have thought ahead before Demon King banish you from Ice Area." The kitsune rolled his eyes.

"Just what should I do?" She muttered.

"Bianco!" A familiar voice spoke loudly, "It's amazing! Have you heard of this product?"

"Wh…What in the world is that, Florence!?" The teenagers turned to the monitor screen to see a human salesman lying on a water bed, "This bed…You'll feel nice and cold after putting water in it, you know?!"

"It's the water bed I recommend to you for a hot day like this!" Florence chirped.

"…We're going to order it, aren't we?" Naruto glanced to the downed princess and in a blink, she was up on her feet as she walk away.

"No, I will make one." Syalis said.

"Well, that's gonna be interesting." The kitsune grinned, he want to see what kind of materials and methods the princess will use.

* * *

"It's good thing you saved this outer skin bag thingy." Naruto said as the teenagers exited the princess' room with a large scaled bag, "But why don't you fill it with the water from waterway?"

"Because it's not enough." Syalis replied before she stop in her trail to think, "Slimes won't work either! They recover quickly and start moving again." She glanced at the skin bag in her hand, "The pond I fished this from is dirty, and magma would obviously not work…"

"Ah!" A yelp can be heard before something fall on princess' head, soaking her in colored liquid and Naruto can smell some kind of alcohol. "Crap!" Naruto look up the staircase behind the princess to see three applemen carrying a large crate, "The exotic wine of Bacchus that arrived for Demon King has…!"

"Actually, Red, besides that!" The green appleman sweated when he saw the back of their captive princess, "P-P-Princess?"

"Should I fuss over…" The princess slowly look up, "What goes inside the water bed? No…" Her head fully lift up to reveal a drunken blush across her grinning face, "Wouldn't anything work, as long as it's a liquid?"

"…Yes, anything's fine." Naruto replied with a slow blink and Syalis turn around to face the applemen. In a blink, she squeeze the juices out of screaming green appleman's head on the floor while the red appleman lie behind them with squashed head and the kitsune merely blink.

"RED! GREEN!" The yellow appleman screamed.

"Liquid, liquid." Syalis grinded the green's head before she look up to the shivering yellow appleman, "Liquid…Not enough…"

"…" Naruto stared at her back for a moment before he guffaw out.

"RUN AWAY!" Yellow flee the scene to warning his fellow demons and the princess slowly stumble up the stairs with the chortling kitsune in tow.

* * *

Naruto hold his snicker back when he watch the drunken princess sneak up on the huddling unwitting slimes, who were gossiping about the princess, and she push the opening skin bag forward near one of them. "Oh?" One of the slimes noticed the bag, "There's a huuuuuge skin here!"

"You can hide in here, peh." The princess slurred, almost causing the kitsune to laugh out loud.

"Howeh, I won't hold back then!" One of the slimes singsong as it enter the bag with its fellow slimes and the grinning princess swiftly hold the sack up, tighten the opening so they can't escape.

"Uwaaah!" The teenagers looked over to the scream to see a glop cobra and it froze as soon as it make a eye contract with the princess. The screaming cobra tried to flee but the princess was right on the creature, swiftly scoop it inside her bag.

"Need more liquid…" Syalis checked the gauge of her bag, "Liquid…Where's liquid…"

"PRINCESS, HALT YOUR…" Demon Clergy suddenly appeared.

"L-Look, there's liquid." Naruto pointed at the incoming clergy with a muffled giggle.

"Wha…?" The clergy barely glance at him before the princess club the demon clergy over head with her bag then stuffing him inside to Naruto's amusement.

"Liquid, liquid, liquid." The drunk princess sing as she swing her bag around, "Liquid, liquid, need more liquid, liquid."

"B-Best day ever!" The kitsune followed her with a belly-spilt laughter.

* * *

"She's not drunk from the exotic wine of Bacchus!" A bearded sake-shaped demon in Chinese outfit said to young vampire, yellow appleman and minotaur.

"Drunk Sage?" The vampire gasped.

"Chances are, it's the battle wine that the Eastern warriors drink, called Jackie Bruce!" Drunk Sage sweated with a tremble, "When you drink it, you immediately transform into a battle junkie!"

"Why does such a dangerous thing exist!?" The vampire cried.

"You're right!" Yellow examined the broken bottle's label, "I got the label wrong…"

"This is bad…" The sage whispered, "If you were to drink this, your fighting power would likely…" Suddenly, the princess slide in behind the living bottle demon and chop his bottle cap off barehand.

"DRUNK SAGE!" The demons screamed in horror as the princess empty Sage's life liquid out into her bag.

"It's not enough…" Syalis shoved the sage's body away, "Still…I want…More liquid…"

"Isn't that more than just liquid!?" The demons cried together, noticing the floating clergy inside her bag.

"W-W-W-What about blood?" Naruto hollered behind the princess with a wicked chuckle.

"…Is fine too…" Syalis muttered darkly, "Blood is fine too…"

'EEEEEKKKK!" The demons wailed as they cursed the crackling kitsune mentally until the vampire realize something, "Hm…Ah! I've got some blood!" He pulled a blood pack out of his vest as the demons jolted at this, "I was thinking about drinking it…" He admitted as the princess snatched the pack to pour inside the bag, "As a snack…"

"S-She really did it!" Yellow appleman cowered.

"B-But, when that blood runs out, we'll get killed too!" Minotaur wailed, "Princess! Kitsune! Just what are you aiming for…" The princess' head whipped up, causing the cowering demons to yelp out frighteningly.

"…It's enough." Syalis said before she walk away from the grateful-yet-still-scared demons.

"Aww, and it was starting to get fun." Naruto followed her with a pout.

* * *

"…Ug…Ugh…" Her head feel like it's squeezing painfully and her eyes hurt from the light as Syalis wake up, she can feel something moving under her. "…Huh?" She peeked down to see that she was lying on a water bed…That is under process of deflating as the slime demons slither through a tear to their freedom far away from the princess as possible as they can get. "What's going on?"

"You, that's what." The princess glanced to her snickering warden behind the bars before he laugh out loud to her confusion.

"…What happened to my water bed?" She asked.

"It got tore from inside." He said, "Probably from Demon Clergy, whom you stuff him inside with those glop demons yesterday."

"…Oh." Syalis crawl off the deflating water bed, "Well, I have to patch the tear then find a large source of clean water to fill it again."

"I find few good spots while you were out." Naruto said, "First one is…"

Behind a near corner, four demons huddle together with a bottle in one's hands. "Listen up, guys!" Goblin thrust his fist up in air, "We are gonna make Kitsune pay for everything he did to us!"

"YEAH!" Two demons cheered with a fist pump.

"Is that a good idea?" Yellow appleman asked meekly.

"Of course!" The goblin demon replied, "We all have been a victim of Kitsune's pranks and he sic the princess on us yesterday, claiming that we're liquid!"

"He tar and feather me." The blue werewolf growled, "Everyone kept calling me WereChick for weeks!"

"T-T-The c-c-c-cornco-o-ob…" The two-headed dragon monster shivered violently.

"Today we will take our revenge by making him look like a fool!" Goblin lifted the wine bottle up with a shout before he check the label for a second, "Yeah! We'll force it down his throat then sit back and watch the show, laughing at him like he did to us!"

"That's right, we're gonna get him drunk!" Two demons cheered.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Yellow appleman muttered quietly, "Isn't undera…"

"LET'S GET HIM!" The three demons cheered together before they run down the hallway, leaving the yellow appleman behind with his outstretching hand up at them.

"Or we should go to Water Area, there is a huge waterfall…" Naruto said until he hear some commotion down the hallway and he turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, it's too noisily." Syalis looked up with a painful wince, just in time to see Goblin shoving the bottle's neck into Naruto's mouth, tilting it up to pour the wine down the blonde's throat.

"Chug, chug, chug!" The three demons chanted together until the bottle empty out and the goblin throw the empty bottle away with a crackling chortle. "Hey, you in mood for some singing or…"

 _BAM!_

The two demons stare frighteningly at the sight of Naruto bury Goblin's head in the wall with one hand and their eyes slowly stray to the kitsune with bangs casting shadow over his eyes. "I-I-I-It was just a joke…" The blue werewolf stuttered.

"…NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" Naruto's head snapped up with a drunk blush and silly grin, "CRAAAAAAAAAACKER!"

"Wha…?" The two-headed dragon uttered before a spinning heel smash into its stomach, launching the screaming dragon backward into a wall with a hard crash and knocks it out in process.

"What the fuck?!" The werewolf cried out as the drunk kitsune land on his feet, only to roll around like a crazy man. "How can a regular wine make him so viol…" He noticed that a label sticker slowly peel off the empty bottle and for a moment he thought it was the Jackie Bruce alcohol but it read, 'Nutcracker Assault' and there was a warning, 'Will attack males on first sight'. "…CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

"NUTCRACKER…" The werewolf feel something wrap around his neck as something kick his feet back and he immediately realize that it was Naruto and he have him in a tight hold as they fall down. "POOOOOOOWER BOOOOOOMB!" The wailing werewolf kiss the hard floor with a hard crash and the last thing the werewolf thought before blackout was…

'THAT WAS NOT A POWER BOMB, YOU MORON!'

"YEAH, WHO'S NEXT?!" Naruto rolled into the cell room then up on his feet, looking around dizzily.

"…CRAP, RUN AWAY!" Yellow appleman flee the scene once again to warn everyone before it's too late.

"Who would cover a label with another?" Syalis think out loud as she pick the empty bottle up, wondering if she could save it for reusable.

"Heeey, Suya-chan!" Naruto spun around many times with a silly wave before he stop, facing her with a little drunken sway. "Have anyone ever tell you that you're cute, pretty, beautiful and moe?"

"Moe?" Syalis blinked confusingly, "Um, no…"

"You're cute, pretty, beautiful and moe!" The kitsune laughed silly.

"…Pick one." She deadpanned, "You can't use them all at once…And what's moe…"

"Fiiiiine, you're all of above!" Naruto laughed again.

"…Stop lying." The princess sighed, "I'm not any of those…"

"But it's true!" The kitsune said, "You're so damn cute that it makes me want to kiss you!"

"…Huh?" Syalis blinked before Naruto suddenly meet her lip with his lip with a chaste kiss and they stay still for a few minutes as she stare at his face blankly until he pull back with a silly grin.

"…Night-night!" With that, Naruto fall back on floor and start snoring as the stone-faced princess look down at him.

"…You…" The princess takes her curtain remote out to close her curtains before her legs give out on her, kneeling next to the snoring kitsune with a pinkish tint on her cheeks. "You…You foolish idiot…That was my first kiss." She slowly put his head on her laps, "…And I'm glad it's you…" She play with his hairs, "Because I like you…I always like you from day one and I don't know why…Maybe because you never treat me like a princess…Maybe because you have been helping me with everything…Maybe because you call me by names instead of title…Who know but I know I like you…" Her index finger stroke one of his whisker marks slowly and her heart nearly lunge out of her throat when Naruto did something in his sleep…He purr cutely. "…C-C-Cute…" She whispered softly before she pet his whiskers and scratch his chin, causing him to purr happily with silly adorable grin as his body squirm with kicking right leg while his hands grab at empty space many times as if he was begging for more. 'Ahhh, so cute! He's like a puppy!' She kept molesting Naruto's face for a while before she go to her bed for a nap…After she cover the kitsune up with one of her sheets. Naruto don't remember anything the next day.

* * *

Several days later, Naruto stare at a little girl in oversize gown and headband that look too big on her before he scratches his head oddly. "…Well, Suya-cha, that's quite a pickle you get yourself into."

"…This is different from how I thought I would get smaller." The little girl said with a squeak tone.

"Not me, I kinda saw that coming when you took this magical hourglass out of your sack." Naruto said, they were raiding some storage holds for the princess' sleep needs and they happen to find some noble items.

"…Well, I'll change back eventually." Syalis grabbed her sack with a small shrug, "We'll head back to my room and sleep…" She pull her sack but it won't budge and she tug it few times, only to meet the same result. "…" The chibi princess stare at her large sack then to her oversized clothes and finally, the short cliff that look so tall in her point of view before her hands flew up to her cheeks in a silent scream. She quickly looks up to Naruto with outstretching arms.

"Come here, you." Naruto scoop her up in his arms with a chuckle, adjusting her until she sit on his left arm and pick the sack up with his free hand, tossing it over his shoulder. "Where to?"

"Room." The chibi princess put lollipop in her mouth.

'Where did she get this candy from?' The kitsune wondered to himself, walking down the hallway until he hear two familiar voices.

"A little more to the right!" Ursapine yelled, "The right!"

"Geez!" Minotaur grumbled, they were changing the light gem and he draws a short straw to be a stool. "This should've been a job for someone who could fly…"

"Stool." Syalis pointed at the towering demons, causing them to look over to see Naruto with little girl in his arm.

"Can't find a ladder, huh?" Naruto smirked.

"…Someone thought it's funny to saw every ladder in half." Ursapine's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I-Is that a human child?" The minotaur stared at the child weirdly, "Say, isn't this Princess?"

"What happened?" Ursapine asked.

"She…" The kitsune was about to explain until something lit up within his head before he quickly whisper to the little girl in his arm, "Suya-chan, play along." The blank-faced girl simply nods slightly before he glance up to his fellow demons, "She's actual Princess' and my daughter." They stare at each other for few minutes.

"…Pa." Syalis uttered.

"Quit playing around, pal, anyone can see that it's the Prin…" Minotaur sweatdropped but someone cut him off.

"There you two are." The demons' heads whipped to their left to stare at…Teenager Princess Syalis as she approached them with a small sack over her shoulders, "I find some good materials for our little girl's pajama."

"P-P-PRINCESS?!" Both demons cried with round eyes.

"Hello." The older princess stand at Naruto's side as the chibi princess stare blankly at the teenager version and she quietly reach out to the teenager. Her hand went through the teenager's back like a ghost, which the demons didn't notice, before she retracts it, sucking on her candy blankly.

'So it's a illusion…' The real Syalis lean her head against Naruto's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Wha…Wha…Wha…" Ursapine looked between two white-haired girls, "But this little girl…She looks so much like Princess!"

"Yeah, she takes after her mother." Naruto chuckled.

"At least she has your cute whisker marks." The illusion Syalis said and the demons immedatley look down at the chibi princess, seeing two whisker lines mark on her cheeks. There was a long pause and the real princess just fall asleep, lulled by Naruto's heartbeat. "Cute, isn't she?"

"…KITSUNE KNOCKED THE PRINCESS UP!" Minotaur ran off with a loud wail, "THEY HAVE A LITTLE GIRL!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ursapine screamed before he faint on spot.

"Aww, that was too short in my taste." The kitsune pouted as the illusion dispelled before he walk back to the princess' cell with a light shrug, "Oh, well."

* * *

"KITSUNE, HOW DARE YOU TAKE PRINCESS' CH…" Both Demon King and Demon Clergy crash through the cell door.

"Relax, it was an illusion." Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, an illusion." Syalis said, now have returned to her original form after twelve hours.

"Eh?" Both demons blinked owlishly.

"Suya-chan accidently activated a magical hourglass this morning and it deage her." The snickering kitsune said, "We come across Minotaur and Ursapine and I can't resist to play a trick on them."

"…Do you have any idea how much commotion you cause in my castle?" Demon King's eyebrow twitched, "Do you?"

"Yup." Naruto smirked and the king smacks his forehead in exhaustion.

"A-At least they're not in forbidden relationship." Demon Clergy muttered tiredly, they both realize how much they have to explain everything to hyperventilating demons and how long it'll take.

"Ma, pa." Both demons' head whip down to see a blond kitsune toddler with star pupils as it pop up from under the blanket cover, "Bedtime story?"

"…In few minutes, Naru." Syalis said calmly.

"Whoops, busted." Naruto acted with a gasp, "You two found out about our real secret child!"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Demon King and Clergy screamed before they faint on their back and the kitsune laugh out loud as the toddler dispel, revealing to be another illusion.

"Can I please go to sleep now?" The princess asked blankly, the corner of her lips twitched upward.

"Yes, yes." The laughing kitsune push the fainted demons out as the princess yawned, "Thank for going along with it, I owe you one." The demons were relieved to hear it was just another prank few hours later.

* * *

There were a lot of commotions going on within Demon King Castle one week later and Naruto actually have nothing to do with that this time. "Are they seriously returning next?" A skull-wearing demon fumbled over his words.

"It's gonna be noisy…" Red Appleman gulped.

"It's the return of the female force!" The ghost monster shivered.

"Yeah…" Ursapine glanced over his shoulder to the princess in cell, "But it'd probably be nice if the princess could get some female friends to talk to, beside Kitsune."

"One thing or another, she seems lonely, doesn't she…" Goblin commented.

"Morons, they don't know her very well enough." Naruto deadpanned to himself, able to hear them with his good hearing. He know that Syalis don't care about the female force, only her sleeping habits.

"I'd like to change my quilt now…" Syalis folded her cover blanket, "I'll promptly look for one."

"Search or collecting materials?" The kitsune asked and the princess turns around to give him a response but someone suddenly shove its face through between bars with a deep inhale.

"It's amazing…Only here…" Both teenagers looked at the person weirdly, it appear to be a harpy. She has a short pinkish hair with crown braid, feather-like ears, hazel eyes, and talon feet. She wears a robe shirt with long sleeves, loincloth skirt, leather belt, and scarf. "Am I away from the male scent!" She notices Syalis' neutral stare, "Wha…Um…" She attempt to make a eye contact with the captive princess but the princess refused to by turning her head couple times, "Um…Umm! My name's Harpie! I came back today for a post change, and I'm interested in human culture, so I'd like to chat with the princess!" The princess kept her back to the monster girl with a quiet mutter, "Ah! Wait! Please wait!"

"Give it up, girl." Naruto spoke up next to the harpy as the girl jumped up with a startled yelp, "She's not inter…"

"EEK, WHO ARE YOU?!" Harpie hopped away from him with a squeak.

"Naruto, her warden." The blonde replied.

"Ok, Kitsune, can I enter her cell?" She asked suddenly, "I wanna become her friend."

"What's with you Western…" Naruto rubbed his forehead with a deep exhale before he jab his thumb at the princess, "Ask her. It's not up to me to let anyone in."

"Um…" Harpie looked at the ignoring princess before something come to her mind, '...I'm sure human girls will get interested in this particular subject…That's right! If I hit her with a love story…' "Princess! Do you have anyone you like right now…" Suddenly, Syalis shoved a pillowcase over Harpie's head without any warning.

"Annoying…" Syalis walked back to her bed with a quiet grumble.

'Th…This reaction is…' The monster girl gasped, 'Perhaps the princess feel awkward with love stories!?' "Er, so that means…You really do have one then, someone you like…Is it the Hero? Or do you have some forbidden relationship with a demon?!" The princess walked back to take her pillowcase back off the monster girl's head, "What is it? Was I right?" The princess insert Teddy Devils between the bars like laying bricks, "Ah! Wait! Princess!" She waved her arms at the wall of Teddy Devils' rears, "I won't tell anyone!"

'I guess she can't take a hint.' Naruto snickered at the scene.

"Looks like things are getting exciting here." The demons notice Demon King approaching them.

"Demon King!" Harpie chirped.

"You're a great help for being a friend she can talk to." Demon King unlocked the door with a smile.

"What am I?" Naruto deadpanned at the king, "A lamb chop?"

"Please talk inside." The king ignored him as he push the monster girl inside then walk away and disappear around the corner. The kitsune turn in time to see Syalis slashes the screaming harpy with her handmade claws, managing her poker face.

"Well then, this time for sure, I'll go search for material…" Syalis almost left the room.

"Pl…Please wait!" The harpy recovered fast in a blink, "Do you…" She kneel down in a slump, "Do you not like me because I'm a demon? But…Please…I've longed for it…TO have fun love stories like human girls do…And to have pajama parties with close girlfriends!" She stood up swiftly with her wings out, "I…Want to be friends with the princess!"

'If she want to have a slumber party, why can't she do it with her demon girl friends?' Naruto wondered for a moment before he brush it off with a shoulder shrug, watching the princess slowly approaching the harpy with wide round eyes, seemly fixating on the wings.

"Those…Those wings…" Syalis take hold of Harpie's wings with eerie look, "Can they come off?"

"…No they can't…" Harpie replied nervously and the princess bit onto her right index finger in deep thought.

'Is she planning to feather her?' The kitsune just sit back, watching the princess feeling Harpie's wings up then check her bed with few pats to the monster girl's confusion.

"You…" The princess faced the harpy as she took hold of her hands, "Me…Friends."

"Really!?" Harpie squealed with heart in her mouth, "Th…Then, let's have love stories right now…"

"And." Syalis' expression become serious, "Let's commence our pajama party now." The harpy cheers happily.

* * *

"Um, Princess, what about the love stories?" Harpie asked.

"Be quiet." The princess grunted.

"Erm, even if I face that way…" The monster girl attempt to turn around but the princess holds her still with a firm tone.

"No."

'…I honestly have no comment.' Naruto held his laughter back as Harpie lies on her side, her wings barely cover the princess' torso.

"This…" Harpie whined softly with pity tears, "Isn't a pajama party at all…"

'What a magnificent blanket…' Syalis grinned happily before a cold air hit her bare legs, 'But it's not enough…' She glance around for anything to cover her lower body until her eyes land on Naruto's fluffy tails. "…Naruto, come here."

"For what?" The kitsune approach the bed with curiosity.

"Sit at end of bed and cover us with your tails." The princess ordered.

"…" Naruto stare at her for few moments before he shrug his shoulders, "Alright." He sit down as the monster girl squeaked in surprise, "But only this once." His tails stretch out to blanket the girls' lower bodies, "Once you two fall asleep, I'm leaving."

"Okay…" Syalis sighed happily, her legs feel like they are wrap in a warm fleece blanket and she immediately fall asleep within two minutes.

"Y-Y-You're sleeping already?" Harpie squeaked again before she nervously glance at Naruto's back, "Um, Kitsune, can you, um…"

"Nope, we belong to her for a night." The kitsune smirked over his shoulders, "So just go to sleep."

"…O-Okay…" The harpy uttered.

* * *

The next day, Demon King sit behind his desk as he stare at Harpie. "So?" He asked, "Did you get close to the princess?"

"…She only…" Harpie covered her red face with hands, "Wanted my body…And make Kitsune join us…"

"…EH?!" Demon King stood up with his hands slamming the desk with deep blush, "WHAT?! YOU HAVE WHAT?! T-T-THREESOME!?"

"…Threesome?" Harpie blinked once before she blush embarrassingly, "Ah, no, no!"

* * *

"So this year's Demon King Castle Training Tournament has begun…" Ursapine flexed his claw smugly as the demons gather in a stadium area, "I ain't gonna lose the Cavalry Battle this time!"

"You gotta do something about your lack of control in the Orb Insertion Battle!" A sheep demon taunted.

"…We are gaining EXP by…" Naruto looked at the demons with deadpan expression, "Playing sport festival?" He rubbed his forehead with a heavy sigh, "If my parents were here, they'll beat you all black and blue if it take to increase your EXP."

"So…" Several demons turned to stare at the princess as she warm up with some stretch, wearing a summer gym uniform. "What should we do then…?" No one know why she's there in first place…Beside Naruto, the princess told him that she's planning to join the event to become exhausted so it'll be easy for her to sleep today. "Hey, you aren't going to be doing any jumping at all…" A random demon said to the jumping princess.

"She's just warming up." The kitsune looked at the same demon like an idiot, "Have you ever heard of jumping jack?"

"Well, she seems harmless, so it should be okay, right?" Ursapine looked at his fellow demons worriedly.

"Harmless, my ass." Naruto drawled.

"No one asked you for your option." Ursapine deadpanned with a small sweatdrop.

"Anyway, the Beast Team winning is more important right now!" The grey werewolf barked.

"Which remind me…" The kitsune looked at the beast-type demons, "Why am I in this team? I don't look much like a beast."

"Kitsunes are considered as a beast." Ursapine replied before he scratch his chin, "But it's odd because you look different from regular kitsune."

"I'm hanyo." Naruto answered.

"…What's hanyo?" Ursapine raised his eyebrow puzzlingly.

"It's time for the first game!" The butler werewolf, known as Kai, announced with his microphone, "Orb Insertion! This game will train you to quickly arrange items in dungeons!" Dozen tentacles lift many opening giant chests high up in air and over thousands balls scatter all over the ground. "Begin!" Most demons immediately gather some balls and throwing them at the chest, trying to get it inside but one tentacle swerving around without any warning.

"Erg!?" Ursapine jolted in surprised with his fellow demons, "The treasure chest's swerving around and they're not getting in at all! Hey, what's the support doing…" He discover the reason why the tentacle was acting funny and it was because the princess pummel the tentacle's base with many balls, "…PRINCESS!" Syalis turn to him with a confusion glint, "You're doing it wrong! This isn't that kind of game!"

"This princess is totally dangerous…" The cloaked demon whispered, "She just thinks hitting anything for now is enough!"

"So she is harmful after all, then!" Goblin screamed.

"I want to be tired in a good way." Syalis smiled innocently with balls in her arms.

"Ignoring her's dangerous too, huh?" the goblin demon muttered.

"…No, because you all just start the game without explain the rules." Naruto said flatly as several demons become quiet, "Suya-chan clearly never play a game like that before so it's not her fault for think like that."

"Next up is the Relay for the younger demon groups." Kai barked.

"Oh, hey…" Ursapine turned to the princess, "Princess, if it's just running, you can handle it normally, right?" The smiling princess confirmed it with a nod before he give her a baton stick, "So, you know you have to pass it, right?"

"Yeah." Syalis take the baton with a confusing glint in her eyes.

"Just pass it on to the next run..." Naruto said before the announcement cut him off.

"Start!" The butler werewolf barked and the princess took off, running around the track field.

"S-She's doing great!" Several demons cheered for the princess…Until she suddenly take a turn off the track toward the broadcast table.

"Here." The princess handed her baton over to the baffled clergy, who take it with a smile.

"We've said it's not that kind of game!" Several demons shouted as the princess look so confusing, "Not good, this kind really doesn't get anything!"

"Of course she doesn't." Naruto deadpanned, "You said to pass it on, you didn't say pass it on to the NEXT RUNNER." Most demons stare at him in silence.

"Next is the Cavalry Battle!" Kai suddenly spoke, "The Cavalry Battle! Everyone, get ready."

"Hey, it's our turn next!" Ursapine jolted up with his fellow beast-demons before he run toward to the center of the area with the others, "The game up until now have been lukewarm, so the princess managed to follow along with them, but the Cavalry Battle's not gonna work out for her!"

"Since she'll be competing seriously!" The hooded demon said.

"Yeah!" He replied back.

"…Those guys are rushing it…" The kitsune pinched the bride of his nose, "And make me feel like tsukkomi."

"…Then perhaps…" Syalis made a silent realization, "There's…A win or lose outcome?"

"Yup." Naruto sighed before he looks at her, "Wanna team up?"

* * *

"I guess the riding platforms this year are the Ghost Furoshiki, huh?" Ursapine commented as many demons sit upon furoshiki.

"Leave the speed to me!" One of the furoshiki grinned.

"We can gain all of the EXP this way!" A random demon pumped himself up.

 _SNIP_

All furoshiki feel a chill running down their bodies and their eyes slowly direct to same location. Syalis sit on Naruto's shoulders with few Teddy Devils huddling around behind him to support the princess up and she was carrying her infamous giant scissor. She wave it around up in air like a manic with few sharp snaps, causing all furoshiki to flee everywhere away from her with bloodcurdling screams.

"STOP! STOP!" The demons cried, forced to be dragged by their rides.

"Guys, don't retreat!" Minotaur yelled at his fleeing demons before he turn to the brave demons, "We can't let this continue! If we take Kitsune out, she'll follow suit!"

"Right!" Goblin charged forward to Syalis' team, "With twenty of us, they can't beat us fifty-levels-and-above all at once! He's just forty level or around that!"

"Ah, wait, you guys!" Demon King stood up with an alerted yelp as the teams charge at Naruto with intention to take him out, "He's…"

"I'm a little over hundred levels." Naruto said cheerful before he lunge at them with a evil grin and the charging demons' eyes widened at that.

"Wha…" Kai and Clergy turned to their king.

"He's actually one of high-level bosses." Demon King covered his eyes as Naruto and Syalis attacked the brave demons in a brutal fashion, "We happen to have some extra budget so I used it to hire him at last minute."

* * *

The stadium have been littered with blood splatters and black smoke that erupt from the scorched earth as the demons stare nervously at Naruto and Syalis after they won cavalry battle singlehandedly. "…The princess…" Kai coughed awkwardly, "Is now participating in the competitive track meet by herself."

"Oh?" Syalis merely tilted her head, what she don't know is that the demons want her to fall asleep at this event so they can continue the rest of festival without a hitch.

"Understood, Princess?" The butler werewolf pointed to a post in distance, "You can run and jump over that post, right…? It end after that!"

"…Yeah." The princess said.

"Go!" Kai barked and the princess sprint toward the post with a tiny smile as she feel her fatigue kicking in before she leap over the pole then land on a comfortable mat, fall asleep right away. "…Is she asleep?"

"I'll go check!" Goblin hurried to the mat quietly as possible as he can and he check on her before he give his fellow demons perfect circle sign, the demons silently cheer together.

"You guys mind if I carry her back to her room?" Naruto asked them as he carefully pick the princess up in bride carry then walk away without allow the demons to give him their response.

"…I feel like my EXP just doubled up for some reason." A random demon mumbled and he wasn't the only one who thinks that.

* * *

"I wonder what Suya-chan is up to now?" Naruto give out an small yawn as he head to the princess' cell after lunch break and a short discussion with Demon King about few certain topics like some checkpoint areas. As soon as he reach the cell, the first thing he notice is a trembling cocooning flower in chest and Syalis was stretching her arms out with a content sigh.

"By the way, I wonder what scared it…" Syalis muttered to herself.

"Yo, Suya-chan, have a nice dream?" He spoke up to draw her attention as he pointed to the plant, "New decor?"

"Yes, I did, thank to Mangolaxia's scent." The princess nodded once before she tilts her head at the trembling flower, "I have to scare this flower to receive a scent that induces a blissful sleep…But I don't know what scared it."

"Maybe your face." Naruto joked, earn a small eyeroll from her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Four, I think." He replied.

"You think?" Syalis raised her eyebrow.

"I was in a meeting with Demon King." Naruto huffed, "This guy talk too much…So much that I kinda zone out and in many times."

"Ah, about what?" She asked curiously.

"My 'role' for few checkpoints against Hero's party…" He said with air quotes, "…And something about recurring characters and some shit." She stare at him blankly, "What? I said I zone in and out. You would do the same thing if you were in my place. Some guys are such a windbag."

"Can I ask you something?" Syalis fixed her bed.

"Shoot." Naruto said.

"Why is human-demon relationship forbidden?" She asked, "I heard some guys mentioned it few times in passing."

"Discrimination, I guess." The kitsune scratched his head, "A lot of demons and humans really don't get along for some reasons, you know…But I honestly don't know why it's forbidden in first place…Or still forbidden to this day."

"…I see." Syalis tidy her room up a little as she set her potion bottles up, "…If a human girl love you, will you give this person a chance? To be in a forbidden relationship?"

"Yes, I will." Naruto crossed his arms with a serious expression and a nod, "Love is not forbidden and if anyone else have problem with that, I'll give them a good talk…With a corncob prank."

"Does class and status matter to you in this relationship?" She stood in front of the bars.

"Nah, I don't care about those things." Naruto said, "Like my mom always say, love know no bounds." His head turn to her, "What's up with these questions?"

"Because…" Her eyes scanned their surrounding before she suddenly grab his collar, yanking him down then smash their lips together with a chaste kiss. Naruto's eyes widened and his tails jolt straight up as they remain like that for two good minutes until she break the contract. "I like you." She release him then walk back to her material pile with stone face, "I wonder if I need to change my mattress or keep it as it is?" Behind her, Naruto still frozen with stiff tail and his face slowly flood up with atomic blush.

"…N-N-NANI!?" He shouted ten minutes later.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just found out that Naruto is actually one of the bosses and a high level one at that! Hero and his party better watch out! While the teenagers were making some mischief, something unexpected happen. First, he kiss her then she kiss him back at different time! Not to mention that she told him she like him!**

 **How will Naruto handle that with this info? What will he do with Syalis around? What will the princess search next? What kind of mischief will we see next? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	5. Are We?

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Hey, I'm back from personal leave with few news. One, due to a personal situation that I won't tell you all until at some point in near future, there are going to be some changes and what I will do is that I'm going to try and power through every stories in one go with many chapters as much as I can after this update…Which mean long waiting…And some stories will be shorter than planned.**

 **Two, the polls are now closed and the top two stories will be up in near future. Three, I will add the new stories as soon as I finish the first chapter so it'll save me some time. Do you all know how long it take to add new stories in between? It's pain in ass, seriously. Also I will add the list of upcoming stories on profile for real this time. Few upcoming stories will be in secret.**

 **Four…Someone brought my attention to a certain story. Monstrous Delinquent by Striker Stuido and it turn out that the author have took nearby whole first chapter from my Monstrous Delinquent story, hell even the story's title and claim that 'I'm not bother to keep story going', which lead some people to ask me why I drop it when I don't say anything about it…Not to mention this guy just stole it without asking for permission! I just checked through my PM to make sure, this guy didn't ask me for permission.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the fifth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Are we…?**

* * *

Naruto stare at a brick wall in front of him with dumb face, it have been three days since Syalis' kiss and her out-of-blue confession…

" _I like you."_

"GAH!" He rams his head into the wall, creating web-like cracks from a single impact and startling some guards.

"W-What's with him?" Goblin whispered.

"The hell if I know…" Ursapine scratched the top of his head.

'Think, Naruto, think.' The kitsune messed his hair up crazily, 'There gotta be some explanation! Why did she say that to me? Is she pranking me? Is it something she's trying to get out of this arranged marriage? Does she really feel this way? What? What? What's the fuck is going on?!' He threw his head back with a loud exhale, "You know what? Forget it…It must be some prank she's pulling…Yeah, just a prank, hahahaha." He walked away from the confusing guards and they exchange glances with each other before they shrug their shoulders.

* * *

"Oh…Ohh…" That was the first thing Naruto heard when he reach the princess' cell and he see Syalis rub her left cheek gently with shocked expression. "So the thing that's drying up…Is my skin!?" She curled up in ball on her bed, "Ah…Ahh…Now that I think about it, it's obvious…I haven't seen any cosmetics ever since I came to Demon King Castle!"

"Actually, there are some cosmetics for men." Naruto said to catch the princess' attention, "However, I don't think we have anything for skin…"

"In the kingdom, I'd have a first-rate honey face pack before sleeping but…" The princess muttered before she pause, "…Bees…Huh?" She shuddered slightly to Naruto's confusion before she crawl inside her bed, "Well…I'm sure it's just temporary dryness! It's not like I can't force myself to sl…"

"Princess, isn't your skin kinda red?" A beetle demon asked suddenly, flying near her window with a rag.

"Don't say that!" The ghost-like demon shushed the beetle.

"Eh, that's dry skin, right?" The two-headed dragon said out loud, "Isn't that nice? If it gets any drier, it'll turn into scales!" The second head guffawed loudly, "And then you can be a part of the Dragon Tribe!"

"Oh, boy, I'll get the death frame." Naruto shook his head with hand on his forehead, watching Syalis slain the dragon demon with a single blow of her giant scissor.

"Where do you keep the bee colony?" Syalis turn to the kitsune blankly.

"Follow me." The sighing kitsune opened her door then guide her to her destination.

* * *

"We're here…" Syalis peek out behind a pillar with Naruto, they were in one of Demon King's gardens and stand in front of them was a massive tree with many giant honeycombs. "Now I just need to harvest the honey…" A tiny bee fly toward them, "Just…Harvest…" The princess suddenly did some kind of mysterious dance with scissor over her head, moving toward one of the honeycomb as Naruto watch on with a raised eyebrow. She slowly reach out to the honeycomb's string and a tiny larvae poke out with a smile. The sight of tiny bug cause the princess to swiftly run back to hide behind Naruto with widened frightened eyes as the kitsune blink several times and he feel her clenching hands tightened on his shirt.

"…Wait…" Naruto slowly turn his head to the princess, "By any chance, are you scared of bees?"

"…" Syalis stare up to him, biting her lower quivering lip and he swears he heard her whine pathetically before she immediately crouches down to a large sack, digging inside.

'…Where the heck did this sack come from?' The kitsune wonder before she take a familiar book out, "Oh, is that the forbidden grimoire from the library?" The white-haired princess gives him a silent nod as she open up the book to release the spirit inside.

"Ehh!?" Al Azif grinned giddily as the princess asks something from the spirit, "You want to learn sorcery?! So you've finally gotten in the mood to overthrow the demons!"

"Don't you notice that I'm here?" Naruto sweatdropped at the spirit but he was ignored.

"Well?!" The book spirit smirked with nose up in air, "What kind of sorcery would you like to learn?"

"Magic that'll somehow drive off every single one of these bees…" Syalis said eerily calmly, "And that'll somehow harvest good quality honey for me."

"WHY IS IT THAT SPECIFIC!?" Al Azif cried out loudly before the spirit slump over, "So you aren't defeating the demons?" The princess merely shook her head, "…Then I guess…Well…What about some fire magic? The radius is one km…"

"No." She rejected right away.

"Or maybe water magic, one km radius…"

"No."

"Or maybe something like ice magic…"

"Nope."

"Um…" The spirit crossed its arms with a hum as Naruto sweatdrop at them.

'…Why don't Suya-chan just ask me to harvest the honey in her place?' Naruto wonder but he decide to keep it to himself.

"All I have left is magic that sends a target to a different dimension…" Al Azif cupped its chin.

"…That sounds wonderful!" Syalis said with thumb-up, smiling so bright and cheerful.

"W-What a nice face you're making!" The spirit cried out loudly.

"She usually has this expression in her sleep." Naruto commented, "But about this magic…"

"No, this can't happen!" Al Azif waved its hands around frantically, "By the looks of things, demons like them would have all of their species disappear! The influence that would have on this world is…"

"It's fine." The smiling princess waved it off.

"B-But…" The spirit stuttered.

"It's fine." She repeated happily.

"B-B-B-But…" Al Azif glanced to the kitsune.

"Just give up already." Naruto said flatly and that's what the spirit did.

"...I-I screw it up from the first moment I mention this spell, did I?" The spirit muttered dejectedly to itself, bestowing a magic spell upon the smiling princess.

"Yup, you fucked up big time." The kitsune smirked wickedly down at the spirit.

"You…" Syalis stand up to face the bee colony with a happy expression, "Truly are a powerful grimoire, aren't 'cha?"

"Even if you compliment me now, I'm not happy about it!" Al Azif cried before it start to gloat, "Well, generally speaking, I, the number one grimoire in the world…"

"No one like braggart." Naruto suddenly shut the grimoire on the screaming spirit with his foot, stomping it hard few time to shut it up and the smiling princess just ignore the wailing spirit's plead.

"Well then…" The princess lift her arms high up above her head as the mana shot up in sky, "Let's get right to it!" In a blink, the bee vanishes without a trace…Along with bee-shaped demons. "Time to harvest the honey." She singsong with a skip.

'I bet the Demon Clergy will faint when he'll find out.' The kitsune smirk and little did he know that he was right because the demon monk passed out at this very moment after realizing that he have to revive over millions of vanished bees.

* * *

"Ah, I got my soft skin back with a honey pack…" Syalis rubbed her smooth skin happily in her bedroom as Naruto place several large vases of honey next to her desk, "There's nothing I can do about the bed sheets and pillow anymore…Well then…" She hummed lightly, "I guess I'll add the most important finishing touch!"

"Which is?" Naruto turned to her curiously.

"Since the best time for restoring your skin…" The princess plopped back on her bed with a sleepy mutter, "Is when you're getting a good night's sleep…"

"Of course…" He sweatdropped lightly as soon as the hostage fall asleep with a soft snore.

"I guess I'll burn them next…" Syalis muttered in her sleep and Naruto turn around with a shaking head before he hold his snicker back when he see the clergy hobbling past the bars with his staff while the demon lord fuss over him worriedly.

"I-I'm dying…" The clergy moaned, "I'm drying…"

"Hey!" A random slime demon said, "It seems like you've revived all of the bess that vanished!"

"I'm dying…" Demon Clergy repeated before he passes out on floor.

"CLERGY!" Demon King wailed out for him and the hanyo just laugh at this slight.

* * *

Naruto lean against the bars and the princess was rummaging through her chest, tossing objects over her shoulders. "Suya-chan, what are you looking for?" The kitsune asked curiously, sneaking a peek over his shoulder.

"My formal dress." Syalis answered, "I need it for our date."

"Ah…" Naruto turned back to stare at the wall boringly before he pull a double-take with widened eyes, "W-W-WAIT, NANI?! W-What da…" His lip was immediately catch in a chaste kiss by the princess and it last for a moment before she break it apart.

"I really like you." The princess smirked up to the gaping kitsune and Naruto inhale deeply…

* * *

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Naruto suddenly jolt up from his bed with widened eyes before he slowly look around with rapid blinks, "Wha…?!" Part of him was so confusing to see that he was in his sleeping quarter until he realize something, "…Oh…A dream?" He slowly drops back in his bed with red face, "…Um…Weird…" He decided to forget it and go back to sleep.

* * *

The kitsune stretch his arms out as he walk down the corridor and he can't help but to overhear a trio of demon near him. "Lately..." A werewolf walked together with the cat demon and some kind of hairy creature as he scratched his furrowed eyebrows, "I've only been having dreams of me getting brushed by the princess…"

"You too, nya?!" The cat demon gasped.

"You too?!" The hairy creature glanced between them as they walk past the warden and the hanyo raised his eyebrow at that.

'It sound like everyone has a dream of Suya-chan last night.' Naruto tilted his head, 'Did she do something last night…Wait, that is Suya-chan we're talking about here so the answer is yes but the question is how?' He pick up his pace until he reach the princess' room and look inside before a sigh escape his lip as soon as he saw Syalis tending to pile of black cottons on her bed. "Suya-chan, where does all these cottons come from?" He asked to catch her attention.

"From Nightmuu, I brush them all inside Baku Muu." Syalis looked up from her latest collection with a slight smile before she beckons him, "Please come in."

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked as he enter her room, she always invite him in when she want something.

"Sit here." She pats a spot next to her, closing the curtains with the remote gem.

"You want me to massage you again?" He asked as he pushes some cotton balls aside to make a room, enough that he can sit down.

"No, just sit." Syalis said as the hanyo took his seat and she swaddles him with the cottons like a blanket. "Does it feel comfy and warm?"

"Yes, it does." Naruto nodded before the princess suddenly hug his side, resting her head against his arm as the kitsune stiffened up. "Wha?!" He turned his head to her with a blush and his eyes flick down to her lip for a moment before he avert his eyes to a brick wall as his blush deepened.

"Aaah, you're so warm." The princess sighed blissfully, "Make me want to sleep on you."

"Um, t-t-thank…" The blushing warden stuttered with a slightly raised eyebrow, "I-I think?"

"Lie down." She said bluntly.

"…E-Eh?" Naruto's head whipped down to her.

"Lie down." Syalis repeated without missing a beat and shove him down on her bed then crawl on atop of him.

"W-W-W-W-W-W…" The blonde stuttered madly, unable to do anything.

"With this…" She nuzzle into his chest, "There's no way I won't get a wonderful sleep."

'…O-O-Oh, it's another idea of her…' Naruto thought to himself, recalling the whole Harpie thing. '…Wait, she don't ask me to cover her with my tails.' Now he's so confusing why he has to lie under her.

"Sleeping on someone I love is the best thing." Syalis said.

"…W-W-W-Wait, i-i-it wasn't a prank?!" The gawking kitsune cried out.

"Prank?" She prop her head up with chin on his chest as she stare into his eyes puzzlingly, "What prank?"

"N-N-Nothing." Naruto replied quickly as his eyes darted around at her room, trying to find something interesting to stare at. "Um…S-S-So…Y-Y-You really like me? M-More, um, than a friend?"

"Yes." Syalis replied without any hesitance, "I do."

"O-Oh, um…" He struggled to find words, "W-W-Why me? D-D-Do you really feel this way? I-I mean, how do I know…If you're serious…Or just saying that to…Get out of your arranged marriage? I…" His lip was immediately caught by her and it last for a good minute until she break it off.

"Naruto, I do feel this way since the first day we met." The princess said to gaping hanyo as her left index finger draw a small circle on his chest, "I fall in love at first sight and I do not know why but I just do. The more time I spend with you, the more my love grow for you. You always treat me like your equal, never call me by my title but my own name, help me without asking anything in return, make me discovering things that I never know before." She looked into his eyes with honestly, "I want to be with you, demon or not, because I truly love you."

"S-S-S-S-Suya-chan…" Naruto stuttered with atomic blush, not expecting that.

"And for the arranged marriage…I actually forget about that." She said bluntly.

"…H-Huh?" He blinked rapidly, "Y-You forget…?"

"Yes." Syalis confirmed without any remorse before she tap her cheek with index finger in deep thought, "I need to figure out how to get it annulled…Shall we elope to another kingdom or someplace far away?" She glanced at her giant scissor blade, "Or I can cut him down with my scissor? Hm…"

"…S-Suya-chan, I…" Naruto slowly sit up with her saddling him, "Um, I…" He looked into her eyes with red face as he seems to consider something before he scratch his head, "…N-N-Now knowing that…I-I-I kinda feel the same way lately and, um…I-I'm willing to give it a chance…A-As long as you're okay with taking it slow…B-B-But are you sure about that? D-Dating me mean…" The captive princess catch his lip with another chaste kiss and he kiss back this time before they break apart with different degree of blush.

"Does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" The princess said with pinkish tint.

"H-Hai…" The kitsune nodded with atomic blush, "I-I guess so…"

"Mm, good." Syalis snuggle up to his chest with a small smile, wrapping her arms around his stomach and the blushing blonde hugs her while looking around awkwardly.

"Um, Suya-chan, can you let me go?" Naruto asked few minutes later, "I-I need to be back at my post before…"

"No, you're my pillow." She said bluntly with closed eyes.

"But…"

"My pillow." Syalis repeated, "Now stop talking and let me sleep."

"O-Okay…" The blushing hanyo muttered as his new girlfriend sleep on him and it took about two hours until he manage to return to his post, it's really good thing that no one catch him in position with the captive princess.

* * *

"Ahh, I'm beat…" Goblin trudge up to his bed then tuck himself in with a yawn, it have been a long day. "Mm…" He rolled over to his side, only to face Syalis with quill and paper while Naruto squat at other side of his bed with a cheeky grin. 'W-W-W-W-W-W-WHA…" The goblin's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets with dropping jaw.

"The floor futon is too stiff…" The princess sits up as she wrote it down, "Comfort, two points."

"What about the safety?" Naruto asked as Syalis get out of the confusing goblin's bed.

"The safety is good." She replied as she left the room with the kitsune and the confused goblin glance around frantically.

"…The fuck?!" Goblin muttered to himself.

Outside, the princess glance at her list with a hum before she speak to Naruto, "I wonder why I never realized it until now…The concept of a pleasant sleep…Is missing inside the castle!"

"Oh?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

"Lately, it feels like my bed's been lacking in novelty…" She said, "This is a thought limited to human beings!"

"…Novelty?" The blonde sweatdropped, "So…The reason why we are checking the others' beds out is because…You want novelty?"

"I'll gather materials and make an even better bed!" Syalis announced before they enter Minotaurus' bedroom and she immediately crawl inside the snoring minotaur's straw bed. "…Noise, minus ten points." The princess whispered to Naruto quietly, "There's a pretty noticeable straw smell."

"It kinda reek." Naruto whispered back as the white-haired girl immediately gets out then toss some straw into a large sack that the hanyo have been carrying before they walk out, "Where to next?"

"We already covered Gummy Family's beds, Forehead Devils' beds and Rotten Zombies' beds." The princess checked the list, "Their awareness about their sleeping is too low…I need to see the bed of a higher level demon. Otherwise, my bed will suffer…But, where can I find such a demon…" She halt in her track with Naruto as they come across a fancy door and she stare at it for a while.

"Ah, isn't that Demon King's bedroom?" The kitsune pointed out and there was a moment of silence before the princess enters the room without any hesitance with Naruto in tow. There, inside the room, was a very elegant large bed…With slumbering demon lord inside. Syalis immediately crawl under the blanket and lie down right next to the lord with a hum. At this very moment, the demon king slowly wake up to discover the princess in his bed with her warden standing next to his bed.

"Very comfortable." Syalis wrote it down with an approving nod as the shocked king let an silent scream out before he fall out of his bed to Naruto's amusement, "But, the ventilation in the room is horrible."

"W-W-What…" Demon King slowly get up by pulling himself up with his bed as he pant heavily, "W-What did you two come to…"

"This cushion's nice." The princess gets out of his bed with a pillow as she ignored the flustered demon lord, "I'll take it."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked her, also ignoring his boss.

"There's nothing particularly out of the ordinary, is there…?" She looked around until she notice something on the king's bed headrest, a bottle and picture frame. "Oh! This is…" She reach out to a certain item.

'T-T-That's a photo of when I was really little!' Demon King's eyes widened with embarrassing blush before he leap toward his picture frame, "WAIT! DON'T LOOOOOOOK!" He snatched the frame but at same time, the princess took the bottle and the poor lord flip over his bed headrest with a hard crash.

"This is…" Syalis' eyes lit up with radiating shine as she examine the bottle in her hands while Naruto laughed at the lord's downed form, "Wholesome chilled milk! Spectacular…Even considering what to take after waking up is truly quality awareness!" She sit down on the bed as the lord leap up on his bed after a quick recovery, "A cooling device beside the bed…That was my blind spot!"

"P-Princess!" Demon King wailed, "Kitsune! J-Just what are you here for…"

"Demon King!" Demon Clergy suddenly enter the room with crystal ball, "The hero has entered a new dungeon…" He froze as soon as he saw the princess in his leader's bed before he slowly approaches them, "…P-Princess…" He said with a small smile while his body trembles, "W-Why are you in Demon King's bed?"

"Eh?" She looked up to the priest then tilt her head, "You wouldn't know unless you tried sleeping there…I guess." There was a long pause before the priest's head whip around to his leader with a nasty look then he suddenly choke him.

"YOUHAVEITWRONG!" The king pleads for his life, "YOUHAVEITWRONG! YOUHAVEITWRONG! YOUHAVEITWRONG! YOUHAVEITWRONG!"

'Imagine what he would do to me if he find out about us.' Naruto watch on but it doesn't stop him from snickering at them.

"Alright…" Syalis stood at the kitsune's side with the sack, "I suppose we'll head back and sleep for today." She was about to leave until she remember something before she turn to the angry priest, "Ah, hey…" The clergy halt his assault on the king, "Next time, I'll sleep in your bed too, so don't worry about it." With that, she left the room with Naruto and if they have stay back a little longer, they would have seen the shocked priest passing out with blood drip as the king cried out for him. It took the secret couple a while to return to the cell and the happy princess unpacks her collection with a tune. "I got a great haul today! It was quite the tour! This…" She took the cushion and milk bottle out, "And this…" She turn around to her bed, "But…But why? No matter how many fascinating beds I visited…" Naruto watch on as the princess crawl into her bed, "In the end, my own bed is the most soothing to sleep in…" She fall asleep immediately.

"…That was kinda weird but very funny." Naruto turn around and exit his girlfriend's cell with a chuckle. He would laugh out loud when many confusing demons come by to check on the princess in attempt to get any answers, demanding the laughing warden to know why she have some of their bedding items.

* * *

The very next day, Naruto was reading a magazine until he look up when he hear the princess' door open and Syalis drag her blanket covers out with some stains on it. "Where are you going with this blanket?" He asked.

"…T-To do some laundry…" She said sulkily, 'W-Why would I do something like drink juice on my futon…?!'

"Want me to come with you?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's just a laundry so there's no need." Syalis waved it off, "I'll be back."

"Alright, see you later." He waved to her as she wander off with her blanket and he start reading his magazine…Until he look up with a raised eyebrow, "…Wait, does she know where the washroom is?" He hummed before shrug it off, she can find it easily and it's not like she will do something crazy to wash her blanket.

Little did he know is that his secret girlfriend just destroy several valuable hero support items along with mini-boss in insane way.

"I'm back." The princess returned with a clean blanket few hours later, enter her room right away to sleep under her warm comfy blanket.

"Night, Suya-chan." Naruto said, still reading his magazine.

* * *

Several days later, some demons peeking inside the princess' cell and a vampire turn to Ursapine. "Hey, have you noticed?"

"Eh?" Ursapine looked to him curiously.

"Lately, the princess…" The vampire turned back to see the princess, staring out of her window. "Has only been looking out her window…"

"C-C-Could she be homesick?" Ursapine guessed, "Probably because when she sleeps, she doesn't get the same feeling of safety and such from back home?" The concerning demons slowly leave the corridor and only one person remain behind, which is none other than Naruto. He take a glance up and down the hallway before he enter the cell then sit down next to her.

"What's up, Suya-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I realize there is something back home that Demon King Castle doesn't have." Syalis muttered, still staring at the horizon.

"Which is…?" He tilted his head.

"Cradling tree." She answered, "It's greatest for naps…"

"…" Naruto's head slowly turn to her with baffled look, "Cradling tree? Excuse me, what?"

"My home castle is fused with a giant sacred tree." The princess explained as her head rest on her propped hands, "It always sway back and forth…Yeah…Now that I remember it, I want to sleep with that cradling for the nostalgia. But…" She glanced at her right with a thoughtful hum, "How would I reproduce it?"

"…I think I get something that must help you with that one." The kitsune said as soon as he get a idea, "But it'll take a bit while, wait here?"

"Okay." Syalis nodded to her secret boyfriend as he leave the room before she glance at a sleepy teddy devil that land on her back then she slowly cradle the creature to sleep, wondering what kind of idea Naruto have come up with.

* * *

"A-A-AH! G-G-Give back the sacred logs!" A random orc cried, only to get swat away by a tail.

"M-M-My tools!" A dwarf wailed before a tail smash his head onto the hard floor.

"The ropes, the ropes!" A random zombie stumbled forward with outstretching hand, "Without it, this bridge will col…" Another tail flicks the screaming zombie over the rail, plummeting to the first floor from third floor.

"I need to find a perfect fabric." Naruto muttered to himself as he carried a sack, filled with supplies, over his shoulder while his tails hit these poor monsters around like ragdolls each time they tried to get something back. "But where…?" He hummed, "Maybe I could cut few Furoshiki again…Mm?" There were a crowd of worried demons in distance and the curious teenager approached Kai. "Hey, what's going on?"

"K-Kitsune?" Kai glanced over his shoulder to the boy, "A member of the Castle Restoration unit got stuck on a chandelier! And it's about to fall!" He pointed up to a giant chandelier as its rope slowly fray apart and a whining moth demon cling onto a silk sheet with tear in its eyes. "We need to do something but if we go up there, it'll fall down!"

'…Oh, this silk sheet is perfect!' The kitsune's eyes lit up before he leap into action, much to some shock.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kai screamed his head off as Naruto jumped over the edge toward the chandelier and some demons were shocked by how high he can jump, not knowing that he had channeled some mana to his legs beforehand.

"H-He went for it!" Several demons cried from ground.

"K-Kitsune!" The moth gasped, "C-Could you have come to save…" One of Naruto's tail swiftly grab the creature, toss the shocked moth down to Kai's arms and the kitsune quickly tore the very same sheet off the chandelier with a hard yank, much to everyone's horror. The teenager's brazen action cause the chandelier's rope to snap and it plunge to the ground, shattered in pieces as Naruto land on other side with crumbled-up sheet.

"Now I get all materials I need..." Naruto walked away with a whistling tune as the gawking demons stared at the scene and Kai pass out on his back with the baffled moth in his arms. "Time to build it."

* * *

Syalis watch her boyfriend hammering a nail into some kind of stand with puzzling expression, "…What are you making?"

"You'll know sooner." He smirked before he hook the silk sheet up with ropes, "Ta-da!" He gestured at his creation, "Your personal hammock, perfect for your cradling nap!" The blonde toss a red small pillow in, "And I find you a good pillow."

"Oooh…" The princess inspects her hammock with shiny eyes, "Ah…" She carefully climb into her new hammock and an blissful yawn escape her lip as soon as it start to cradling under her weight. "Fetch me…My blanket…"

"Got you covered." Naruto cover her with a blanket, tucking a little.

"Thanks, Naruto…" Syalis grabbed the said blonde's hand, bring it closer to her mouth then kiss his index finger. "I love you." She whispered with drooping eyelids.

"L-L-Love you too." The blushing blonde replied back as his secret girlfriend went to sleep and he tiptoe toward the door, closing the curtain on his way out.

* * *

 **And that end the fifth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Syalis and Naruto are now in relationship and the princess seems to be little more open with her new boyfriend. At same time, they are acting normal around the demons…When they are not creating any chaos with their crazy quests!**

 **Now in relationship, what will our new couple do next? What kind of moments will we see from them? What kind of quests will they go on next? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	6. A Brief Time With…

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the sixth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A Brief Time With…**

* * *

Naruto whistle a merry tune as he walks through the corridor, he has pulled thirty successful pranks off in a single day and that was right after breakfast! The kitsune can't wait to tell Syalis all about it when he approaches the cell, only to arch his eyebrow up when he see one missing princess. "Mm, wonder what she's up to now?" Naruto muttered, decide to look around the castle for his secret girlfriend.

"W-Wh…What are you guys doing!?" The kitsune heard a shouting around the corner in distance and he pick up his pace until he come across Demon King with several demons, mob of teddy devils and…

"Suya-chan, what are you wearing?" Naruto stared down at unmoving princess with deadpan expression, Syalis was wearing some full-body grass dress with kabuki facepaint. "…Is that another sleep habit you're trying to come up with?"

'Naruto!' Syalis attempted to whine out but she's unable to make any sounds because…'Please figure it out! I'm having a sleep paralysis! I need…'

"Princess!?" Demon King gasped as soon as he finally notice the princess, "What in the world's with that get-up…" Some teddy devils make some noises, "What? The princess can't move anymore?"

"Oh, so you have a sleep paralysis, huh?" The kitsune glanced down to his secret girlfriend, "That sucks."

'Yes, I need you to take me to the church so Demon Clergy can do something about it!' Syalis screamed inside her head.

"If you think about asking me to bring you to this clergy, there is nothing he can do about it." Naruto said with hands in his pockets as the princess' eyes widened in shock, "All you can do is just try to fight it or wait until it wear out in time."

'HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE?!' The white-haired girl screamed.

"I don't know how long it'll take, maybe few minutes or hours." The kitsune shrugged his shoulders.

'…Naruto, do…Do…' The princess stared at her secret boyfriend, 'Can you read my mind?'

"If you wonder that I can read your mind, the answer is no." Naruto said, "It's written all over your face…Well, that and your mind must be filled with sleep paralysis-relating." He took out an camera then took picture of her, "By the way, I am taking the picture of you so I can tease you later."

'TEAR THIS PICTURE UP, NARUTO, TEAR IT!' Syalis screamed with embarrassing blush, 'MY REPUTATION AS A PRINCESS WILL BE RUINED!'

"What reputation?" The kitsune scoffed playfully, "You have no reputation from the very first moment."

The princess stare at him blankly for few minutes, '…ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN'T READ MY MIND?!'

"Ah, king!" One of the demons behind the king spoke up, "I heard that the human princess will awaken with a prince's kiss!"

"What?!" The startled king gasped.

'Wait, what?' Both teenagers looked over at the demon trio blankly.

"Demon King Castle's prince is Demon King, isn't it?" The hooded demon said.

"Ooh!" The bulky merman nodded, "So as long as Demon King kisses her, it'll be fine then!"

'No way…' Syalis thought in shock and dumbfounded, 'They're mistaking a fairy tale for real life?! Are these stupid demons that naïve!?'

"…I-In that case, I guess I have no choice then…" Demon King slowly approached the teenagers with red face before he clean his lip with forearm then lean his head down, "T-Then I'll…"

"THAT IS REAL LIFE, NOT A FAIRY TALE, YOU DUMBASSES!" Naruto suddenly punched the king right in mouth, sending him flying into the screaming demons. "SHE HAVE A SLEEP PARALYSIS, WHICH CAN BE WEAR OUT IN TIME!"

"K-K-K-Kitsune?!" The king cowered under the said demon's deadly glare with his fellow demons.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK-O TAKES ADVANTAGE OF SOMEONE IN THIS STATUS? THAT IS NOT A SNOW WHITE OR BRIAR ROSE CASE!" The kitsune roared, "WHAT THE PRINCES DID IN THE STORY ARE HUNDRED PERCENT ILLEGAL! I MEAN, ONE IS INTO NERCOPHILIA BECAUSE HE MAKE OUT WITH SNOW WHO HE THOUGHT WAS A CORPSE AND OTHER ONE IS A FUCKING RA…"

"GAH!" Syalis suddenly bolt up without any warning before she look over herself with moving limbs as the demons turned to her, "Oh…? My sleep paralysis…Cleared up…? Or it's starting to…?"

"See?" Naruto gestured to the stretching princess with deadpan expression, "Sleep paralysis can be wore off with time, you dumbasses!"

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't know…" Demon King stuttered with others before he turn to his hostage, "S-Sorry about that, princess."

"Don't come close to me." The princess moved behind Naruto as she peeks out to the king with disappointing look, "What kind of stupid demon believe fairy tale is real life? I don't want you to come near me for a while." 'I heard stupidly is contagious and I don't want to catch it.'

"…URK!" The king falls back on floor with frothing mouth, receiving an emotional trauma out of pure embarrassment and misunderstanding.

"Naruto, carry me back to my room." Syalis climbed up on Naruto's back without asking for permission, "I'm going to sleep now…The feeling of freedom…I'm…Now…All…Free…"

"Really, after your sleep paralysis?" Naruto carried the sleeping princess piggyback-style down the hallway with a headshake, "You are the only person I know that would do that, only you." He doesn't even bother to look back at the flustering demons as they shake their frothing leader. The king later refuses to leave his room for days.

* * *

Today is Naruto's day off and the kitsune decide to take a page out from Syalis' book, which is sleep in. He doesn't know how long he has been sleeping for when he finally get up and his eyes flick to a clock on his desk. "Almost two?" Naruto slowly get out of his bed with few stretches before a big yawn slip out of his mouth, '…Is Suya-chan's weird hobby contagious?' He scratched his head sleepily before he brush it off, "Meh." Naruto pick up some clothes then walk over to his personal bathroom, he usually goes to public bathhouse with the other but not often.

* * *

"…What are you guys doing?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at a strange sight, the princess and Kai were sitting with two other demons as they enjoy a handmade…"And is that a kotatsu?"

"Look, Naruto, I made a kotatsu." Syalis chirped with wide gesture to her new furniture as the demons lulled to sleep by the warmness of heater table. "It's so incredible. Want in?"

"I must decline because there's no room in there." The hanyo raised his hand up politely, "…If I know you want a kotatsu, I should let you borrow mine."

"…Huh?" The captivate princess looked up to him with tilted head and wide eyes.

"You don't know?" Naruto scratched his head with a arched eyebrow, "I have a personal kotatsu in my room."

"…Are you saying that I wasted my time making this kotatsu when I should have ask you to borrow it?" Syalis muttered as the kitsune nodded, "…Ah, whatever." She rest her chin on the shield-table's surface with blissful expression, "I now have my own kotatsu and use it whenever I want to." Her eyes shift up to her secret boyfriend, "Hey, I wanna visit your room and see what you get."

"Later." The kitsune said as the princess blinked once, "My role is coming up sooner than expected so I have to leave the castle for few days."

"Oh, the recurring boss thingy?" Syalis said as Naruto sweatdropped at her comment, "When do you leave at?"

"In about two hours." Naruto answered, "I'm just stopping by to tell you and say bye, I'll be back in about four or five days."

"Okay, come back sooner." The princess lifts her hand up slightly to wave.

"I'll try to, bye." The kitsune waved back, leaving out of her sight.

"…Mooou…" Syalis rest her head on table again with puffed-out cheeks, 'I want him in my kotatsu. His fluffy tails would make it more perfect.'

* * *

"…And keep the cap ring on." Demon King said within a crystal ball, "You get all that?"

"Hai, hai." Naruto sighed half-boring, half annoyed. He have arrived in his 'base', which is a cave-like dungeon, a day early and it was completely boredom because there is nothing to do here and he was forced to listen to the higher-up folks about the details and 'game plan' over and over. "Say my line, slap them around. Do not take cap ring off so we can boost the team's confidence, yada, yada." He tossed the hovering crystal ball up and down with one hand before he glance at his appearance, he wear all black shinobi outfit with ceramic fox mask. Naruto take another look around with boring expression before a thought come to his head, "…Say…" He looked into the orb as it show him the leader with the Elder Council, "By any chance, do you know a lot about Suya-chan's background before and after you kidnapped her?"

"Yes, of course." Kai pushed his glasses up, "We have all info on royals and every heroes party but we only base them on common knowledge, not personal level."

"Oh, do you know anything about her fiance?" He asked as he released the ball to the ceiling, hoping to gather some info on his girlfriend's arranged marriage so he can come up with something to help her.

"Mm, you don't know?" Clergy said, "Her fiance is Akatsuki the hero."

"…Mm?" Naruto's eyebrow arched.

"He is the one who will rescue the princess." King said.

"…Mmm?" A frown formed.

"In fact, you are going to face him right now." Kai adjusted his glasses again.

"MMM?!" The kitsune's eyes become bloodshot at the tidbit, '…I'm going to fight my girlfriend's fiance?' "…Hey, what'll happen if I, say, kill the hero here?"

"Nothing, he'll just revive at the last checkpoint." Clergy replied, dammit, here's goes one of Naruto's plans. "That's if his party doesn't use up all of their phoenix downs."

"How many did the hero's party currently have?" The werewolf asked his leader out of curiosity.

"Five so far." Demon King cupped his chin in deep thought, "Also they will have about twelve max potions and MP recovery, thirty normal potions…" He list out the items that the hero's party should have before they run into Naruto.

"…What'll happen if they run out of these items?" Naruto asked.

"They'll go broke and will be forced to grinding for drops while taking many side-quests to restock everything they need on hands." The leader said, "But it's good thing we have you wear the cap ring so…"

"Oh dear, the cap ring just mysteriously breaks apart." The kitsune said calmly as he snap the ring in half with a pinch on purpose, "I think the durability was so low or someone accidentally gave me a faulty one."

"K-K-Kitsune, did you just…" Demon King muttered questioningly.

"It broke on its own." Naruto denied.

"B-But you…"

"It broke on its own." He repeated.

"B-But we saw you sn…"

"It." Naruto repeated again, "Broke. On. Its. Own. It broke on its own."

"K-K-Kitsune, a-a-a-are you okay?" Demon King asked worriedly, never seen him acting like that before.

"Alright!" A new voice suddenly draws their attention, "We're getting close to the dungeon's exit!" Naruto turn around to see a blonde stereotypical hero with three people, a female mage, male thief and a buff half-naked man with oversized battle ax. "Oh, who is that?"

"You are Akatsuki the hero, aren't you?" The masked hanyo questioned the stereotypical hero with quiet tone.

"That's right, I am!" The blonde hero unsheathes his sword, "And you are…?"

"Who I am is not important." Naruto narrowed his eyes behind the mask, "The important question is…Do this name, 'Syalis', mean anything to you?"

"…Um, no?" Akatsuki blinked dumbly, "Who's that? One of your bosses or something else?"

"What is the princess' like and dislike?" The masked kitsune muttered and the party members were completely confusing with this turn.

"The princess love her kingdom and the people." The hero answered happily, "She do not like demons because they are cruel and evil. In fact, she was…"

"What is the princess' hobby?" Naruto cut him off, "Her life goal?"

"The princess' hobby is training to become the next graceful, wonderful and fair queen!" Akatsuki grinned with pride, "For her life goal, she want to be a good wife and mother to m…"

"I see, I'm going to kill you." The masked kitsune said eerily calm, this hero guy is a bastard because it sound like he's after the throne and don't care much about Syalis.

"Bring it on!" The hero grinned, "Status open!" He recently reached level twenty-five with the rest of his party, there's no way he can lo…

 _ **Enemy's name: Unknown**_

 _ **Level: ?**_

 _ **HP/MP: ?**_

 _ **What should you do to win the battle?: OHMYGOD,DON'TSHITYOURPANTANDRUNFORYOURFUCKINGLIFE!**_

"…Mm?" Akatsuki's eyes glossed over with his party, still having a dumb smiling look on his face.

"Come here, you bastard." Naruto said calmly before one of his tail suddenly impale the hero's chest in one blow.

"A-A-AKA…" The mage barely get a chance to say anything as the kitsune perform one-hit blow on each member, sending them back to the checkpoint. The hero run back inside three minutes later with a wide grin, his party was right behind him.

"I get it!" The grinning hero said with pumped fist, "That is one of these surviving for turns battle, isn't i…" A thrusting tail to face cut him off with a loud crunching sound.

"P-Phoenix down!" The thief cast the said item on the fallen hero, reviving him.

"GAK!" The ax-wielding party member cried out as another tail hit him in a fury of blows, "I-I-I'm dying! I'm dying! I'm down to one hp!"

"H-H-Heal!" The mage wailed before a barrage of kunai mow her down.

"W-W-WHITE MO…" Thief screamed before he got hit by a foxfire and the hero fall not a second after, once again sending the party back to the checkpoint.

* * *

"W-W-W-What's the matter with Kitsune?" Demon King wailed in shock and nervous as he and his elder demons watch the slaughter on television, "F-F-F-First he went o-off-script and n-n-now that!"

" _OH GOD, MY ELBOW'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THIS WAY!"_

" _MY RARE STAFF IS BROKEN!"_

" _H-H-HERO, CAN WE TURN BACK?!"_

" _NO, THROW EVERYTHING AT HIM! I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WE WILL GET A REWARD FOR SURVIVING THAT!"_

"I-I-I wonder what they were talking about early…?" Demon Clergy said nervously, the communication suddenly went down during the first meeting between the kitsune and hero's party for some reason.

"…A-A-Ah, should it be…?" Kai gasped loudly in realization as everyone turned to him, "K-K-Kitsune…He have been…He have been bottling everything up to point where he just snap without a warning!"

"What do you mean?" The leader asked puzzlingly.

"What I am saying is that he is under a lot of stress because of his job." The werewolf said as several demons blinked owlishly, "Think about it…As the princess' warden, anyone would be very furious and stressed because…"

"Ah, because she kept died and getting herself into dangerous situation!" The demonic priest gasped.

"Ah, because she kept wandering off, causing chaotic situation wherever she goes like stealing things and leave her cell at random time!" Demon King widened his eyes, "…B-B-But…But Kitsune look perfectly fine and he never complains about it, not once…"

"M-M-Maybe because he don't want to bother us and want to look good in front of the king?" Kai suggested.

"F-F-For me, he…?" The gaping king turned to the screen as the screaming party attempted to survive the hanyo's rampage, "…S-S-S-So it's our fault that he snapped under stress?"

"…M-M-Maybe we should do something to make him relax and happy?" Demon Clergy said nervously and his king and fellow demons turn to him then nod together.

* * *

"H-H-Hero, stop!" The ax-user wailed as his party cling on the hero's back while he dragged them slowly toward to…T-T-T-This hellish room! "C-Can we just go and find another way around?!"

"W-W-What he said!" The blushing mage screeched, "We're out of all items! All of our weapons are broken! A-A-A-And we're all down to our underwears!" It turn out that all party member only wear underwears and bra, their equippable clothes have been rip to bits by this demonic monster! "A-A-And Thief is traumatized AND WE DON'T KNOW WHY OR HOW! HE NEEDS HELP!"

"B-B-B-BEWARE THE CORNCOB!" Thief wailed with popped-out eyes, "BEWARE THE CORNCOB!"

"We can win this time!" Akatsuki barged into the area with his screaming party, "Prepare yourself, ki…Huh?" They blink owlishly at an empty area then they scan everywhere for the masked kitsune but there was no sign of this person.

"W-W-What the…?" The ax user stuttered, "W-W-Who was this guy…"

"…Ah, I got it!" The hero snapped his fingers in realization, "This person is actual one of Demon King's elites and set himself as our nemesis!"

"…Eh?" The party uttered together.

"You know, there are these characters in games and it's the recurring rival who will drive us to get stronger so we can defeat him at the near end!" Akatsuki's eyes shine brightly.

"…S-So you're saying he's like a second to final boss guy?" The ax user said.

"…R-R-R-Recurring?" The mage paled, "Oh, god…No…I don't want to run into this guy again."

"BEWARE THE CORNCOB!" Thief screeched loudly with flailing arms before he pass out with foams in mouth.

* * *

The first thing Naruto did when he return to the castle was going straight to the princess' room to let her know that he's back from his quest…Minus running into her fiance part, there's no way he'll tell her that this asshole is the rescuing hero but he can tell her that he beat the shit out of the hero and his party before he leave after finish his task and out of boredom. 'How can I help her break this engagement off?' Naruto wondered to himself, 'Maybe we'd elope like she said if the heroes get close to the castle?' The princess' room come into his sight, following by the appearance of Syalis. "Hey, Suya-chan, I'm back!" Naruto said out loud with a grin as the princess turn around to see him and he can see her eyes lit up as soon as they land upon him, "Did you…Oh?" The hanyo notice few changes in her room, "Did you make some improvements here and there?"

There is a large elegant clockgear-like window, a very large fluffy mattress and…Wait, is that a wool panties with bear pattern?! Naruto's eyes snap away from it with a heavy blush, why is it lying haphazardly on floor in open?!

"Welcome back and I did." Syalis nodded happily as she gave him a quick hug before she take a step back, "What do you think?"

"Pretty nice, it's becoming less and less cell-y and more like fancy bedroom." The blonde said before he look down to her, "How was your week?"

"It was eventful." She answered, "I turned into a cat for a whole day and it was so wonderful!"

"…" Naruto blinked rapidly before he give her a dumbfounded face, "…Explain, please?" She start talking about her week and he told her about his adventure in turn.

* * *

"Demon King, why are there so many ramen?" Ursapine asked weirdly, staring at rows of ramen bowls on dozen tables.

"It's for Kitsune." Demon King said with cold sweats "It turns out that he has been under a lot of stress without our knowledge because of his job as the princess' warden." The hybrid monster blinked owlishly, "He bottled it all up and just snapped right before he face the hero and his party. They used all of their items and lost their weapons at same time."

"O-O-Oh…" The hybrid monster winced, "So…The reason why we have many ramen is to calm Kitsune down?"

"Y-Yes, and I'm going to give him extra day off and other things to make him more relaxing." The nervous leader said.

"T-That's wise." Ursapine muttered, the demons and heroes fail to realize that it is all big misunderstanding and Naruto wasn't awaken of this fact and were so confusing why all demons kept pampering him for next few days.

* * *

 **And that end the sixth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Nothing much going on in this chapter but we do see that Naruto have met the hero and his party…Along with the result and a lot of misunderstanding!**

 **Will we see something more from Naruto and Syalis? How can he help her out after met the hero and finding out that he's an 'asshole'? Any moments? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	7. Gifts Get You A…

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the seventh chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Gifts Get You A…**

* * *

Naruto stare at Syalis with a small sweatdrop as she bounce around her room like a hyper kid and he know why. It's because…

"Ah!" Syalis poked her head out of her window with a smile as the snow fall upon the castle, "The Demon Church's bell is ringing…" She spun around to face the kitsune, "On Christmas Eve! Happy Christmas Eve!"

"I guess Christmas is your favorite holiday, isn't it?" The blonde scratched his head with a light chuckle.

"Yup, one of my favorite holidays!" The princess picked up her unfinished knitting project then start humming a merry tune to herself and at this time, several demons approached the cell out of curiosity when they notice something different about the room.

"Say…" The minotaur crossed his arms puzzlingly, "The princess is a prisoner, right?"

"Probably…" Goblin muttered.

"Nope, this position was tossed out from the very first moment she arrived." Naruto deadpanned to the demons.

"Eh, what's she making?" Ursapine asked.

"Decoration, right?" The goblin said.

"Yup, it's Christmas decoration." The kitsune confirmed until they hear incoming stomps from behind.

"R-Red Siberian type!" The minotaur yelped as soon as Kai arrived.

"You bastaaaards!" Kai barked angrily as he slammed the cell door open, "What's the prisoner acting so thrilled about…" The princess suddenly toss some kind of collar on him.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Syalis said with a smug smirk and the werewolf glance down at his collar to see that it was some kind of wreath with bell, that have 'dog' written all over it.

"Ahh, even through the princess would always suddenly feel his fur…" Both Goblin and Ursapine cried together, "She stopped after putting a humiliating decoration on him!?"

"A-An…And!" The werewolf butler noticed something odd about some certain items, "There's only one stolen coffin today?! There's even more of Ghost Furoshiki's body left behind than usual?!" He pick up the dying furoshiki, "Her evilness…Is toning down…!?"

"Oh man, she's in a jolly mood, isn't she?" Ursapine muttered.

"But isn't Ghost Furoshiki's dying?" Goblin pointed out.

"Why aren't we shocked by this?" Ox demon said with hands on his hip.

"Because you all are getting used to it by now." Naruto deadpanned at them as he watch the princess shoving the confusing werewolf out of her room.

"But…" Goblin glanced at his fellow demons, "Is Christmas really that fun?"

"Well, the atmosphere's nice, but…" The hybrid demon hummed nervously until he notice two certain people from the corner of his eyes, "Ah! Demon King and Demon Monk!" The demons turned their heads to see the said leader and clergy.

"The meeting's reached a consensus." Demon King announced with serious expression, "This year's 'Santa'…Will come for the princess and kitsune."

"E-Eh!?" The goblin gasped in horror with his fellow demons, "Is that what they said!?"

"Well…" The nodding king replied, "He'd go in the morning, so that way it would be a surprise." The demons turn to face the hostage, "Princess…" He halt in his track as the princess beam at the news, much to everyone's, minus one, confusion.

"Just for us?" Syalis said with shiny doe eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" Both king and priest replied puzzlingly.

"Wonder what he'd bring you for Christmas?" Naruto whistled to the princess before he rub his chin confusingly, "But shouldn't I be on the naughty list?"

"I guess it's because you did a lot of good deeds more than bad one." The princess said and the kitsune just shrug his shoulders.

"S-She's happy?" Ursapine muttered bewilderedly, "A-And why isn't Kitsune acting like it's no big deal?"

"C-C-C-Could they be planning to turn the tables on him?" Goblin gulped, "I'm feeling nervous with him coming…"

"He just harasses people." The hybrid monster sighed wearily.

"Yeah." The minotaur placed hands on his hip, "He's totally different from the 'Santa Claus' who goes to the human kingdom!" There was a silence of realization among the demons, "Wouldn't it be nice…? To get…A wonderful present for Christmas…"

'C-Could it be, that princess…' Everyone thought together with widened eyes, 'Think that guy is coming?!' They quietly tip-toeing away from the cell around the corner, leaving Naruto behind with his secret girlfriend.

"…Anyway, what did you wish for Christmas from Santa Claus?" Naruto asked the princess curiously.

"High-tech oxygen capsule for good nap." Syalis chirped, picking up pace with her knitting.

"…Where the hell would you put it in?" The kitsune deadpanned with a sweatdrop, "And why? Why do you want more be…" He smacked his face then drags it down across, "Never mind, it's you we're talking about here."

"And done." The princess finally completed her project as she quickly hang it up above her window then kneel on her bed with spreading arms, "I've made it…A stocking for my present!"

"…That's one huge stocking sock…" Naruto stared at a very large striped stocking sock with a sweatdrop, "I don't think Santa can fit your present inside this sock…Or even lift it up. Maybe he'll fill it up with candies and some toys instead…"

"I'm too old for toys." Syalis replied before she tilt her head at him, "By the way, did you hear something fall?"

"Perhaps someone fall for my oil floor prank." The kitsune shrugged his shoulders, hearing many running footsteps in background.

"Oh." The princess uttered uninterestingly as if she have been used to it, "…About tomorrow, are you getting me anything?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded, "You?"

"Yes." She nodded back with a tiny smile, "Is my present high-tech oxygen capsule?"

"…Do I look like I can afford that?" He deadpanned with another sweatdrop and his secret girlfriend pouted childishly.

"Well, I should turn in early." Syalis crawled under her blanket then fluff her pillow up, "Since tonight is a night to sleep in anticipation of a miracle that happens once a year…" She immediately fall asleep and the blonde just shake his head.

"Night, Suya-chan." Naruto walked away from the cell and back to his room, "Better wrap the present before I…Go…To…Bed?" He slowly trailed off when he see a demonic Santa with two long goat-like horns hobbling down the hallway in the distance, "…Ah, wonder who Krampus is after?" The blonde brush the Krampus' appearance off as if it was a usual sight and he enter his room to finish his gift, never realize that the demons refer Krampus as Black Santa Claus for some reason.

* * *

The kitsune approached the cell the very next day with a small orange box, "Morning, Suya-chan, merry…Chirstmas…" Naruto paused at the sight of stuffed stocking sock, containing only potatoes and coals, as the gaping white-haired teenager stared at her 'presents' in shock. "…Guess you don't get what you want, huh?"

"M-M-M-Mooou." The princess sulked angrily as she started to heat the coals up to cook the potatoes right away, an action that makes him sweatdrop.

"Here, I hope you like it." He handed the gift to Syalis.

"Is it High-tech oxygen capsule?" She whined softly as she pull a polka-dot wrapped box out under her bed, handing it over to him. "Your gift."

"Thank, and no, it's not high-tech oxygen capsule." Naruto can't help but to roll his eyes at her question.

"Is it?" The princess started to unwrap her gift with her boyfriend, "You may got me one and use your…Um, fujin thingy to seal it into a small box as a surprise."

"Fuinjutsu." He corrected her, opening his gift first to discover a pink, purple and white striped knitted blanket with orange polka-dot pattern. "Wow, I like it. Did you make it?"

"Of course, I did." Syalis replied as she opened her gift before she look inside to see a necklace with a strange symbol, "Ah, I like it…" She glanced up to him curiously, "But what's the meaning of this symbol?" Her necklace has a silver spiral medal with orange gem in center.

"It's my clan symbol, from my mother's side." Naruto answered, "It's supposed to be red spiral but I figure it's less flashy with silver."

"Did you make it?" She asked, putting her necklace on.

"Yup, with the medal part." He replied.

"Thank you, Naruto." Syalis took two baked potatoes off the hot plate with forks, "Merry Christmas, I lo…"

"Princess!" Demon Lord suddenly enters the cell, unknowingly cut the now-sulking princess off, with his fellow demons, carrying many large presents and they all look sheepish. "These are our presents to you…Sorry about Santa, it turn out we confused your Santa Claus with our Santa…"

"Oh, presents?" The princess swiftly open each presents…Only to be very disappointed because they were all…

"You guys got her butters?" Naruto stared at the demons ridiculously as if they were bunch of morons, "You Western Demons…"

"They're exquisite." The leader said proudly.

"Thanks…" Syalis whispered lowly with dark glare, how dare these guys cut into her sweet moment with Naruto and ruin her Christmas!

* * *

"Again, why are we all here in church and dress up like that?" Naruto muttered, wearing some black robe with hood and veil and everyone were wearing the same outfits.

"It's for Mass of Darkness." The frank-zombie laughed, half-listening to the demon king's speech.

"You don't have that in your homeland?" Ursapine asked.

"No, I don't." The teenager shook his head before he rub his chin, "…I think?"

"…Y-Y-You think?" The hybrid creature sweatdropped.

"And now, program one…" Demon King cleared his throat loudly, "Let us begin the Present Exchange of Darkness!"

'…Isn't that a secret Santa stuff?' Naruto thought to himself as the demons held their presents up above their heads with a cheer, '…Western Demons are so weird…'

"Oh man, I was worried this year since Princess is here, but it looks like we managed to start the event without a hitch, huh?" A random demon said, "The Christmas party!"

"Shh!" A ghost shushed the demon, "Call it the Mass of Darkness! Demon King will get angry at you!"

'Oh, so it's Demon King who is the weird one.' The kitsune gave the demon leader a deadpan stare behind his veil.

"That's right." A familiar voice spoke next to the ghost and Naruto raise his eyebrow as soon as he heard it.

"Okay." The random demon sighed before he pause, '…Just now…'

'Was that princess' voice?' The ghost looked around confusingly.

"HEY!" A reindeer demon cried out loudly as he hold a sack of…"This present only has potatoes in it!"

'…Ah, Suya-chan is around here somewhere.' Naruto shook his head amusedly, he can't find her because it's dark and hard to see most people's face under these hoods.

"Oh man, this would've been terrible if the princess came!" The same random demon said, "There's no way it'd be a party!" 'It was just my imagination, just my imagination."

"Yep." Syalis' voice said.

"I can't see anyone's face since it's dark, but well, there's no way she'd be here anyway!" The ghost laughed weakly, 'I was just hearing things. Just hearing things.'

"Yep!" The princess' voice repeated.

'She's totally here.' Naruto walked toward the buffet table to get something to eat, 'Maybe trying to pass her potatoes off to bunch of guys like this guy back there.'

"MY BINGO CARD HAS…!" A random demon wailed out in distance, "LOOK! THE MIDDLE CIRCLE'S GLUED UP AND I CAN'T FREE IT!"

"LOOK AT MINE TOO…THE NUMERICAL PLACES ARE MERCILESS!"

"MINE'S TURNED INTO IRON!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

"Kitsune…" Ursapine sighed.

"I'm innocent this time." Naruto ate his shrimps calmly, 'I wonder why someone decides to sabotaging the…' He looked at the bingo prize list before he notice the number one prize, High-tech oxygen capsule, and the hanyo slowly turn back to his food. 'Oh, never mind.'

"Why are there too many potatoes?" Someone asked at different table.

"AH, the contents of the bingo machine have…!" Demon monk's voice cried out.

"…K-Kitsune…" The goblin look everywhere for the said teenager.

"Again, I'm innocent." The hanyo repeated, 'I'm gonna prank everyone so hard after that.'

"S-So we will move onto program three, the preach of darkness." The demon king announced swiftly in attempt to take the control again, "Would everyone sit down…" The demons, plus a princess, take their seat and the demon king start his speech, Naruto honestly don't listen to him because he kept zone in and out due to boredom…Then the speech slowly become many complains, mostly about princess and her reckless and random escapades. Until several shouts snap Naruto out of his daze and many demons turn to the shouters' direction to see a snoring princess.

"HE-HEY, IT'S THE PRINCESS!"

"THE PRINCESS IS HERE!"

"TAKE HER BACK TO HER ROOM!" Several guards hurriedly carry the slumbering princess out of the area as quietly as they can so they don't wake her up.

"…N-N-N-Now shall we begin the Bingo of Darkness?" Demon King cleared his throat after few minutes of silence, "D-D-Demon Clergy, please go ahead…"

"A-Alright, we will start playing for the first prize." The demon monk coughed before he roll the machine then draw few balls, "Ok, first one…Seven…Thirteen…Twenty-two…Six…Thirty-nine…"

"Bingo." Naruto raised his card up.

"A-A-ALREADY?!" Almost everyone cried out.

"Don't joking!" Someone shouted out.

"L-L-Let me see…" The clergy took the card from Naruto then look it over, "…W-W-W-W-We have our f-f-f-first bingo…" He slowly looked up to the kitsune with widened eyes as he stuttered, "H-H-H-How?"

"I'm just lucky." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as everyone stared at him bewilderedly, "So…" He pointed to the high-tech oxygen capsule, "It's mine now, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes, it is…" Demon Clergy stuttered with few nods.

"Cool, I'll take it off your hands." The hanyo walk over to seal the capsule bed into his scroll then walk out of the church, "Later, guys."

"…" Everyone stared at the doors in dead silence until the priest spoke up again, "N-N-Now we will play for second prize…"

* * *

There was a soft snore until a startle gasp come out as Syalis jolt up in her bed with a serious deadly glint in her eyes before she snatch her scissor up as soon as she get out of her bed, cutting though several bars with malicious snips. "T-The bingo…" She hissed lowly as Kai, Demon King and several demons backpedal away from the cell nervously on guard, "Prize…Should have…Been mine…Bingo…"

"W-W-What the hell are you ta…" Kai yelped out as the scissor snap closer to him.

"Suya-chan, you don't see it?" Naruto pointed at something behind the princess with a snicker.

"Eh?" Syalis slowly rotate her head around with evil glare until a pure joyous expression appear on her face as soon as she saw High-tech oxygen capsule in corner, "T-That is high-tech oxygen capsule…" She dart around it like an hyper kid in candy store with starry eyes before she look over her shoulder to the demons, "The bingo prize…?"

"I won it." The blonde teenager explained with raised hand, "I decide to give it to you because you really want it and I don't have any need for it."

"…Wait, that was you?" The werewolf gawked at the kitsune, "You're the one who won it? A-A-And did you know that your card…" He pulled Naruto's bingo card out and it have stamps on every number, "It won every rounds in row! How is that possible?!"

"Like I said…" Naruto looked back to the gawking demons, "I'm just lucky. One time, I won all prizes from all-paid trip to luxury spring to all-paid buffet from lottery ball machine in one day because it kept giving me nothing but golden balls spin after spin."

"…You're joking?!" Demon King cried before they hear a shocked gasp from Ursapine and Goblin.

"…N-N-N-No wonder…" Goblin stammered.

"T-That's why…?" The hybrid monster dropped his jaw, "You…We…"

"What? What?" The leader glanced between them worriedly.

"…We kept losing all our earning to this guy in poker." Goblin said slowly, "Every hands he had…"

"Always beat ours." Ursapine moaned, "We never won one against him…"

"And you know these slots machine we had in Gamble Demon's Floor?" The goblin said calmly.

"Yes…?" The king nodded.

"He got jackpot on every machine." Ursapine said frighteningly.

"On first try, all in row…" Goblin muttered, "In one day."

"…T-T-T-THAT SOUND LIKE HE HAS BEEN BLESSED BY SOME LUCK GODDESS!" Demon King cried.

"NO WAY, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Kai suddenly push a lottery scratch-off ticket to Naruto, "IT'S YOUR NOW, SCRATCH IT!"

"Are you saying it's mine now?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him, "Meaning the prize belong to me if I won it. Are you sure?"

"YES!" The werewolf cried, "SCRATCH IT! SCRATCH IT!"

"Um, alright then…" The kitsune scratched the ticket, "…Oh, I won five million gold." He really did win the lottery to everyone's shock.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, MY MOOOOOOOOOONEY!" Kai kneel over with a bloodcurdling wail and several demons pat his back out of pity.

Meanwhile, Syalis stare at her new high-tech oxygen capsule in awe and her hand reach up to feel her necklace behind her dress absentmindedly. First, her boyfriend gave her a simple yet beautiful necklace, something that no one has got her before. Usually, the people of her kingdom always shower her with expensive grandeur gifts and she hardly uses them, nearly all of her unopened gifts are still sitting in one of storage chambers near her bedroom back home. Then he surprise her with high-tech oxygen capsule that he won and he did it without any strings attached, neither feeling obligated to give it to her. The princess look at Naruto over her shoulder as a faint blush appear across her nose, her love for him have grow greater than before and she thought it won't get any bigger but he just proved her wrong.

"Um, if you wa…" Naruto was about to say something to Kai but…

"Hey, I want a full-body massage." Syalis demanded, nearly startled some demons who just forget that she was right behind them.

"Now?" He asked.

"Now."She opened the door with a firm nod.

"Alright." Naruto walk inside with a nod, "I'll get the massage table out."

"And I'll close the curtain." The princess clicked the remote, closing the curtain.

"…QUICK, CLEAR THE FLOOR!" Demon King cried out with widened eyes and the floor was clear in no time, they don't want to hear her pleasuring moans and get their minds back in gutter over a misunderstand again.

Inside the princess' room, Naruto set the table up then turn around to face her. "Where do you want me to start with fir…" Suddenly, Syalis jump on him and smash their lips together as the red-faced hanyo flailing his arms around with widened eyes while they fall back on the table then he feel her tongue force its way inside his mouth. He barely resist for few seconds until he return her French kiss as his arms slide around her waist and they make out on the massage table. It went on for a while until she breaks the contact, sitting up on the blushing hanyo with equal blush and they stare into each other's eyes. "…I love you."

"I love you too." Syalis smiled softly with heavy blush before she crawls off him and walk toward her capsule. "I'm going to take a nap." She climb inside then close the lid with a click.

"…A-And I'll be in my room…" Naruto slowly stumble out of the cell and toward the direction of his room, he have a sudden urge to take a long cold shower for some reasons.

* * *

Few weeks later, four demons walk through the woods with camping gears and Naruto was one of the group. "You haven't forgotten our gear, have you?" The reindeer demon glanced at his fellow demons, "What about sleeping bags?"

"You need to get your eyes checked." Naruto deadpanned at him, "Can't you see we're carrying backpacks?" His sentence causes Reindeer to blush out of embarrassment.

"Where's your gears, by the way?" The bird ghost demon asked the blonde, the kitsune wasn't carry anything.

"In this scroll." The kitsune patted the said object that was sticking out of his pocket, "Gotta love fuinjutsu, it's right up there next to kage bunshin, henge and others."

"Kage bunshin?" A familiar voice asked questioningly.

"It mean shadow clone." Naruto answered, "I can create solid clones and make them do whatever I want them to. Also I can receive their memories after they dispel either by my will or if they get hit once."

"Oh, that's interesting." Reindeer whistled before he turn to the group, "Anyway, our objective this time is the unfreezing lilies of the valley. We need to harvest a bit more to keep the wet areas from freezing. We'll head to the region near the Freezing Lake…" He noticed that the bird ghost have stopped moving.

"…What's wrong?" Frank-zombie asked the bird demon.

"Well…" The ghost muttered unsurely, "How should I say it…For my luggage…My sleeping bag is feeling kinda heavy." Naruto sneak a glance at the ghost's pack to see his secret girlfriend hiding inside the pack with a impish smile before he hold his snicker back, the princess decide to sneak out with them after he told her about the upcoming camping trip.

"Eh?" The zombie approached the bird demon with reindeer, "Let me see?" They checked the ghost's pack to discover the hidden princess, "…Oh, it's Princess."

"…Crap…" Ghost Bird sighed wearily as they get the princess out of his luggage, "The castle's in an uproar now…"

"Ehh, but they're just over there now, so if we went back, we won't get the items, right?" Frank-zombie said.

"Yeah…" Reindeer exhausted as he called the castle via communication orb to inform his leaders, "We'll go and get them for now…And head right back once the quest's over." He glanced over his shoulder to the princess, "So…Princess, why did you come with us?" The said girl just ignored them as she lay out her sleeping bag, "HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!"

"What?" Syalis looked at them oddly.

"It's too soon to laying it out because we're not there yet." Naruto said.

"Oh." The princess rolled her sleeping bag up nonchalantly, "How long?"

"That said…" The bird demon rubbed his beak as he cut Naruto off, "You can use a sleeping bag inside the castle, so why would she…" He realize something, "Ah…Ahh, actually, I saw it…When I think about it, this child has been watching that survival show lately."

'That and I told her about the trip.' The kitsune chuckled at the sight of his smug-looking girlfriend.

"STOP WATCHING IT AND STAY IN YOUR CELL!" Reindeer cried.

"Pfft, too late for that." Naruto chuckled again.

"Oh yeah!" Frank-zombie snapped his fingers with wide grin, "Why don't we do the quest and survive together?"

"EHH?!" The reindeer stuttered.

"Isn't that what we were supposed to do?" The kitsune deadpanned before they resume their hiking.

* * *

"We've arrived!" The grinning zombie announced loudly as the group stand in front of a lake, filling with ice crystal and snow.

"For this Freezing Lake, we'll start with coal…" Bird Ghost take a piece of coal out until a shout cut him off and get everybody's attention at same time.

"HAH!" Syalis summoned a pillar of black flame with opening grimoire.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MAGIC?!" Reindeer cried out with popped-out eyes.

"A fire magic." Naruto said flatly.

"…I can't cast it a second time…" The princess sulked as she felt her MP depleting to one, watching the flame pillar roaring brightly.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO!" The reindeer shouted again, "THAT'S NOT EVEN AN ORDINARY FLAME ANYMORE! YOU'VE OPENED UP THE GATES TO HELL!"

"It's still gonna be burning after a decade." Frank-zombie commented.

"I taught her that, you demons." Al Azif spit at the demons' direction with dirty look.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Reindeer cried again as the princess forced the book closed before he throw his hoofs up then take a fishing rod out from his luggage, "Well…Whatever! It's time to eat, so I'll catch some fish from the lake and cook them with that flame…" There was a loud poof and the demons turned their heads to see Naruto unseal a metal container before the princess slides the lid up to reveal ramen cups.

"What favor do you want?" The kitsune asked her, taking several cups out with wide grin. These ramen cups are special because you can simply cook them by just adding fire and it'll be ready in a second.

"Mm, I want Miso." Syalis hummed.

"OOOIIII!" The reindeer demon bolt up from his seat, "HEY!" The teenagers just ignored him as they hold their cups out to the flaming pillar then sipping their noodles up with blissful expressions, "COULD YOU NOT RUIN THE SURVIVAL MOOD BY USING THE CONVENIENCES OF CIVILIZATION!?" He dropped down on his knees then crawl toward the teenagers, "Y-YOU KNOW THAT OVER THERE…? P-PRINCESS, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY KIND OF INTEREST BESIDES THE SLEEPING BAG!?" The princess simply nod her head while eating her ramen cup, "YOU'RE NODDING!?" He panted heavily, "Then in that case, be a good girl and head over to the crystals…" She walk over to other demons, only to give them a cup which they accept right away. "STOP ENCOURAGING THEM!"

"Are you a straightman?" Naruto asked the reindeer, sipping his sixth ramen cup.

"SOMEONE HAVE TO BE!" Reindeer wailed, "WHERE'S THE GODDAMN COMMON SENSE?!"

"It flew out of the window long time ago." He replied.

"ARGH!" The reindeer demon messed his head up until he notice that his fellow demons were doing their quest…Kicking around stuff while eating their ramen.

"…Hey!" Frank-zombie waved as his foot nudge a certain item ahead, "I found it! The unfreezing lilies of the valley!"

"THE WHOLE FEELING OF TENSION FOR THE QUEST IS RUINED!" Reindeer wailed before he collect the items with a grumble, "You should, more, how should I say it…For the quest, more…"

"I bet he'll lost his mind at the end of this quest." Naruto sipped his noodles up swiftly, watching the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Say…" Syalis shoved several cups into the reindeer demon's arms with lilies, "Here. A gift." She walked away from the confusing demon to Naruto's side, "I traded him with ramen for his sleeping bag."

"Oh, that's nice." He smirked before he give her a pout, "But why do you have to give him this many ramen cups?"

"Because it's good." The princess replied, "And we can get more of these when we get back." Her secret boyfriend nod, still pouting over a small loss of his ramen cups.

* * *

"And here we go." Reindeer sighed as he tied several sacks of lilies together with other demons then turn around, "Alright then, Princess, you can finally use the sleeping bag you've been waiting for…"

"And done." Naruto tested the tent's ropes with few tugs as the princess held a sleeping bag under her right arm and the three adults blinked rapidly.

"This is pretty good." Syalis glance inside the tent then slip inside with her bag, "I'll take the left side, is that fine?"

"I'm fine with that." The kitsune nodded, tossing his sleeping bag inside on right side.

"…Eh?" The reindeer blinked again, watching the teenagers get inside their sleeping bag.

"…Say, aren't we short one sleeping bag?" Bird Ghost raised his eyebrow after he realizes something missing.

"Ah, we only have enough for four, huh?" Frank-zombie crossed his arms with a nod.

"…THAT SAID, THAT'S MY SLEEPING BAG!" Reindeer pointed at the princess's bag, immediately recognize it as his own.

"Yep." Syalis replied calmly.

"…YEP?!" The reindeer stuttered, "…E-Eh…B-But…"

"You accepted my gift, didn't you?" She said flatly.

"…Eh?" Reindeer held his hands up, "No, but…That was for the flower…Eh?" He noticed that the demons have get inside their bags, "W-Wait…Hey, wait, you guys…"

"By the way, it's a two-person tent." Naruto smirked at the poor stuttering reindeer, "Night!" He zipped the flap closed on the shouting reindeer and he can hear Syalis giggling impishly.

"Nature is a wonderful place to sleep." The princess laughed as her boyfriend lie down next to her and they can hear Reindeer fighting with other two demons outside over sleeping bags.

"Indeed, it is." The kitsune agreed, remembering how many times he has gone camping with his parents before.

"…Say, do we count this outing as our first date?" Syalis rolled over onto her side to face Naruto.

"Maybe, do you want it to be?" Naruto scratched his head, he honestly don't know what count as date since he's new to relationship.

"Yes, I do." She whispered as her right hand reach out to take hold of Naruto's hand, entwined their fingers together.

"Then it's our first date." He squeezed her hand with a smile and the princess' cheeks gain pinkish tint. He was about to free his hand but the princess kept her grip.

"Wait, can we please hold hands in our sleep?" Syalis asked, "I want to try it once and see how it feel."

"Um, sure." Naruto replied with a small blush.

"Thanks." She squeezed his hand again, playing slightly with his fingers. The white-haired teenager slowly close her eyelids, "Good night, Naruto."

"Good night, Suya-chan." The kitsune whispered back, slowly join his girlfriend in dreamland and the demons outside kept fighting over their sleeping bags until Reindeer have no choice to sleep on hard cold ground.

* * *

"Say…" Bird Ghost stared down at the shivering reindeer demon as the sleepy teenagers crawl out of the tent, "How was it without the sleeping bag?"

"E-Excruciatingly painful…?" Reindeer chattered.

"Ah, uwah…" Syalis sleepily place a ramen cup down on ground in front of reindeer's trembling body.

"Princess, what is that?" Frank-zombie asked, "An offering?"

"Must be." Naruto stretching his body out with a loud yawn.

"…F-F-F-F-F-Fuck y-y-y-y-y-you a-a-a-a-all…" Reindeer whispered under his breath.

* * *

 **And that end the seventh chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So we just saw few moments between Naruto and Syalis on holiday and their 'first date'. At same time, some demons have been driving up the wall thanks to the teenagers like Reindeer for one. Poor, poor, poor Reindeer.**

 **What will Naruto and Syalis do next? Will their relationship get a little farther? Any more moments? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	8. They Can Be Handy

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the eighth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: They Can Be Handy**

* * *

In a large chamber, many demons were playing many different games and some moan at their losses while other celebrates their victories. It was some kind of game night for the henchmen because it has been peaceful week at Demon King Castle. "GWAHH!" Goblin shouted with hands on his head, "I LOST!"

"This marks the thirty consecutive win!" Someone announced.

"You're so good at this." A bird demon with blade tail whistled.

"I'll say." Naruto agreed as he looked at Ursapine then at the chess board, "You play it a lot?"

"Yeah, since I was little." Ursapine laughed smugly, "You guys can call me the Chess Master."

"Can I go ne…" The kitsune was about to say something but everyone hear the doors opening and they turn their heads to see Syalis poking her head in with wide circle eyes.

"I slept too much…" Syalis muttered eerily as several demons shivered, "And I can't fall back to sleep." She walk in with blanket around her body, "W-What are you guys doing?"

"Hey, the princess showed up…What'll we do now?" Someone whispered lowly.

"Well…We're holding a game convention." Goblin answered nervously.

"…I wanna…" The princess said slowly, "Play too…"

"Eh, why…" The goblin stuttered and some can feel her killing intent for some reasons.

"Sure, which games do you want to play?" Naruto said, causing many sweating demons to shout at him for his response but he ignore them.

"Anything…" Syalis said with bloodshot eyes, "I slept too much…And I can't fall back to sleep…I slept too much…" Tears appeared in her murderous eyes, "And I can't fall back to sleep…"

"Hai, hai, I heard you the first time." The kitsune flicked her nose lightly with an eyeroll, drawing a small squeak from her. "And anyone wouldn't go back to sleep after a long-ass sleep like you had." He deadpanned, "I mean, you slept for two days straight."

"She's trembling non-stop…" Someone pointed out.

"It's a natural high." Another demon sweatdropped.

"Um, what are we gonna do?" Goblin muttered.

"Why not?" Ursapine stand up with a sigh, "I'll be your opponent." He gestured to the set-up chess board, "I've been winning non-stop at this! Demon King Castle Special Chess!" The princess take her seat across the hybrid monster then glance down at the board before she look up to him puzzlingly, "…Look, this is the King piece." The hybrid monster pointed out to a king piece with horns, "It's a Demon King Castle edition with horns growing from it, okay? The white one doesn't have them growing."

'…Chess?' The princess blinked confusingly.

"Alright…" The hybrid creature take his seat, "Well then, let's begin promptly!"

"It's a heated scramble to capture the king!" Goblin cheered with several demons…Only to blink confusingly when the princess snatch Ursapine's king piece without any warning then hold it out proudly with big doe eyes.

"Hey hey, Princess, are you half asleep?" Ursapine took his piece back from confusing princess, "Here, give it back." He placed it, "Alright then, I'll start first…" Syalis jabbed her fingers into his eyes, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"NEEDLE SPINEMADILLO!" Many demons cried out before the goblin run over to his fallen comrade, "Wh…Why?! Why would you do such a thing!? SPEAK!"

"I didn't want him to capture it…" She replied with smoking fingers.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM TO CAPTURE IT?!" Several demons cried together, "It's still the first move! He's not going to capture it!"

"…" The princess looked so confused before she bit her lower lip furiously.

"…Suya-chan, have you ever play chess before?" Naruto asked her after his long belly-splitting laughter at the scene.

"…No, I haven't." Syalis replied flatly.

"…THEN WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT IN FIRST PLACE?!" Goblin and several demons cried out together.

"Because you never ask her." The kitsune deadpanned at them as the princess nod her head before he sit down next to her, "Listen, Suya-chan, I'll explain the rules."

"Okay." The white-haired teenager lean her head on his shoulder, listening to his basic explanation. "…Eh…This…Could this be…" She gasped in horror with bloodshot eyes, "Something that reasonably requires me to use my brain? Please one more time…"

"In despair while having killing intent…" Goblin muttered.

"What a busy princess." Ursapine deadpanned, "So…What now? Do you want to stop? It's too hard for you, right?"

"Can't stop…" Syalis said, "Can't stop…"

"But, you don't really get it, do…" Ursapine said.

"You heard her, she don't want to stop the game." Naruto cut him off with a headshake.

"Won't stop!" She pouted childishly, "You guys! Will stick with me! Until I sleep!"

"So she's a spoiled kid!" Nearly everyone cried and they huddle together to discuss something.

"So this piece goes this way, huh?" Syalis pointed at pawn piece.

"Yeah." Naruto confirmed.

"I'll try moving it here…" The princess point at each space and pieces as steam come out of her head, "And…And…" She basically corked out from brain overload and Naruto roll his eyes in amusement.

"In that case!" Ursapine turned back to the teenagers with the demons, "Princess, I'm not going to…Hold…Back…" He slowly trail off when they see the princess snoring on Naruto's shoulder.

"Shh, she's sleeping." Naruto smirked at the gaping demons.

"…So this princess is just doing whatever she likes!" The hybrid creature threw his hands up annoying as several demons sighed at that.

"I'll take her back to her room." The chuckling hanyo pick his secret girlfriend up then carry her out of the room and back to her bed. The princess later took one of chess board to her room and use it as a dollhouse toys with Teddy devils to some amusement and some exhausted.

* * *

"…Why am I here again?" Naruto sighed into his hand boring, sitting in a meeting room with his leader and a certain group.

"You have been promoted to Ten Elders because Sand Dragon have retired to another country and your level is suitable enough to be one." Demon King replied.

"But I'm not old enough to be elder." The kitsune muttered, "I'm sixteen."

"…Damn hero, you just won't go down, will you?" The sweating leader changed the topic, "Fascinating!"

"Say…" A young-looking boy with fin ears crossed his arms with a smirk, "I'd like to fight him next, though…" A noise can be heard.

"As if you could succeed…" A giant masked demon grunted but his voice was drowned out by noises, "I'll go first."

"A battle with the Hero seems like it'd be pretty fun, hm?" A busty woman smirked coyly.

"My boss say the same." A straw doll said on a chair, many noises fill the room that Naruto can't hear either Demon Clergy and Kai.

"…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kai stood up furiously as he knock the chair back, spin around to glare at Syalis, who was playing with a vuvuzela while laying on chairs. "What the hell is with you going pwoh pwoh pwoh pwoh during our meeting?!" The princess honked her squeaky horn, "Changing the instrument doesn't make it any better…" A loud honk, "And don't interrupt me!"

"Princess…?" Demon Clergy asked with a small sweatdrop, "Just what…Are you doing…And where did you get these instruments?"

"I was bored." The princess said flatly, "I recently realized that if the day is totally boring…I can't get a good night's sleep."

"Eh?"

"And I gave her these instruments." Naruto raised his hand up with a smirk.

"SO IT'S YOUR FAULT?!" Kai shouted furiously at the snickering hanyo before he turn back to the hostage, "Anyway, stop! Hurry up and leave!"

"Ok." Syalis uttered, appearing to be downcast as she walk out of the meeting room while several demons watch on in guilt.

"Wow, you all are jerks." The kitsune said to them, increasing their guilt to his amusement. His girlfriend may look downcast but the truth is that she was just bored and nonchalant about the whole thing and he know it.

"…Well then, the meeting will…" Demon King turned around to attempt to get everything back on track but…

"The princess, I feel so sorry for her!" Neo Alraune, the busty woman, cried.

"…Why you…" Kai slowly stretch his hand out to her bewilderedly, "Do you know what that princess has done?"

"I've heard some things." Alraune said before she gave them a disappointing look, "So what? That child was kidnapped and forcefully separated from her family all of a sudden…" An arrow stab through the demon king's face, "We should overlook some of the things she does. Perhaps…You've become a little narrow-minded?"

"…Is that so…" Demon King laughed slowly with gloomy look, "Is that what you think, Alraune? So that's what you're trying to say, huh, I see, I see…" His head turned to Demon Clergy, "Connect."

"Okay." Demon Clergy activated a television screen then play certain footage to Alraune's confusion.

"Ohh…" Several Elder members see the princess wandering around with sack on screen, "It's the princess! She's on screen!"

" It's footage from an observation tem we put on the princess." The leader explained, "It's still a little fuzzy though…"

"The female squad wasn't available for the time being, so…" Kai cleared his throat, "We can only use this device to watch!"

"Um, you don't use it inside or near Suya-chan's room, right?" Naruto asked out of curiosity and bit nervous, he have seen the observation tem hovering around the princess when she was out on her quest but not often.

"O-O-Of course not!" The werewolf stuttered as couple certain demons blushed, "We respect her privacy and we also don't use it often until she have been out too long!"

"So, do you think you can say that one more time?" Demon King turned back to the busty woman, "I feel so sorry for her!"

"Of course!" Alraune scoffed.

"The frequency's in sync now!" Someone said and the smirking woman glance up to the screen, only to blink when she see the princess carving barks off a living tree stump, who wear a sunglass and have a pompadour.

"…Hm, that's…Hm…" The woman looked so flustered, "My…Big brother…What is she…Doing?"

"She's making a log bed." Demon King deadpanned together with Kai and Demon Clergy.

"Oh, that's from last week, isn't it?" Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, it is." Kai confirmed it with a nod.

"Hm..?" Alraune stared at the footage, "Hmm…It's probably my imagination, but…My big brother is…Smaller than I last ssaw?"

"He's become smaller." The werewolf deadpanned.

"She cuts him everyday in pieces of that size…" The leader muttered, watching the princess peeling the stump's barks off more.

"The princess is quite devoted too." The monk chuckled sheepishly.

"Hm…Eh…Ah…" The woman noticed something else, "W-Why is Kitsune helping her?" On the screen, Naruto was tying the stump's roots down with chains and slapping some kind of paper tag on them then give Syalis a thumb-up, which she return it with her own along with a happy smug smile.

"Because it's fun." Naruto chuckled at the sight of himself on screen.

"Because he's a kitsune, you know how kitsunes are…" Kai grumbled with a sweatdrop.

"That and he always let her do whatever she want, hell, he even help her most of time." Demon King jabbed his thumb at the screen where Naruto was cutting some barks off with kunai.

"Um…Then…" Alraune stuttered, "On my big brother's back…Is that a name that's been carving on?"

"Yeah…" The king crossed his arms with a sigh, "He's the princess' wood…Basically!" The woman placed hands on her head, "Are we done here?"

"…Eh…AH…" The woman stuttered, "Is it true…? Hm…Well…The princess' abduction…Is all of the demons' fault, I guess?"

"Nope, it's how she is." Naruto snickered.

"You're really trying, aren't you?" Kai deadpanned.

"Then, what's…" Alraune glanced back at the screen as the princess swing her scissors at the stump, "That…"

"Yeaaaah, isn't she…" Demon King glanced back at the screen, "Carving him out?"

"Carving, you say?" The woman repeated.

"Ohh, she's doing it all at once." The priest said, "This has gotten a bit troublesome."

"Wait up…?" The woman looked like she's close to having a mental breakdown, "To what extent…To what extent is she…?" The princess have cut the stump into several perfect circles as the stump have nothing but shell of barks left behind.

" _For some reason, right now…"_ The stump whispered on the screen as it bath in light, _"I feel really pure…"_

"Much less pure, you're completely hollow right now…" Kai said to the screen before he turn to the woman with his king and the monk, "So what do you think?"

"….B-Because my big brother is made of wood, he can't feel pain…" Alraune muttered shakily, "I guess?" She glanced up to the screen again, "A-An…And? What if she makes good use of him..? Like, ecologically? Well…Even if I can't say that for sure…"

" _The other ones stick out too much!"_ The princess kicked all but one wood circle over to the stump's barks, causing the woman to choke on her spit.

" _Want me to burn them?"_ Naruto pointed to the stump demon's remaining.

" _Yes, go ahead."_ Syalis nodded to him with a smile.

" _Alright, one stump burning coming up."_ The kitsune tossed a foxfire at the stump, immediately burn the remaining. _"Man, I wish we have some marshmallow and chocolates."_

"A-A-ACK!" Alraune looked horrified by the whole scene and several demons turned their heads to stare at Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"What?" The kitsune raised his eyebrow at them, "He got revived right away, it's not like I kill him for real. He's fine, sheesh!"

"…Y-Yeah…" The woman slowly pulled her hairs over her face in an attempt to shield herself from the truth, "Yeah, I'm okay with it all now…Yeah…Since I feel so sorry for the princess!"

"Don't cover your eyes from reality!" Demon King shouted.

"Hey…" Kai gestured to the footage as the princess rolled the log bed into her room then crawl upon top of it with blanket and pillows, "Take a good look." The teenager girl fall asleep with joyous face, "And that is the human princess. She's making a happy face in her sleep, you see? And she's a hostage too…"

"…"

"And if you're curious about this log bed…" Naruto smirked, "We burned it few days later then get a fresh one."

"By the way, Kitsune, what make her want a log bed?" Demon Clergy asked the blonde curiously.

"The fuck if I know." The kitsune shrugged his shoulders and several elders sweatdropped at that.

"…E-E-Excuse me…" Alraune slowly stand up then stumbled out of the meeting room to see the princess and ask her something.

"…So the meeting is over?" Naruto turned to the leader.

"…Y-Yes, it's over for now…" Demon King muttered, "You can go back to your post."

"Finally!" The kitsune walked out of the room and down few stairs then through the corridors until he reach the princess' cell. "Yo, Suya-chan, I'm back."

"Naruto, some weird impolite woman show up, wake me up and ask me if I'm a human." Syalis yawned, "Did I miss something?"

"Well, the guys showed her something interesting and fun on television, involving a cute war princess." Naruto snickered to her confusion before he shares the details to her about the meeting.

* * *

Few days later, Syalis was sitting on her bed in deep thinking as she try to recall a secret method for sleeping and Naruto lean against the bars, fidgeting around with fuinjutsu seal. "Let's see, if I add a stroke to this part then…" The humming kitsune muttered to himself until he spot the demon king stumbling past the cell then trip down on floor with a hard crash that catch the princess' attention before the teenagers look over the groaning king.

"…What are you doing?" Syalis crouched down behind the bars, "Are you sleeping?" She suddenly held her scissor blade over his neck, "What'll happen if I finish him off?" The Teddy Devil look shocked behind her.

"Meh, he'll be revived." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "And he's not sleeping, just…"

"Gweehhh…" Demon King moaned with bags under his eyes, "The hero…Got lost…Again…" The teddy devil turn to the princess with few chatters.

"…You're saying that his body will perish if he doesn't sleep after something like his work finishing, but he can't get to sleep because his eyes are wide awake?" Syalis translated the teddy devil's speech, "Hmm, how can we put him sleep? Do we kill him?"

"…If…If I di…" Demon King mumbled.

"Ah, I get it." Naruto crouched down then chopped the king's neck with his hand, knocking the poor king out cold and a loud snore come out of the unconscious leader.

"Ooh, good job." The impressed princess clapped her hands, "…But are we going to leave him here in front of my room?"

"Nah, I'll have my clone drop him off in other place." Naruto crossed his fingers before a clone appear in poof of smoke to the princess' surprise and the clone pick the downed king up, tossing over his shoulder then walk off down the hallway.

"Ooh, so that's kage bunshin, huh?" Syalis peeked out through the bars at the clone's direction, that is her first time seeing Naruto's jutsu in action. "Must be very handy for sleeping."

"Yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes with a chuckle, he can see her ditching the works to her clones so she can sleep all day.

"…Hey, can we visit your room?" The princess asked him out of blue.

"Um, why?" The kitsune raised his eyebrow at her over his shoulder.

"Because I just remember that I never see your room to check your bed when we were researching the demons' beds." Syalis said before she point at her homemade kotatsu, "Also I want to compare my kotatsu to your real kotatsu."

"Oh, okay." Naruto opened her cell with a light shrug, "My room is right around corner."

"Really?" Syalis stepped out of her room with a tilted head, following her secret boyfriend down the hallway then around right corner and a bit down another hallway. "I thought your room is on another floor?"

"I used to few months ago until Demon King decide to move me down here so it'll be easy for me to keep my eyes on you." The kitsune chuckled, the decision was made before they get together. They stop in front of his door and he take his key out, unlocking it. "Welcome to my room." He open the door and the princess walk inside, glancing around his room with curious glint in her eyes.

"Oh, it look nice…" Syalis said flatly, the room look so simple. It only have bed, drawers, desk with many supplies, several scrolls lying around on floor, closet and…"You have your own bathroom?" She said after opening the bathroom's door and her eyes fixated on a bathtub with shower. '…And it's in human-size!'

"Yeah, I do." Naruto replied as he open the closet before he take his kotatsu, "Give me few minutes to set it up."

"Ok." The princess closed the bathroom's door then she hop on his bed, bouncing to test the mattress. 'Comfy, no springs…' She pat few pillows, 'Hm, they're good but it's too simple and little flat.'

"Suya-chan, it's up." The kitsune gestured to his set-up kotatsu before the princess sit down under the table and she rest her head on surface with a blissful sigh as soon as the warmth hit her lower body. "How is it?" He sit across her with a light chuckle.

"So waaaarm…" Syalis hummed happily, "It's waaaay better than my kotatsu…" She peek under the cover, "And there's no heating bag in there, less annoying." She doesn't like it when her bare feet accidentally touch the heating bag because of snake skin, it kept creeping her out every time it happen. "…Give it to me?"

"Nope, you have your own one." Naruto smirked at the pouting princess.

"Mou, whatever." She said, "I guess I'll have a excuse to visit your room now."

"…So your excuse for visiting the room is this kotatsu instead of your boyfriend?" He snorted.

"Yup." Syalis replied without any hesitance with a joking tone, "Why else would I visit your room for?"

"Aw, you meanie, using me for my kotatsu." The kitsune pouted playfully, earn a tiny giggle from his girlfriend. "…Wait, you're not using me for it?"

"Maaaaybeeee." She smirked lightly before they giggle together as they enjoy the warmth of kotatsu and her eyes slowly draw to one of Naruto's flicking tails. They look so fluffy and she want to fluff them up more then swaddle up in them like a blanket, recalling how nice it was to sleep under the tails-blanket. "…Is that okay if I brush your tails?" Syalis suddenly hold a hairbrush in one hand as she stand up and the hanyo swear it wasn't there in first place.

"Um…" Naruto blushed heavily, "Y-Yes, go ahead…" He yelped out in surprise as the white-haired teenager plop down on his lap, tucking her legs back under the blanket and she start to brush his tails gently, one at a time. "S-Suya-chan, w-why are you sitting on my legs?"

"Because it's easy to brush your tails from here." Syalis answered flatly, "You have a lot of knots."

"I-I-I see…" The blushing kitsune calm himself down, slowly wrap his arms around her torso as his chin rest on top of her head and the princess pause for a second before she resume brushing his tails with a tiny smile.

"Are they sensitive?" She asked, running her hand through his fur.

"A little." Naruto replied, "Everything's okay as long as you don't mess with them roughly like pulling it."

"Ah, so it's like cat's or dog's tail?" Syalis brushed another tail with a hum.

"Yes, I guess in a way." The hanyo muttered, glancing down at the princess who was too focus on brushing his tails and he peck her cheek suddenly without any warning. She squeaked lightly, appearing to be look flustered for few moments before she slowly crane her neck up to him with a deep blush.

"W-What was that for?" She asked, her tiny smile signifying that she doesn't mind it at all.

"A little payback." Naruto rest his chin on her head again with a light chuckle, "For all kiss ambushes." His chuckle increase when his clone's memory return to him, the kage bunshin just tied the slumbering demon king with ropes then dump him in open space where everyone can see him and spread rumors that the king is into bondages.

"Ok, all finished." Syalis set her hairbrush aside on table then lean against his chest, "Swaddle me." There was a long pause until he look down to her.

"…What?" The kitsune raised his eyebrow oddly.

"Swaddle me." The princess gently wraps one of his tails around her neck, "Swaddle me."

"…Fiiiiine." Naruto sighed as his tails wrap around their bodies, cocooning them together like a fleece blanket. "Comfy?"

"Yeeeeeeeeessssss…." Syalis cooed out with blissful expression as a small drool come out of her lip and her eyelids slowly fall down, the combining warmth of her boyfriend's bushy tails and kotatsu make her feel so dowsy…Not to mention that Naruto's heartbeat is lulling her to sleep and she lean the side of her face against his chest, where his heart is, then she fall asleep right away. "Waaaake me up in three hours…."

"Hai, dear." The kitsune whispered with a light eyeroll before he realizes something, '…But what am I gonna do for three hours?!' He have no choice but to sit around for few hours…Along with thirty minutes, due to asleep legs but it was so worth it in the end because the demons have been running around, searching and screaming for the missing hostage until they go hoarse in throats.

* * *

One week later and a bizarre hot spring incident, where Syalis have been trying to build a hot spring in basement until Naruto convinced her to take one in a empty female pubic bathhouse because he don't want any male demons, even himself out of embarrassment, to see her nude body. Syalis was sitting on her bed with a exciting expression, she can't wait for today because it's Valentine's Day and everyone will shower her with chocolates, which will give her a pleasant sleep. 'Just how many will I be able to receive this year?' She wondered with a smile, 'I can't wait to see!'

"Hello, Suya-chan." The said teenager whips her head to see her boyfriend approaching her room with a raised hand while holding a box in other hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, I get you…"

"First chocolate! Gimme." The smiling princess zoomed up to him with her hands holding out in cup, "Gimme. Gimme. Gimme."

"A chocolate heart." Naruto handed his gift over to her with a light headshake, knowing it was going to happen because she kept talking about chocolates for days before Valentine. "Hope you like it."

"Thank, Naruto." Syalis rip her box apart to see heart-shaped chocolate then immediately devouring it, "I love it." She said mouthful, "How long did it take you to make it?"

"Days…" The kitsune's eyes glossed over, "Days…" He has gone through so many error and trails with many chocolate bars and there is a burnt stove sitting in the kitchen, still on fire at this moment. "…Glad you like it, anyway."

"Yup." She nodded, "I'm glad you're my first." She retake her seat on her bed as the kitsune leaned against the wall with amusing chuckle, "I wonder who will give me more chocolates? I can't wait to see!"

* * *

"Fuuu…" Syalis lie on her bed upsetting, "Nothing's coming…I've waited a long time now, but…" She glanced up to Naruto, who give her a shrug, "…No, wait…I must have missed something…Something to say in order to get candy…Something…" A light blub went off in her head and she leave her room with hanyo in tow, immediately find Reindeer chatting with hooded demon. She walk up to them, "Hey…" She held out a pumpkin bag with a opening grin, "Trick or treat!" That earn two sweatdrops from the demons.

"Oi, it's not Halloween, moronic princess." Naruto lightly bonk her head with a deadpan tone.

"Moou, Naruto, I'm not stupid…" Syalis pouted childishly at him before she turn around to see two demons fleeing in other direction, "Grr…It's the day you, the boys, give chocolate to somebody, the girls, you like, right?"

"Hai." He nodded.

"…Then, that means…" She looked up to him with widened eyes, "I can't get any chocolates, aside the love chocolate I got from you?"

"Mm." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not denying or confirming it.

"Eh?" Syalis cupped her chin in deep thought, "In that case…What if I was loved here just the same?" The kitsune raised his eyebrow at her, "If I ask everyone they like me then they have no choice but to give me chocolates, right?"

"…Um…" The kitsune was about to say something but he realize something before he smirk impishly at her, "Why don't you go and do it?"

"I will!" The princess nodded eagerly until they hear a voice behind them.

"Hey, Kitsune, Princess, you're out of your cell again today, too…" Ursapine approached them with a wave.

"Say…" Syalis looked up to the hybrid monster, "Tell me…That you like me." The hybrid demon drop his jaw in shock then he glance around nervously as several demons stare at him oddly and the princess believe that he was shy with the demons looking at them before she try to drag him away by arm.

"H-Hey, Princess, where are you…" The hybrid creature said startlingly.

"Let's go off somewhere without people." The princess said to him innocently, "So we can be alone together." Her sentence caused the poor hybrid monster to faint on spot to the girl's confusion and kitsune's entertainment. "Guess he's really shy around people, huh?" Her comment make Naruto laugh out loudly, making her more confusing before she attempt to get chocolates from several demons, always meet the same results where everyone just fainted on spot with nosebleeds.

"Wow, there's a lot of corpses." Naruto chuckled as the teenagers appeared on second floor, glancing over the rail at fainted demons while dozen demons looked so confusing and alert by the scene.

"Why…Why did they collapse!?" Syalis said furiously, "When I asked father and mother in the past if they like me, they were totally composed!" She gasped, "Could it be…There was just too much love?"

"Y-Yes, too much love." The kitsune bit his lower lip to hold his laughter back.

"Next time, I'll be more gentle…" The princess clenched her fist determinedly before she notice Harpie skipping toward them, "Okay!" She waited until the harpy get closer before the princess pop out behind the pillar with confident pose as she stretch her hand out to her, "Tell me that you like me…Just for tonight…"

'OH MY KAMI!' Naruto roared in laughter mentally.

"Wi…With…" Harpie stuttered before her nose explode with heavy blood, "WITH PLEASURE!" She passed out in puddle of her blood.

"…This isn't working!" Syalis stomped away with childish frown and her laughing boyfriend follows her. "Is it possible that I'm not desperate and serious enough!?"

* * *

"In the end, only one…" Syalis slowly walk back to her cell with snickering kitsune, "I haven't gotten a single one from anyone else…" She had asked nearly every demons if they love her in many different ways and of course, everyone faint with massive nosebleeds for some reasons. She crossed her arms with tilted head, "After I was finally looking forward…To a Valentine's where I could eat chocolate and sleep…Why is everyone so…" Her eyes snapped widened as she jolt up straight, "…So…It must be because nobody likes me? But that's…In the Kingdom I was loved…But this is Demon King Castle…"

"That's not true, Suya-chan." Naruto ruffled her hair up, "You have me and most demons here like you more than you think."

"…You're just saying that to make me feel better…" She whined before she hold her arms up to him, "But at least I have you…Hug me…"

The blonde pull her in a hug then release her as he gave her a quick peck to forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too." Syalis smiled lightly before she trudge back inside her room with a sigh then crawl under her blanket, "But my chocolates…" Naruto can't help but to roll his eyes at her antic before he notice the scissor demon approaching the cell with cart.

"What take you so long?" Naruto crossed his arms with a sly smirk.

"Sorry, I got a little hold up." The scissor magician giggled then he turn to the princess, "Anra. Here's dinner, Princess!" The girl threw him a bitter glare, "…Whaaaat's wrong, why the sour face? I've got a special meal for you today, you know?" He picked a lid up, "Here, look! Tadah!" A two-layers chocolate cake with mini chocolate faces was revealed to the surprised princess, "As dessert, you get Demon King Castle chocolate cake! It's cute, no?" He glanced around, "I wonder where everyone is? Even though they all helped to make it!" The demon shrugged then skipped out, "Bon appétit!"

"…" The princess slowly turn to Naruto with wide eyes, "…You know?"

"Yup, they asked me not to spoil the surprise to you." Naruto smirked teasingly at her as he cut the cake slice for her, "It was so hilarious to see you running around asking everyone and get worried."

"…You meanie!" Syalis puffed her cheeks out playfully, accepting the slice from her boyfriend. "Ah, well…My sweet and blissful sleep will surely come here."

"Yeah, look like it." The chuckling kitsune exited her room with a light wave, "Now if you excuse me, I'll gonna draw everyone's faces." The princess waved back, still eating her cake happily.

The ink on demons' faces didn't get removed for few days and almost everyone refuse to leave their rooms until then.

* * *

 **And that end the eighth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Nothing much going on in this chapter but we get to see some more moments between the princess and hanyo, plus some little funny moments.**

 **What will Naruto and Syalis do next? Will the demons keep their sanity intact? Any more moments? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	9. Meet The Mother

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the ninth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Meet The Mother**

* * *

A thoughtful hum can be heard in corridor as Naruto read through his letters until he reach the cell, "Yo, Su…" He paused at the sight of his secret girlfriend in Teddy Devil Fluffy character costume pajama, made out of Teddy's furs and few black smokes float up from her costume as she yawn cutely. "Not gonna ask where the smokes come from." And here he thought it wouldn't get weird than Syalis' bizarre song with this musician demon.

"Morning, Naruto." Syalis raised her hand up with another yawn.

"Morning, Suya-chan." Naruto replied back before he spot Demon King with the monk and the werewolf from the corner of his eyes, "Hey guys, you came at perfect time."

"Oh, for what?" Demon King blinked.

"I want to ask if it's okay to have someone visiting the castle for a while?" The kitsune asked.

"It depend, why?" Kai asked.

"My mom wants to visit me and stay for about three or four days." Naruto replied, unknowingly caught Syalis' attention, "In fact, she is on her way."

"Oh, so it's a family visitor, huh?" Demon Clergy cupped his chin, "That could be fine, right?"

"Yes, it is." The king nodded then turns to the kitsune, "Your mother is welcomed to come here, we'll let the guards know before she gets here."

"Thanks." The hanyo lift his hand up as the leaders walk off.

"I hope this kitsune isn't like her son." Kai said somewhat nervous and worried, causing the leaders to gulp nervously.

"…Naruto." Syalis poked her face out between the bars as soon as the king and his followers disappear from their sight, "About your mother, is she the human one, right?"

"Yup, that's one." Naruto nodded.

"Oh, and um, why is she coming over?" The princess asked somewhat nervous.

"She wants to see how I live, my job and other things." The kitsune scratched his head, "Um, I told her a bit about you but that was before we get together, I don't get any chance to send her another letter."

"…Oh." Syalis blinked, "…I guess we'll tell her, right?"

"Yes, if you want us to." Naruto scratched his head again with a blush.

"…I hope she like me when I meet her…" The princess whispered softly, 'I want to ask her some questions.'

"She'll like you." The kitsune replied back, 'I hope mom don't say anything that'll embarrass me.' The couple feels so nervous and little exciting about their visitor.

* * *

Two days later, the castle's alarm went off and Demon King burst out from his room with a shout. "What is going on?!" The king ran around with waving arms, "Did the hero show up too early?! Did the princess die again? Did Kitsune pull another massive-scale prank? Did someone face the c-c-c-c-corncob prank again?! What? What?"

"DEMON KING, A HUMAN IS AT THE GATE!" Kai ran up to him with Demon Clergy and several elders, "A-A-AND SHE'S MAKING A FOOTHILL OUT OF DEFEATED GUARDS! ALL OF THEM!"

"WHAAA!" Demon King cried, "W-W-What are we gonna do?! Do anyone get the game script for something like that?!" At this time, the teenagers appeared around the corner with sacks.

"Mm, what's going on?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at them.

"Kitsune, don't you hear the alarm?!" Kai gestured to the blaring alarm as many flustered demons run around, "There's a human at gate! And what's with these bags?!"

"We're collecting materials for my mattress experiments." Syalis replied flatly.

"What does the human look like?" The blonde asked.

"It's a woman, she have long red hair and violet eyes." The werewolf answered, "She wear some kimono shirt with skirt and shin guards, using a red sword…In fact she's bashing every guard's head with the hilt while shouting how weak they all are! Even kicking the male demons in groins over and over! And her hairs are moving like they're possessed!"

"Oh, it's my mom." Naruto walked past them calmly as if his mother wasn't make a scene at the gate.

"…E-E-E-Eh?!" They cried together before the werewolf wave his hands as everyone quickly chase, or walk slowly in Syalis' case, after the kitsune, "No, no, you misheard me! It's a human, not a kitsune! Wait!" They reach the gateway in no time and the first thing they see is a slender redhead standing on top of pile of unconscious demons as she repeatingly punches the poor skeleton's head with few shouts.

"CALL ME FUCKING TOMATO ONE MORE TIME!" The redhead shouted comically angry, "I DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"G-G-Guys, thank god, you're all here!" Ursapine jogged up to the group frighteningly, "S-She's too strong, we need your he…"

"Hey, mom!" Naruto approached the carnage with a wave, "How was the travel?"

"E-Eh, m-m-mom?" Ursapine looked at him oddly with a stutter before he cry out for him with the others, "Kitsune! Come back here! That is a human, not a kit…"

"Naru-chan!" The beaming redhead tossed the screaming skeleton over her shoulder before she glomp him with a tight hug, "I miss you, my baby!" Everyone stare at them confusingly, even the now-conscious demons.

'So that's his mother?' Syalis stared at the redhead curiously.

"Mooom, don't call me that in front of everyone!" Naruto whined embarrassingly.

"I can call you whatever I want, Naru-chan." The woman held him back with a coy smirk and he pouted childishly.

"…Wait, she's your mother?!" The hybrid creature gawked with others, "B-B-But isn't she a human?!"

"Um, yeah, I told you I'm hanyo, didn't I?" The blonde gave them a funny look.

"…Yeah, you did…" Ursapine muttered and most demons recalling him mention it once in past.

"Ah…" Demon King blinked slowly before he raise his hand, "What's hanyo?"

"It mean he's half-demon, half-human." The redhead answered instead of her son, "You must be Demon King, I'm Kushina Uzumaki. Nice to meetcha."

"Um, l-likewise…" The king blinked rapidly, "Um, so you're a human and Kitsune's father is…"

"Yup, my husband is a full-blood kitsune." Kushina smirked proudly before she huff, "Shame that he can't come visiting on account of him throwing his back out."

"Doing what?" Naruto blinked at her.

"…Things." The redhead looked away with a light blush, "…Painting things." She quickly clear her throat, "Anyway! Naru-chan, why don't you come and give me a tour of the castle? I want to meet some friends of yours."

"Sure, mom, we'll start with cafeteria first." Naruto lead the redhead into the castle, "You must be hungry right now after traveling and all these fighting."

"…So he's a half-human?" Kai muttered slowly, "T-That does make sense…"

"I-I guess so…" Demon King nod slowly with few others, "…S-So it's possible that humans and demons can get together, despite the fact that it's forbidden…"

"…Say, is it forbidden in first place?" Ursapine questioned out of curiosity, he really have nothing against human-demon relationship.

"…M-Maybe it's not truly forbidden as we believe it to be?" Demon Clergy muttered before almost all demons have similar thoughts.

'So it's possible that I may end up with Princess?' Poor, poor demons don't know that she is already taken, the said girl already left to follow the kitsune and redhead.

* * *

"It's wonderful to meet you finally, Suya-chan." Kushina grinned widely at the princess as they sit in Naruto's room with kotatsu out, eating their ramen bowls. They have been chatting for a bit while. "Naru-chan told me a bit about you and your 'sleeping quests'."

"It's also nice to meet you too." Syalis replied politely, sipping her noodles at her own pace. "He also told me a bit about you."

"Good things, I hope." The redhead finished her fourth bowl then start eating her next bowl and the princess nod once. "Naru-chan and everyone treating you okay?"

"Yes, they are treating me well." The princess nodded again, "Especially Naruto, he has been helping me out a lot and…" Her eyes flicked to the said blonde and he notices it.

"Um, mom…" Naruto set his chopsticks aside as he scratched his head nervously, "We want to tell you something…Suya-chan and I…"

"You guys are pregnant?" Kushina said bluntly while slurping her noodles up and the teenagers' face heat up.

"NANI, KAA-SAN!" The red-faced kitsune waved his hands at her furiously, "WHAT? HOW DO YOU…WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?! NO! NO! WE ARE DATING! I AM DATING SUYA-CHAN! WE ARE NOT PREGNANT!"

"Oh, that's it?" The redhead corked her eyebrow at the blushing teenagers, "Congrats, I'm happy for you two."

"…Y-You're okay with that?" Naruto arched his eyebrow at her oddly.

"Yeah, I don't see what's the big deal about you two getting in a relationship, aside the fact that is your first one." Kushina shrugged her shoulders and her son just drops his head with a deep sigh.

"And here I thought you would make a big deal out of it." He muttered to himself and his girlfriend nod her head silently.

"Only two things I can make big deal out of are if you are getting marrying or having kids." The older human said bluntly.

"…I'm going to get more ramen…" Naruto slowly stand up, "Anyone want me to get something?"

"Chocolate pudding and anything else that can give me a pleasant sleep." Syalis said.

"I'm fine." Kushina waved it off with a smile and the blonde leave his room before the white-haired teenager turn to the redhead.

"Can I ask you some questions?" The white-haired girl asked.

"Hai, I have Naruto's childhood album and yes, you can see it." The grinning redhead suddenly pull a thick brown album out and the princess look so tempted to look through it first.

"…Later…" Syalis said somewhat hesitantly, "I want to ask you about…Demon-human relationship." The redhead gave her a go-ahead signal, "Do you and your husband hide it?"

"We did at the beginning." Kushina nodded with index finger on her chin, "Back then, both societies frown upon the demon-human relationship. However, when we moved to a small region and most of villagers there were open-minded so…We don't see any reason to hide it anymore."

"Do you regret it?" The teenager asked curiously, "Marrying a demon?"

"No, not at all." The smiling redhead shook her head, "You can say Naru-chan is the proof of our love so there's no regret at all."

"…I am thinking about making my relationship with Naruto public." Syalis muttered, "To lighten his burdens a little…Should I do it?"

"Hell yeah!" Kushina pumped her fist, "If I was you, I would have done it at the beginning. It would have save me and my husband a lot of time and worries, I mean it took us so long to get marry and start a family. Not to mention the headaches that we have to hide our affections from other demons and humans that come across us. Ugh."

"I hate that when it happen…" Both females nodded together as they remember how the other demon indirectly foils their affection toward their loved ones. "…Can I please see the album?"

"Here!" The grinning redhead pushing the said object across the table toward the girl with a giggle and Syalis eagerly open it to random pages.

"Aw, little Naruto look so cute here." The princess said as soon as she see a picture of five years old Naruto hide behind a red kitsune with bunny-like ears, who wear a black pant. "…" She looked up to the mother of her boyfriend questioningly, "Where do Naruto's blond hair and blue eyes come from?"

"Oh, he got his blond hair from Kurama's father, his grandpa." Kushina flipped few pages to show her a picture of a elder kitsune with yellow fur as the toddler version of Naruto sit on his lap, "And the blue eyes come from my mother."

"Ooh, interesting." Syalis hummed as they look through the pictures, some were so funny embarrassing and some were so cute.

"I'm back." Naruto return with foods in his arms, "What did I mi…" He froze in his trail with horrific expression as soon as he saw the album, "Oh kami, no!"

"Naruto, I like this one." The princess pointed at a picture of toddler Naruto, who was screaming and crying his head off as he kick and tug on Kurama's face while he try to get the boy inside the bathtub.

"GAAAAH, DON'T LOOOOOOOOK!" The embarrassed blonde attempted to dive for the album, only to be swatted away by his mother's sword hilt with enough force to knock him out cold.

"Let me show you my favorite picture of Naru-chan." Kushina giggled together with the princess as if the redhead didn't knock her own son out few moments ago. "And I gotta tell you some stories about him when he was little."

The poor kitsune was never able to live it down for the whole day, thank to his girlfriend.

* * *

The next day, the teenagers were showing Kushina around few places and introduce her to several demons like Ursapine and Goblin. "And that is the place where I cut furoshiki…" Syalis pointed few spots out, "And there…And there…And there…And there."

"…Do you hate furoshiki or what?" Kushina sweatdropped.

"Nah, I like their fabrics." She replied, "They make perfect blankets and etc."

"Yup, most of her pillows and blankets are made from Furoshiki." Naruto crossed his arms with few nods before he look up with a strange look.

"What is it?" Syalis asked him.

"Ah, some weirdo named Hades just sneak into your cell and kidnapped henged clone then take it to his castle." He answered, he create a kage bunshin and have him transformed into Syalis so it'll be easy for her to sneak out. "Nothing to worry about." He waved it off, little did he know that a random demon witness that then run off to report it to the king and now everyone are freaking out over kidnapped hostage, even planning to get 'her' back.

"Ah, can he look around this guy's castle for any materials and bring them back to me?" The princess asked.

"Got it covered, Suya-chan." Naruto flashed her a thumb-up with wide grin and the princess clapped her hands together.

'…I guess that is a normal routine for them?' The redhead blinked once before she shrug her shoulders, "So where to next?"

"How about…" The kitsune was about to say something but they suddenly hear some stampede in distance until it fade away, "Hm, what was that?" The trio didn't know that the king and his elites have leave the castle to take back their kidnapped 'hostage' with many demons, "Meh. How about Icy Zone?"

"Ooh, yes." Syalis nodded rapidly, "I want to get one of cute earless seal for my room."

"If we're taking one then we better collect some ices and dig a hole in your room so it can live comfortable." Naruto hummed in deep thought.

"Icy Zone, huh?" Kushina tapped her chin before she nod, "Sure, I want to see this place…And to see what earless seal look like." The trio walks off to their destination.

* * *

"Kya, so cute!" The redhead nuzzled her cheek silly against a adorable seal's cheek as it squeak cutely before she look at the white-haired girl while Naruto pour some ice into a small square hole in a corner of Syalis' cell, "Now I see why you want to keep one, Suya-chan."

"Yup, gimme." The nodding princess held her hands out to her new pet, "I want to sleep with Seal-chan, its soft and cool body is perfect for sleeping with during this season."

"…So you're using it as your body pillow?" Kushina deadpanned, handing the creature to the girl anyway before she turn to her son. "You sure pick them out, huh?"

"You'll get used to it after few times." Naruto shrugged before he turn to his girlfriend as she cuddle with her new pet, "All done here, Suya-chan. Want me to do anything else?"

"No, thank you." Syalis placed her new pet on the ice then pat it, "We should…"

"Yo, I'm back with sweet ride." Another Syalis, who is actual Naruto's clone under henge, suddenly show up at the princess' window in some dog-theme floating copter before 'she' toss several sacks out on floor, "And I get a big haul for you, Suya-chan. Oh, and a letter from a guy named Morpheus, he got a lot of sleeping techniques and tips." The clone wave lightly before it vanish in smoke and Naruto bit his tongue to hold his laughter back as wave of memories fill his head, he can't wait to tell Syalis about 'her' day in Hades' castle.

"Oooh, so many furs." The princess opened one of sacks up to see many fur collars, 'I can use them as stuffing for two or three pillows.' She start digging through the sacks, "Say, the copter…"

"Hai, it's all yours." Naruto walked out with his mother as they share a light chuckle, "I'm gonna have dinner with mom, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Syalis replied back and she don't pay any mind to worried Demon King, Clergy, Kai and any worried demons that stop by to ask her how she feel after her re-kidnapping.

* * *

"…What the fuck are they doing?" Kushina said calmly with poker face.

"They're doing EXP training." Naruto replied flatly.

"…Exp training, you say?" The redhead's eyebrow twitched.

"Hai." The blonde nodded.

"During this spring season…" Kai cleared his throat as he held a microphone, "Due to numerous wishes, we've ended up holding this event earlier this year than we usually do. It's the Demon King Castle Sorcery Training Tournament! Everyone, brace yourselves!" Everyone, plus a princess, cheered.

"…Naru-chan, that is a sport festival, isn't it?" Kushina's twitching eyebrow move at mach speed.

"It is, yes, it is." Naruto crossed his arms with a heavy sigh.

"I know." Syalis said to Goblin, who tried to explain the event to her, "If I collapse from running out of MP, I'll definitely feel great!" She skip off to a distance so she can start using her powerful magic spell and some demons attempt to call out to her.

"This is the first match…" Kai was about to announce the first event but…

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!" The redhead stomped toward the mob before she thrust her finger at net bags and pole, "THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TRAINING FOR EXP! IF YOU WANT TO FARMING FOR EXP…" She unsheathed her sword, "THEN PREPARE FOR SOME ASS WHOOPING!"

"Um, but…" The red appleman slowly raised his hand up nervously, "That is the best way to collect EX…" A kick to face cut him off as he fly backward into the mob, nearly knocking everyone down.

"All of you, come at me at once!" Kushina roared with sword above her head, "WE'RE GONNA TRAIN ALL DAY AND NIGHT UNTIL YOU DROP DEAD!"

"B-B-But there's only one of you and thousands of us…" A trembling Orc stuttered.

"I wouldn't worry about her because she's a former hero who have defeated five or six demon lords." Naruto calmly sip his ramen bowl, "She's also maxed out. I would worry about my limbs if I were you…"

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" All demons cried out before they got blasted by whirlpool of water and lightning, courtesy of Kushina, and the roaring redhead lunge at the scattered screaming demons, even the king and his elites were fleeing for their lives, as the hanyo watch on while eating his ramen calmly.

"Yup, I know it was gonna happen like that." The blonde muttered as he watch his mother slapping the screaming demon king's face over and over with hard force before he glance to his girlfriend. The said girl just summoned a falling comet on some unlucky demons with cheery grin and she fire some random magical beams everywhere. "…At least everyone are getting EXP and possible level-ups." Naruto walked away from the bloodbath.

"K-KITSUNE, HELP!" Some cried for the blonde, "STOP YOUR MO…"

"KAGE BUNSHIN!" Kushina summoned sea of redhead clones and several demons actually wet their pants at the sight of million red-haired psycho while attempting to dodge Syalis' random overpowering magic spells.

"Ah, I will have a comfortable sleep in no time…" Syalis drooled sleepily, let's say almost all demons have a healthy fear of Kushina and Syalis for a good amount of time after this horrific event.

* * *

The next two days was peaceful, beside the fact that Syalis have traveled to Hades' castle for more materials and to meet Morpheus, which freak most demons out once again. Now, the teenagers were saying their good-bye to Kushina. "I want you to send me more letters either once a week or month." Kushina hugged her son tighter, "If you don't, I'll come back and give you a good beating, you hear me?"

"I hear you." Naruto hugged back.

"And, Suya-chan, I have good time with you even if it was short time." Kushina turned to the said girl with a smile, "Send me a letter once in a while, will you? Give Naruto some smack if he get out of line or eat too much ramen."

"I will do that." Syalis replied with lazy wave.

"…Which one?" The blonde looked at her.

"…Both, I guess?" The white-haired teenager looked back with poker face.

"I'll taking my leave now." Kushina laughed at them before she give them a quick hug and wave as she leave them, "Bye, you guys."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, Kushina." Both teenagers waved to the redhead until she vanishes into the forest and they turn to each other.

"I'm glad mom like you." Naruto chuckled to the nodding princess before he jab his thumb at the gate, "Shall we go back to your room?"

"Yes." Syalis nodded as the kitsune turn around to the gate and he was about to head inside before she call out to him. "Wait…" She stretch her hand out to him, "Can we hold hands the whole way?"

"Sure, we can take de…" The kitsune said.

"No, we're going direct to my room in open." She cut him off.

"Um, are you sure?" Naruto blinked, "Doing that mean…"

"I don't want to hide it, I want everyone to know about us." Syalis said, she has been thinking about it for a while and there was couple internal debates but she had made her decision. "I don't care what they'll think about us…And if anyone have problem with it, you can deal with them with your pranks."

"Or your scissors." The kitsune chuckled lightly before he slowly take hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Um…" He scratched his burning cheeks lightly with index finger, "L-Let's go." They walk together through the castle at their own pace and the result?

"Hey, guys…" The green appleman greeted them before he pull double-take as the couple walk past him with their own greeting, "WHAAAA…?!"

"Oh my, Kitsune and Princess are holding hands." The pink-wearing Orc squealed with rapid claps, "They look so cute!"

"What the…?" Reindeer choked on his drink with bird ghost, "I-Is that a-another prank of their?"

"Who know?" Bird ghost stroked his beak with a light shrug, "If not, I wonder how it happen?"

"What's going on? Why are they holding hands? Are they doing something that we don't know about?" These were the common questions among confused demons that come across the couple.

"Princess, Kitsune." Ursapine approached the teenagers with Goblin, Minotaur and Frank-zombie with curious expressions, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're holding hands." Syalis replied bluntly.

"…I can see that, but why?" The hybrid creature asked curiously, glancing at their holding hands.

"Because…" Naruto was about to answer but…

"KITSUNE, PRINCESS!" Demon Clergy suddenly slid in between the couple and group with wide arms, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THAT?!" Demon King and Kai were not far behind as they race over to the group, "WHY ARE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS?! RELEASE EACH OTHER AT ONCE!"

"No." The princess replied flatly.

"Eh, may I ask you two why you are holding hands?" Demon King asked slowly with few sweats, glancing nervously at the blood-tearing monk with a tiny sweatdrop.

"Just because." Syalis replied, causing few to sweatdropped.

"…Okay, is there any meaning behind that?" The king muttered.

"Yes, we like each other." The princess said as the hanyo blushed lightly and everyone pause with few blinks.

"Like, as in…?" Kai adjusted his glasses owlishly.

"We love each other." Syalis relied bluntly, little annoying with their questions.

"W-What she said…" Naruto looked away with a cough as his face become red, he feel a little embarrassing with all eyes on the couple.

"…S-S-So you two are…" Demon King stuttered with widened eyes.

"We are together." The princess answered, "He is my boyfriend."

"…E-Eh?" The monk's eyes nearly pop out with his king and few others.

"He is my boyfriend." She repeated and everyone's eyes slowly drift to Naruto.

"…Hai, and she is my girlfriend." Naruto muttered bashfully as he scratched his head with one free hand, "We have been going out for a while."

"…GAK!" Demon Clergy kneel over, spitting some bloods out from shock and few demons quickly fuss over him.

"…Somehow I'm not surprised with this news." Ursapine scratched his chin awkwardly, "I mean, out of all demons in the castle, kitsune is more likely to be dating Princess since they are together almost 24/7." Some close friends of the teenagers nod few times, "Congrats, I guess."

"Thank you." Syalis replied together with her boyfriend before she drag him past the group, "Now if you excuse us, Naruto have to give me a massage before my naptime."

"See you guys later…" The kitsune waved back with a weak laughter, he don't picture telling everyone like that. His original plan was just to tell some close friends firsthand instead of outing themselves in a public like that.

"…The game's storyline is all ruined now…" Demon King muttered weakly, almost sounding like resigned.

"Sir, that game have been tossed out from day one." Goblin deadpanned with a small sweatdrop and almost everyone agreed with him. The news of the princess' relationship have spend through the castle like fire in a single day and the couple don't pay it any mind, happy that they don't have to hide it anymore…

'Although, I wonder what it all be like now with everyone knowing about us?' Naruto wondered as he massaged the moaning princess' back in her room.

* * *

 **And that end the ninth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto's mother came to visit and the demons were shocked to find out that she's a human and Naruto is half-demon at first but they accept it. At same time, it look like Kushina accept Syalis. Later, the couple decide to make their relationship public and almost everyone appear to be fine with the demon-human relationship…Mostly.**

 **How will everything turn out in Demon King Castle after this news? What will Naruto and Syalis do next? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	10. Nothing Changed

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the tenth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Nothing Changed**

* * *

It have been a week after the couple come out in public and the Demon King Castle remain same with few small changes…"Tsk!" Syalis gritted her teeth furiously, 'I can't sleep because of the pollen!'

"Princess!" The cell door swing open with a slam as Kai stroll in with determination, "Today's the day you're going to memorize the Demon King Castle's code of law!" The princess turned to him with…A sad expression with tears in her eyes, something that shock the werewolf to his core. 'Wh…What the!?' He quickly threw himself against the wall as he examined her from distance, 'Odd…Something is off! The princess today is…The mood is…Her face is…How come…? These cloudy eyes…Wet eyelashes…Florid skin…And half-open lips?!' He paused for few minutes, '…I DON'T GET IT AT ALL!'

"Yo, Suya-chan." Naruto showed up with a wave then he notice the butler, "Hey, Kai, why are you he…Mm?" He turned back to his girlfriend with few blinks before he sniffle once then snap his fingers, "Oh, yeah…It's this time of year, huh? Are you…?" She nodded once, "Ah, that sucks. I can kinda understand what you're going through because I have a similar reaction since I'm hanyo."

'What? What?' The butler glanced between the couple confusingly.

"I need medicine…" Syalis approached them then end up grab onto Kai, due to her blurry vision, "Take me outside of my cell…Naruto."

"I'm over here." The kitsune raised his hand up with a light snicker.

"Oh…" The princess turned her head slightly then wipes her nose clean on Kai's fur like napkin.

'Does that mean she want a drugs?!' Kai misunderstood her statement as he looked up to the ceiling puzzlingly, never noticed Syalis' action. "F-Fo-Fool!" He barked out, "A request like that…Is…"

"Hey, take me to Plant Area." Syalis uttered, believing that she said church area and Kai open then close his mouth few times before he carry her out to head for Plant Area.

"Um, I guess I'll go check to see if the storage cell has allergy medicines." Naruto scratched his head with few blinks, "Why do I have a feeling that Kai might misunderstand something?" He paused for a moment before he shrug his shoulders as he head to one of the storage rooms, not realizing that the demons don't have pollen allergies due to their biology.

* * *

The kitsune return to the cell an hour later with a small medicine bottle, wonder if the princess is back from her quest and his unasked question was answered by a shouting. "PRINCESS!" Kai shouted as the princess glanced over her shoulder uncaringly, "YOU BRAT! What did you do to the Plant Area?!"

"I burned it." The princess replied nonchalantly.

"Were you just faking it?!" The werewolf shouted and at same time, the demon king appear.

"Now, now." The king held his hands up to Kai in attempt to pacify him, "It was just a small fire."

"Ah…!" Kai turned to his leader, "Demon King…" All of suddenly, they become bashful of each other much to the teenagers' confusion.

"…Suya-chan, I manage to find a pollen allergy medicine in third storage but it's only one." Naruto handed the said bottle to her through the bars.

"Thank you." Syalis stow it away, "But there's no need because I burned Plant Area and the pollens are gone…" She smiled lightly before she suddenly sneezed, "Pu-nyun!" Her boyfriend stares at her blankly before he snicker loudly, "What?"

"N-N-Nothing…" Naruto snickered, "It's just…The way you sneezed…It's so adorable! I am so not gonna let you live it down!"

"…Please don't." The princess blushed lightly, "If you do, I'll…"

"Po-Nya!" The kitsune suddenly sneezed before he straighten up stiffen with widened eyes.

"…Aw, your sneeze is so adorable and cute." Syalis teased with a smug smirk as her boyfriend's face turn red and they stare at each other.

"…Agree to never tease each other about the way we sneeze?" Naruto whispered embarrassingly.

"Agreed." His girlfriend nodded once, "But I do think your sneeze is very cute." The blushing hanyo said nothing but scratch his head bashfully.

"…They're getting lovey-dovey since they make it public, huh?" The demon king flustered at the scene, feeling like a third-wheel.

"Y-Yeah…" Kai coughed into his fist awkwardly as he share his king's sentiment, "It's as if we almost have no presence in their space."

* * *

The very next day, Naruto stare down at his girlfriend with amused expression as she flop around like fish with furious expression, the princess was bounded with a tied sheet. "Don't need my help, huh?" He teased.

"Shut up, you!" Syalis pouted childishly, struggle around in ropes with a grumble.

"Anrah." A voice spoke as the hanyo turn his head to see Scissor Demon and Ursapine, "What a surprise." The scissor demon cupped his chin, "To think that the princess would finally lose to the ghost furoshikis…"

"Yup, first time for everything." Naruto snickered while the furious princess slams her head on floor with kicking legs.

"Um, why aren't you help her?" Ursapine asked the hanyo, staring at the princess with a small sweatdrop.

"Because she said she don't need help…" The kitsune replied.

"Help me." Syalis demanded flatly, finally gave up.

"Until now." Naruto untied her with a snicker and the small group return to her room in a blink.

"How rare…" Scissor Demon sit down on a stool chair as the fuming princess curl up against Naruto's chest on his lap like a sulking child while the blonde blushed lightly under the demons' staring, "What happened to you?"

"An hour ago…" The princess begin, "I…In order to renew my sheets, I roamed around searching for the ghost furoshiki…"

"So it's became some sort of hunt already, hm?" The scissor demon said.

"Oi, you're saying that like it's natural." Ursapine muttered.

"And everyone already know that since day one, where you have been?" Naruto inputted.

"After a short time, I found one of them and then chased after it." Syalis continued, "It turn out the furoshikis have come together and become mille crepe ghost furoshiki. I tried to cut them but…I underestimate…The strength of layered sheets and cloth! And so they saw the opportunity and bound me…" She groaned annoyingly, "Teased me over and over…"

"How troublesome, these guys are!" The hybrid creature cried out.

"That must've been vexing, Princess." Scissor Demon muttered.

"Now that I think about it…" The princess sit up with dark glare, "If I had stabbed them one-by-one starting from the outermost layer, I could've killed them…!"

"But won't that ruin the sheets you want?" Naruto pointed out and she pause to think it over.

"…Could've killed them." She decide to ignore her flaw in plan.

"But it would be a pity now that they're finally piled up." The scissor demon said, "You might as well do it all at once…"

"Didn't she just say they couldn't be cut through?" Ursapine commented, "That is, unless she has the sharpest cutting utensil…" Everyone looked up to him as they all have same idea running through their heads after realizing something obvious, "Ah…" The princess suddenly rips fistful of needles from poor hybrid creature's head, "OW!"

"Anra…" Syalis offered Scissor Demon her scissor blade and needles as the wailing hybrid creature rub his bald spot, "Please…Sharpen these scissors and needles."

"Okay." The scissor demon nodded merrily.

"Oh, boy." Naruto snickered, he can picture the result.

* * *

"GYAAAAAAH!" The furoshikis, pinned down to ground with sharpened needles, spit blood out as the princess skillfully cleave their top off with a single blow of her upgraded scissor blade. It was a very quick and merciless battle.

"Geez!" Ursapine watched on with his fellow demons as the princess start to create a bed out of furoshiki sheets, "Why were you candidly helping out the princess?"

"Ufufu, I did it by mistake." Scissor Demon giggled.

"You're the one who gave her this idea." Naruto pointed out and the hybrid demon opened his mouth to say something then closed it right away with shifty eyes.

"But look, she's sleeping really well!" The scissor demon pointed at the snoring princess, appear to be enjoying her newest bed.

"That's how she always is!" Ursapine collected the remaining of furoshikis, "Come on, Scissor Demon. Help me carrying them to the church now!"

"Okay." Scissor Demon picked some up then follow the hybrid demon with a airy giggle.

"I wonder where she'll put it in her room." Naruto approached his stumbling girlfriend with a quiet mutter until he hears some unfamiliar voice.

"Akatsuki, now!" A voice said, "Your hand!" The kitsune look down at her to see a finger poking out through a tiny wormhole and it was going to poke Syalis' head but...

"Mmm?" The kitsune grabbed it then broke it in three pieces by bending it backward while holding a confusing expression and the finger immediately pull back with a deafening wail before the wormhole vanish with a snap. "Huh?" He scratched his hair, "Why did I have a strange urge to break it or cut it off?" He paused then shrug his shoulders and somewhere far away, the wailing hero roll around with broken finger while his party get all fluttered by the sudden attack.

* * *

There was an sudden emergency meeting at night and Demon King clasped his hands in front of his face as he gaze at his ten elite demons. "Everyone…" He started, "I'm sure you know why we've gathered."

"Earlier, there was some magical interference coming from the Hero's side." One of the elite demons said.

"Oh, the magical portal?" Naruto blinked as the elite demon nodded, "Ah, no wonder why I broke this finger in three pieces."

"…W-W-What?" Demon King choked on his spit along with some demons before he quickly clear his throat, "T-That's right…Plus, the hero party is now heading toward the Great Ancient Volcano in an effort to crush the next Elder. It's time for us to give it our all as well, once again!" He stood up with a tall bulky demon, "Therefore today, right here! I declare that we will hold a motivational rally for the Great Ancient Volcano boss, Poisonous Flame Dragon!" Several demons cheered.

"If you don't kill, I'll kill you." The kitsune said flatly.

"O-O-OI, THAT'S NOT HOW YOU MOTIVATE SOMEONE!" Kai shrieked before the princess suddenly appear behind creaking door, cause everyone to go silent and she sit down next to Naruto with clasped hands.

"Princess?" Demon Clergy asked slowly with a smile, "What have you come to…"

"I had a nightmare just now…" Syalis said, "I want you to listen to the story."

'What did she really come for, this princess?!' Almost everyone thought.

"He…Hey, princess…" Poseidon said, "Right now, we're holding a mot…"

"Sure, but why?" Naruto cut him off as he glanced at the princess curiously.

"I heard that a nightmare will be fine after you tell people about it to have it purified." The princess said.

"Oh, interesting." The kitsune hummed, "Please go on."

'They're not listening at all!' The demons cried mentally.

"Hey, you brats." Kai stood up, "This rally has an influence on your future as well…"

"And that's why I'm here." Syalis flat-out ignored the butler.

'She doesn't have the slightest intention of stopping!' The demons sweatdropped.

"There's no helping it then…" Demon King exhaled, "Please keep it brief."

"The dream I had earlier was of a childhood memory." The princess started to tell her nightmare, "One of my childhood friends appeared…And I was certain that his name was…" She paused to try recall something before she nod to herself, "A-something."

"A-Something!" The king cried out in shock.

"Looks like the boy made a very weak impression on you." Poseidon muttered.

"Definitely." Kai agreed with him.

"A-something was mean." Syalis said, "He claim to give me flowers…But he shove them in my face and the rose thorns pricked me and there was a bee that was hundred percent inside the bouquet!"

"A-something…" The monk muttered in shock.

"And then he just ate the bee whole and then he told me his impressions." Syalis shivered, "How sweet it was, he say."

"Wow, he sound like a jerk." Naruto commented.

Scary…" Alraune whispered, "He sound like a dangerous person…"

"On the contrary, why did you forget this boy's name?" The fin-eared demon asked.

"Ehh, well then…" Demon King muttered, "Okay…I suppose it's time for Poisonous Flame Dragon's motivational rally…"

"It happened when A-something took me out for a picnic." The princess said.

'The nightmare isn't over yet!' The king thought together with his left and right-hand demons.

"In the beginning…" Syalis continued, "Our attendants came along with us too, but his sense of direction was absolutely terrible so we strayed off from all of them…Plus, he run off and leave me behind because he want to race."

"Under those circumstances!?" The priest demon uttered.

"A-something was fast." The princess said, "He soon disappeared. The path was frightening…There was somebody with only half a body sprouting out from the ground, and even a boy who got caught in a trap…" She ignored a cry from the demon king, "Well…There wasn't anyone at the top but a grave mark, so…I just went back home normally."

"…Wait…" Some demons realize something.

"Afterwardss, there weren't any particular reports about A-something." Syalis hummed, "And six months passed by…"

"O-OI?!" Kai dropped his jaw.

"THAT'S BECAUSE A-SOMETHING'S DEAD, PRINCESS!" Demon Clergy cried out.

"No…Eh?" Alraune muttered slowly, "Wh…Why don't you mention anything?"

"Well…" The princess said calmly, "He didn't make much of an impression on me…So I forgot." There were few cries, "But then, A-something came back…And then we had a conversation for the first time I a long while…And I ask him who he was."

"At least remember him!" Poseidon yelled and the princess just shrugged her shoulders.

"But, something like that isn't really a conversation!" The king shouted.

"Having a conversation means doing something like playing catch!" The monk demon agreed.

"So in other words, you got visited by a ghost from your past, huh?" Naruto said.

"You think so?" Syalis tilted her head with a light hum.

"Mm, that or he was someone that you really hate and feel a little guilty that you didn't do anything to help when he went missing in the forest then believe that he may be dead." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"So it's some sort of recollection." The female demon guessed.

"I wonder who was this guy." Syalis crossed her arms with a bowed head, "And the weird part of my nightmare was that my father said A-something will be one of Suya's possible fiance…"

"…Does that mean he was probably killed by someone else to take lead?" Naruto rubbed his chin, "Man, I heard it's very common for noble fiance to assassinate others in order to gain the throne."

"Oi, that is not one of these drama story!" Kai wailed, "It doesn't happen in real life!" He paused until most demons realize something about her story, 'Wait…A…'

"Anyway, that was the dream I had." Syalis get up then leave the room, "Thank for listening, Naruto."

"Anytime, Suya-chan." The hanyo hollered over his shoulder, "Hope you'll sleep well." He turned back to his fellow demons before he raise his eyebrow at their flustered behavior, "What's up with you all?"

"Poisonous Flame Dragon…" Demon Clergy grabbed the said demon's shoulders with creepy glint, "Please obliterate the Hero!" He whispered the next part, "And Kitsune while you're at it."

"Eh?" The bulky demon sweated, "Ah…Oh…Um…"

"Oi, I can hear you." Naruto deadpanned, he seriously think this monk act like overprotective grandpa or a pervert like this pervy toad that run around in his hometown until his mother beat the shit out of this guy.

* * *

Two days later, the kitsune walk through the corridor before he raise his eyebrow at sight of several demons huddling in front of princess' room with questioning mutter and his raised eyebrow went up farther when he see some glowing bright light coming out of her cell. "H-Hey…" Goblin muttered, "For some reason, the princess' cell is glittering…"

"What are those jewels?!" A hooded demon whispered.

"What is she using them for?!" A random demon asked.

"Knowing her, it's probably something sleep-related." Naruto said, causing few demons to jump up with startled yelps as he look inside to see his girlfriend pressing two jewel balls against her body with joyous smile.

"Aah, these figures…" Syalis moaned, "Are pushing against some wonderful pressure points…Thank you, birdgirl…Thanks to you, I'm getting some magnificent sleep."

"Yup, sleep-related." The kitsune crossed his arms with a nod.

"…Ah, Naruto." The princess turned over on her side to look at her boyfriend as she held the jewel balls out to him, "Please press my pressure points on my back with those…And I want full-body massage. Your fingers feel so good when you touch me there."

"Sure, Suya-chan." Naruto entered the cell to give his girlfriend what she want, "Where do you get the jewels by the way?"

"Birdgirl give them to me." Syalis replied with shifty eyes before she moan out loudly as soon as her boyfriend work his hand magic on her and the demons quickly left with heavy blushes, due to how she sound like while wondering how the hell did it go over the couples' heads.

* * *

Syalis stand proudly next to a cart, filled with pillows, as several demons stare at her with weird shocking expression and the princess can't wait to perform her good deeds because she believe doing a good deed will give her a pleasant sleep. How did she come to this decision? It occur after she gave a random slime monster her extra pillow with no string attached and had a relaxing sleep so she tried out few good deeds early…Which failed in a comedic fashion. 'Come, you all!' The hostage smiled eagerly.

"…HEEEEEY!" Ursapine yelled at her while pointing at her sign that read 'Free' and 'Pillow Business', "Princess! No, this can't happen…This absolutely can't happen!"

"Even if you're at the age where you'd be interested in that sorta thing…" Minotaur yelled, "You gotta take care of your body! What would Kitsune say if he…"

"Mm, you mean me?" Naruto suddenly appeared behind the group, causing the demons to jump up in air with a yelp. "What's with all co…" He noticed his girlfriend next to the pillow cart, "Oh…"

"WAIT, WAIT!" A random blushing demon waved his hands with others, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOK LI…"

"Ah, you're giving the pillows away?" The kitsune picked one of the pillows up as he glanced to her, "Why?"

"I just want to do something good." Syalis said, "And then I want to have a pleasant sleep."

"Ah, good deed for good sleep?" Naruto hummed as his girlfriend nodded, "Then is it okay if I take two? They're actually nice since you made them by hands and they're best pillows I ever sleep on."

"Yes, thank you." The princess smiled with light blush.

"…W-Wait, t-t-the f-f-free pillow business is…" A vampire slowly lifts his finger at the pile, "Actually the real pillows?"

The couple turn to stare at the gawking vampire oddly before they nod together as Naruto speak, "Of course, it literally said pillow business on sign. What else would she give away?" He turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Did you bring some different pillows like those experiment pillows?"

"No, I don't." Syalis shook her head then turn to the group curiously, "By the way, why did you all yell at me for doing that?"

"…Wait, you guys yelled at her?" The kitsune looked at them again, "Why?"

"Because we thought the pillows were referred to…" Frank-zombie laughed before all flustered demons immediately covered his mouth with screams.

'We can't tell them about that!' The demons screamed mentally, cursing their dirty minds at same time.

"OH, FREE PILLOW YOU SAY?!" Goblin quickly snatched some pillows from the cart with several demons, "WHY, THANK YOU FOR THOSE THOUGHTFUL GIFT!" The group ran off with dust up in air, "BYEEEE!"

"…That was weird?" Naruto stared at the settling dust with raised eyebrow as the princess nod her head in agreement before he turn to her, "Well then, I'll be going. Demon King is calling for a meeting again. Good luck with your business."

"Bye." Syalis waved to him then turn to her business with a thoughtful hum, "Maybe my signs weren't good enough…Shall I change it…In that case…"

When the hanyo exited the meeting room, he heard that the princess suddenly attacked some demons without explanation and instead of questioning it, Naruto just shrug his shoulders and carry on like normal.

* * *

Late at night, Naruto was snoring away in his dream until a rapid knocks on door awoke him up and he get up with few sleepy blinks. "Coming, coming…" Naruto stumbled toward the door with a yawn before he open it to see his girlfriend hopping from one feet to other while holding onto her pillow with widened urging eyes. "Suya-ch…"

"IT'S LEAKING!" The princess suddenly ran in past him then swiftly enters the bathroom with a hard slam as the kitsune blinked few times before he slowly close the door.

"Um…." He scratched his head confusingly, "I'm lost…" He have to wait for long time until Syalis walk out of bathroom with relieved expression, "Sooo…What happened?"

"I have to go but they were currently replacing my old toilet bowl without my knowledge and you have no idea how bad it was when I kept running around looking for toilet until I remember you have human-type toilet so I ran all way here…" Syalis sighed happily, it sound like she had been holding it in for a really long time. "Thank you for letting me use yours, you saved me."

"Anytime." Naruto yawned again as he get back in his bed, "Good night…"

"Good night, Naruto." Syalis suddenly get in his bed next to him, fluffing her pillow then tuck herself in and the kitsune was too tired to ask her why she's in bed with him. He didn't stop her from snuggling up to his side and he wrap his left arm around her body, allow them to cuddle together as they fall asleep right away.

The next morning, the kitsune won't stop blushing like madman while the princess looks very pleasured because she have the best sleep ever in her whole life.

* * *

 **And that end the tenth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **It appear that everyone accepted their relationship and nothing have changed as they carry on like usual…Mostly.**

 **What will Naruto and Syalis do next? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	11. Cute, Cute and More Cute

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the eleventh chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Cute, Cute and More Cute**

* * *

"Hey, why did I see people going to front gate?" Syalis sew her latest pillow as she lie on her bed, kicking her legs lightly in air.

"Because Poisonous Flame Dragon is coming back from his battle against Hero." Naruto answered, add few brush strokes to his scroll. "He lost, by the way."

"Oh." The princess said uninterestingly before she tilt her head, "Who's Poisonous Flame Dragon?"

"This big guy with mask thingy…" The kitsune transformed into the said demon before he drop it right away, "You already saw him at the meeting the other days."

"I never noticed him." Syalis said bluntly before she looks at him again with a questioning glint, "…Is he a dragon?"

"…I don't know." Naruto squirted his eyes with thoughtful scowl, "…Honestly, Western demons have weirdest names and don't get me start with their weird culture about titles instead of real names." His girlfriend make an affirmative hum, "…Want to have a dinner date tonight? The cafeteria is having all-you-can-eat buffet today and they have our favorite foods, along with many different kinds of dishes."

"Yes, I'd like that." She nodded with tiny smile, "Casual or formal?"

"Up to you." He said.

"Casual it is." Syalis chose without any hesitance.

"DAMN ITTT…PRINCESSSSSS!" A voice bellowed loudly in distance and the princess sneezed once…Then sneeze few more times after each shouting.

"Ugh, is the pollen back?" The princess rubbed her nose annoyingly.

"Maybe some people are talking about you." Naruto scratched his head, "Perhaps the group outside with Poisonous Flame Dragon?" It turn out that the kitsune was right because the demon king and his elites were trying to cover up their mistakes by pinning it on the innocent princess and the defeated demon kept cursing her with roars, believing that she was responsibility for his battle that went horribly wrong.

"Mm, might be." Syalis finished her latest work with a big yawn before she lie down on her new pillow then snore right away with a sleepy mutter, "I'll take a nap…Wake me up…When it's time…For our date…"

"Ok." The kitsune whispered back and few minutes, he hear some shouting as it get closer before he turn his head to the direction of source to see Demon King and his elites skidding backward while attempting to block Poisonous Flame Dragon.

"Nooo, no, no!" Demon King yelled, "It was the princess' fault, but it also wasn't the princess' fault!"

"HUH?!" Poisonous Flame Dragon grunted out as he forced them back with a step.

"Losing is the demons' responsibility!" Alraune yelled, "Yeah! It's the demons!"

"EH?!" The bulky demon growled angrily.

"Alraune made an excellent comment just now!" Kai agreed frantically.

"WHAT?!" Poisonous Flame Dragon yelled again with swinging arms.

"Guys, please keep it down." Naruto called out quietly as possible as he can to not wake the princess up, "Suya-chan's sleeping…"

"WAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP!" The bulky demon shouted loudly, "I HAVE SOME BONES TO PICK WITH…" Suddenly, a hand grabs his face with iron grip.

"I said…" The hanyo smiled sweetly, "Please keep it down." He does not want anyone to wake his girlfriend up early before their date because she can be very cranky and he learns it the hard way on their fourth date.

"D-D-DO YOU KNOW WH…" Poisonous Flame Dragon cried out with trembling body before he felt the grip tightened on his face with small crack, "…I'll be good…" He uttered submissively, "P-Please forgive me…"

"S-S-S-Such a turnout!" Demon King cried.

"And you guys…" Naruto turned to the group as they jumped up from startle, "…I don't know what the hell is going on but please move it to your council meeting room and let Suya-chan sleep in peace."

"…O-Ok." The leader nodded meekly, urging his elites to leave the floor. He does not want this poor hanyo to snap again like last time with the hero's party.

"I wonder what get them all riled up like that." The kitsune muttered as he watched them leaving then check on the snoring hostage to make sure that the noise doesn't bother her before he lean against the bars, "Guess I'll ask Poseidon later."

The king and his elites later suffer a series of humiliating pranks.

* * *

"You must have a sweet tooth." Naruto commented as his girlfriend sit across him at table with plates of stacking desserts, mostly chocolates. He was having several bowls of ramen and various food dishes.

"I just like chocolate because they induce good sleep." Syalis tossed some chocolates into her mouth, "Speak of sleep, why did I hear a lot of noises early?"

"Oh, just elders being stupid." He waved it off.

"So the usual, huh?" The princess ate another piece, "…But they shouldn't have cause some racket outside my room, it's annoying…Wish I can mute them…"

"Oh, I can put up the silent seals on your curtain if you want to." Naruto replied.

"…Eh, silent seals?" She blinked owlishly.

"Yeah, you know." He sipped his ramen, "Seals that can make your room soundproof, no sound get in or out…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I also have some kind of barrier seal that can prevent anyone from getting in or out your room as long as the curtains are closed…" His girlfriend suddenly grab his collar with blank expression.

"Please place these seals on my room now." Syalis said flatly.

"Sure, I will." Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "But after this date, alright?"

"…Alright." She released him with a nod then stare straight into his eyes, "I love you so much now."

"M-M-M-Me too." He nearly choked on his ramen after her sudden comment and they eat their dinner for a while until he speak up again. "Oh, I have to leave the castle for a while, starting tonight and I won't be back until…This weekend. Work."

"Oh, your recurring boss thingy?" The princess munched on her candy as he nodded, "Okay."

"…Wait…" Naruto noticed that she was halfway done with her foods, "Um, you need to slow down with these desserts, you'll get sick or get cavity."

"I'll be fine." She replied, "I'll never get sick from eating these chocolates, neither receive cavity because my teeth are healthy."

"Alright, don't say I warned you if that happened." He rolled his eyes lightly and they chat about random things throughout their dinner date.

The next day, Syalis have a very painful cavity and she made everyone swear to never tell Naruto about that since he already left the castle at night.

* * *

Akatsuki was in high spirit as he wanders through a tunnel with his party, he just defeated the second Elder and reach level thirty-five! He feel like his party can take anything on and nothing can…"Mm?" The hero sees a figure ahead of him in clearing and immediately recognized this person as the masked demon from the other day. "AH, IT'S YOU!" He grinned as his party paled behind him, "The masked one! Have you come to…"

"So you defeated the second commander of Devil King and yare, yare, yare." Naruto said flatly behind his mask as he ignored the elites' cry to stick to the script, "Are you ready to die?"

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Thief wailed comically, dropping down to curl up in ball. "NOT THE CORNCOB, PLEASE!"

"Um, what's the matter?" A new party member, a magical swordsman, look around confusingly as his fellow members freak out while the hero kept smiling.

"This time we will defeat you!" Akatsuki boasted, "OPEN STATUS!"

 **Enemy's name: Unknown**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP/MP: ?**

 **Info: ?**

 **What to do? FUCKING RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, YOU FUCKING MORON! OHMYGOD,DONOTSHITYOURPANTAGAIN! RUN, RUN!**

"…Mmm?" The hero stared at the screen with a dumb blink.

"Kage bunshin." The masked kitsune summoned five clones before he point to them with his index finger, "All items and equipments you have on right now…Throw them away and I'll make it less pain for you…You have five seconds."

"YES SIR!" Thief actually strip all of his items and equipments then burn them at once before he rock in fetus position, "No corncob, no corncob, no corncob!"

"Wha…" The swordsman uttered before a fist bury itself deep in his head, killing him immediately.

"AAAAH! PHOENIX DOWN! PHOENIX DOWN!" Monk screamed for her life.

"Charge with me, gu…" Akatsuki barely pull his sword out with wide smile before he got killed on spot with his party by a giant rasengan, which send them back to the saving point. The hero run back in few minutes while his party beg him not to, "ONE MORE! WE CAN BEAT HIM!"

"NO, WE CAN'T, YOU FUCKING ID…" The ax wielder cried before he flings away by Naruto's clone and the poor party suffers through everything.

At the end of the horrific battle, they lost all their items and equipments again and were forced to grind everything again.

* * *

"I wonder what everyone has been up to…" Naruto walk up the path to the castle as he stretched his arms out, can't wait to see his girlfriend again and when he reach the entrance, he have to pause for few minutes as he stare at the ruined castle while several demons clean everything up. "…What happened?" He can't help but to ask.

"Ah, Kitsune, welcome back!" A random skeleton guard greeted him, "And what happened here? The princess accidentally become a giant and have commit ruckus wherever she goes until she finally return to her normal size."

"Ah, that explains everything." The kitsune calmly walked inside with a wave as if it's a normal thing to hear a weird new, "Thanks." It took him a while to reach the princess' cell and he suddenly witness something weird, Demon Clegry was lying on floor unmoving and Kai were dragging Poseidon away like an angry parent with unruly child. "…" He glance to the hostage who look so smug as she lie on her bed, "…Yo, Suya-chan, I'm back."

"Oh, Naruto." Syalis lift her head up with a bright smile, "Welcome back. Can you come in and help me drying everything out?"

"Sure." Naruto stepped over the monk to enter the room, not bothering to ask her why everything were so wet or why the demons were acting like that.

* * *

Several days later, Naruto snicker to himself as he watch several demons yelling at the princess inside her cell. "PRINCESS!" Demon King yelled, "Hand it over to me!" Syalis shook her head childishly, "PRINCESS! Give it up! It's futile! It's not possible to raise that child in your cell anymore!" He pointed to a giant earless seal as it take up nearly two-third of her room and Naruto almost laugh out loudly when the princess stubbornly try to hide her pet. It took few hours until the demons took the seal away to the Icy Area and the hostage was sulking on her bed with Teddy devils.

"There, there." Naruto patted her head, "It's not like they are giving him away, you can visit him anytime in Icy Area."

"Buuuut he's mine…" Syalis muttered sulky until she look up calmly, "…If I think about this calmly, it's futile, isn't it? I'll be crush under him if he sleep on bed with me."

"…Just like that?" He sweatdropped, what a quick recovery this girl have…

"However, what I'm worried about isn't that!" The princess rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "That soft and cool body…It's a super cute demon perfect for sleeping with during this season…And yet! I missed the chance to sleep with it! I got overly surprised by its evolution…What a mistake!" Again, the kitsune sweatdropped at her, "However…I'm sure the Eggplant Earless Seal is having a pleasant time in the Icy Area…"

"WAAAAH!" A random voice cried out loudly as it echoed throughout the castle, "BIG EGGPLANT EARLESS SEAL IS WRECKING HAVOC IN THE ICY AREA!"

"…I am going to see him!" Syalis hopped off her bed and Naruto was about to join her but she hold her hand up to him. "You stay here, I want you to finish putting the element-proof seals on my curtains."

"You sure?" The blonde tilted his head at her.

"Yup, I'm just gonna sleep on his body and I don't want you to stand around doing nothing." She nodded before she quickly peck his cheek, "See you later." She raced out to see her former pet.

"L-L-Later." Naruto rubbed his cheek with light blush before he turn back to his latest project, proofing the curtain. "Let's see…What should I add next?"

* * *

Syalis held hands up to her chest with a bright starry expression, she have been looking forward to this day since she found out about a certain event…Today is Royal Demon Nursery's field trip to Demon King's Castle to see the workplace! The princess look down at cute and adorable demon toddlers hop around excitingly then glance to her boyfriend as several toddlers squeal happily up to the kitsune with awe expression. "Wooow, are you one of bosses?" A goblin kindergartener asked.

"Yup, I am." Naruto patted the kid's head with a chuckle.

"What are you?" A bird-like demon kid asked curiously, patting the blonde's tails with other kids and they giggle as it wiggling around and tickle their faces. "Fluffy!"

"I'm a kitsune and hanyo." He chuckled at their reactions and the kindergarteners heard footsteps then turn around to see three people before they run over with cheers.

"WAH!" The kindergarteners huddled up around three figures, "It's the Poisonous Applemen! It's the Poisonous Applemen!"

"So it really isn't a single apple after all!" A kid squealed.

"We've been waiting, good children." The red appleman chuckled at the hopping kids.

"Do you like the Poisonous Applemen too, big sis?" A demon kid with horn asked the princess bubbly.

"They taste mediocre." Syalis replied to the shocked kid.

"You should have seen her biting their heads, it was so hilarious." Naruto chuckled, shocking the kid farther.

"Waaahhh!" A sheep-like demon toddler cried in back of the group, "I can't see the Poisonous Applemen!"

"Me too!" Another sheep-like demon wailed before the princess pick three sheep toddlers up and behind them, Naruto allow some kids to climb up on his shoulders and tails to let them see the applemen.

"Can you see them now?" The princess asked the kids.

"Waaah, thank!" A sheep-like kid wailed happily.

"Big bro, your hair feels like fur!" A hooded lizard-like kid touched the blonde's hair, sitting on his shoulders. "It's so soft!"

"It is." Syalis agreed with the lizard toddler before she glances to sheep-like kid on her right shoulder, "You are…Really soft, aren't you?" The teenagers swear they heard someone shouting 'foul' in background but they just ignored it as they let the kids down to get closer to the applemen. "They're cute, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Naruto agreed with her as they follow the class with a light chuckle, "They're so adorable that I really want to squeeze their cheeks."

"Same." She giggled until a cat-like demon girl suddenly walks up to them then hold their hands together innocently and the teenagers just let her, following the class.

"…It's good thing Demon Clergy isn't around to see that or he'll blow up over a misunderstand." Demon King muttered to himself behind the pillar with two of his elites, viewing them as a family for some reason. Maybe it's because this little girl have white fur and whiskers on her cheeks.

"Okay, everybody!" The nursery teacher announced, "It's time for combat training!"

"Okayyyy!" The kindergarteners held up various of toy weapons and Syalis even pick up a large ax until she notice something, Naruto was teaching some children how to hold their weapons properly while praise them. The princess stared at them for a moment until she spot a dragon-like demon hold ax clumsily.

"Say…" The princess reaches down to correct the kid's stance while coaching gently, "Battle axes, you see…It's crucial that you don't get pulled away by th force of the swing at the moment of impact."

"Thanks!" The dragon toddler squeaked brightly.

"You should practice swinging this way…" Syalis gently teach the creature how to swing the weapon up and down, "This way, you see?"

"You're really good at teaching kids, huh?" Naruto chuckled to his girlfriend.

"I guess I am." She smiled back with a giggle before a kid accidentally hit her with whip lightly and instead of scolding the nervous kid, she just teach the hooded child how to use whip correctly with a smile. They swear they heard someone shouting 'WHAAAAT' in background but they ignored it again as they kept teaching the children for a while.

"Okay!" The teacher called out, "Everyone did their best at this job experience, didn't they! Next up…Afternoon nap time!" The teenagers helped the children setting out the futons and pillows.

"Speaking of naptime, are you go…" Naruto turned his head to see his girlfriend lie on a futon with children snuggling up to her as they fall asleep, "Of course you are."

"It practically feels like the warmth of an angel by inviting everyone you can touch to sleep with you…" The princess fall asleep with big smile on her face and the chuckling kitsune just shake his head.

"HEEEEYYYY LOOOOOK!" Demon King suddenly laughed out loud, "Look! LooMmmmph!" A hand suddenly grabs his mouth with an iron grip.

"King, please do not wake the kids up." The hanyo said sweetly, "It's their naptime, hush."

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, I-I-I-I'll be q-q-quiet…" The leader whispered lowly with shaking knees.

"…Are you really a king or not?!" Alraune and Poisonous Flame Dragon shouted at the sight in low voice to not wake the children.

* * *

"Bye-bye, big sis, big bro!" The kindergarteners waved to the teenagers as the teacher led them out of the castle, "Bye-bye!"

"Bye, be careful on your way back." Naruto waved back with a smile, the princess also wave as the class disappear from their sight and he placed hands behind his head. "So…What do you want to do now, Suya-chan?" He asked and there was no reply for few moments until he turn to her with a raised eyebrow as she stare ahead, "Suya-chan?" The princess jerks her head up to him with a rapid blinks, "What's on your mind?"

"A-Ah, nothing, just thinking…" Syalis said with light blush before she turn around to walk back inside, "I'm going to take another nap then look around for more materials."

"Um, okay." The kitsune followed her with a blink.

'…' The princess blushed when she recall her dream of happy children running around, children with blond and white hairs, whisker marks and fox tails, until they were caught by Syalis and Naruto with excitingly squeals. '…He'll be a great father…' She blushed, sneaking few glances at her boyfriend before she look ahead. '…Wait, how do we get kids?' She tilted her head with crossed arms before she shrug her shoulders, she'll figure it out later after her sleep.

* * *

 **And that end the eleventh chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **The whole week was filled with cute moments, beside some little crazy stuff…And at the end, Syalis seems to consider something…Should Naruto be worried about it or will she just forget it?**

 **What will Naruto and Syalis do next? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	12. Off To End City We Go!

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the twelfth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Off To End City We Go!**

* * *

It have been a crazy and weird week for Naruto and Syalis because the demon king and his elites decide to have 'hostage strengthening week' in order to reduce pampering the hostage too much…But it backfired on them several times until they give it up. And at same time, Naruto just found out that Syalis have quite collection of outfits slashing away in one of her large treasure chest. The thought of her wearing this black dress make Naruto blush, it make her look more pretty and he don't know why.

Right now, the couple were watching one of Syalis' favorite teleshopping show. _"Humans shopping!"_ The female seller singsong with a strange pillow, _"And here is today's article! It's a huge hit in the Human World! The Zzz Zzz Star Low-Frequency Wave-Kun! It's magic free! It gives you the greatest sleep through human science! It's amazing! Internal nanomachines utilize high tech ubiquitous computing with low-frequency waves! Selling non-stop, we've already reached an ear where three exist in each household!"_

"Who the hell come up with these names?" Naruto sweatdropped, "And who would want that?"

"I want it." Syalis said in awe.

"…Of course you do." He deadpanned.

"It has no substitute…" She muttered, "I want it, no matter what it takes. However, the concern is…" The hostage suddenly tied her hair up in ponytail then change into her running uniform and before the kitsune know it, he was following the princess out of the castle with scissor blades and sack on her back. "It can only be obtained in the human world!"

"…You know I can go and buy it for you, right?" Naruto jogged after her with a raised eyebrow, not caring if the castle becomes very alarming with runaway hostage after they discovered her note.

"I know, it should count as our first shopping date." Syalis replied as she blew row of pillars down for no reason, "…For these pillars, I wonder how many grams of explosive gunpowder is required…And how long it takes for them to collapse."

"Don't you just answered your questions?" He deadpanned then glanced back at the damaged pillars, "…Any reason why you just blew them up?" They barely ignore the chasing demons behind them, screaming and questioning them why they are fleeing the castle.

"No reason, just curious." She replied flatly before Poseidon suddenly appear in front of them with a shout.

"THERE!" Poseidon attempted to block the teenagers, "Resign yourself!" Before he know it, Naruto slap a paper tag on his chest and it suddenly launch the screaming demon high up in air with power of tornado.

"POOOOOOSEIDOOOOOOON!" The demons cried out in shock, watching the water demon to vanish with a twinkle star.

"First Tornado Seal experiment successful." Naruto laughed out loudly.

"Nice one." Syalis gave him a thumb up.

"Tsk, he's useless, isn't he?" Poisonous Flame Dragon charged ahead, "I'll go then…" The princess suddenly threw dozen of potion lids at them without looking and it knock Poisonous Flame Dragon out along with several poor demons.

"POISONOUS FLAME DRAGON!" The demons cried out and the next few minutes were filled with nothing but chaos, some even tear their hairs out when the teenagers skated across the poisonous swamp on scissors with power of wind shield. The teenagers jogged for a while until they come across something that halt them in track, it was a large trap cage with futon inside.

"That is way ob…" The kitsune deadpanned before his girlfriend suddenly went inside to test the bed and she jumped up in startle when the trap cage closed down on her. "…Are you a raccoon or what?" He said, unknowingly echoed the demons' thoughts as they hid behind the bushes. "Hold on, I'm gonna…Wait, is that ramen over there?" There was another trap cage beside the futon trap and it hold a streaming-hot ramen bowl as he stared at it blankly. "…MINE!" The drooling hanyo lunge in to eat it, closed the trap cage's door behind him. "I regret nothing."

"…" Demon King and his henchmen want to say something about that but it's too easy.

* * *

"You were going to buy some goods for a pleasant sleep?" Kai gaped at the princess and kitsune as they remain in cages on the table, the demons just brought them back and ask them for explanation.

"Yep." Syalis replied, "I planned on buying some souvenirs too."

"That's not the issue!" Demon Clergy shouted.

"Geez…" Demon King exhaled with crossed arms, "Do you get it!? You're a hostage of the demons, Princess! You probably planned on going out shopping, but…You were frighteningly close to the nearest human village!"

"Don't worry, we'll use disguise as usual." Naruto waved it off and Syalis nodded few times.

"Moreover, imagining Princess getting discovered alone by the hu…" The leader stopped speaking to blink rapidly with the others as they registered the kitsune's sentence, "…As usual?"

"We went to Final Town about…" Syalis counted with her fingers, "Seven times on our dates and we never got caught because of our disguise."

"…You…You sneaked out of castle…This many time…" Demon King's eyes trembled in pure shock, "…For dates?"

"Yup." Both teenagers replied.

"…Y-You and Kitsune…?" The leader muttered.

"D-D-Doing what on your dates?!" The demon monk stuttered with widened eyes.

"Let's see, we had romantic dinner…" Naruto tapped his chin in deep thought, "Picnic in park…"

"We saw some movies." Syalis added, "Went to amusement park, we even got photo booth pictures and matching couple items." She pull out an picture strip, "See?" It was a cliche couple pose picture and they were wearing what you would get at amusement park. "We also saw parade and fireworks, it was a very wonderful date."

"Indeed." The hanyo scratched his head with laughter.

"…" Almost all demons buried their faces in their hands.

"YOU'RE A WARDEN, DO YOUR DAMN JOB!" Kai pulled his fur out furiously.

"…Oh, I'm warden?" Naruto scratched his head again with blunt face, "I forget about that…" The werewolf stuttered many times with twitching eyebrow.

"In that case…" Syalis tilted her head as she looked at the king and his elites, "In that case, let's go together. To the Human World."

"…Huh?" The king, priest and butler blinked owlishly before they tried to protest but it fall upon deaf ears.

"We could get there instantly, right?" The hostage said, "If you were to go with us, we wouldn't be going alone anymore." She believe that the reason why Demon King and his henchmen were trying to stop them because they want to go to visit the human world…And it'll be good idea to figure out how to get demons and humans along with each other more like her and Naruto. "I think it'll be fine because you guys are nice, kind people though."

"…What if we were to observe them…" Demon King caved in instantly.

"Wha…DEMON KING?" Kai dropped his jaw, "T-That easily…"

"It's settled then." Syalis lie down in her new bed to sleep, "I don't want it to be sold out, so we'll go tomorrow. Good night."

"And in early morning." Naruto lie down on his side, also fall asleep with full stomach.

"…TOMORROW?!" The three top demons screamed and they didn't sleep for whole night out of excitement as if they were going on their first field trip, causing their followers to sweatdrop.

* * *

"Here is the closest town to Demon King Castle, End City…" Demon King announced behind the teenagers with Kai and Demon Clergy as they stand in front of biggest city and Naruto raised his eyebrow at that.

"If that is End City, then what's Final Town in opposite direction of Demon King Castle?" The blonde asked.

"Well, almost all villages, towns and cities that surround around near the border of the Demon King's territory have end-relating word attached to name." Kai explained, "We have End City, Final Town, Last Village, Closing City, etc."

"…Seriously, you western are so fucking weird." Naruto deadpanned, 'And lazy with naming things.' He turned his head to look at his girlfriend in her latest disguise, "You look cute in that, Suya-chan."

"Thank you." Syalis replied with light blush, "And you look handsome."

"Oh, I don't know about that…" He scratched his head with red face, he wear a burnt orange shirt and pant with boots and his fox features were hid under the illusion. "I'm waaaaay underdressed."

"Let's go!" Demon King stepped forward with Kai and Demon Clergy but…They were wearing lousy disguise, hell, the werewolf were dressing up like a ghost with sheets! The teenagers looked unpleasant by their choices of clothes. "I hid my horns for the time being, so I'll probably be fine!" His horns were sticking out of his hat.

Yeah!" Demon Clergy smiled, "The rest of you aren't really different, so…" His pointy ears and tail was in open.

"Yeah…" Kai nodded as the villagers start to stare at the disguised demons with suspicion, "I'm sure I'll be able to manage if I cover my entire body…" The white-haired teenager suddenly slapped their backs hard, "Wh-What the, Princess? What are you doing?!" She didn't give him a response as she walk ahead with Naruto, leaving the confusing demons behind and they didn't know that they have paper on their back, reading 'Practicing for Halloween', which the villagers immediately accept without thinking twice.

* * *

"Princess, we're going to be observing you until the very end." Demon King glanced around timidly and nervously, the group were walking in the middle of city and it was very crowding.

"We-We're going to head on back right after you buy what you're looking for!" Demon Clergy said and Kai kept sniffing around with flicking ears.

"I understand…" The princess said, "Thank you for going out of your way to come with us…" She turned around to reveal two popcorn buckets hanging off her neck, "I know my place."

"YOUR WORDS AND ACTIONS SERIOUSLY DIFFER!" The priest cried out loudly.

"Eh!?" The demon king uttered puzzlingly, "When did you…? What's that, popcorn?"

"This one's salted butter flavour." Syalis pointed her buckets out, "This one's caramel flavour." She bring third bucket out, "And this one's banana milk tea flavour."

"MAYBE THIS IS A THEME PARK?!" Demon Clergy said shockingly until he realize something else, "Eh!? Where did the money come from!?"

"Up until now…" She answered, "With the demons and adventurers….Whenever I'd go 'Ei' on them…They drop money and I take them."

"…I see…" The monk said slowly, "You must be rich then…W-Wait, where's Kitsune?!"

"He…" Syalis said before the said hanyo walk up to them with two items in his hands.

"Hey, Suya-chan, here's your pink cotton candy." Naruto handed the said candy to his girlfriend with a wide grin as he held a blue cotton candy.

"Thank you, Naruto." The princess took the candy with a smile then turn to the adults, "This one is bubblegum flavour."

"ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE?!" Demon Clergy threw his hands up in air, "WE ARE HERE TO BUY WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

"I've got your portions too." Syalis simply gave the adults a bag of anpan, "Here."

"Wh…" Kai muttered dumbly, "What?"

"Eh!" The monk took a bite from his bread, "It's really delicious!"

"What is this treat called…" Demon King questioned as he ate his bread, only to pause when he read the bag. It read 'Absolute Demon Killer Manjuu' and 'Demon Skewer Dango included'.

"Wanna go and buy some souvenirs too?" She asked them.

"Yeah, I saw some perfect souvenirs back there." Naruto pointed at the direction where he came from, "They even have game booths that we should hit for prizes."

"Oooh." Syalis looked interested, she's curious what kind of prizes they have and if they can be perfect for her sleep.

"T-That's fine by me!" The leader shouted.

"A-Anyway, let's finish our objective and quickly return home!" Demon Clergy said, he just want everyone to focus on their quest and the sooner they finish it, the sooner they can go home without any incidents. "What was it called again? The Zzz Zzz Star Low-Frequency Wave-kun…"

"We have a brand new product!" A voice announced loudly with clapping noise as the group turn to see opening store with sellers in front of stacking boxes of…"The Zzz Zzz Star Low-Frequency Wave-kun Deluxe! We are introducing an upgraded version of the super popular Zzz Zzz Star Low-Frequency Wave-kun! This is the only store that's offering presales! It offers the absolute best in sleeping comfort!"

"That one." Syalis immediately pointed at the store as mob form line with a beaming face.

'What unbelievable timing…' The adults thought bewilderedly before the priest speak, "Eh? Princess, weren't you looking for the Zzz Zzz Star Low-Frequency Wave-kun? If so, other stores also…"

"I want the Deluxe." She whined with puppy eyes.

"Aren't they same thing?" Naruto simply eat his cotton candy.

"…Wh…What should we do?" The elites turned to their leader after a pause.

"We have no choice!" Demon King dropped his head with slumped shoulders, "If we can't get the Deluxe for her, the princess will escape again!" They join the line and to their discovery, it was three-hour wait…Which turn out to be pain in neck for Kai literally because he end up carrying the princess on his shoulders and she won't stop rocking back and forth for almost two hours! The wait slowly expand into almost five hours wait and Demon King somehow end up in wrong lineup that lead to a lottery for firework viewing, which he bought back a ticket with resigned expression. The group finally reach the table but there is one small problem…The princess fall asleep on Kai's shoulders.

"That'll be three thousands G." The female seller said brightly.

"EXPENSIVE!" Demon Clergy gasped, "Princess, hey, pay them. Hey!"

"That'll be three thousands G." She repeated as the demons attempted to wake the princess up frantically until…

"Here you go." Naruto placed the correct amount of gold coins on table.

"Thank you for buying it, sir!" The female seller hand him the pillow.

"Welcome." The kitsune replied before he turn to the gawking demons, "Let's go."

"K-K-Kitsune, where did you get this much?" Demon Clergy screeched quietly with widened eyes.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at him oddly, "I'm a millionaire, remember? I won five million gold from this scratch-off lottery and they have been sitting around in my room for months."

"…M-M-M-My money…" Kai suddenly have a horrific flashback, why did he give this kid his ticket?!

"…I-I-I see…" The monk stuttered until they reunite with Demon King.

"We'll need to take a rest at that inn over…" Demon King pointed to a inn with a sigh until he saw the price, "THERE?!" The price stated a thousand gold per person and the adults look around to see that the price was same with other inns before they turn to Naruto.

"…Fine, I'll paid but you have to pay me back with interest." He deadpanned at them, "My kami, you're adults and here you are making a teenager paying for everything. That's so sad!"

"W-W-We will pay you back as soon as we get back to the castle…" Demon King chuckled nervously with his aides and they enter the inn for a rest.

* * *

There was absolutely silence until a voice destroy it with alarming roar, "CRAP, IT'S NIGHT TIME!" Demon King tossed his blanket off then shaking everyone up, "WE OVERSLEPT!"

"Five more minutes…" Naruto mumbled and before he know it, Kai scoop him up then toss onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the princess also toss over on other shoulders as the adults raced down the stairs.

"We have an assembly tomorrow as well!" Demon Clergy cried, "Hurry!"

"Hurry and go somewhere out of sight and warp back to the castle!" The frantic leader shouted, "Did you hear me?! We're gonna warp from somewhere out of sight!" They barely get outside when something explode in night sky and they look up to see fireworks. "W-W-What's with this crowd!?" Demon King glanced around at the mob alarmingly.

"Ah!" Kai realized something as the teenagers jumped down from his shoulders, "It's the fireworks display! Demon King, you got a lottery ticket for it, didn't you?" His leader 'ah' when he take the said ticket out from his pocket.

"I wonder what festive they are celebrating?" Naruto crossed his arms as he watch the firework and Syalis' face lit up at the sight of firework display while the adults discussed how to get out of human city unnoticeable.

"That." Syalis tugged her boyfriend's sleeve as she pointed at some display, "Over there, you see…" A flaring image of demon with knife in head, "It's called a Demon Knockdown Mark."

"Ooh, interesting." The kitsune whistled, "It kinda look like Demon King."

"Who care about something like that right now!?" Demon Clergy shouted at the teenagers.

"Anyways, let's hurry and warp…" Demon King attempted to run for it but…

"Hey, hey." The white-haired teenager tugged the king's arm then take ticket from him as she gestured to the winner sign, "Your lottery ticket was a winner, though."

"Eh?" The adults uttered.

* * *

"EH!" The group find themselves near a special viewing spot with formal table and fancy drinks.

"Naruto, sit here." Syalis patted one of chairs and the hanyo obey her, wondering why she want him to sit there until he get his answer when the princess sit down on his legs with smile on her face.

"Should we count it as our date?" Naruto wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Yup." The princess replied happily.

"H-H-HEY, GET OFF HIM!" Demon Clergy yelled with bloody river of tears.

"W-We're in rush!" Kai stuttered, "T-T-That is not a date outing…"

"Now now…" Syalis push one of the fancy drinks over to the werewolf with sweet smile, "now now…"

"Uwah…" Demon King muttered as one of the drinks slide over to him, "This really is a nice, isn't it?"

"Help yourself, help yourself." She chirped, "Here, here, here."

"…Alright, just one then…" The monk exhaled out and the group sit at the table to enjoy the fireworks.

"…Er, no, no, no!" The demon king shakes his head clearly, "Is this the time to be enjoying ourselves?! Geez! Why has Princess been, for the last little while…" The princess placed her new vibrating pillow on table then lie her head down.

"to be having dreams along with things that make me think of summer…" She said brightly with closed eyes, "How beautiful…" A firework wake her up and she wait for a moment then go back to sleep…Only to be woke by another firework and it happen few times. "…I can't sleep!?"

"Obviously." Naruto flicked her forehead with an eyeroll as she rubbed her forehead with a childish pout, "Who would actually sleep during the firework shows?"

"This girl's foresight is too optimistic!" Kai screamed.

"Anyhow, it's rather beautiful, isn't it?" Demon King said as the group enjoy the firework display and the adults agreed.

"…And it's got all sorts of marks, doesn't it?" Demon Clergy muttered, watching some anti-demon marks and his king just agreed meekly.

"Why don't you guys make a 'minced human mark' or something as well then?" Syalis ate her popcorn bluntly.

"Princess, you are the human princess, right?" The king sweatdropped, "Besides…Even if we did do something like that, the fighting wouldn't end."

"Wow, that's quite wise from someone like you." Naruto said.

"…Um…" Demon King wonders if that was a praise or insult before he talk a bit about his view on the Demon-Human social relationship.

"The fireworks display will soon end!" The announcer spoke loudly, "You certainly must enjoy the final sparkles!" The demon adults wonder if the princess wants to return to her birthplace until the princess put a cute drawing of grinning demon mark on table and they look up to her with gasps.

"Sall ree reurn den?" Syalis said mouthful as the demons stared at her oddly.

"She said shall we return then?" The kitsune said before he turn to her, "And, Suya-chan, don't speak with your mouth full."

"Sorry." The princess said but she have a smug expression for some reason.

"Sorry, my ass." Naruto snorted and she hold her arms out to him.

"Carry me." She said bluntly, "I'm sleepy. Carry me."

"Sure." He tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"…Like a princess!" Syalis smacked his back with fists childishly.

"Please!" Naruto shift her around until he was carrying her in princess-carry position as he chuckled teasingly, "You're no princess, what kind of princess speak with ill table manner and always beat poor fellas up. You're a savage war chief…"

"Moou!" She tagged his ear lightly with cute glare, "For that, I demand full-body massage and many things from you!"

"Hai, hai, my hime." He teased, walking off with his girlfriend and they don't care if they make the adults feel like extra wheels.

"…L-L-Let's find a place to teleport back…" Demon King coughed awkwardly and his followers nod awkwardly. They were able to return to the castle safety and the princess' new pillow has been given to Teddy Devils, much to the king and his closest aides' furiousness while the hanyo laughed at them.

* * *

Naruto have no idea what to do when he stare at his girlfriend oddly as she stand in front of his opening door, "…I'm sorry, what? You want what?"

"I want to practice it with you." Syalis repeated, "A pajama party."

"…A pajama party?" Naruto take a step aside as the white-haired teenager walk into his room without batting a eyelash, "Why?"

"Because birdgirl invited me for her pajama party." She said, tossing her pillow and blanket on the bed then drop her sack on table before she turn to face him, "Please teach me."

"Um, alright…" The kitsune closed the door with few blinks, he has no idea what pajama party is but it must be another name for sleepover, right?

"…Say, is it a formal party that requests me to bring partner as escort and someone influential?" Syalis questioned.

"No, I believe it's a sleepover." Naruto replied, "Things that close friends or girls do together."

"Oh." Syalis took some snacks out of her bag then munch on a cookie, "Then what do we do? What happens at the gathering?"

"I'm not sure what girls do at sleepover party…" The hanyo scratched his head as he sit down across her, "I heard from some people that girls tend to chat about any topics, mostly talk about love…But I do know that sometime you play games."

"Like what?" She handed a cookie over to him and he takes a bite out of it.

"Pillow fight." Naruto hummed in deep thought, "Any game boards they may bring with, I honestly don't know what kind of sleepover party your friend is having."

"So it's just a glorious sleep party?" Syalis yawned lightly as she crawl under his bed cover, "I wonder how the real pajama party is like…"

"You'll find out in time." The kitsune replied before he tilt his head, "So you're going to sleep here for the night?"

"Yup."

"Well, then I'll sleep on fl…"

"Naruto, get in bed." The princess flipped blanket over to pat the empty spot next to her, "Here, here."

"…No matter what I say or do, I'm gonna end up in there, aren't I?" Naruto sighed.

"Yup." She said proudly, almost bordering on smug.

"F-F-Fine…" The blushing kitsune get in bed and his blush deepened when his girlfriend snuggle up on his side with a blissful sigh.

"I'll never get tired of that." Syalis slowly fall asleep with big yawn, "Sleeping with someone I love is very blissful and wonderful…" A snore escape her lip.

"…Y-Y-Yeah, it is…" Naruto blushed harder as he sneak few glances at his sleeping girlfriend before he close his eyes to sleep, "Love you too…"

Two days later, he doesn't know why Harpie and Alraune kept sending him teasing smirk. 'What did Suya-chan just told them about at their sleepover?!' Naruto wondered nervously, he hope it's not something embarrassing and little did he know is that Syalis told them about his purring habit and kicking leg he does in his sleep when she rub his belly.

* * *

 **And that end the twelfth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **The couple just went off to End City with some tagalongs and it kinda get crazy and awkward for the adults when the teenagers flirt and suddenly make it into a date. Other than that, there are nothing new.**

 **What will Naruto and Syalis do next? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	13. Princess Have So Much Freedom

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **This chapter is short.**

 **Now enjoy the thirteenth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Princess Have So Much Freedom**

* * *

"We're not…" Demon King moaned with his head on table with Kai and Poseidon in council room while Naruto watch on in boredom, "Getting any ideas…"

"Even if you say to make a new area…" Poseidon leaned back in his chair with legs up on table as he rubbed his temples, "There's no more time left before the Hero passes through the expected location of the new area…"

"Any sort of…" The king moaned, "Brutal…Brutal area is fine…"

"Well, we can go with my suggestion…" Naruto slowly raised his hand up.

"NO, WE ARE NOT GOING WITH YOUR HORRIFIC AREA!" Demon King shouted frighteningly, "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET THROUGH IT WITH ALL DEATH TRAPS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THE HERO?!"

"Isn't that our job?" The kitsune retreated his hand with a grumble, he is trying to figure out how to annulled his girlfriend's engagement with this bastard.

"Brutal…Brutal…" Kai muttered tiredly, "Like the Princess…" He notice something moving slow out of the corner of his eyes and he glance over to see the princess as she take some cookies from tray, eating them right away. "AH!"

"Princess!" Demon King's head snapped up.

"Good grief, we're so so desperate I even want the princess to help out!" Poseidon groaned out, "If you've got time out with our work…"

"Make us a new brutal area!" The king moaned, "We really want you to make it in our stead!"

"Sure…" Syalis said curtly, "…I can work…"

"Haha, what a joke…" Poseidon walked away with a wave.

"Feel free to use the demons…" Demon King stumbled away with few pops in his back.

"We'll be heading off now…" Kai yawned, "To rest…"

'…Do they even realize what they have done?' Naruto stared at the back of elites with deadpan expression then turn to his girlfriend, "So…What do you need?"

"Papers, lot of papers." Syalis replied, "So I can make Muu Muu draft for Muu Muu Land."

"...Okay, I'll get them." The kitsune exited the council room to fetch papers for her while having so many questions inwardly. He found a lot of blank papers in the storage room right next to dream pass papers and bring the blank papers out, he have a funny feeling that he just change something for some reason but he shake it off as he give the stacks to his girlfriend who give him a peck to cheek as thanks.

Later he found out that the princess has created a wonderland-like theme area with nothing but teddy devils and cute quests. The king and his elites were so shocked and gobsmacked when they went through several events much to the hanyo's amusement, he even took pictures of some moments like Kai threw his paper sumo match when Teddy Devil work hard with tears in eyes and Demon King's encounter with Morpheus while carrying many Teddy Devils.

This area was scraped by chagrined lord and the result was one cautious hero and confusing party as they walk through empty area.

* * *

A night fall on a certain day as a cheery hum can be heard within the princess' room and Naruto wait outside until Syalis hopped out with a bounce in her feet. "Trick or treat!" She posed happily, she wear a frilly dress with horns headband and bat wings.

"Ah, succubus?" Naruto gave her a big chocolate bar.

"Yup!" She smiled widely before she glance up and down his appearance, "Are you a businessman or bodyguard?"

"It's mandatory." The hanyo muttered slightly annoying, he wear a black suit with black tie and sunglasses. "I don't want to dress up like that but everyone are making me that."

"Mm?" Syalis tilted her head at him before she hold his hand with a light shrug, "Whatever, let's get candies!" She skipped around with cheery hum as Naruto walking with her while chuckle at her cute antic, knowing how much she love holidays.

"Oh!" The teenagers turned around to see mob of demons, "Ah, Princess is participating in Halloween, huh! Same here, same here!"

"Oh, that's nice outfit, isn't it?"

"Hm?" The hooded demon hummed, "But that outfit…"

"It suits her, it suits her." Minotaur said.

"I see, so the humans dress up as demons, huh?" Goblin grinned, "the demons dress up as humans so we're opposites then, aren't we!?" It turn out that all demons were dressing up the same way Naruto does, "Here, we'll give you some candy." He gave the princess some candies.

"Eat up, eat up." Minotaur give her lollipop with a smile and the mob hand her treats.

"…Ah…" Syalis stared at them weirdly in cold way as she shuffle closer to Naruto, "Thanks…" She notice Ursapine, who only wear ties and sunglass. "Spine-chan, trick or treat." She dig into his stomach, "You aren't hiding any candy in your tummy of yours, are you?" She found a treat from the hybrid creature then dragged the blonde away from the confusing demons and she look up to him strangely as soon as they get some distance on the mob. "Hey…Who were they?" Her question almost causes the hanyo to trip over his feet with a snicker.

"It was Goblin, Minotaur and the other guys." He said, "Suya-chan, are you bad with faces?"

"I guess so." The princess shrugged her shoulders, "It's just…They all look same to me…"

"Then how do you recognize…" Naruto was going to ask her about himself and Ursapine until he remembers something, "Never mind." It was a very stupid question to ask, Ursapine was pretty obvious and she can recognize her boyfriend easily because they spend almost every minute together. They wander around and encounter several Teddy Devils and Furoshiki until they run into Harpie.

"Um…What do you think?" Harpie smiled brightly as she wear Syalis' familiar dress, "It's Princess' look!"

"…So it's a body double, huh…? I see…" Syalis muttered under her breath with evil eyes, "…Trick or treat…"

"Ah, okay…" The harpy gave her a piece of candy and the teenagers resume their walking as the kitsune wonder why she have stinky eyes.

"…Too big…" She muttered sulky, referring to her harpy friend's certain assets but Naruto don't understand that as he raised his eyebrow at her. They walk past two demons without giving them a gaze and Naruto was about to ask her until they hear the demons call out to them.

"Wait, huh!?" Demon King cried out in shock, also wearing same suit and Demon Clergy was in similar outfit. "Princess!?"

"You two are…" Syalis stared at the adults for a while as she tried to place face on them, "Say…Your hips must be killing one of you. Which one of you…"

"I wonder how you could've identified such a thing…" The king glanced at the monk bewilderingly as Naruto hold his laughter back, "Am I right?"

"Ye-yeah…" Demon Clergy agreed until they both realize that she can't tell them apart because of their costume before they drop down on their limbs in shock.

"…Trick or treat…" Syalis held her hands out gloomily as if she just gave up.

After many similar situations, the princess and kitsune approached the demon mob from behind as the white-haired teenager look slightly guilty for not telling difference between individuals until she get a idea. "Hey…" She called out to them as everyone quickly whip around to the couple, "The candy I received…Let's eat it together…"

"…O-Okay?" Goblin muttered while the puzzling demons nodded and they end up in her room, eating candies while the princess lies in her bed. "What kind of turn of events is this?"

"We were just invited because there was too much candy, weren't we?" Ursapine asked.

"No, but…" Minotaur crossed his arms as he glanced at the princess, "Princess has been drawing something in bed for the last little while."

"Huh?" The goblin approached the bed, "Heey, Princess, the candy's gonna run out! Just what are you drawing…" A paper slip off the bed and the blinking demon pick it up as several demons approach him from behind to peek at it out of curiosity. "This…" He muttered as he look at 'Reminder Memo' with childish drawing of each demon, "It's us…"

"…IT'S TOO LATE TO REMEMBER US!" Minotaur screamed with red face.

"She wrote that I'm kind!" Goblin wailed happily.

"E-Eh, I don't see Kitsune anywhere on it…" The vampire muttered oddly.

"She don't need memo to remember her boyfriend's face." Naruto deadpanned to him, almost sound like he's gloating about this fact.

"…Say, what Princess wore…" The hooded demon leaned closer to Ursapine, "It's Succubus' outfit, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" The hybrid creature whispered back.

* * *

Several days later, the couple was tidying the princess' room up a little…Well, the princess was sitting on her bed, making her new pillow while Naruto put the empty potion bottles away. "Say, can I take some empty bottles with me?" Naruto asked her, "For prank."

"Go ahead." Syalis nodded her head once and the smirking kitsune snickered wickedly, he can't wait to prank his victims with exploding potion trick. The door swing open with a hard slam and the teenagers turn to the sound to see…A splitting image of Syalis but with tan skin and dark hair with several devil features and she appear to be a succubus.

"…Doppelganger?" Naruto blinked few times and the white-haired teenager tilted her head.

"Princess!" Succubus said bubbly, "I'm Succyun and I…I came because I wanted to become like Princess! And so…!"

"Like me?" The princess uttered before she make some realization…Which is another misunderstanding, "Okay." She turned to her boyfriend, "Naruto, I will be out to training this doppelganger perfectly."

"Need my help?" The kitsune asked as she shook her head, "Alright then, have fun. I'll work on my latest prank." He bid her bye as the smiling princess drag Succyun out of the room and he close it on his way out. "…Mm, why do I have a good feeling that there are going to be a lot of misunderstanding between them?" He scratched his head with furrowed brows before he wave it off to focus on his new prank. At the end of this day, several demons were covered in colorful soots with burnt hair and Succyun was screaming her head off as she get chase around by Syalis.

* * *

"…I only have been gone for a day and I felt like I missed something here…" Naruto muttered to himself as he watch Demon King run around with his elites while carrying some ragged towel and he glance over to his girlfriend, who seem to enjoy her new fleece blanket. He was called out in morning to aid some demons setting up traps in one of many areas and it took almost whole day. "Suya-chan, what happened?" He approached her with a raised eyebrow while pointing at the rushing demons.

"Dunno." Syalis replied bluntly before she show him her new blanket, "Look. Demon King give it to me in exchange for not participating in final arm-wrestling match."

"Ah, that's nice of him…" The kitsune paused for a moment, "…Wait, what arm-wrestling match?" He better ask Ursapine or Goblin about that in order to get some answers.

* * *

 **And that end the thirteenth chapter of SPKG!**

 **So far, there wasn't really a lot of things to do but at same time, Naruto unknowingly saved his girlfriend and avoid a certain arc that bring her insomniac week.**

 **Yeah, this certain arc is not gonna happen.**

 **What will Naruto and Syalis do next? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	14. Meet Syalis' Mother And…What!

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the fourteenth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Meet Syalis' Mother And…What?!**

* * *

Couple months went by and there was a very weird episode when Syalis somehow get merged with mandrake and become very airy for a while until Naruto pull the leaves out, restoring her personality. Right now, it was around Christmas time when the kitsune lean against the wall in front of princess' room with crossed arms. "Man, I need to figure out how to break Suya-chan's engagement with this bastard off." He frowned, he have tried everything he can think of like trying to kill Hero four times…But the damn save point system prevent that! "…Maybe we should elope?" He hears someone approaching the room and he look over to see Kai, Demon King and Demon Clergy.

"Her wish last time…" Demon King asked, "What was it again?"

"Dear Santa, please give me a Hi-Tech Oxygen Capsule for entering sleep. Suya." Kai read the old letter out loud.

"Yeah." Demon Clergy remembered this wish.

"What bring you guys here?" Naruto raised his hand up to greet them.

"A letter to Santa." The leader answered then shushes his aides, "Princess has probably written him one this time as well…" He paused to look at kitsune for confirmation, which he did by a nod. "Let's take a peek and devise a solution before it's too late." The adults quietly sneak into the room while the princess was sleeping and they quickly locate her Santa's letter then they peek at it…Before the kitsune know it, the adults raced out, snatching him up then ran down the hallway with silent scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The kitsune cried out bewilderedly, "What's going on with you three?!"

* * *

"SHE'S HOMESICK!?" Several elites cried out in council room as their king show them Syalis' letter.

"Well, if that's the case then I can't blame her for feeling like that." Naruto said, "But it can be anything else, you know? I mean, it's Suya-chan we're talking about here."

"Are you kiiiiiiding me…" Poisonous Flame Dragon drawled flatly.

"That said, I don't think that Santa's the right person to ask for something like that, though…" Poseidon commented.

"It's fine." Alraune smiled, "We've already held a meeting regarding countermeasures for cases like these prior to her kidnapping, didn't we? We have some material to work with here!"

"…We just dumped this material already the other day…" The king replied meekly, "We prepared it prior to knowing Princess' true condition…"

"…Oh…" The plant woman uttered.

"That said, like Kitsune mentioned before, we haven't heard of the Princess' true intentions yet, have we?" The masked elite asked.

"In that case, we have no choice but to ask her." A doll creature spoke.

"No, but!" Demon King stood up, "Princess doesn't know that we've freely read her letter yet…"

"My letter to Santa is missing." Syalis suddenly appeared, start looking around the council room.

"We don't have it." The elites repeated while trying not to meet her eyes.

"Demon King, Clergy and Kai took it." Naruto answered, "In fact, Demon King is the one who have it right now."

"KITSUNE!" The accused demons cried with heavy sweats, "HOW COULD YOU…"

"Hey, I'm not going to cover for you and lie to my girlfriend." The kitsune smirked at the sweating demons as the princess stare at them blankly and she lift her hand up.

"Please give it back." She said bluntly.

"May I ask you why you want to return to your home?" Alraune asked the princess.

"Well…" Syalis whispered into the woman's ear.

"…YOU WANT TO HEAD BACK HOME TO FETCH YOUR FAVORITE WOOL PANTIES?!" The plant woman can't help but to shout it out in shock at her absurd reason.

"Ah…" The white-haired teenager blushed, "…Yep."

"So she isn't homesick or something?!" Poseidon gawked at her with others.

"See, I told you so." Naruto shook his head with coughs.

"They're in my bedroom, you see…" Syalis looked away from sheepish woman, "They're my favorite…They're custom-made…"

"As if we'd approve of such a reason!" Kai cried, "And for the most part, Princess' bedroom…It was already a problem heading to the town closest to Demon King Castle, and now of all things, it's just absurd to send a hostage back to their home!"

"Ye…Yeah!" Demon King agreed with fist pump, "To such a definitively princess-like room!" Everyone turn to stare at him in silence.

"Ah…" Demon Clergy smiled creepily, "So Demon King entered it when he kidnapped Princess, I take it?"

"Y-Yeah…" The king gulped.

"And you also enter her room early while she was sleeping." Naruto pointed out, "Perv." This time, everyone turn to look at the priest with appalled stares.

"H-H-Hey, Demon King and Kai was there too!" the flustered priest pointed at the said demons as he try to threw them under the bus before he turn to look at the stone-faced princess, "…If that's how much you wish to go, then how about we go?"

"Oi, don't you dare change the topic." The smirking kitsune spoke to the sweating priest.

"Why are you giving her the go-ahead!?" Demon King cried, isn't he suppose to be the leader here?!

"…Say, Demon King…" Poisonous Flame Dragon want to point something out, "For the moment, if we don't send her back now, wouldn't things end up being troublesome again?" The king blinked, "Well see, if we don't give her permission now, Princess will just head there on her own."

"Besides, all she's doing is just heading back to her room to fetch some panties, you know?" Poseidon muttered, "Wouldn't she be able to get in and out in ten minutes?"

"Eh…" The leader immediately recall Syalis' 'escape' to End City, "…Alright…After we take few minutes now to prepare…We will jump straight to Princess' bedroom inside Kaymin Castle. However! HOWEVER! We will definitely head back right away!"

"Okay." Syalis smiled smugly before she turn to Naruto, "You get sealing scrolls?"

"Yup, I have some on me." Naruto stretched his arms out with a nod, "Guess you want me to tag along?"

"Yep." The princess nodded as the king discussing with his elites about who'll go with them to the human castle.

* * *

"GWEH!" Both Demon King and Demon Clergy cried out in pain as they land on floor and the teenagers land on their back hard, the monk have teleported the group to the princess' bedroom within Kaymin Castle, Syalis' home.

"Thank for cushioning our fall." Naruto joked as he stepped off the groaning adults with Syalis before he glance around at a largest room he have ever seen. "Definitely princess-like."

"…Yeah." Syalis said flatly after staring at her room for few seconds.

'It's your first time returning home in a long while, you know!?' Both king and priest sweatdropped at her nonchalant response before Demon King clear his throat, "Anyway, let's hurry! Let's hurry and finish what we came here to do…"

"This, you see…" The princess opened her oversized closet to reveal many dresses and outfits as he take one out with bright smile, "It's my favorite dress…"

"Oh, I see, I see." The kitsune examined her favorite dress before he take one of his storage sealing scrolls out, "Want to take it with us?"

"Yes, please…" Syalis turned around to take more dresses from the closet, "Let's take this one…And this one…This…"

"I don't know…" Demon Clergy crossed his arms with a thoughtful hum, "We said we'd head back soon, right? I guess I'll have to let it slide then…"

"DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF YOUR GOAL IN AN INSTANT!" Demon King yelled…In a whispering tone, "Did you hear me, you three!? Especially you, Princess! Kai isn't here this time!" He threw his hands up, "I'll be taking his spot and treating you extremely stringent…"

"This here…" The smiling princess hold up an album, "It's one of my albums…"

"Childhood?" Naruto perked up in interest.

"Just from fourteen to now." Syalis opened her album and the demons take a glimpser at it for few minutes until the furious leader swat it down with a shout.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" The king cried, "I'm telling you! Hurry and fetch what you came for! It'll be an uproar if Princess' presence in the castle were to be discovered!" He took few deep breaths to calm himself down, "The only reason why we somehow managed to get here was because it was incidentally night time in the Human World…Chances are, the castle's filled with knights…"

"I'm bringing this back too." Syalis selected stuff for her boyfriend to seal them in, "And this. And this…Yeah…" She gestured to a luxury dresser with mirrors, "I'll have this in my cell too."

"Do you think there'll be enough room in your cell?" Naruto asked, sealed the dresser anyway.

"I'll break a wall down to make more room." The princess chirped proudly.

"Smart." The kitsune rubbed his chin with approval nod.

"DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARRIVED AT A FURNITURE STORE!?" Demon King shouted, "I'm warning you, it's impossible! Our magic's worsened since we entered the royal palace…And we already brought excess baggage here from Demon King Castle too!"

"Hm?" Both teenagers blinked at him.

"Princess, this too…" The smiling priest approached the group with a plate.

"YOU HURRY AND GET BACK TO YOUR SENSES!" The king punched his aide squarely in stomach before he kneel over, "What the heck…? I'm already dead tired…Kai's always so remarkable, isn't he…"

"Say, do you want to bring this bed back with us?" Naruto asked his girlfriend as he pointed at a largest bed while she look around for her favorite panty.

"Yes, I love this bed." Syalis nodded, "It's fluffy. My bed."

"If we take it then what do we do with other beds?" He asked with raised eyebrow.

"We'll alternate them like we do with Hi-tech oxygen capsule and hammock." She replied.

"Alright then…" Naruto sealed the bed and he stare at empty space for a while before he turn to her with flat expression, "We're taking everything, aren't we?"

"Yep." Syalis said proudly.

"Figured." He deadpanned with a sigh.

"H-Hey, guys!" Demon King hissed to the teenagers, "If we stay any longer than this…"

"Demon King, quiet!" Demon Clergy shushed him as soon as he hear something near the door, "Someone's passing by!"

"Is someone here?" A voice asked suddenly, startling the adults and the king ran around flustered. The panicking priest attempt to calm him down but somehow, they trip over their robe or cape and hit each other's heads with a hard collide before they fall down unconscious in front of the teenagers.

"…Did that just happened?" Naruto stared at the downed demons with a snicker.

"Yes." The princess replied while staring at them before the doors swing open and they look up to see a white-haired woman in elegant dress with jewelries, she have a star pattern pupils in her eyes. The woman gasp lightly when her eyes land upon Syalis as Naruto glanced between them, "Ah, hello, mother."

"…" The queen stared at her for a moment before a airy smile break out on her face, "Syalis-deary!" She said bubbly as she run over to hug her daughter and it last for a moment until she break it apart to look down at her with bright smile, "Welcome home! That look's so cute!" She immediately notice Naruto, "Oh…" At first the kitsune thought she was going to freak out at the sight of a demon until…"Hello, I am Nemu Kaymin, Syalis' mother, and you are…?" She introduced herself brightly with airy tone.

"Ah, I'm Naruto." Naruto raised his hand up to greet her with slow blinks, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" Nemu smiled then turn to her daughter, "So are you back for good?"

"No, I am just here to find my favorite wool panty then return to Demon King Castle." Syalis replied, "I need it for good sleep, have you seen it?"

"Ah, yes, this one." The queen smiled cheerily with clapping hands, "I washed it then put it in your dresser…" She turned to point at…A empty spot and she tilt her head with a blink, "Oh…?" She look around to see some missing furniture then notice two downed demons, "Oh my…Where are your furniture and what happened to them?"

"Naruto sealed them inside his scroll so we can bring it back with me." The princess gestured to the kitsune before she turn to the unconscious demons, "And for them…They're resting." That cause Naruto to laughed out at her excuse, it's not like Nemu will accept this exc…

"Ah, okay, I see, I see." Nemu nodded her head few times with cheery smile, "Storing things inside scroll, how interesting, how interesting." She glanced at the downed demons, "Shall we wake them up and send you back or…?"

"Later, I need to pick what I want to bring back with me." Syalis glanced around at her room.

"Okay, do you need my help packing things?" The mother smiled brightly.

"Yes, please." The princess nodded before she pause for a moment then turn to her mother with a timid expression, "…Mother, I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Nemu tilted her head with index finger on her cheek.

"You see…" Syalis slowly take ahold of Naruto's sleeve, "I fall in…Love with a demon…And Naruto here…He is the one who I love…He's my boyfriend…And we love each other…"

"…You and him…?" The queen widened her eyes as she slowly glanced between them, "…Really?"

"Yes." She whispered nervously.

"Kaymin, I know you must be against…" Naruto was about to defend his girlfriend but…

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Nemu clapped her hands happily with bright smile, "I'm happy for you, Syalis-Deary! Have he take good care of you and treat you well?"

"…Yes, he does." Syalis looked up to her with her boyfriend.

"…W-Wait, you're okay with our relationship?" The kitsune blinked rapidly.

"Yup!" Nemu replied cheery.

"…But I'm a demon…" Naruto said slowly, "Half-demon, but still…"

"So?" The queen tilted her head puzzlingly, "Does it really matter when you two love each other?"

"Um, no, it don't…" The hanyo scratched his head confusingly, "A-Again, you're okay with me as her boyfriend?"

"Yes." The smiling mother of Syalis nodded again.

"…Um…" Naruto traded looks with Syalis before he look back to Nemu as something come to his mind, "…Say…May I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Nemu nodded again.

"Um…" He wet his dry lips, "About Suya-chan's…"

"Suya-chan?" The mother tilted her head puzzlingly.

"It's my nickname he call me by." Syalis answered, glancing up to her boyfriend curiously.

"Aww, it sound so cute!" Nemu clapped, "I'll call you that too, Suya!" She turned back to him with a bright smile, "Sorry, please continue."

"…About Suya-chan's arranged marriage…" Naruto said, "Can you please annul it for her sake? I do not wish her to be trap in a loveless marriage and…"

"Okay!" The smiling queen nodded.

"Oh, I forget about the engagement." The princess said bluntly before she look up to her mother with hopeful expression, "Really? It's annulled?"

"…" The kitsune stared at them for a moment before he pull a double-take, "Wait, what? Her arranged marriage is called off…J-Just like that?" He doesn't even bother to ask his girlfriend why she forget about it because that's how she is. "Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that." Nemu smiled, "I can see how much you two love each other and I know my daughter very well enough to know that she also wish for that." Her daughter confirmed it with a nod, "Don't worry about your father, Suya, I will convince him…However, as a princess, it's going to be very troublesome because the nobles will immediately propose for your hand in marriage until…" Both females turn to stare at him for moment then to each other, "What do you say, Suya?"

"Yes." Syalis turned around to look straight into Naruto's eyes determinedly, "Naruto, will you take my hand in marriage?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked rapidly with red face as his heartbeat fluttered, "…Yes, if that is okay with you?" He accepted honestly before his eyes widened in realization, 'Wait, did I just…?' He wasn't against it because they have been together for little over a year and he does have some thought about asking her to elope with him in some future if there isn't any way to avoid her arranged marriage. His lips was immediately caught by Syalis and it last for a minute until she break it apart with big smile on her face, both have blushes.

"Please take care of me." The princess whispered shyly.

"S-Same here, Suya-chan…" The blushing hanyo nodded timidly.

"Congrats, Suya!" The happy queen clapped again then takes hold of Naruto's hands, "Naruto, please take good care of Suya and look after her. I'm looking forward to getting know you, my future son-in-law."

"S-Same with you…" He blinked dumbly, "Um, if you like…I can give you a long-ranged communication orb that can allow you to get in touch with Suya-chan anytime you wish to…"

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Nemu nodded furiously with pumping fists before she receive a large crystal orb from him, "Thank you, Naruto, you're very wonderful and thoughtful person and I can see why Suya like you!" She turned to her daughter, "Now, Suya, let us pack everything for you before you leave. I will tell your father to cancel your pervious engagement and accept your engagement to Naruto." The mother and daughter start to pack things while chatting to catch up with each other as the bewildered kitsune watch on.

'…Now I see where Suya-chan get it from…' Naruto slowly pinched himself to make sure it's not some weird dream, "…Like mother, like daughter…"

"Oh, Naruto, did you know that when Suya was little…" The mother turned to him with airy giggle, "She was very infatuated with magical girl show that was aired at this time and when knights introduce themselves to her. She always tell them that she's Miracle Star Syalis and wielding her wand toy then claim that she defeat Princess Syalis. Oh, there was one time that she would go around and ask people what delicious kiss is…"

"Oh, oh!" The kitsune laughed, "That is so cu…"

"NNNNNUUUUGH!" Syalis lunged at Naruto with embarrassing blush to cover his ears, "DOOON'T LISTEN ANYMORE! MOTHER, PLEASE STOP!"

"Ah, but I don't get a chance to tell him about this time when you…" Nemu smiled brightly, giggling at sight of her daughter trying to prevent her laughing boyfriend from hearing any more. 'My, my, how rare. I'd never seen her acting like that with anyone else but her family. She really love this boy.' She honestly don't care if her daughter is seeing a demon as long as she's happy and that's what matter the most to her. "…Say, who was supposed to be your fiance before?" She tapped her cheek questioningly.

"I dunno." The princess replied bluntly, "I never met this guy before."

"Oh, well." The queen just waved it off.

'…Yup, they are so alike.' Naruto can't help but to sweatdrop at that and they continue to pack everything with the queen's help while Demon King and Demon Clergy were still passed out. It took a while until the room was half-bared because Syalis have no interest in some useless stuff until they are for sleeping and Nemu give her daughter a longest bear hug while pecking her few times for good-bye before she left the room with another long farewell, making promise to call each other via the communication orb. "Want me to wake them up now?" He gestured to the still-unconscious demons.

"Yes, we get everything we need." Syalis nodded with big smile, she really can't help but to be happy that she's out of what would be a loveless marriage and in new engagement with someone she love. "Let's go."

"Hey, Demon King, Clergy, get your asses up!" The kitsune poured water all over the adults' faces, causing both to sit up with alarming cries.

"WAH, WAH!" Demon King spit some waters out as his eyes darted around with Demon Clergy, "W-W-What happened? Did we get caught by humans? Are we in prison for…"

"Let's go back, we got what Suya-chan needed." Naruto cut him off with a thumb over his shoulder.

"E-Eh?" Demon Clergy blinked rapidly, "H-H-How long have we been out for…?"

"About four hours." Syalis replied flatly.

"E-Eh, and n-no one come in?" The king slowly get up with the priest as they look around bewilderingly before he turn to the elder, "Um…L-L-Let's head back…"

"A-Ah, yes!" The bewildered priest activated his teleport magic and they return to the Demon King Castle without any trace.

* * *

"Oh, they're back." Poseidon said boringly as soon as the group teleported back into the council room, "Welcome back, did you get what Syalis want?"

"Y-Yeah, along with many things…" Demon King sighed, "I-If it wasn't for Kitsune's sealing scroll, we would have a huge mess…"

"So nothing happen?" Kai asked them, "Not at all?"

"N-No, it went very smooth…" Demon Clergy coughed awkwardly, silently praying that the kitsune don't tell them about their embarrassing moment.

"You look very happy to get your favorite wool panty back, huh?" Alraune looked at the smiling princess.

"Yup, that and Naruto is now my fiance after he ask my mother to cancel my old engagement." Syalis said happily, "I ask him to marry me and he said yes. Now we are engaged." Everyone's heads whipped around to Naruto with different expressions, mostly shocked, and the blushing kitsune just avoided their eye contacts out of embarrassment.

"…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Both Demon King and Demon Clergy screamed in pure shock, what the fuck just happened when they were out?!

"DEMON KING, DEMON CLERGY, WHAT HAPPENED OVER THERE?!" Kai shouted at them, "EXPLAIN IT TO ME, PLEASE!"

"Kitsune, how…" Poseidon stuttered, "How does that happen?"

"…Good grief, everything is so out of control…" Poisonous Flame Dragon buried his head in his claws.

"…Er, um…" Alraune uttered, "…How…When…Er…"

"…Suya-chan, let's go back to your room and take down this wall so we can arrange your furniture and unpack everything." Naruto quickly left the room with burning face.

"Okay!" Syalis follow him out with a bounce in her step, "Say, since we are engaged now, shall we sleep together in same bed from now onward?"

"…NO, I DO NOT APPROVE THAT!" Demon Clergy tried to chase after them, only to trip down by Alraune's roots before it drag him back in.

"King, Clergy, please explain that to us…" The plant woman stared at the said demons with scary expression, "How does that come to be?"

"Um…Eh…" Both king and priest sweated heavily under their fellow demons' stares before they trade look with each other. They hope they'll make it out in one piece and get some answers from the couple!

* * *

 **And that end the fourteenth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Syalis want to return to her home to get her favorite underwear with the demons' permission and Naruto end up going with her…Then meet Syalis' mother, who happen to be similar to her daughter but a little airhead! But that's not all! The mother accepted her daughter's relationship with demon in a heartbeat and call the arranged marriage off, just like that…But wait! Then Syalis ask Naruto to marry her and he said yes! Oooh boy! That's one step up in relationship right there!**

 **What will Naruto and Syalis do next? How will the rest of Demon King Castle's demons react to news of Syalis' engagement with Naruto? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	15. Taking Step Up In…

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the fifteenth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Taking Step Up In…**

* * *

A day barely passes after a surprise engagement and the rumors have reach inhabitants of Demon King Castle, which create some confusion. "It's so noisy around here…" Ursapine huffed with food tray as he kept hearing same rumors from gossiping demons and there's this smashing noise coming from the princess' room. "Hey!" Ursapine entered the cell, "Stop this noise, if you don't, I ain't giving you y…" He froze with widened eyes as he stare at something in front of him.

"Oh, is it lunch time already?" Naruto turned his head to the hybrid creature.

"W-W-What…" The hybrid creature stuttered few times before he stomp his foot down with a shout, "WHAT IS PRINCESS DOING WITH THIS WALL?!" He pointed at the said girl as she taking part of stone wall down with her scissor blade and the kitsune was removing some debris by sealing them inside one of his scroll while moving some furniture.

"She's expanding her room." The kitsune answered like if it's normal thing.

"E-Expanding, you say…?" Ursapine set the tray on table then rub his forehead with twitching eyebrow, "…On other side of this wall is another cell, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Perfect." Syalis take a step back to look at new entry to another cell, she just removed half of the wall. The white-haired teenager turn to the hanyo, "What do you think?"

"I think it's pretty good, you even smooth out the edge." He said after examining the hole in wall, "But are you sure you just want half of wall taken out instead of whole thing?"

"Yes, because that will be our bedroom and this room will be living-napping room." The princess nodded with proud smile.

"A-Ah, I see…" Naruto scratched his head with heavy blush, "Um…I don't have to move in immediately, right?"

"Of course not." Syalis shook her head as she still smiled, "You can move in when you are ready…And for your room, it can be your office and storage." She glanced at other wall where his room is on other side, "We should make a hole in corner then add door to it."

"…WAIT!" Ursapine shouted out with widened eyes and dropped jaw after stay quiet throughout their conversation, "I-IS IT TRUE?! YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED TO EACH OTHER?!"

"Yep!" The princess confirmed with bragging tone.

"Y-Y-Yes, it's true…" The blushing kitsune looked away from him out of embarrassment, he's still wrapping his mind around that.

"…HOW?!" The hybrid creature shouted again.

"Well, it's kinda long story…" Naruto tell him about their visit to Syalis' kingdom as the humming princess sorts her clothes out, "And that's how it happened."

"…SO SHE GET IT FROM HER MOTHER?!" Ursapine cried out before he drop his head, "A-A-Are humans all like that?"

"No…" The blonde paused for a moment, "Maybe? I guess so…"

"…I-I'm surprised that her mother is very supporting of Princess' relationship with a demon." The hybrid demon muttered, "I thought everyone is against the forbidden relationship between demon and human but I guess it's just a baseless rumor."

"Maybe, but there are some people that do frown upon this relationship for their own reasons." Naruto rubbed his neck as he glanced at his humming fiancee, "I do remember when I was little, there was a demon who tries to berate my parents for having a taboo relationship and threatening us."

"Really?" Ursapine blinked, "What happened?"

"My parents beat him to one inch closer to death, that's what happened." He answered, "And he wasn't the only one."

"…I-I can see that…" The hybrid demon shivered at the memory of Kushina's 'training from hell'. "…Say, do your parents know about…?"

"Ah, I don't break the news to them yet…" Naruto coughed, "I need to get my head around that first before I do, you know?"

"I-I get it…" Ursapine nodded in understanding, he would do the same thing if that happen to him. "W-Well then…" He slowly stand up, "I'll be going…Oh, is that okay with you two if I can confirm your engagement to other? Because of rumors and no one want to ask you two about it…"

"Sure, that'll make thing easier for us." The hanyo said as Syalis nod behind him, having heard everything. "Thank."

"No problem…" Ursapine slowly leave the cell, "And congrats on your engagement." With that, he walks down the hallway until the teenagers hear his footsteps disappearing.

"Well, that went well, I guess…" Naruto scratched his head with a mutter until the princess lie her head on his lap before he blink down at her confusingly, "Wha…"

"I'm using you as my lap pillow." Syalis said with smile on her face then close her eyes, "Swaddle me with your tails, please."

"Jeez, you're spoiled, you know that?" The kitsune covered her with his tails like a blanket, gently stroking her hair with a sigh and her response was just slightly widening of her smile.

* * *

It took him a while to accept the sudden engagement and he already break the new to his parent with his latest letter, he don't know if it have reach them yet but it's been done. There were few moments that occur in between of this time. First, they end up watching a boring documentary film about Demon King and fall asleep half-way through, much to the king's rage that he vow to never make another movie. Second, there was a hilarious Valentine's day where Syalis kept misunderstanding the meaning of chocolate as she gave demons their Valentine's candy to Naruto's amusement and he didn't bother to correct her until after she finished her task. He did get a lover chocolate from her and few embarrassing swats but it's really worth it. Third, Naruto found out about her fear of needle when they have to take shot for Deviluenza, which is like flu and he end up holding her hand while she get one…By force after a lengthy chase.

Now, Naruto is currently taking care of Syalis because she got infected with flu after playing around in snow too long. "Th-This is a magnificent bedroom, isn't it?" Syalis reached out for the ceiling with feverish blush, "I need to enjoy it…"

"You're sick, so please be a good little girl!" Demon King, Demon Clergy and Kai shouted in unison.

"Yeah, but you can do it after you get better." Naruto tucked her in with shaking head, why do she have to go out and play after getting her vaccine?! They were in her new bedroom with fancy large bed.

"Geez…" Kai huffed worriedly, "Should we transfer her over to a special ward? She's getting a high fever."

"I don't think it's necessary because it's not very serious one." The blonde replied, he already checked her temperature and it look like it'll break anytime sooner.

"Well then, let's hurry and get her nursed…" Demon King sighed before someone cut him off.

"Demon Clergy! A random demon peeked inside, "There's a conference being held regarding edible blood for the Vampire family…"

"Is that so?!" Demon Clergy quickly head out, "Sorry, excuse me!"

"…Well then, let's hurry…" The king said until he get cut off again.

"Kai!" A lion demon called out, "There's a conference being held for the Demonic Beast Family's winter fur measures…"

"Is that so!?" Kai jogged out, "I'm coming right now!"

"…Let's hurry and…" Demon King said until Alraune poked her head inside.

"Demon King, the hero unexpectedly went in wrong direction and gets himself lose with his party!" Alraune spoke, "And there's a conference held for the hero support items!"

"Is that so?" The king ran out, "Coming! Coming!"

"…Is that a running gag or what?" Naruto stared at the door with deadpan expression before he feel some weight on his laps and he look down to see the princess.

"Isn't this pillow…" Syalis said slowly, "Stiff?"

"No, silly girl, it's my knees you're lying on." He corrected her position with chuckle, fluffing pillows for her then put wet towel on her forehead.

"Teddy Devil…" She whined tiredly with fluttering eyelids.

"They can't come in because there's risk of Deviluenza inflection." Naruto replied, making sure his fiancee is comfortable.

"…I'm not done…" Syalis moaned softly as the kitsune raised his eyebrow, "I'm not done…Oh, ooh, I've only…Hunted down five ghost furoshikis today…"

"Don't worry, we'll hunt them down to last one as soon as you get better." The kitsune patted her gently, "Just focus on recovery, okay?"

"Mmm…" The sick princess gave him a slow nod before she grabs his right hand, playing with his fingers. "…Thank you, Naruto…"

"You don't have to thank me for looking after you." Naruto smiled at her, "Anyone would do the same thing in my spot and I know you'll take care of me if I get sick."

"Ah, yes, that and…" Syalis muttered, "For keeping your promise. You told me that you will free me from a possible loveless marriage and you did…Now I can freely marry you, the one I love…" She squeezed his fingers, "I was really surprised that you said yes when I asked you…"

"Me too." The blonde chuckled lightly at his memory.

"…Do you really want to marry me?" She asked as he blinked at her, "I feel a little bad for springing it on you at very last minute…I really want to marry you someday…"

"Yes, I really do." Naruto gently bring her hand up to kiss it, "To tell you truth, I have been thinking about asking you to elope with me if there weren't any way. I can't imagine my future without you. Because with you, there's never a dull moment and the more time I spend with you, I kept fall for you all over again…Your personality, your habits, your random nature, your flaws, everything…I love everything about you." Syalis's face turn apple red, "Suya-chan, you already asked me that but I'm going to ask you…Syalis, will you marry me?"

"I…" Syalis gasped softly before a smile slowly form on her face as she squeezed his hand with both of her hands, "I…Yes, I will." She bring his hand closer to her lip, "I love you."

"And I love you too." The grinning kitsune pecked her forehead lightly, he would kiss her on lips but she's sick.

"…Mm, can we make some plans for wedding?" She yawned tiredly, "Ah…We need to set date beforehand…Not any time soon, just when we are…" She yawned again, "Ready for it…"

"Sure, but let's concentrate on getting better first." Naruto checked her fever again, "Okay?"

"Ok." Syalis yawned again before she fall asleep under her fiance's care.

The very next day, Syalis' fever has broken and many furoshiki have been slain as several demons beg the joyful princess for mercy.

* * *

Few months went by so fast with few crazy moments as Naruto and Syalis become more closer than before and right now, a ceremony is taking place and it's a…"New arrived demons." Demon King announced on the stage in front of audience, filled with new hired demons. "I think I will personally introduce the Demon King Castle Elders to you. First up is Red Siberian Kai." He gestured to the said werewolf as the spotlight shine upon him, "He's my right-hand man who upholds the law of Demon King Castle." He introduced each elites one by one, "And next, we have Demon Clergy. He is the lifeline who singlehandedly bears the burden of resurrecting everyone in the castle. And then we have Poseidon. His relatives are not only our ally, but the demons are protected by them as well. Next, we have Kitsune, the youngest demon to become one of elders. He is the warden and caretaker of captive princess. Next…" After a round of introduction, "And those are the Ten Elders of our management team, who are your leaders…"

"U-Um…Excuse me…" A horse-like demon slowly rise his hand meekly, "Who…" He pointed to the princess who was standing next to Naruto with smile as she holds her scissor blade on back, "Is that person?" Her appearance almost cause most elites to scream out mentally before everyone gaze to their king.

"Ah…" Demon King quickly speak without any hesitance because he have foresee it several days ago, "Ah, sorry, I forgot to introduce someone. Yeah…She's…Um…A recent entry…The Scissor Demon Suya-Suya."

'…The Scissor Demon Suya-Suya?!' The elders stared at their king like an idiot.

"Pfft, S-S-Scissor D-Demon?" Naruto would laugh out loud at Demon King's lame name but Kai swiftly covered his mouth in prevent of him spilling the beans to the newcomers. Some elders panicked inwardly when the princess step off the stage to approach some new demons.

"K-Kitsune, call her back!" Poseidon whispered to the blonde with a hiss as she talk to few demons, creating some misunderstanding, and they look at each other for a moment. "…Yeah, that was stupid of me asking you to do that…" He deadpanned and the kitsune just flash him an impish smirk.

"Ehh…Suya-Suya." Demon King called out, "Hurry up with the greetings and come back up here." The princess obeyed him by returning to Naruto's side on stage, 'REMAAAAARKABLE! She came back!'

'No, this has not been remarkable from the start!' Poseidon can see it written all over the king's face, 'Wake up!'

"Um…" A hooded demon with snake features raised his hand up as the king give him a go-ahead signal, "I'd like to meet the captive princess, so if you would be kind enough as to lead me to her cell…" Many new demons look interested to visit and see the captive princess, never notice that two elites swiftly hold Syalis back as the kitsune laughed at the downcast expression of the king and his aides.

"Wh…What should we do…?!" Demon Clergy whispered to his king with heavy sweats, "There's quite a lot of people interested!"

"Bu…But Princess has already…" Demon King whispered back nervously, "We've already…Introduced Princess as a demon, so…If things come to this, then we have no choice. In order to protect Demon King Castle's reputation…I'm going to use THAT as well!"

* * *

"WHYYYYYY!" Succyun rattled the jail bars with scream, what the fuck did she do to end up in jail and why are all these new demons gawking at her?!

"Ehh, so she's the captive princess, huh?" A owl-like demon muttered.

"Ooh, her fright makes her look like a hostage, huh?" A cloaked cat-like demon commented, "She wants to get out…"

"…Sooooo how are you going to make up to her after that?" Naruto turned his head to the king and elders with crossed arms.

"We'll pay her afterward." The priest looked away from the scene with elders with some sweats before the king and aides nod to each other with evil grin. With that, they can get away with their lies and there's nothing that can…

"It's over here." Syalis waved her arms to direct the newcomers to a certain place, "Over here."

"Wait…" Demon King rushed over flustered, "What are you…Where are you leading them…"

"Well, I mean these people want to go to my place, right?" The princess answered as if it's obvious, "Why are you guys sidetracking, anyway?" She led the newcomers to her room with Naruto and the elites become very nervous.

"You sure about let them visit this place?" Naruto asked her, "It's kinda messy because of…"

"Ah, yes." Syalis nodded, "But we're just showing it to them because they want to see it, that's it. It's not like they're going to be guests today."

"Mm, you do have a point there." The hanyo rubbed his chin and they reach the cell.

"Here we are!" The princess opened the door to reveal the place as she gesture to it with bright expression, "This is my and Naruto's place!"

"Who's Naruto?" A random new demon asked as the demons looked around the room in fascination and they never notice the gawking king and elites swiftly look around. The room barely changes but there are two doors on both sides of walls, few extra treasure chests, many scrolls laying around, window curtains, table and couch in front of...

'WHERE IN THE WORLD DID PRINCESS GET THIS TELEVISION FROM?!' The elders stared at magical monitor strangely, some swear it look like the one in lounge area.

"My fiance." Syalis wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm with pride.

"Yo, nice to meet you guys." Naruto raised his hand up lazily.

"Ohh, congrats…" A goat-like demon said.

"Ohh…" A water-themed demon with fins examined the room, "Is that so…"

"This is the napping bed!" Syalis gestured to her regular bed, "It has nice bedding." Some demons whistled impressively then she open the door on right side to reveal the bedroom with fancy bed, "That is sleeping bed, it has the best bedding because I get to snuggle up with Naruto, he's so warm and his heartbeat always lull me to sleep easily..."

"Bla-bla-bla!" The blushing kitsune waved his arms with few stutters before he swiftly open the door on other side, "H-HEY, WHO WANT TO SEE MY OFFICE?!"

"Ooh!" Several new demons peeked inside to see Naruto's former bedroom, which miss a bedroom.

"And these are a nice pair of scissors, don't you think?" The princess showed them her scissor blade up close then show them one of bathroom, "And this is the bath inside the wall!"

"One of two." Naruto coughed.

"Wow…" The mermaid demon muttered in awe, "To think you could live in such a nice place!" He clapped with newcomers, "Amazing, huh!"

"Amazing, right?" Syalis nodded smugly with hands on her hip.

'…IT DIDN'T GET EXPOSED!?' The elders and king thought together in shock then the king question it, "Eh? How come?"

"Well…" Poseidon scratched his head, "If you take a look again, you'll know…This room…Doesn't look like a cell in first place…"

"…Oh, yeah…" Demon King muttered quietly before he suddenly shake his head as he choked on air, "W-W-WAIT?! THIS PLACE LOOK LIKE AN APARTMENT!" He screamed very quietly in pure shock, "W-W-WAIT, DID SHE SAID THAT IS HER AND KITSUNE'S PLACE?! SINCE WHEN DID KITSUNE…" He swiftly approached Naruto, "KITSUNE, WHY DID SHE SAID IT'S ALSO YOUR PLACE?! AND SINCE WHEN DID THIS CELL BECOME AN APARTMENT-LIKE?!"

"I recently moved in yesterday." Naruto answered him calmly, "We have been modifying this place for a while since one cell is cramped enough for two people…"

"CRAMP, MY ASS!"

"Also, it's common for engaged couple to live together so…" The hanyo shrugged his shoulders.

"…E-E-Everything…" The king covered his face with hands, "The game…Everything is so messed up now…"

"Again, it's already messed up from the very first day." Naruto rolled his eyes as several elders have to hold the screaming priest back as soon as he found out about the teenagers' living condition. 'Although, I wonder how long they're gonna keep the lie up until it blow up in their faces?' He wondered as the king and elders led the newcomers away for tour of the castle.

* * *

"Naruto, did you finished filling your registration form?" The said kitsune look up to see his fiancee approach him in a black formal dress, the newcomer ceremony was yesterday.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto flicked the said form up then tilt his head at her expression, "What's the matter, Suya-chan? Why do you look so down?" The princess has guilty written all over her face.

"I feel bad for making Clergy tell me his name." Syalis said with bleak eyes, "His name is Leotard."

"…Interesting…" The kitsune bit his inner cheeks.

"…Oh, do you know Demon King's name is Twilight?" She said to change the topic.

"Ah, no, I don't." Naruto hummed before he deadpan, "But you can't blame me for not knowing that because everyone, for some reason, use aliases instead of real name."

"Ah, yes, it's pretty weird." Syalis tapped her chin few times before she shrug her shoulders, "Whatever. Please give me the form and I'll get it to Poisonous Flame Dragon so he can give me the flame-element bedding."

"Sure." He gave it to her then wave to her as she walked away, "…Wait, flame-element bedding?" The hanyo raised his eyebrow oddly, does that mean she's going to get another bed or is it something else? It turns out to be a hot water bottle in pillow bag.

* * *

A week later, everyone were boarding Demon World Bus, Hellmobile, which completely does not look like a bus but a train, for 'study tour' to a hot spring resort and all newcomers receive their trip guidebook, which expose something that the king and elders tried to keep hidden…

"Eh…" A demon with pumpkin for head glanced up and down between his guidebook and the singing princess.

"Isn't that girl…" The mermaid demon glanced down from the princess to the bookcover that show the said princess, "The hostage shown on here?"

"Er!" The bunny demon looked bafflingly, "But she was introduced to us as a 'demon', wasn't she? That girl!"

"For sure!" The mermaid demon laughed nervously, "And if she was the hostage, there's no way all of the elders would just leave her to do whatever she likes so…"

"THIS WON'T WORK!" Kai grabbed the princess then drag her to the back and several elders scolded her in front of the new demons.

"Is she…" A tanned demon muttered dumbly.

"Yup, she's the captive princess." Naruto confirmed it to the shocked new demons as he snickered to slumped king, "Look like the secret's out."

"WWWWWWWhy me…" Demon King moaned dejectedly.

* * *

 **And that end the fifteenth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **The couple has taken a big step forward in their relationship with few events while driving some demons crazy as usual!**

 **With the hot spring trip, what will Naruto and Syalis do there? Any quests? Any moments? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	16. Hot Spring Trip

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the sixteenth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Hot Spring Trip**

* * *

"We have arrived at Hell Springs Inn!" Demon King announced in front of the newcomers as everyone looked around at the surrounding, "Now, I will be explaining the program for today…"

"Look, look!" Syalis ran excitingly past them with Naruto, holding hands. "Hot springs!"

"Oh, it does look like authentic hot spring resort." Naruto whistled impressively.

"Explaining…" The king cleared his throat.

"HEY, PRINCESS, DON'T HOLD HAND WITH HIM!" Demon Clergy chased after the couple.

"…I'll be explaining!" Demon King spoke rapidly and the new demons stared at him strangely.

"Where will we go first?" Syalis asked Naruto hyperactively, glancing everywhere.

"Well, we have to check in first and change into robes." The kitsune chuckled at her reaction, she have become very energetic lately since her mother called her last week to inform the princess that her father have accept her new engagement and give his bliss.

"Okay!" The princess replied then look at him, "Do we get a room together? I want to sleep with you."

"I don't know, we better ask…" Naruto said until someone cut him off.

"NO!" Demon Clergy screamed loudest with flailing arms, "YOU CAN'T HAVE INTERCOURSE WITH THIS BASTARD! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE SEX!"

"DEMON CLERGY!" Demon King whipped his head around to him with scandalized face, all demons sharply turn their heads to the group with widened eyes and blushes.

"…" The teenagers blinked at the priest once, twice then look at each other before they look back to him confusingly as the princess speak up, "What is intercourse?" She asked innocently with puzzling expression.

"And what about our genders?" Naruto asked oddly.

"E-Eh?" Demon Clergy uttered, "Y-Y-You know what I'm talking about! Princess said she want to sleep with you tonight! Everyone knows that mean you two are going to…" A hand smacks onto his shoulder and he looked behind to see a police demon with stern face.

"I have received some reports from local that there is a pervert monk chasing after minors and telling them about certain activity...Loudly." The police said firmly, "Sir, please come with me."

"E-E-EH?!" The priest stuttered before he end up leading away by the police with ropes around his hands.

'DEMON CLERGY!' Demon King covered his eyes ashamedly, look like he have to bail this guy out…In few hours, definitely few hours.

"How vulgar…" Alraune said unsettlingly.

"Hey, can you tell us what's intercourse?" Syalis asked her suddenly.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Naruto looked curious about it.

"…LET'S CHECK IN, GET OUR ROOMS AND GO ON A TOUR!" The blushing king screamed in attempt to distract the couple from this topic.

"Okay." The princess nodded, "I want to find a massage chair to try it out."

"Oh, I think I saw it somewhere around here." The kitsune commented and the relieved king push everyone inside, it look like he just successfully distract them.

* * *

"H-H-Hey, pass it to me…" Poisonous Flame Dragon rocked the massage chair as the princess moaned in bliss, "It's my turn now…"

"Noooooooootttt yeeeeeeett!" Syalis moaned out.

"Kitsune, tell your girlfriend to share!" The bulky demon cried to the hanyo in his own massage chair.

"Waaaaaaaaaait fooooooor your tuuuurn." Naruto smirked with blissful sigh.

"I'm gonna turn the power off…" Poisonous Flame Dragon attempted to turn the chair off but the princess suddenly slap him rapidly, "Ow, ow! Stop hitting me! I'm gonna turn it to strong! Ow, ow!"

"Nuwaaaahhh!" The princess protested and unknown to them, three new demons just stared at them with widened eyes behind the door.

* * *

"Oh my, how wonderful!" Syalis looked out behind Alraune as the woman in hot spring robe stand in front of mirror, "This one fits you too, Sexy. What do you think, Naruto?" The smiling princess asked her fiance.

"I think she does look good in this kimono." Naruto agreed with her.

"Ehh." Alraune giggled with bright expression, "This is worrisome!"

"Mmfufu." Scissor Demon giggled airy.

'…She's…Being rendered powerless by the hostage?' The new demons gawked at the sight.

"See you later." The princess bid the adults bye as she walk with her arm looped around Naruto's arm, "Now where is the p…"

"Hey, princess!" Poseidon appeared with hands on his hip, "I've been waiting for this moment…Let's settle this."

"Yeah." Syalis nodded and the new demons believe they were going to have a battle…But it turn out to be a ping-pong battle and double, Syalis with Naruto and Poseidon with Goblin and the match was refereed by Frankenzombie.

"One point for Princess and Kitsune." The frank-zombie laughed as the couple gave each other high-five.

"Hey, this is hard!" Poseidon cried childishly, "Let's settle this some other way! Some other way!"

"Yeah, it's hard because you suck at it!" Naruto laughed, drawing a small giggle from the princess.

"HEY!" The water elder shouted.

"…Can I swap my partner with Frankenzombie?" Gobin asked.

"HEY!" Poseidon kicked the gobin in shin, "I DO NOT SUCK AT THIS GAME!"

* * *

"Tired already?" Naruto chuckled at his sleeping fiancee as she lie on pile of pillows and futons, the princess was trying to set things up for the newcomers but she end up falling asleep, due to exhaustion from having fun today.

"UWAH!" The kitsune looked up to see tanned demon with two new demons at door, "The captive princess is in our room with Kitsune!"

"Ehh!?" The mermaid demon looked inside, "What are they doing…?"

"…Somehow…" The bunny demon muttered as soon as they noticed that the princess was sleeping, "Seeing her like this…I don't feel like hanging her up anymore, to say the least…"

"Pillow…Fight…" Syalis muttered in her sleep.

"So she wants to play more even though she's sleeping as a result of being tired from playing…" Bunny Demon sighed.

"That's how she is." Naruto chuckled lightly, "I'll carry her back to our room."

"Ah no, you don't have to." The tanned demon waved it off as he pick up a blanket and give it to the kitsune, "Here, blanket for her. She can sleep here, I'll feel bad about waking her up."

"Thank." The chuckling blonde covered his fiancee.

"So…" The mermaid demon coughed into his fist awkwardly, "Are you really her fiance?"

"Yup." Naruto confirmed as one of them open his mouth to ask a question, "I know it's strange to you that a human and demon are in relationship, but to us, it's not strange because we love each other very much." He brushed some hairs out of his sleeping fiancee with a smile, "Very much enough that we decide to getting marrying someday. Beside, there are some demon-human relationship out there, like my parent for example. I'm hanyo, a half-human, half-demon."

"O-Oh, really?" Bunny Demon blinked, "I don't know that."

"Yeah, many people don't." The blonde chuckled again, "Hope it don't bother you guys about that…"

"Ah, no, no, we're not bothered by that." The tanned demon waved it off again as the other two new demons nodded, "Just surprised. It's not really our business to judge anyone for being in love with someone else and make decisions for them, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Naruto nodded, it look like there's more opening-minded demons and humans lately. He chat with the newcomers for a while to get knowing each other before they turn in for the night.

* * *

"Yeah…" Demon King glanced at the schedule paper as he stands on stage in front of newcomers and regular staff, "I will be confirming the plans for today. Although I said that, we will be sightseeing in Hell Springs for our second day today! You're free to explore, but try not to go overboard! Disperse!" Everyone leave the lobby right away with exciting spring in their heels.

"What should we do?" Someone asked, "Since we're here at Hell Springs, let's go on a hot spring tour!"

"Ah, I'm gonna go around taste testing hot spring eggs!"

"…Alright…" The king cleared his throat as his elites gather behind him, "Well then, I suppose we should go sightseeing too…" His head turned to hyper princess as Alraune hold her still with hands on shoulders while the hanyo just snickered, "I guess while watching over the princess as well, huh?"

"Why do you guys need to look after her when I'm the one who…" Naruto said as the elders stared at him blankly before he pause, "…Yes, yes, I'll let her go loose on the hot spring and just laugh my ass off as usual."

"Anyway…" Demon King sighed with a nod, "Let's take turns."

"Ah, no…" Demon Clergy glanced between the couple and his king, "Shouldn't we all watch over her…? And make sure Kitsune don't tainted her…"

"You mean, we have to watch over you and make sure you don't tainted their innocence." Poseidon deadpanned at the priest, "Or did you forget what you just did yesterday? You even got arrested."

"And beside, everyone have their own plans." The king gestured to few elites who have guidebooks, "We'll take turns, starting with Kai."

* * *

"Do you see anything you like?" Naruto asked Syalis as they wander around in market street, ignoring Kai's lecture.

"Ah, yes." Syalis picked a shoulder-massaging box up to examine it, "I think…" It was built for demons with horns, "Demon King would be happy with this." Without saying a word, Kai bought it for his king as the couple just stare at him, 'He bought it.' The werewolf resumed his lecture and the princess notice something that grab her attention, "Oh, ah. There's a photo stand-in of Demon King here."

"Shall we take some?" The hanyo asked and the princess nod her head then they take turns with the photo stand-in, Kai even join them.

"I-I said, sightseeing for someone that is a hostage…" Kai cleared his throat with embarrassing blush.

"I think Demon King would also be happy to have this, this, and this…" Syalis held up hot spring pillow, teddy bear that look like Teddy Devil and few random items.

"You brat, you're just thinking that I'm going to take action if you bring up Demon King's name!" The werewolf yelled…Then he end up buying them and the kitsune turn to his fiancee.

"You're just tricking him into paying everything for you, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Syalis replied without remorse and she look so proud of her trickery.

"…I really love you so much." The kitsune smirked with few snickers.

* * *

After few turns with elders, the couple were accompanied by Demon Clergy…Well, he was stalk…Watching over the couple from distance. 'Alright!' Demon Clergy peeked over the post sign at the couple as they sit on bench for a little rest, 'I'm not going to accompany her, I'm really just going to watch over her from the shadows!' A hand grab his shoulder and he turn to see the same police officer.

"Sir, you're stalking teenagers." The officer said sternly with dark glare, "Please come with me."

"N-NO, NO, WAIT!" The priest screamed as the police drag him away by his collar, "THAT IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"Mm, did I heard Demon Clergy just now?" Syalis asked with lifting ear.

"Maybe it's someone else?" Naruto shrugged before he hear and see a newcomer demon dropping his foods with yelp. He went up to help the demon out while the princess just sit back to watch them and the blonde return to her side after the demon give him his thank. "Anyway…Where do you want to go next?"

"Let's see…" She tilted her head with a hum, "We already visited sand bath with Clergy, saw the waterfall, stirring water…Ah, say…" She turned to him, "Let's take a bath in hot spring."

"Okay, at where?" Naruto asked as they get up and his fiancee drags him by hand until they stop in front of one of many hot springs area.

"How about here?" Syalis asked as the hanyo nodded before they enter the building and they approached the owner, "Excuse me, do you offer a private hot spring? Mixed, for couple only?"

"Yes, we do." The owner replied, "We have about seven open, would you like to take one right now?"

"Yes, please." The princess nodded before she receive a numbered key from the owner then drag her fiance, "Let's go."

"…Wait, wha…?" The blushing kitsune squeaked dumbly, "W-W-We're…Taking bath…Together?" They enter a private locker room as the princess locked it behind, "B-B-B-But that mean…W-We'll see each other…N-N-N-N-N…"

"Nude?" Syalis finished his sentence, "So? We already seen each other nude…"

"One time!" Naruto squeaked embarrassingly at the memories, "And you flashed to me on purpose!"

"Yeah." She snickered at her memory, "And beside, we have to get used to seeing each other naked since we're engaged."

The kitsune open and close his mouth few times with lifting index finger before he slowly bring it down with red face, "…Y-Y-You do have a point there…" He swiftly turn his head away when the princess remove her clothes and he nervously strip down, quickly wrap towel around his waist at same time.

"I'm going out first." Syalis said behind him and the blushing kitsune hear the hot spring's door slide open then close.

'…Take a deep breath, Naruto, take a deep breath.' The hanyo prepare himself as he slowly turn around to the door then step out into the hot spring, it's a very simple hot spring and it's small enough to fit five or six average humans in. His fiancee soak herself in and he nearly choke on his saliva when he get a good view of her backside before he swiftly sit down on stool to wash himself first with shampoo.

"Do you need help with washing your back?" The white-haired teenager asked as she sit down in water, facing him.

"N-Nah, I'm already done." He waved it off as he slowly walk over to the water then soak himself in and sit down before Syalis move over to his side, resting her head on his shoulder with faint blush. "T-T-The water isn't bad, huh?" Naruto said awkwardly, part of him feel grateful that she was covering her front with wet towel. He's also covering himself with towel in water.

"Yes, temperature's perfect." Syalis agreed and she take her towel off, putting it on rock behind her as Naruto quickly look at random spot anywhere from her but it don't stop him from sneaking few glances at her with burning face. "Naruto, take it off." She stared at his towel before she yank it off without giving him a chance to then lean against him again, sneaking few glances at his groin out of curiosity as her cheeks burn up. "It's nice, isn't it? Sharing hot spring together."

"Y-Yes, it is…" Naruto muttered with red face, quietly hope he don't get boner but it betray him.

"Oh, is it growing?" She asked innocently with bright red face.

"N-N-No, it's, um, usual guy thing…" He muttered awkwardly as he tried to bring it down, "It get bigger sometime then return to normal size…A-Again, it's guy thing…"

"Oh, how interesting." Syalis looked up to him, "I guess I have to look it up in some books along with intercourse and other thing when we get back."

"…Oh, I want to look it up too." Naruto said, he want to know why some people keep making big deal over this word.

"Then I guess we have to look them up together." She smiled lightly before she rest her head on his shoulder again, "But…Let's focus on now, enjoy our tour together."

"Y-Yes…" The blushing hanyo place his arm around her shoulders as they start to enjoy the hot spring.

"…Can I wash your back after?" Syalis asked, "I'll let you wash mine."

"…Y-Y-Yes, you can…" Naruto's blush deepened and they spend some time there before they left to go sightseeing more.

The next day was the last day of tour and they just spend more time together with few dates, Demon Clergy got arrested few time and Demon King's wallet deflated so fast.

* * *

"…Say…" Syalis enter her cell-slash-apartment with Naruto as she held Teddy Devil in her arms, "Our home in Demon King Castle is the best, huh?"

"DO YOU KNOW YOU'RE A HOSTAGE, RIGHT?!" Demon King yelled outside.

"Yeah, it's best." Naruto agreed before he yawn, "I'm beat. Let's go to sleep."

"Yup!" The princess said as the couple enter their bedroom then crawl into their bed, cuddling up and they fall alseep.

* * *

 **And that end the sixteenth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **The couple went on a hot spring tour and they really enjoy it as if they are on a dating trip. As you see, there are few changes here and there. But just a little.**

 **What will Naruto and Syalis do next? Any quests? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	17. The Plan

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the seventeenth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Plan**

* * *

"What!?" Demon King cried out as he read the latest report in council room with the elites, it have been a week after the tour. "The Hero has crossed Demon Valley and few areas!? That's much faster than our estimates before the trip…!"

"There were a lot of Mid-Bosses taking a break during the trip as well, so…" Kai explained.

"DEMON KING!" Demon Clergy rushed inside, "Poseidon gotten into a confrontation with the Hero after heading out to stop him!"

"Ooh!" The king perked up, "Send the vision around!" The giant monitor come to live as it show the hero and Poseidon.

" _Poseidon, god of the sea!"_ Akatsuki shouted, _"Why are you helping the demons!?"_

" _You people have arbitrarily forgotten the gods."_ Poseidon spoke, _"Because of that, I was forced to reincarnate. Let's go!"_ He twirled the trident above his head and…A giant bulletin board block the fighting scene, courtesy of one hostage.

"Heyy!" Syalis smiled happily with gesturing arms, "I got the photo from the study tour developed!"

"Oh, they finally come in, huh?" Naruto get up to look at the photos closely.

"He…Hey, Princess!" Demon Clergy shooed her with his hand, "Move! Right now, behind you…"

"Say…" The princess turned to the hanyo, "They say that if you lay out a painting or photo underneath your pillow while you sleep, you'll be able to dream of it. Which photo should I pick, hmm?"

"Oh, interesting." The kitsune rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he point to one of the pictures, "How about this one? The one where we enjoy our ramen together at dinnertime?"

"HEY, YOU BRATS!" Kai stomped his foot down, "The battle between the heor and Poseidon is being shown behind you right now! MOVE!"

"Nngh…" Syalis turned to peek behind the board to see fighting on monitor before she turn back to them, "Can't you just record this?"

"Don't you realize it's a battle with the Hero who came to save you!?" The werewolf yelled.

"I don't think she need saving." Naruto deadpanned.

"A-A-Anyway, move!" Kai shouted, "We're watching to see how the battle unfolds!"

"Ah, there was also a blown-up photo of you." Syalis pulled a screen down to reveal a giant photo of Kai and Syalis with Demon King stand-in.

"GYAH!" The werewolf screamed flatteringly as few elites snickered behind his back before he turn to his king, "It-It's a mistake, Demon King! We weren't playing around the entire time…This was just…"

"The next time we go…" Demon King smiled, "Shall we take a photo together?" The bashful butler cover his face with his forearm, nodding once.

"Hey Princess!" The priest get up, If it's just picking a photo, we'll help you out afterwards! Besides, Princess is the hostage here, you know? And Poseidon is fighting as hard as he can, after all…"

"I've got a photo with you too." Syalis pulled another screen down to reveal a sand bath photo with the princess and crying priest.

"E-Eh, this, when did…" Demon Clergy stuttered before he notice the king's and elites' unsettled and judging expression, "COULD YOU GUYS STOP BEING AT LOSS FOR WORDS!?"

"Oh, Naruto, I've got a cute photo of you and have it blown up." The princess pulled another screen to reveal sleeping kitsune as he curl up in ball with tails around his body, "Cute, isn't it?"

"…Y-Y-Y-Yeah…" Naruto coughed into his fist embarrassingly as several demons look at him with various reactions.

"BWAH!" Demon King slammed his hand on table, "Whaaaat are you all getting engrossed over the photos for!? Look at Poseidon's battle!" He turned to the princess, "Hey! Princess!"

"I guess I have no choice then…" Syalis hold out a photo of Poseidon doing ping-pong battle, "I understand. Here you go then…"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT BATTLE, YOU KNOW!?" The king shouted.

"But Nudist is currently out fighting, right?" The princess held several pictures closer to her chest, "It's probably our last memory of him!"

"Pr-Princess…" Demon King appear to be convinced by her.

"COULD YOU NOT TALK UNDER THE ASSUMPTION THAT HE'S GOING TO LOSE!?" Demon Clergy yelled.

"He's going to lose either way, I mean you all set up saving points for Hero and his party if they died over and over and over." Naruto deadpanned, "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to getting rid of him…For good?" The priest fall silent for few minutes.

"…But I mean…" Poisonous Flame Dragon spoke up calmly, "Nobody watched when I fought against the hero, right?"

"Yup." Naruto said bluntly and the demons become sheepish and guilty.

"So…" The bulky demon slowly turn to glared at them, "It wouldn't really matter now even if we looked through the photos, would it? I mean, if I actually believed in jinxes like, I only lose in matches nobody watches, it might've been a different story though? Slowly, the demons turned to the smiling princess.

"Let's look through the photos?" Syalis asked them cutely.

"YEAH!" The demons yelled and they muted the battle as they look through some photos for a hour.

"Now that I think about it more, there wasn't a need at all to limit my choice to just one, was there?" Syalis slowly retreat to her room with bunch of photos as she smiled at them, "I'll sleep with a lot laid out under my pillow…!"

"Don't put any under my pillows, please." Naruto said and his fiancee give him a nod before she close the doors. The demons turn back to the photos for a while until most elites jump up in realization.

"OH YEAH!" Kai gasped, "The hero's fight! What's happening!?"

"Well, even if we looked now, it doesn't necessarily mean anything's going to happen!" Demon King unmute the monitor right away to see that the battle was still ongoing, "Ooh! It's still going! It look like they're struggling quite a lot though!"

" _Poseidon, god of the sea!"_ Akatsuki panted heavily, _"I'm definitely going to bring the Princess back to the Human World!"_

" _Hero…"_ Poseidon whispered, _"Don't…Get ahead of yourself…"_ His head snapped up with anger tic all over his face, _"BECAUSE THIS PRINCESS! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD AT ALL! AND SHE IS HAPPILY ENGAGED TO KITSUNE, A DEMON THAT SHE FALL IN LOVE WITH!"_

" _WH…WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"_ The hero shouted in shock.

'…This guy finally flat-out told him!' The king and elders thought together in unison.

"… _AH, I GET IT!"_ Akatsuki gasped, _"YOU DEMONS HAVE HER BRAINWASHED, DON'T YOU? I'LL HAVE TO PUSH ON UNTIL I FREE HER AND MAKE HER RETURN NO MATTER WHAT!"_

" _NO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"_ Poseidon yelled with another anger tic.

"…" Naruto turned to facepalming demons with flat expression, "Can we please remove saving point at next area so he can die for good?" The battle ended few hours later in draw.

* * *

Few weeks later, the Demon King Castle was at peace as the couple lie on their couch opposing each other with blanket. "…How about we prank everyone with Thunder Dragon and giant paintbomb?" Naruto asked.

"No, we already did that the other day." Syalis replied as she sew her latest pillow, "…How about we blow the horns off the castle?" She paused for a moment before she shake her head, "Never mind, I already did that few weeks ago…Want to prank everyone by putting buckets up on door, filled with itch powder and slime?"

"Oh, I already did it yesterday." The blonde sighed, "Man, it's going to be one of these slow days, huh?" He glanced to her, "Want stay here all day?"

"Yes." The princess nodded and her foot nudges his foot under the blanket, receive a nudge back from the kitsune then they play footsie with small laughs. "…Naruto, I've been thinking about our wedding ceremony." She set her pillow aside.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if we can have one in about two or three months?" She asked.

"Mm, um…" Naruto think about it for few minutes before he nod, "Hai, it's okay. May I ask why?

"I just can't wait any longer." Syalis shrugged her shoulders, "I want to marry you already."

"You're impatient as usual." He chuckled, "Let's start planning now, yes?"

"Yes." The princess whipped out shades of color sheet from nowhere, "What color do you want and for what?"

"Orange for table, pink or purple for carpet or curtains." Naruto rubbed his chin, "Wait, what kind of wedding ceremony are we going for? Eastern or Western?"

"Western, until you think otherwise?" Syalis tilted her head.

"I'm fine with Western ceremony." He replied and they start to discuss a bit about the wedding plan.

"You know, we should collect materials and other things for our wedding ceremony." She said and they look at each other before they gain maniacal smile on their faces and the demons feel shiver running down their spines for some reason.

* * *

Kai enter a storage room where they keep all treasures for a inventory check, "Let's see…What loots should the hero and his party receive for passing the next area?" He glanced down at his clipboard then up to the treasure…Only to choke on his spit as soon as he see Naruto tossed some gems over his shoulders, making mess all over the floor. "…K-K-KITSUNE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The blonde glanced over his shoulder for a moment to see who it was before he turns back to the jewelries with a lazy wave.

"Oh, hey, Kai." Naruto examined kunzite and morganite, "I'm looking for a gemstone to put it into wedding ring for Suya-chan." He turned to Kai with gemstones between his index fingers and thumbs, "Which one do you think she'll like? Kunzite or morganite? I'm kinda little lean to morganite."

"Um, whatever feels right to you?" The werewolf said bewilderingly, "I'm certain she'll like whatever you give her…W-Wait, you're making a ring?"

"Of course, I want to make one-of-a-kind wedding ring for Suya-chan." He glanced between gemstones before he nod to himself, "Morganite it is." He tossed kunzite away, "Now where do you guys keep sliver rings?"

"W-W-Wait, you just can't take those loots with you!" Kai held his hand up with a shout.

"Why not?" Naruto turned to him with raised eyebrow, "You're giving them away for free and to hero, which is pretty stupid because he's our enemy, so there's no harm in me taking them. What's the consequences if I do?"

"It'll be very dire because…" The werewolf lift his index finger with opening mouth before his jaw snap closed with a pause, "Um…The…Er…The hero need it to sell…Um…If you take it…Er…" He ruffled his hair with hands as he tried to come up with some answers before he look up bleakly, "…Just take what you want and get out of here…Please don't do it again…"

"Ah, find it!" The hanyo discover a plain sliver ring, that would make it easy for him to engraving and customize it. "See you later." He leave the mumbling butler behind.

"…W-WAIT, YOU HAVE MONEY!" Kai realized something as he spun around with a loud bark, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AND BUY A CUSTOMIZED RING?!"

"Because it's free!" Naruto hollered back over his shoulder.

"…Damn brats…" The werewolf's eyebrow twitched madly.

* * *

There were a lot of cutting noise until Demon King's loud voice shout over, "PRINCESS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Mm?" Syalis merely look over to him questioningly as she snap her scissors menacingly, surrounding by furoshikis' 'corpses' and there is a wheelbarrow filled with sheets of all different colors.

"What are you doing?!" Demon King pointed at her surrounding, "You just wiped furoshikis out! They are 'extinct'!"

"I'm collecting materials for the wedding ceremony." The princess replied flatly before she notice one of furoshiki's head twitching and she stab it with her scissor blade.

'D-DEMON!' The king paled at her cruel action and she look up to him with a stare.

"…Your cape." She uttered.

"Huh?"

"I want your cape." Syalis aimed her weapon at him with few sharp snaps, "It'll make a great material for what I have in mind…"

"…" Demon King stared at her for a good minute before he flee for his life with a bloodcurdling scream as the princess chase him down, "GYAAAAAH!"

Several foolish-yet-brave demons tried to help the king out but they end up getting nailed to wall or floor by the princess' smaller scissors, some even got blow up by her equipped bombs.

* * *

"DEMON CLERGY!" Ursapine run inside the church with group as they carry many flower demons' bodies, "WE NEED YOU TO REVIVE FLOWER CORP! THEY HAVE ALL OF THEIR FLOWERS PLUCKED OUT BY PRINCESS AND KITSUNE!"

"GAK!" Goblin cried out as they stopped in their track as soon as they saw the priest lying on floor facedown, "I-I-IS HE DEAD?!"

"H-H-H-How…M-M-Many?" Demon Clergy moaned weakly, he have revived over thousands and he don't think he can take it anymore.

"Thousand." The hybrid creature replied before they see a soul coming out from the priest, "AH! REVIVE YOURSELF, REVIVE YOURSELF!"

* * *

"Who else do you want to invite to the wedding?" Naruto asked her as they make a list, "Beside everyone here and our parents." He receive letter from his mother that they are on the way and will be here as fast as they can…As soon as she wake his fainted father up and Syalis have get permission from Demon King to bring her relatives and several people over for the wedding day.

"I don't know." Syalis plopped her head up on her hand with a light shrug, "We already invite everyone that come to our mind…Have you decide on the best man?"

"Yeah, Ursapine." He nodded, "What about you with maid of honor?"

"Birdgirl." She replied.

"Ah." The kitsune uttered, "What about location? Have you decided on which venue we should go for?" They made a list of few places within the castle after scouting them out and he decide to leave this one to her.

"Yup, the church." Syalis said, "It's bigger enough to hold many people." She glanced sideway to him, "Three more weeks until we're married, huh?"

"Hai." Naruto chuckled lightly, "I can't believe it's almost here, time really flies by so fast." Most of time was due to sleeping and lot of planning.

"…If I go to sleep now, is it possible to sleep until the big day?" The princess tapped her chin.

"…I don't think it's possible." The chuckling hanyo pecked the side of her head before he look at her serious face, "…But you're going to try it anyway, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Syalis suddenly lie down on his lap, "Good night!" She immediately fall asleep and the hanyo just sweatdrop at that.

'Yup, that's my future wife.' Naruto chuckled quietly, picking up some papers to look over. Outside the 'apartment', many shivering demons were passed out all over the castle, some on floor, walls and over guardrails.

"I-I-I-Is it over?" Vampire sputtered with twitching leg, "T-T-The horror…?"

"…C-C-C-C-Chocolate cake…T-T-T-Too h-huge…" A cooker lies flat with glossed eyes.

"N-N-No more…N-N-No more…" Poseidon moaned out, slumping over a rail.

"RED APPLEMAN!" Green Appleman hold downed Appleman close to his chest with a wail, "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

"G-G-Gak…" Red Appleman spit some blood out. For the next few weeks, the demons suffered under the couple's 'massacre' and were so thankful when they finalized their wedding plan after get all materials they need.

* * *

 **And that end the seventeenth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **The couple has finally decided on the wedding date then start working on it…With some certain results.**

 **How will the wedding of Naruto and Syalis turn out? Any mishaps? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	18. The Wedding

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the eighteenth chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Wedding**

* * *

The day of wedding is slowly getting near and most demons were setting everything up to help the couple out. "Naru-chan, we have arrived!" The gate at entrance suddenly kicked open to reveal Kushina with wide bright grin, causing several demons to jump up with frightening screams.

"Kushina, do you have to do that…?" A giant kitsune sighed behind her, he stand nearly over nine foot tall and wear a black pant. He have reddish-orange fur with black circles around his red eyes, nine tails and bunny-like ears.

"Hell yeah, Kurama!" the former hero pumped her fist with a wide grin and her husband sigh out.

"Hey, mom, dad!" Naruto arrived with a wave, "How was the travel?"

"Hello, Naruto." Kurama hugged his son with Kushina, "It was nice and peaceful…Beside some adventurers who got on wrong side of your mother's blade."

"Oh, please, like you don't bash their heads in with your tails then flick them up in air all way to other side of the world." The redhead snorted as several demons stared at them strangely before she turns to her son with clapped hands, "Now, where is my future daughter?"

"At our place, showing everything to her parent." The hanyo led them, "I bet she's sleeping right now."

"S-Sleeping at this hour?" The red kitsune blinked owlishly, he heard some stories about his son's fiancee but he wasn't sure if they're real or made-up. They reach the couple's place within ten to fifteen minutes, enter and the first thing the hanyo's parents see are Syalis' parent sitting on couch next to sleeping princess in her hammock with teddy devils in her arms. "…SHE'S REALLY SLEEPING?!"

"Oh, hello." Nemu waved to the new faces cheerily, "You must be Naruto's parents. I'm Nemu Kaymin, the mother of Suya-chan, and that is Edward Kaymin, the father of Suya-chan."

"Hello." The man greeted politely, he appear to be a stereotypical bearded king with white hair. "I have been looking forward to meet the parent of my future son-in-law, who my lovely daughter has chosen."

"Oh, hello!" Kushina waved back with wide grin, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki and that is my husband, Kurama Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you." Kurama greeted with raised eyebrow, due to slumbering princess before he yelp out as soon as the princess suddenly sit up with wide smile.

"And that is the best hammock bed that Naruto built for me so I can be cradle to sleep…" She noticed Naruto's parents, "Oh, hello."

"H-H-Hello…" The red kitsune clenched his chest to calm his pounding heart down.

"Suya-chan, welcome to the family!" The grinning redhead quickly hugs the princess, "I finally get a daughter that I always want!"

"Thank you." Syalis hugged back then look up to her blankly while pointing to the red kitsune, "Why not trying to get a daughter with him?"

"Oh, I'm trying to." Kushina laughed.

"G-GAH!" Kurama waved his arms crazily, "S-S-Since we're here, why can't we just go and eat together to get know each other?!"

"Y-Yes, let's." Edward stand up with a cough, he don't want his wife to get similar idea. The two families leave to go to the cafeteria and the demons still can't wrap their minds around the fact that there are more humans in the castle and two of them happen to be the parent of their hostage.

* * *

"H-H-How did we go from kidnapping to that…" Demon King muttered to himself with a sweatdrop as he sit next to Syalis' parent and he feel so awkward, nervous and guilty because he's the one who kidnapped the princess. He really didn't see this one coming from the very first day. The reason why they are sitting together is because today is the wedding day and everyone were sitting in their assigned seats on groom or bride's side...Demon King look up to the stage where Naruto, who is wearing a elegant tuxedo with orange tie, stand next to groomsmen, maids and Kai, who is the minister for this marriage, before he sneak a glance at the back to see tied up priest as he tried to protest via his gag. 'That is for the greatest good…' He sweatdropped again.

"That is quite kinda bizarre sight to see." Ursapine muttered softly as he glanced around at the surrounding, he have never seen humans and demons sitting together in a church for a wedding ceremony and it's so bizarre as if it's a start of some joke. He turn to Naruto, "Um, when does it start?"

"In about a minute or two." Naruto replied back as he takes few breaths to calm his jittery nerves down and the doors part aside then everyone turn their heads to the entrance as soon as the marching music start to play. His breath hitched when he saw Syalis walking down the carpet in her elegant pinkish-white wedding dress. It was very simple, the sleek dress fit her form very well and she have see-through veil as she carry bouquet of various colorful flowers. It took few minutes until she reach his side and they face the werewolf. "…You look very beautiful." He whispered with heavy blush.

"Thank you." Syalis whispered back with a light smile as she blushed harder, "And you look very handsome."

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Princess and Kitsune…" Kai cleared his throat.

"Syalis Kaymin and Naruto Uzumaki." Both couple corrected him with a cough.

"…My apologize, we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Naruto Uzumaki and Syalis Kaymin…" The butler repeated with another clearing throat as he give them the long speech, "Naruto, do you take Syalis here to be your lawfully wedded wife and promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, honour her all the days of your life?"

"I do." Naruto said.

"Syalis…" Kai turned to the said bride, "Do you take Naruto here to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, honour him all the days of your life?"

"I do." Syalis nodded.

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The werewolf said and everyone just look around to see if anyone was going to object to it, beside the muffling priest with bloodshot eyes that no one pay attention to, but no one did. "Well then…Naruto, Syalis, you may exchange rings." Both couple receive their rings from their best person then put rings on each other's fingers. The ring appear to be simple sliver rings with clean-cut gem and it have symbol of spiral and scissor overlaying each other on both side of the gem. "They have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, by the power vested in me, and as witnessed by friends and family, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Naruto turn to face Syalis and he lift her veil up before they kiss each other on lips, causing everyone to stand up to applause and cheer for the recently married couple.

"Princess, throw me your bouquet!" Alraune make a grabbing gesture with both of her hands, fire can be seen in her eyes.

"Ok?" Syalis raised her eyebrow strangely at the plant woman and she throw it above the audience as several leap for it before she turn her head to Naruto questioningly. "I wonder why everyone want exploding flower bouquet?"

"I heard it's a tradition in western wedding ceremony to throw flower bouquet out." Naruto replied with a smirk, "Whoever catch it tend to be the next person to marry someone else."

"GOT IT! IT'S MINE! MINE! I'M GOING TO BE…" The plant woman catch it with a insane laughter before she pause with rapid blinks, "…Wait, wait, wait, exploding what…?" The bouquet exploded on her, sending her flying up to the ceiling then down to the floor with a hard crash.

"…D-Did you get these exploding flowers from the gardening floor?" Demon King muttered flatly, staring at twitching woman as several healers tend to her.

"Yup." The princess confirmed, "They're very pretty so I took them."

"Well then…" The grinning hanyo chuckled at the sight before he turns to her, "Time for me to carry yo…" The doors suddenly burst open and everyone turn their heads to the sound.

"PRINCESS, I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU!" Akatsuki shouted with stupid grin and his party was right behind him with couple new members.

"Ah, Hero?!" Demon King's eyes widened as he stood up, "H-H-How did you get here so fast?! You're supposed to go through few more areas and bosses before getting here with required items!"

"Ah, we got through them swiftly because for some reason, there were less monsters and no bosses." Monk raised her hand up with odd look, "The said items were just lying there in open…And before we know it, we somehow stumble upon Demon King Castle…Um…" She looked around puzzlingly, "What's going on in here…?"

"Oh, we just had wedding ceremony and it was very lovely." Nemu chirped happily.

"E-E-EH, QUEEN?!" The female healer gawked at the appearance of her queen before she notice her king, the royal's relatives and high-ranked knights, "Eh?! King? Guys?! Wha..What are you guys doing here?!"

"Don't I told you?" The queen tilted her head at her with raised eyebrow as she pointed to the married couple on stage, "It's a wedding ceremony between my daughter and Naruto." There was a long silence between everyone until someone breaks it.

"AH, I GET IT!" Akatsuki snapped his finger loudly as everyone turn to him, "Demon King have kidnapped and brainwashed all humans here like he did with Princess!"

"NO, I DID NOT!" Demon King cried.

"The only way to free everyone from his control is to stop this false wedding and defeat Demon King then I wake Princess up from this nightmare by kissing her and we'll return to the kingdom where everyone will celebrate for us, the hero and his fian…" Akatsuki said as some certain people frowned at him before someone cut him off.

"Mm, who are you by the way?" Nemu asked him with index finger on her cheek.

"Eh, don't you remember me?" The hero said, "It's me, Akatsuki! The hero and Princess' future hus…"

"Edward, do you know him?" The queen turned to her husband then to her daughter, "Suya-chan?"

"Nope, never seen him before." Syalis said bluntly, feeling annoying that someone just interrupt her wedding. At least they don't show up during the important part or she'll be so pissed off.

"Why, it's…" Edward stared hard with a serious expression before he shrug his shoulders with shaking head as he look confused, "A stranger I never met before." The scary thing is that they really don't recognize Akatsuki at all.

'…They're so alike…' Several demons and Naruto stared at the parent of princess, maybe it's why Syalis is forgetful sometime.

"For the record, this wedding is not fake." Naruto scratched his head with a heavy sigh, "And I'd prefer if you don't kiss my wife."

"Eh, wife?!" Akatsuki gasped before he frown, "Princess is not yours, she's mine! She is going to be my…"

"Suya-chan, do you want to kick their asses out yourself or shall I?" The hanyo turned to his wife, ignoring the hero.

"You do it." Syalis said, she would take care of these invaders but she doesn't want to ruin her wedding dress.

"Ok." Naruto turned to the hero's party as he cracked his knuckles, "Time for another case of ass-whooping. You know the drill."

"…Another case?" The ax-wielder blinked with his fellow members, "Sorry, have we fought before?" The blonde stared at them blankly for few moments until he snap his finger in realization.

"Oh right, that is your first time seeing me without my mask." The hanyo pulled his mask out of nowhere then put it on, "Remember me now?"

"AH, THERE YOU ARE!" The hero grinned widely with his sword up as most of his party members screamed, "This time, we'll defeat you! Because we have maxed out our level up to two hundred and fifty with training and…"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just skip the whole talk and…" Naruto removed his mask with a sigh, only to cut off.

"Wah, where did he go?!" Akatsuki quickly looked around for someone, "Be on your guards, guys! The masked one is hiding among the crowd!" Everyone stared at him baffled.

'What the fuck?' The hanyo slowly bring his mask up.

"Ah, there he is!" The hero pointed at him before the hanyo take it down, "Ah! He vanished again! Where is he?" The hanyo bring it up then down few times as he tried to register what he's looking at right now like everyone else, "Ah, there you a…OH! He disappeared! Ah, you're back…Ah, did anyone see where he went?! AH! OH! AH! OH! AH!"

"…" Naruto removed his mask bewilderingly before he look at the bewildered party weirdly, 'And this moron is your leader?!' He glanced at the king, 'And you were planning to marry your daughter off to this guy before I show up?!'

"This guy is a fucking idiot." Kushina said with twitching eyebrow.

"I'll say." Edward agreed with a shaking head, "I wonder who decide to make him a hero and why he's obsessing with my daughter." Several demons stared at him but they kept their mouths shut.

"Oooookay, I'm still gonna kick your ass." The blonde walked toward them with a sigh as he ignored the hero's stupid 'status open' command, 'But how am I going to make this bastard give up? Only if the save points don't exist…' Maybe he should kill hero first then seal his tombstone before they can get a chance to revive this guy? No, the seal on scroll would break easy and he'll be free…Maybe he should…

"I'm going first!" A young hothead teenager boy, who Naruto never seen before, charged forward with a battle cry and…Flew up to the ceiling with a hard smack, courtesy of Naruto's tail, and the teenager fall back down with another crash as his HP went down to zero.

"N-N-NOT AGAIN!" Monk cried out as she take her revival item out and before anyone can do anything, there was a loud chirming ding.

"Mm?" Naruto raised his eyebrow as another screen pop up above Akatsuki's status screen.

 **Kitsune have maxed out! What?! Kitsune is evolving!**

The hanyo hear few pop behind him before he look back to see that he now have nine tails.

 **Kitsune have evolved into Kyuubi No Kitsune!**

"…Cool." Naruto muttered and Syalis eyeing his tails, imagining herself swaddling in them like big blanket. Before he can say anything else, there was another chirming ding following by blaring alarm as the screen shook violently. "Now what?" He turned back to read the hero's stupid ridiculous status screen ability and the question marks have been removed to allow the hero, his party, Naruto and curious gawkers to see it.

 **Kyuubi No Kitsune have been named and met the following conditions!**

 **Hanyo**

 **Level: Maxed**

 **Evolve into Kyuubi No Kitsune!**

 **Be Named Demon: Naruto Uzumaki. IMPORTANT REQUIREMENT!**

 **With these requirements met, Naruto now gain new abilities, unlock skills and etc. All elemental attacks and spells against him are nulled, mental and physical attacks are nulled! Naruto now have high regeneration in both HP and MP, million per second. Naruto gain Rikudo Sennin mode, due to the blood of former Overlord Kurama flowing through his veins!**

 **Rikudo Sennin mode: Naruto's physical attributes and techniques are further augmented to the point where he could dodge attacks at the speed of light and deflect all Ultimate attacks.** **Gained access to the Rikudō Senjutsu, which allowed him to fly and also manifest nine Truth-Seeking Balls, composed of all five basic natures, Yin and Yang, and imbue them with the Six Paths Sage Chakra. He can mold the balls into any form of weapons or platform, fire them as projectiles.**

 **Naruto gain a unique ability, Eternity Seal, due to the blood of hero flowing through his veins!**

 **Eternity Seal: Any heroes who face him will have their mana, techniques, special abilities and hero status sealed for eternity if defeated by Naruto. The defeated heroes will return to the starting save point, become a villager with one HP and can't be revive again. Can't be removed by any meanings.**

 **Level: 999**

 **HP: Infinity**

 **MP: Infinity**

 **Special title has been bestowed upon him for carrying the blood of demon and hero within him! Naruto is now the Secret True Final Boss!**

 **Suggestion for Hero: …You're fucked. Just fucked. Your enemy is literally a broken godmod character but you're not going to listen to me, aren't you? Yeah…Again, you're fucked.**

"…What the actual fuck?" Naruto stared at the screen ridiculously, "Is that because I have a name?!"

"I told you names have power." Ursapine screamed, he, like Naruto and many others, can't believe the absurd of that!

"All right!" Kushina pumped her fist with wide grin, "All the training we put into him finally pay off in long run!"

"Yeah, but…" Kurama looked at her funnily, "Do you know it was going to happen like that? I mean, his special ability and everything…We just created a overpowered kid together."

"Who care?" The redhead laughed out loudly with puffed-out chest, "Our baby is gonna be safe from everything and he can protect his family now!"

"…W-W-WAIT?!" Demon King jabbed his index finger at the red kitsune, "You're a overlord?!"

"Former." The father of Naruto corrected him, "I retired a bit after met Kushina."

"A-A-AND YOU!" The king turned his finger to Naruto with dropped jaw, "WHAT'S THE HELL WITH YOUR LEVEL?! ISN'T TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY SUPPOSED TO BE THE CAP LEVEL?!"

"Ask dad." Naruto replied, still staring at the screen and the king turn back to the red kitsune.

"…Wait, are you telling me that only I, my family and my wife are above two hundred and fifty level?" Kurama raised his eyebrow at the gawking king oddly before he point to the princess who was just playing with teddy devil, "I mean, my daughter in law over there is maxed out at 999."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Demon King sharply turn his head around and few thought that he would get a whiplash from that. "H-H-HOW?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"…You know, she has been killing over thousand of furoshiki every single day." Goblin muttered, "It's no surprise if she's maxed out because of that."

"Oh, that's true."

"I can see that."

"Mm, never underestimate the power of farming."

"Yup, yup." The demons agreed with Goblin's theory.

"…I fucking give up." Demon King threw his hands up, "I give up."

"…Alright!" Akatsuki said with stupid grin as the paled party stared at the screen, "Let's defeat this boss and take Princess and everyone back to the kingdom so we can have our happy ending!" The hero charged with battle cry and he never notice that his party just take a step back, believing that they were bravely follow him behind into the epic battle.

"..." Naruto gained a wide maniacal grin at his guinea pig, it's a perfect target to try his new abilities out on. "Rikudo Sennin mode activated!" Golden chakra cover his body with black lines and two horns form on his head as nine black floating balls appeared behind him.

"Omni-Slash!" The hero sends many flying blades toward the hanyo with a swing of his sword…Only to have it bounce off his chest like it was nothing to him.

 **Naruto receive zero damage**

"My turn." The hanyo hold hand over his head and a carriage-sized rasengan, mixed with all elements, appear few inches above his opening palm before he drill it into the hero, sending him flying back with a scream.

 **Akatsuki receive immeasurable damage! Akatsuki manage to hold on with one HP left!**

"Max heal!" Akatsuki casted said spell on himself, restoring to full health…Right before a ball bury deeply in his face and Naruto quickly get up close to the hero with rising hand and evil grin on his face. What happen next for few hours were so brutal that no one wants to speak about this sad one-sided battle as the screaming of hero can be heard.

"Go, go, Naruto, go, go." Syalis ate the popcorn while she enjoy the show as Teddy Devils dance with pom-poms, "Beat this weirdo, Naruto." She, her family and Naruto's family were only group that were not fazed by the beatdown as they cheer for him.

"And…" Naruto reared his fist back then punched the bloodied hero's face, sending him skipping across the floor until he hit the wall with a hard crash. "Get out of here, you bastard!" The hero's body vanish with a poof of smoke.

 **Akatsuki have been defeated! Akatsuki have been send back to the Beginning Village and his hero-ship is sealed!**

"And don't come back again!" The hanyo laughed with fists on his hip as he canceled his mode before he turn to face Hero's party, "You guys want to go at me or…?"

"NO!" Thief raced out with waving arms up in air, "NO! NO!"

"Um, no, we surrendered." Monk muttered blankly as she slowly exit the church with her party, "We'll be leaving…Um, sorry for…Crashing your wedding and all that…Um…Bye…" There were few minutes of silence until Naruto turn around to his wife with cheery grin.

"Now with wedding crashers taken care of, where were we?" Naruto said before he scoop her up off her feet in bride carry, "Oh, yeah…Shall we get out of here and go out on our honeymoon?"

"Yup!" Syalis wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile then look at the demons, "We'll be back in a month so please keep our place clean. Thank you."

The demons blink rapidly until Ursapine speak up, "…Wait, you're coming back here?"

"Of course, that is our home." The princess said.

"We spoke our parents about that and they accept that as long as they can visit us and vice versa." Naruto chuckled at the gawking demons, "We are also building a mansion right next to the castle, which will be up in few years. Surprise!"

"Now let's go." Syalis glanced up to her husband then give demons and humans a wave.

"Hai, my dear!" The chuckling hanyo carry her out as some people threw rice out at them and they get inside the heli-copter.

"You two better come back with my future grandchildren!" Kushina teased the couple with a holler.

"K-Kushina!" Kurama cried, "D-Don't give them any idea!"

"Oh yes, Suya-chan, I want grandchildren too." Nemu smiled brightly and Edward nod happily, he want grandchildren to spoil.

"Haha, that won't happen because they're too innocent." Demon King laughed with several others and Syalis turn her head to them as soon as Naruto start the flying machine up.

"Oh, I'm pregnant." The princess said nonchalantly as she waved good-bye to the widened-eyed audience and the blushing hanyo refuse to look back when the machine took off into the sky as a flashback appear in his head.

* * *

 _The blushing couple slowly enters their bedroom, they have returned from library and they quietly get in bed after changing into their pajama then lie still as they stare at the ceiling. "…So that's how…" Syalis muttered quietly._

" _Y-Y-Yeah, I-I think that kinda explain everything…" Naruto replied, the reason why they act weird is because they were looking up the meaning of intercourse and manage to find some books about human reproduction along with other certain topics. That was really a eye-opening for the couple when they read through them. They kept staring at the ceiling as they refuse to look at each other out of embarrassment until the princess turn over to her side, facing Naruto with red face as she make some wiggling motion._

"… _Please put it in." She said._

"… _E-EH?!" His face become more red, "P-P-Put what in?"_

" _You know…" Syalis whispered and the hanyo feel her hands moving top of his pant down._

" _B-B-But you know, t-t-that is one of huge decisions that you can't go back…" Naruto gulped, he didn't do anything to stop her when her hand find his harden member and he shiver at her touch._

" _Yes, I know." The blushing princess scoots close to him, "You're the only one for me…And…I want to try it once…Just to see how it feels…Do you…" She looked into his eyes as they feel their nether regions rubbing each other, "Want to try it too?"_

"… _Y-Yes."The blushing hanyo uttered._

" _I'm putting it in." Syalis push herself down slowly as her lover's member enter her carefully all way in and they stay in this position with few wiggles, trying to get used to this strange feeling with few small moans. "It…Feel weird…But in good way…" She move up, only to shiver at new feeling before she move back down._

" _Y-Y-Yes…" Naruto bit his lower lip to hold his moans back as their hips grind against each other, causing by their wiggling bodies and lack of experience. He squeaked out when his hand grab something soft by accident under the blanket as his lover let an moan out, mixed with a small yelp. "S-Sorry, w-w-was that your buttocks?"_

" _It's okay…" She replied with a peck on lips to show him that he's forgiven, "I…I don't mind…It feel good…" The princess bit her lip again as she feel something strange within her maidenhood and she wasn't the only that feel something else._

" _W-Wait, I-I think I'm…" The hanyo suddenly released a blissful gasp together with Syalis as soon as they hit their climax for the first time as they feel something wet and sticky appear all over their groins on both inside and outside. Their eyes met with few pants, "…Did we…"_

" _I-I believe we just have our first orgasm." Syalis nodded timidly as she snuggled up close to his chest and they just hold each other to sort out this feeling before she slowly lift the blanket up to peek under. "…" She bring it down as she look up to him, "…Do you…Want to touch my breasts?"_

"… _Y-Yes, i-i-if that's okay with you…" Naruto stuttered with heavy blush and his lover pull the blanket over their heads as the bumps move around under the blanket._

* * *

'And that was only one time we did it…' Naruto blushed heavily as they flew away from the castle, he really can't believe that he knocked her up during their first time and that was few weeks ago! "W-Well, I guess they took the news pretty well…" He coughed lamely.

"Yeah." Syalis leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile, "I can't wait for our honeymoon…" She pick up few books from under the seat, "And I bought some books that teach us how to pleasure each other in bed. I heard that sex will bring us a pleasant sleep." She opened one book to first page as the hanyo's face burn up, "Basic techniques…Handjob…"

Back at the castle, everyone kept gawking at the copter as it become smaller dot in their view before almost all demons scream out. "WAIT, WHAT?! COME BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THAT TO US!" Demon Clergy literally jumped off the cliff with blood tears.

"KITSUNE, PRINCESS, COME BACK HERE!" Kai raced down to the gate with all screaming demons.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Kushina high-fived Edward and Nemu as Kurama fainted on his knees with white furs and gaping maw, "We're gonna be grandparent!"

"…Again, I give up…" Demon King slowly lie down then curl up in ball, "This game is fucked up. I just give up. I fucking give up."

* * *

At Beginning Village, Akatsuki was lying on ground before he swiftly sits up with a alarming gasp. "AHH!" He blinked rapidly as he look around at his surrounding before he jump back up on his feet with a wide stupid grin, he never notice that he was wearing a dirty farmer outfit. "Ah, I better get back to the castle and rescue Princess right away before the wedding! Wait for me, Princess!" He charges into the dense forest with a loud shout…

After that, no one has ever seen or hear Akatsuki again for the rest of life.

* * *

 **And that end the eighteenth chapter of SPKG! Love it? Hate it?**

 **The wedding of Naruto and Syalis has went off with a little to no hitch and they managed to tied the knot before this stupid hero crash the wedding with his party! Then…BOOM! Naruto suddenly become overpowered that it's so ridiculous and absurd that he kick Akatsuki's ass all way to the beginning and seal this guy's heroic powers! Then…BOOM AGAIN! Syalis just drop few bombs on everyone!**

 **Now the next chapter is the final chapter!**

 **How will things turn out? What'll happen next? What kind of ending will we see? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


	19. Good Night

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Just to let you all know, there is a timeskip in this chapter.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Now enjoy the nineteenth and the final chapter of SPKG!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Maou-jou de Oyasumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Good Night**

* * *

It was very peaceful day at Demon King Castle…Until the warning alarms went off and Demon King push the council room's door wide open with a hard slam as he look around frighteningly and confusingly. "WHA…WHA…WHAT'S GOING ON?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?! WHO?! WHERE?!"

"IT'S THEM AGAIN!" Ursapine ran up to him with a scream, "THEY ARE ON LOOSE AGAIN!" He jabbed his index claw at the heads of furoshiki as they spit bloods out with shivers, "THEY'RE DOING MATERIAL QUESTS!"

"…Oh, them…" Demon King exhaled out in relief, "I thought we were under attack by some new heroes…"

"AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, THEY NOW HAVE WEAPONS!" The hybrid demon cried and the king stares at him for a moment before he slowly lift his index finger up.

"Um, which one?" The king asked somewhat nervous.

"ALL OF THEM!" Ursapine screamed, "EVEN THE YOUNG ONE!"

"…Oh maou!" Demon King paled, "W-W-Where are they?"

"I-I-I don't know!" The hybrid demon gulped nervously, "They split up on the first floor, they can be anywhere…"

"Hey, how big is your horn?" Both demons froze at a familiar voice that they have heard so many before and it was right behind the king. Demon King slowly turn around then look down to see a young little girl, who was staring up to them with doe eyes and big smile. She appear to be about five year old, she have long white hair with fox ears, blue eyes with star pupils, two whisker marks and wear similar outfit that Syalis wear but in yellow and green dots. She holds two long curved kunais, "How big are they?"

"W-W-W-What do you need horns for, Aurora?" Demon King sweated nervously.

"For bed's head!" The little girl, Aurora, grinned widely before she combines her knives together with a click, transform it into a scissor with few menacing snaps. "How big? How big are they? Oh, and I want your pretty cape too."

"Y-Y-You can't have them!" The screaming king flee to protect his horns and items.

"Come back here!" Aurora chased him with puffed cheeks as she held scissor kunai above her head.

"I-I-I'll pray for you, Demon King…" Ursapine whimpered with clasped hands until he hear a voice behind him.

"Needles..." The paled hybrid demon spun around to face a five year old boy. He have blond spiky hair and purple eyes with star pupils. He wear blue footie pajama with fox-like hood and he carry a big scissor blade two time larger than his size. "Needles…" He said flatly with index finger in his mouth as he stared intensely at Ursapine's needles, "Needles…"

"H-H-Hi, Saburo…" The hybrid demon laughed nervously as he slowly back away from stone-faced boy with raised hand, "Y-Y-You want needles? I-I-I'll fetch you some…That are not from my body…"

"I want your needles…" Saburo suddenly swing his blade at him dangerously and the screaming demon flees for his life as the boy chases him down past several demons with wild swings.

"Look like the family's at it again." Goblin laughed at the sight with hands on his hip.

"Yeah…" Minotaur nodded before he rub his chin, "Say, where is the third of triplet?"

"Who know…" Reindeer shrugged until he feel some weight on his head with hands on horns.

"No good…" The demons looked up to Reindeer's head to see another five years old boy patting his antlers, he have short white hair, blue eyes and white fox tail. He wear frog-theme pajama with slippers and carry dozen medium scissors-like collapsible shuriken on his back. "It's no good."

"…Wes, what are you looking for?" The minotaur asked the boy as Reindeer covered his mouth to stifle his screams from the boy's sudden appearance on his head.

"Materials for book holder thingy." Wes said, "So I don't have to hold books up. With this thingy, I can turn pages and just lie…" He looked back to stare at the antlers, "…Oh, well!" He suddenly cut antlers off the widened-eyed reindeer with his weapon then hop off him and run down with his latest materials, "I'll compare them to other!"

"…MY ANTLERS!" Reindeer patted his head many times in horror, "MY BEAUTIFUL ANTLERS!"

"There, there, they'll grow back like last time." The goblin patted the wailing reindeer demon's back with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Harpie have a serious case of déjà vu as she look down to seven year old boy, the boy have blond hair with white taps, blue eyes with star pupil, and three whiskers marks on his cheek. He wear orange-and-black jumpsuit and carry two long scissor swords. "…Can you please repeat that, Dante?" Harpie asked him with gentle awkward smile.

"Can they come off?" Dante pointed at her wings, "Can they?"

"…No, they can't…" The harpy replied quietly, this boy is so much like his mother.

"…Can you give me all of your feathers then?" He held his cupping hands out, "Can you?"

"Um, I can't do that…" Harpie sweatdropped with timid fidget, "Um…Where are your parents?"

"They…" Dante turned to stare at empty spot for a while then turn back to her, "I'm lost." He said bluntly.

"…You are so much like your mother…" She muttered quietly under her breath as she take his hand then walk down the hallway, "L-L-Let's find your parents…" She never notice that Dante quietly steal some feathers from her wings.

* * *

"Fluffy Woof-Woof!" A little girl, around two years old, bounced on Kai's shoulders as she pulled his ears back, "Fluffy, fluffy!" She have white spiky hair with blond tip, purple eyes and two thin whisker marks. She wear pink footie pajama with bear pattern. "Woof! Woof!"

"M-M-Megumi, d-d-don't do that!" Kai yelped before he look at his fellow elites, "H-H-Help me!"

"Oh, I can't do that." Alraune smiled sweetly with giggles, "It's too cute!"

"Yes." Poisonous Flame Dragon chuckled, "And I'm sure she'll tired out in few minutes."

"D-D-D-Do you know who her father is?!" The wailing werewolf winced as the squealing girl kept tugging his ears, "P-P-Poseidon, do something!"

"Naaaaah!" Poseidon crossed his arms in X, "If I do, she'll bawl her eyes out and you know what happen? Her parent will kill me first, question later and I know they can do that."

"Megumi, would you like a sweet?" Demon Clergy offered the girl a wrapped candy with grandpa-like smile.

"No, no take stranger candy!" Megumi fling her legs around with few kicks as she tugged Kai's ears again while shaking her head, "No! No! Me be good girl!"

"OW, OW, OW!" Kai cried out and they hear the door open behind them before the elites turn to see Naruto and Syalis enter the council room with two children.

"Hey, guys." Naruto held a sleeping ten-month old baby boy in his arms, the baby have blonde hair and if his eyes were open, it would reveal his blue eyes. He wears purple footie and toad-like hat.

"Aw, is Ryu sleeping?" The plant woman pouted, she want to dote the hell out of this baby.

"Yeah." Syalis nodded as she held hand with a nine year old girl. The girl have short white hair, purple eyes and wear black similar dress like her mother over red thigh-high socks and pair of slippers. The girl was holding a large sack over her back with a battle ax that have scissor blade attached together.

"What do you get in there, Edelgard?" Demon Clergy asked the girl with smile.

"Bodies of furoshiki." Edelgard answered without batting her eyelashes, "About hundred of them."

"…" The priest just smiled at her for few moments before he faint on floor facedown.

"Hundred, huh?" Poseidon arched his eyebrow at the white-haired girl, "That's ten more than yesterday."

"Yes, she's picking up pretty fast." The princess patted her daughter's head, "I'm proud of her."

"Mother, I am no child!" Edelgard pushed her hand away with embarrassing blush as she puff her chest out with pride, "Hunting furoshiki is just a child's play! After all, I'm going to be Demon Empress and ruler like father and mother!"

"Oh, then I guess you're old enough to not have kiddie treats, stuffed animals, bedtime story and other things." Syalis teased her daughter quietly.

"…W-W-Wait!" The nine year old girl threw herself on her mother's leg, "I change my mind! I'm still a child! I'm still little! I'm not old enough for everything!"

"Ok, ok, you can be a child a little longer." The princess rubbed her firstborn's head with a stifling giggle as Edelgard make a purring noise with puffed-out cheeks and pout and she look up to Megumi then she stretch her hands out to her, "Come here, Megumi."

"…Fluffy woof come?" Megumi asked her with a whine.

"No, he can't come because it's almost bedtime." Syalis gently take the little girl off the werewolf to his relief, "And he's not our pet dog…" She paused to stare at him as the elites stared back, "…Well, he's a pet, more or less…"

"HEY!" Kai hissed with twitching eyebrow, "I am not a pet!"

"Don't worry, Megumi-chan, we'll get a pet dog next week." Naruto chuckled at his whining young daughter, "We promise, remember?"

"…Fluffy dog?" The little girl looked up to her mother with teary puppy eyes.

"Big fluffy, fluffy dog." The princess bopped her nose with her nose, causing the little girl to giggle before she look to the elites, "Thank you for watching after Megumi while we collect the materials."

"No problem, we'll gladly be their babysitter anytime." Alraune smiled.

"Oh, that mean you're volunteering to watch after the kids while Suya-chan and I go out on our date this weekend?" Naruto smirked.

"…Yes, I will…" The plant woman said slowly, "…They won't have their weapons on them, won't they?"

"No." Both parent said at same time before the chuckling hanyo look down to Edelgard, "Let's go find your siblings and go home for bedtime."

"Yes, father!" The nine year old girl nodded with a smile before the family leave the room with a good-bye wave.

"…They're not going to have weapons on them?" Alraune repeated with worried expression.

"Nice to know you." Poseidon said and Poisonous Flame Dragon merely nod in agreement.

* * *

"I'll never get tired of watching them sleeping." Naruto chuckled as he look down at sleeping children, all lying in their sleeping bags in living room next to Ryu in his baby crib and their collection of the day were scattered all over the floor. He was sitting on couch with his wife.

"Me too." Syalis smiled at the sight as she rest on her husband's side with blanket over their laps, "Make me want to join them in dreamland." She covered her yawning mouth with sleepy tears before she adjust their positions, "Lie down, please."

"Ok." The blonde hanyo obey her as he place few pillows on armrest and his wife snuggle upon his chest. "Good night, Suya-chan."

"Good night, Naruto." The princess kissed her husband good night before she lie her head down on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. The husband wraps his arms around her and they close their eyes for few minutes. "…I'm pregnant again."

"…" Naruto's eyes snapped widened, "…Already?!" He looked down at his snoring wife then over to his sleeping children, 'Oh boy…The guys at Demon King Castle is gonna lose their shits again.' He just close his eyes to join his family in dreamland and just leave everything to his tomorrow self.

The unpredictable family enjoys their sweet dreams and blissful slumber, for it's a good night to sleep.

* * *

 **And that end the nineteenth chapter and the end of SPKG! Fin! Done! The end! Love it? Hate it?**

 **It appear that almost ten years went by and the couple become parent of seven children, who seems to take everything after their parents and some are unpredictable! Poor poor Demon King Castle staff, some can't get a break! At least our couple has their happy-ever-after ending with their growing family!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out from Demon King Castle.**


End file.
